Tout sauf un lâche!
by mollyssonne
Summary: POST TOME 7, avant épilogue. En se plongeant dans le journal intime de Rogue, Harry fait une découverte qui le surprend et le bouleverse. Dès lors, il n’aspire plus qu’à une chose: se trouver confronté à l’ancien espion, ou plutôt, à son portrait…
1. Comment a t'il osé?

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Mise en garde : **Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7, passez votre chemin ! Et si vous vous obstinez à lire quand même ce qui suit, c'est à vos risques et périls, je ne réponds de rien !

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici (déjà !) revenue pour une nouvelle fic…qui va s'intéresser de très près au destin de Severus Rogue. Dans mon histoire précédente, j'en faisais un affreux bonhomme assoiffé de vengeance, et j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à ses dépends. Maintenant que j'ai lu le tome sept, je me sens obligée de corriger le tir en rendant enfin hommage à ce personnage complexe, tourmenté…odieux et attachant…**

**Avertissement:** Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un "slash" à proprement parler, l'homosexualité tient une place importante dans cette histoire. Je tiens à le préciser car certains lecteurs m'ont reproché de ne pas les en avoir informés et de s'être plus ou moins laissés "piéger". Vous voilà prévenus!

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

**Comment a-t-il osé ?**

_« 27 juin 1997_

_Il y a trois jours et trois nuits, j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore. _

_L'horreur de l'acte que j'ai commis me glace jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens. _

_Pour atténuer ma souffrance, j'ai bien tenté de me rappeler l'engagement que j'avais pris : le vieillard m'avait pour ainsi dire ordonné de l'achever au moment opportun. Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà condamné lui même en cherchant à détruire cette maudite bague, et ses jours étaient comptés… De plus, il tenait à préserver ce petit crétin de Drago. Pourtant, jamais je ne pourrai me délivrer de ma culpabilité ou me remettre de ce geste indigne. Mon cœur saigne comme il n'a jamais saigné auparavant, et Dieu sait combien j'ai déjà souffert dans ma misérable vie. _

_A présent que je me trouve dans ce nid de serpents, entouré d'êtres serviles qui tournent vers moi des regards admiratifs ou envieux, je me sens si impur, si sale que la simple idée de me regarder dans un miroir me donne envie de vomir. » _

Fermant les yeux un court instant, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur les bords du cahier noir.

_« Pas que j'aie un jour aimé contempler mon image. Ma laideur est plus repoussante pour moi-même que pour quiconque. Mais avant d'avoir commis cet assassinat, j'avais néanmoins une assez haute opinion de moi, de mon courage, de mes capacités magiques et pédagogiques. Je pouvais affronter mon propre regard sans blêmir (en évitant soigneusement de penser à certains épisodes de ma vie dont je n'ai jamais été très fier). Vanitas vanitatis…_

_Voici donc ce que je suis devenu : le meurtrier du seul homme au monde que j'admirais et respectais, malgré son intransigeance déguisée sous des dehors débonnaires, sa partialité révoltante, la tyrannie impitoyable à laquelle il me soumettait... _

_Le comble de l'avilissement…_

_Mais autre chose encore me torture. Je ne cesse de penser à ma dernière confrontation avec Potter. Le garçon était caché en haut de la tour, invisible, et il m'a vu commettre ce crime, monstrueux à ses yeux. Dès lors, il n'a eu de cesse que de venir se jeter dans mes pattes, l'imbécile, au point que je ne savais comment m'en dépêtrer et que j'ai bien failli l'assommer brutalement, lui faire perdre l'usage de ses jambes ou lui coller définitivement la langue au palais…_

_Plus prévisible que jamais, il m'a encore traité de lâche… Je ne le supporterai plus. __**COMMENT A-T-IL OSE**__ ? Moi, un LÂCHE, moi qui ai promis de le protéger jusqu'à ma mort, moi qui risque constamment ma vie POUR LUI ! Quelle farce ridicule ! En même temps, je sais bien que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer à vivre tout en sachant qu'il me méprise, je ne peux faire autrement que d'exister avec cette rancœur, cette fureur inextinguible… ces regrets amers… »_

Harry posa le cahier noir sur ses cuisses et soupira, les dents serrées. S'il avait su… s'il avait seulement connu le quart de la vérité, ce soir là… il aurait pu dire à Rogue son respect, son admiration, au lieu de lui envoyer stupidement le mot de « lâche » à la figure…

Il laissa un moment son regard errer sur le mobilier défraîchi de la pièce, puis, comme attiré par un aimant, il reprit sa lecture, les mains rendues moites par la tension de tout son corps et la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'été.

_« A vrai dire, si je n'éprouvais que de la fureur contre lui, contre son imbécillité pitoyable faite avant tout d'ignorance, ce serait bien plus facile. Il me suffirait de le haïr, comme je l'ai haï pendant des années, quand je ne voyais en lui qu'une réplique maladroite de son père détesté. _

_Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se compliquent ? Que mon regard sur lui change peu à peu ? _

_Je revois Dumbledore, lors d'un de nos derniers entretiens, me demandant très sérieusement si je commençais à éprouver de l'affection pour le garçon… de l'AFFECTION ! Ce mot avait alors sonné comme un coup de gong, comme un terrible avertissement à mes oreilles affolées. Déstabilisé, je me récriai vigoureusement, et je conjurai devant lui mon Patronus, le même que celui de Lily. Preuve évidente que mon amour pour elle n'avait pas faibli. Mais qui ne signifiait en rien que je haïssais toujours son fils…_

_Comment ai-je pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de moi-même, de mon esprit, de ce qu'il faut bien appeler… mes sentiments ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je aussi soucieux de connaître l'opinion que Harry a de moi ? _

_Le plus étrange est que cela m'importe autant, si ce n'est plus, que le fait d'avoir été contraint de tuer Albus de sang froid … »_

Les mains tremblantes, Harry referma le cahier noir. Il le posa doucement sur le canapé à côté de lui, prit une inspiration et se leva pour faire quelques pas rapides dans la pièce, passant nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, pourtant déjà bien assez désordonnés.

Dès qu'il avait compris qu'il était en possession du journal intime de Rogue, il avait su qu'il y trouverait de quoi le perturber profondément. Pourtant, il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas l'ouvrir, mais plutôt le ranger à nouveau dans son coffre et laisser passer quelques années, attendre que les cicatrices soient bien refermées. Non, il avait su qu'il devait se plonger immédiatement dans le déchiffrage de cette écriture nette et serrée qu'il connaissait bien pour en avoir vu de nombreux exemplaires sur le tableau de la salle de cours, dans la marge de ses devoirs couverts de remarques désobligeantes, ou sur chaque feuillet du livre de potion ayant appartenu au « prince de sang mêlé ».

En inspectant les objets ayant appartenu à l'ancien Mangemort, les agents du Ministère avaient levé tous les sorts de protection. Ainsi, quand Harry avait pris un des cahiers au hasard dans le coffre de Rogue, il l'avait ouvert sans difficulté à la première page et le texte s'était offert tout naturellement à sa lecture avide.

Ce qu'il venait de découvrir était inimaginable.

Dans son journal, Rogue l'appelait « Harry » …

Après avoir arpenté la pièce cinq bonnes minutes dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme, il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le vieux canapé et rouvrit le cahier à la même page.

_« Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de sa reconnaissance ? J'aimerais tellement lire dans ses yeux quelque chose comme… de la considération… de l'admiration ! Qu'il voie en moi un salaud passe encore. Mais qu'il me considère comme un lâche, voilà ce que je ne peux admettre. Tout mon corps se révolte à cette pensée. _

_Pourtant, il y a encore quelques mois, cela m'aurait laissé parfaitement indifférent. Je me souviens encore du dégoût qu'il m'inspirait et de ma fureur à chaque fois qu'Albus me rappelait ma promesse de le protéger. _

_Il faut absolument que je fasse la lumière sur ce sentiment nouveau. Il est hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, à qui pourrais-je en parler ? Albus n'est plus, je suis entouré d'ennemis, et ce nouveau cahier ne doit à aucun prix tomber entre leurs mains. (Je devrais détruire systématiquement ce que j'écris, ou tout simplement m'interdire d'écrire. Laisser une trace est suicidaire et met ma mission en danger. Mais je ne peux y renoncer. C'est mon dernier réconfort, ma consolation, mon salut. Et je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires, comme j'ai toujours su le faire…)_

_Oui, c'est au courant de cette année scolaire que j'ai commencé à le voir avec d'autres yeux, il suffit que je me relise pour en trouver les prémices dans les derniers mois écoulés. Je n'en ai rien laissé paraître, j'étais même encore plus dur avec lui, désorienté par l'étrange évolution de mes sentiments. Est-ce lié aux changements physiques de l'adolescence, qui l'ont transformé… ? La vérité est qu'il s'est mis à ressembler à Lily, ou en tout cas, à l'image que j'ai gardée d'elle, enfouie au plus profond de moi..._

_Il eût été tellement plus simple que l'enfant fût né du sexe féminin (mais la prophétie l'aurait-elle alors concerné ?)… Une fille, portrait vivant de sa mère… je n'aurais eu aucun mal à m'attacher à elle… à voir cette ressemblance, si frappante selon Albus…_

_Oui, lorsque Dumbledore m'affirmait que Harry avait les yeux de sa mère, j'en étais si agacé que j'aurais giflé le vieillard si je ne l'avais autant redouté… _

_Le fait est que cet homme rusé a tout mis en œuvre pour que j'aime ce garçon (sans doute pour augmenter les chances de succès de son plan machiavélique), et qu'il a fini par gagner, à son insu. Du reste, autant que je sache, Albus a toujours réussi dans tout ce qu'il a entrepris. »_

Harry leva les yeux, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir le plongeait dans la gêne et le désarroi. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que Rogue pût ressentir à son endroit autre chose que de la haine. Même dans la pensine qui lui avait fait partager certains de ses souvenirs, il n'avait cru déceler que rancœur et hargne à son égard. Et il ne lui en voulait plus pour cela.

Était-il sage de poursuivre la lecture de ces cahiers ? Ne se montrait-il pas atrocement indiscret en mettant son nez dans des écrits aussi intimes, dans lesquels lui, Harry, semblait tenir une part incroyablement importante ? Rogue n'eût il pas été horrifié d'apprendre que le garçon lisait avidement ce qu'il avait écrit en secret à son sujet ?

Mais Rogue n'était plus là pour le savoir. Et après tout, on avait donné à Harry les dernières possessions de l'homme. Tout ce qui restait des biens de l'ex-directeur de Serpentard tenait dans ce grand et vieux coffre en bois actuellement entreposé dans son salon, square Grimmaurd.

Quand il avait appris que l'homme n'avait aucun héritier et qu'on allait brûler ce qu'il laissait derrière lui à Poudlard, Harry avait demandé à Mc Gonagall s'il pouvait récupérer le coffre contenant ses effets. La vieille femme avait tiqué, surprise par cette requête venant du Survivant, connu pour avoir toujours détesté son professeur. Mais Harry l'avait convaincue en quelques mots, arguant du fait qu'il considérait Rogue comme un héros et qu'il voulait garder de lui quelques souvenirs…

Et on ne pouvait rien refuser au jeune Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Il ne s'était pas tout de suite préoccupé de s'attaquer aux vieilles ferrures rouillées.

Harry commencerait sa formation d'auror début septembre, et en attendant, il profitait de l'été pour voir ses amis, au Terrier ou chez lui, square Grimmaurd. Après la dernière bataille, ils avaient tous vécu une période difficile, avec les enterrements de Fred, Remus et Tonks, et de bien d'autres victimes. Depuis, chacun essayait tant bien que mal de panser ses plaies…

La plus grande partie du temps qui lui restait, Harry l'avait passée avec Ginny. Conscients d'avoir l'un et l'autre échappé de justesse à la mort, ils connaissaient maintenant la fragilité de la vie et l'inestimable valeur du sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et le coffre de Rogue, discret, sombre, déjà recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, était tout simplement sorti de la tête de Harry durant plusieurs semaines.

Puis il s'en était brusquement souvenu et ce soir, enfin seul chez lui, il s'était mis à le fouiller pour inventorier son contenu. Il avait alors découvert une dizaine de gros cahiers noirs, remplis de l'écriture bien connue… Les dates allaient de l'adolescence de Severus jusqu'à son dernier jour. Ses mots ultimes avaient été griffonnés à la hâte peu de temps avant qu'il ne fût allé rejoindre Voldemort dans la cabane hurlante.

Le front en sueur et les pommettes rouges, le garçon se remit à lire.

_« C'est étrange, en grandissant et en mûrissant, Harry aurait dû se viriliser et devenir une réplique de son père au même âge. Et pourtant, il n'en est rien. Son corps a gardé la grâce de l'enfance, bien qu'il soit plus large et plus musclé qu'avant. Et puis il y a cette attitude, cette manière de se tenir fièrement, les épaules droites, mais la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, qui me rappelle tellement Lily. Et ce regard vert, lumineux, qui attire et brûle tous ceux qui se risquent à le croiser... Ses cheveux sont maintenant plus longs que ne les portait James, tombent en désordre dans sa nuque et encadrent sa figure juvénile comme le faisaient ceux de sa mère lorsqu'elle les gardait dénoués… _

_Non, je ne le voyais pas ainsi autrefois. D'ailleurs, le bas de son visage est celui de cette crapule de James, avec la mâchoire carrée et volontaire, et surtout ces lèvres généreuses, espiègles, dont j'étais si jaloux, à l'époque, car je voyais bien qu'elles participaient au pouvoir de séduction de l'odieux personnage. (Ces lèvres trop minces qui sont les miennes, combien je les aurais volontiers échangées alors contre celles de James Potter, dessinées pour distribuer blagues, mots d'esprit et baisers voluptueux… ! )_

_Chez Harry cependant, on chercherait en vain une trace de prétention, de méchanceté ou d'affectation, je le reconnais volontiers aujourd'hui, moi qui lui ai reproché de si nombreuses fois une arrogance qui n'existait que dans mon imagination. Bien au contraire, il y a toujours eu en lui la douceur du caractère de Lily, ce mélange délicieux de modestie et de candeur… même si son caractère devenait ombrageux, voire violent en ma présence… et pour cause !_

_Je ne le voyais pas ainsi, je m'y refusais. Alors que c'était Lily qui revivait à travers lui…_

_Hélas, les derniers regards qu'il a levés vers moi étaient tout sauf doux, candides et modestes. La haine les faisait flamboyer comme un feu dévastateur._

_Quand je pense au loup-garou qui a sa confiance et son estime, qui peut parler tranquillement, civilement avec lui, recueillir ses confidences, le… le serrer dans ses bras… je suis anéanti. Et maintenant que le garçon m'a vu commettre ce crime et m'en tient évidemment pour responsable, comment pourrais-je espérer obtenir un jour sa compréhension, partager un jour avec lui ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de complicité ?_

_Et toutes ces soirées, ces nuits que Dumbledore a passées avec lui cette année, et dont je n'ai rien su ?_

_Dumbledore, qui prétendait l'aimer, mais qui l'a condamné à mort. Il en a fait son arme, et cette arme si bien aiguisée ne doit pas survivre à l'ultime combat… pauvre enfant sacrifié… son sort serait-il encore moins enviable que le mien ?_

_Mais comment est-il possible que j'aie de telles pensées ?_

_Oh Albus, je vous ai tué, mais vous m'avez tué vous aussi le même soir, en faisant de moi une brute à ses yeux, son ennemi mortel ! Alors qu'avant, l'enfant se contentait de me détester tout en me méprisant, il me considère à présent comme le plus dangereux des Mangemorts, la plus nuisible des créatures, et il a … »_

La phrase s'arrêtait là, puis suivait une autre date, quatre jours plus tard. Rogue avait dû être interrompu et avait certainement fait disparaître précipitamment le cahier clandestin, dangereux témoin de sa félonie.

Trois coups discrets frappés à la porte firent sursauter Harry. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, le battant s'ouvrit lentement, livrant passage à Kreattur, vêtu d'un linge d'une impeccable blancheur, le médaillon de Regulus bien en vue sur sa poitrine.

- Maître Harry, le repas est servi ! grinça l'elfe minuscule de sa voix de crapaud, en s'inclinant profondément. Si le Maître veut bien se donner la peine de venir manger… Kreattur croit savoir que le Maître apprécie le gratin de légumes et la salade de pêches.

Le ventre criant soudain famine, Harry déposa à regret le cahier noir dans le coffre et rabattit le lourd couvercle. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre l'elfe si bien disposé envers lui. Il descendit à sa suite les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait la cuisine dans laquelle il prenait ses repas quand il était seul.

A présent, il avait pris sa décision. Non seulement il lirait les cahiers, de la première à la dernière ligne, mais il tenterait l'impossible pour se trouver à nouveau en présence de Rogue. Bien sûr, l'homme était mort, irrémédiablement. Mais Harry ne pouvait concevoir de continuer à vivre sans avoir une franche explication avec lui. Après tout, l'ex-espion avait été directeur de Poudlard…Et un plan audacieux prenait peu à peu forme dans l'esprit du jeune homme…

* * *

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Phineas Nigellus

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai été très heureuse de recevoir vos messages de soutien, ça m'a donné des ailes pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai répondu directement à ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne). Pour les non-inscrits, les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en bas de page.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**Phineas Nigellus**

-Non, mais tu as vu le nombre de cours qu'on va être obligés de suivre ?

-A quoi t'attendais tu, Ron ? Je ne t'ai pas montré mon emploi du temps, mais je t'assure que vous n'êtes pas à plaindre, Harry et toi ! Je n'aurai pas moins de quarante-cinq heures de cours par semaine, sans compter les périodes de stage.

-Oh, toi, plus il y a de cours, plus tu es heureuse !

-En effet ! Si j'ai choisi de faire des études de médicomagie, ce n'est pas pour me tourner les pouces.

Harry soupira. Une fois de plus, ses deux meilleurs amis passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Sans doute était-ce simplement dans l'ordre des choses, alors pourquoi s'en agaçait-il, au lieu de savourer cette douce après midi d'été à la campagne ? Il serra la main de Ginny assise dans l'herbe à côté de lui. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui, souriante. Depuis la mort de Fred, une ombre persistait cependant dans son regard doré. Il se pencha vers elle, attiré par ses lèvres douces. Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Mais peux-tu me dire, continuait Ron d'un ton agressif, en quoi un cours de « potions avancées » est indispensable pour un futur Auror ?

-C'est évident. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux poser une question aussi stupide !

-Et toi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'interpellé se détacha à regret de Ginny pour se tourner vers Ron. Tout en le questionnant du regard, le rouquin était occupé à arracher rageusement des brins d'herbe de la pelouse, pourtant déjà bien éprouvée par les gnomes de jardin.

-Quoi…? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux ?

Ron grogna.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu n'as pas écouté un mot! A croire que tu ne te sens même pas concerné ! Dis, tu trouves ça logique, toi, qu'on ait des cours de _potion_ obligatoires ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ben…Un Auror doit pouvoir préparer…je ne sais pas, moi…certaines potions utiles au camouflage, du polynectar, des trucs dans ce genre…

-Ah, tu vois bien ! Triompha Hermione en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait, tandis que Ron se renfrognait. Et n'oublie pas qu'un Auror doit aussi pouvoir rapidement identifier certaines potions suspectes!

-N'empêche que je vais râler, je t'assure qu'ils vont m'entendre ! reprit Ron avec hargne. Ils oublient le rôle que nous avons joué dans la guerre ! Nous obliger à suivre autant de cours, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres !

-Euh…tu oublies que nous n'avons pas nos Aspics, ni en potion, ni dans aucune autre matière, rappela Harry, ennuyé. Nous avons eu droit à une dérogation, et…

-Encore heureux !

-…Donc, il vaut mieux filer doux, je préfèrerais éviter de jouer au type omniscient qui n'a plus rien à apprendre…

-Oh, tu as toujours cette tendance à te rabaisser, Harry ! On n'a peut-être pas nos Aspics, mais souviens-toi que c'est grâce à toi, et un peu à moi aussi, que cette fameuse Académie de formation des Aurors peut encore fonctionner ! Alors, qu'ils aient le culot d'exiger de nous qu'on se « mette à niveau » pour soi disant « rattraper notre retard »…

-Ecoute, Ron, intervint sèchement Hermione, je pense que Harry a parfaitement raison de garder la tête froide. Comme moi, il sait bien que nous avons beaucoup de lacunes et…

-Tu n'as pas envie de faire un tour dans la forêt ? Chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Harry, les yeux soudain étincelants.

-Bonne idée !

La mauvaise humeur de Ron commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et il avait une furieuse envie de serrer Ginny dans ses bras, loin du regard des autres. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent vivement pour s'éloigner en direction des arbres, laissant Ron et Hermione à leur discussion stérile.

-Il est vraiment saoulant, depuis qu'il a reçu le programme des études ! Soupira Ginny en envoyant un coup de pied dans les pommes de pin qui encombraient le sentier. Hier soir déjà, il nous a pris la tête avec ses histoires de cours de rattrapage inutiles et injustes…Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait, en choisissant cette formation ? Des vacances perpétuelles ?

-Lui et moi, on n'a jamais été des acharnés du boulot.

-En tout cas, Papa et maman n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça, ils se remettent tout doucement de leur chagrin…sans parler de George, qui était venu dîner à la maison !

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas très bien. Heureusement qu'il a Angelina pour le regonfler…

-C'est une chance, qu'elle ait accepté de venir travailler avec lui à la boutique !

-Elle l'adore, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront ensemble !…Et toi, tu as fait quoi, hier soir, tout seul avec ton horrible Kreattur ?

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre d'un ton vague :

-Oh, je…pas grand chose. J'ai lu.

-Tiens ! Tu te mets à la lecture maintenant ?

Il rit, scandalisé.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un analphabète !

-Reconnais que tu n'as jamais montré beaucoup de goût pour les romans, jusqu'à présent. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas beaucoup le temps…

-Qui te dit que je lisais un roman?

-Oh ho ! Que lisais-tu, dans ce cas ? Laisse moi deviner…des recettes de cuisine, pour apprendre à ton elfe comment préparer un soufflé aux poires ?

-Tu y es presque…

-Allez, dis le moi, espèce de cachottier !

-Je lisais…le journal intime de Severus Rogue.

Ginny s'arrêta net.

-Quoi ?

Embarrassé sans savoir pourquoi, Harry suivait des yeux un cortège de fourmis qui se bousculaient dans le sable du chemin.

-Tu as bien dit, le journal intime de…de ROGUE ?

-Oui. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ?

-Mais…attends un peu ! Ca veut dire que Rogue tenait un journal ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Comment es-tu tombé dessus ?

-Les cahiers se trouvaient dans son coffre, celui que j'ai récupéré.

Ginny se remit à marcher, pensive. Légèrement tendu, Harry se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité. Après un silence, elle reprit :

-Et…qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant, dans ce journal ?

-Plein de choses…il couvre les années de son adolescence, jusqu'à ses derniers moments à Poudlard.

-Tu as déjà tout lu ?

-Oh non…juste quelques passages…

-Alors ? Il écrit comment ?

-Plutôt bien. En fait, son journal est vraiment captivant !

Malgré lui, Harry s'était soudain enflammé. Il se réprimanda mentalement.

-Oh ! Qui eût cru qu'un type aussi misérable que Rogue puisse écrire quelque chose de « captivant ». Mais…de quoi parle-t-il, au juste ?

Harry hésita à nouveau.

-De tout…surtout de ses problèmes, c'est logique. Un journal intime, c'est quelque chose comme… un déversoir…

-Beurk…je préfère ne pas imaginer. Il parle de ses cheveux gras, par exemple ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas Gilderoy Lockhart, il s'occupe d'autre chose que de sa dernière lotion capillaire. Mais par contre, il… heu…enfin, tu sais qu'il vouait à ma mère une véritable adoration… ?

-Bien sûr, tu m'en as déjà parlé. Ah, j'ai compris, tu lis ce journal pour en apprendre plus sur ta mère !

Ginny le fixait de ses yeux intelligents. Harry se sentit rougir.

-Il y a peut-être un peu de ça.

-Tu ne te sens pas indiscret ? Ca fait un peu voyeur, non ?

-Je sais, Ginny. Heureusement, Rogue reste très…pudique. Si j'étais tombé sur quelque chose de trop…enfin, je veux dire, de gênant, j'aurais sauté le passage.

-N'empêche ! Je ne trouve pas ça très sain.

-Bon, il est aussi complètement obsédé par les Maraudeurs. Ils lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle grimaça comiquement.

-Et ça t'amuse, de lire plein d'horreurs sur ton père, ton parrain et ce malheureux Remus ?

-J'en apprends plus sur eux, même si le point de vue n'est pas très objectif…

-Ahaha ! Pour ça, oui, j'imagine que Rogue doit être plutôt partial ! Et…est-ce qu'il parle de ses années comme Mangemort ?

-Non, pratiquement pas. D'après ce qu'il m'a semblé, il n'y a aucun écrit couvrant la période durant laquelle il servait exclusivement Voldemort. Soit il n'écrivait plus, soit il a détruit son journal concernant cette époque. Trop dangereux, sans doute…

Ginny frissonna, et s'arrêta à nouveau. Ils étaient arrivés à la lisière d'une grande clairière lumineuse. La jeune fille s'adossa à un chêne majestueux et passa les bras autour du cou de Harry.

-C'est là que nous venions souvent jouer au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le garçon pour détourner la conversation.

-Oui. Répondit-elle brièvement. Dis, tu me le feras lire, ce journal ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Ginny…

Il prit la jeune fille par la taille et plongea avec délice le nez dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune envie qu'elle vienne lire les écrits de Rogue ?

-Alors, c'est qu'il y a dedans des choses que je ne dois pas savoir ?

Harry se figea avant de répondre à mi-voix :

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais…il y a des éléments troublants dans ce journal, et je préfère…disons que pour l'instant, j'aime mieux être le seul à en avoir connaissance.

Il avait craint qu'elle le repousse, mais elle se serra au contraire un peu plus contre lui.

-Pfff…tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Protesta-t-elle doucement. Tu me considèreras éternellement comme une gamine qui ne peut pas comprendre ?

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui ne comprends pas … En fait, j'ai l'impression que ça fait revivre des choses qui ne sont pas encore digérées. Ca me perturbe sérieusement…

Ginny s'écarta légèrement du garçon et plongea un regard grave dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Harry ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et il pensa qu'en cet instant, elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui te perturbe…pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ? Nous deux, on ne devrait rien se cacher…

Il attrapa l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui, cherchant ses lèvres.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps…

Elle détourna légèrement le visage pour lui échapper.

-Ron et Hermione sont au courant ?

-Non, pas encore…soupira-t-il. Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

**

* * *

**

_« 25 juillet 1997. Poudlard ._

_Les consignes du Maître sont très claires. Il veut Potter. Il attend de moi que je lui livre le garçon, que je lui révèle ce que je sais de ses cachettes, de ses déplacements, de ses liens d'amitié. Impatient que s'accomplisse la prophétie, il est obsédé par Harry. La seule pensée que le gamin puisse rester en vie quelques heures de plus lui est insupportable._

_A ses yeux, la Mort et Harry ne font plus qu'un. En tuant Harry, il tue la possibilité de sa propre mort._

_Effrayant._

_Harry, la Mort. Harry, portant la Mort en lui._

_Non ! C'est une scandaleuse mystification ! Harry incarne la vie, au contraire, dans sa jeunesse, son insouciance et son extraordinaire témérité. Il n'a rien du prédateur, il a tout de la victime. La Mort est bien là, mais c'est de Voldemort qu'elle a pris possession, elle attend tapie en lui, souriante, frémissant d'anticipation, elle se lèche les lèvres, gourmande, avide. Le Maître ne l'intéresse pas, il lui est trop familier. Celui qu'elle veut, c'est Harry. Et on la comprend, entre les deux, je n'hésiterais pas : le garçon représente un défi tellement plus excitant…_

_J'ai fait ce que m'a dit Albus. Du haut de son portrait, c'est toujours lui qui tire les ficelles, et j'ai beau être Directeur de Poudlard depuis peu (quelle farce grotesque !), je ne suis que sa marionnette, au même titre que Harry… J'ai donc été forcé de révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres le départ anticipé du garçon. Et j'ai eu à déployer mille ruses pour entrer en contact avec ce déchet de Fletcher, surmontant le dégoût que m'inspire cet ivrogne. En bon petit soldat, je lui ai jeté un sort de confusion, pour lui suggérer ensuite l'idée des leurres…_

_Et si le plan d'Albus était faillible ? Si le vrai Harry était repéré, attrapé, tué ? Je dois donc tout faire pour tenir les autres Mangemorts aussi éloignés que possible de celui des Potter qui paraîtra le plus à son aise, le plus gracieux sur son balai... Mais saurai-je être assez efficace ? Et surtout, assez discret pour que mon double-jeu passe inaperçu ?_

_Je suis hanté par l'image d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux incroyablement verts tombant de son balai, tel un pantin désarticulé. La chute semble interminable, puis soudain, le corps gracile touche violemment le sol, s'écrasant avec un horrible bruit sourd, banal, trop bref. La haute silhouette encapuchonnée du Maître approche et se penche au dessus de lui, retourne le corps sans vie du bout de sa chaussure, et contemple le garçon défiguré, méconnaissable, avec une joie si intense que toutes les corneilles des environs se mettent à croasser d'allégresse._

_Harry…plus jamais je n'aurai l'occasion de me rapprocher de toi…à moins que…Non, même en supposant que tu parviennes à accomplir ta mission, tu mourras, toi aussi. Les révélations que je dois te faire, le moment venu, ne me concernent ni moi, ni le rôle que j'aurai joué dans ta trop courte vie, mais devront simplement t'apprendre que tu es destiné à mourir en même temps que le Maître. Ou plus exactement, que tu dois laisser le monstre te tuer, que ton devoir est de t'offrir toi-même en pâture à la Mort tapie en lui…Je n'ai donc aucun espoir de me racheter un jour à tes yeux. Tu disparaîtras avec la conviction que je suis le plus fourbe des fourbes, et que je t'ai toujours haï._

_Hélas…si je m'étais comporté différemment avec toi durant ces six longues années à Poudlard, peut-être aurais-tu pu apprendre à …non, pas à m'aimer, personne ne m'a jamais aimé, sauf peut-être ma mère... Mais au moins, à me respecter._

_Avais-je besoin d'être aussi dur avec toi ? Etait-il indispensable d'être aussi cruel, aussi injuste ?_

_J'ai été stupide, aveugle, envieux. Inutile de pleurer maintenant les occasions manquées. Les cours d'occlumancie, entre autres, m'en ont donné suffisamment que je n'ai pas su saisir. Certes, il ne fallait pas que tu t'attaches à moi, car mon rôle d'espion eût été compromis, Drago ne m'aurait plus fait confiance, et je n'aurais jamais retrouvé la place qui est maintenant la mienne auprès du Maître. Mais j'aurais pu au moins rester neutre. Ne pas te rabaisser. Ne pas t'amener à me haïr._

_Face à toi, j'étais incapable de me montrer indifférent._

_J'ai aimé te torturer. J'ai aimé voir la rage contracter tes mâchoires et tes poings, faire brûler ton regard, rendre ta langue acérée, venimeuse. J'ai aimé salir ton cœur pur et innocent. J'avais le sentiment de me venger de ton père. Mais ta mère n'était plus là, et encore moins l'illusion qu'elle viendrait un jour se réfugier dans mes bras…alors, à quoi bon ces séances d'humiliation que je te faisais subir? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, désarmé, pitoyable…_

_Et un jour, tu t'es mis à lui ressembler…_

_La première fois que j'en ai vraiment pris conscience, c'était lors d'une de tes trop nombreuses retenues. Je l'ai noté, je crois, dans le précédent cahier, il faudra que j'aille relire. Tu étais en train d'écrire, je t'avais donné un de ces stupides travaux que j'affectionnais, destinés avant tout à t'humilier. J'ai levé les yeux de mon propre travail, et en te regardant distraitement, j'ai soudain cru voir Lily. L'inclinaison de ta tête, le geste de ta main, la manière dont tes doigts se refermaient sur la plume… Mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine, et j'ai dû me retenir au bureau pour ne pas défaillir. Ensuite, je ne parvenais plus à détourner de toi mon regard médusé, tu as failli t'en apercevoir, tu m'as brusquement dévisagé avec méfiance. Je crois bien avoir rougi._

_Une vie austère et stérile, sans joie, sans affection, vouée à la méchanceté et aux regrets. Et voilà le résultat : je suis un être laid, desséché, incapable de rire, incapable d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour…_

_Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable relation amoureuse. En matière de sexe, je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques aventures strictement vénales, qui ne m'ont pas satisfait et m'ont laissé plus frustré, plus désespéré qu'avant…Lors de ma première période auprès du Maître, quand j'étais un Mangemort convaincu, j'ai cru trouver le plaisir physique lors de ces immondes orgies où nous étions tous si bien drogués que nous couchions avec n'importe qui, sans distinction d'âge ni de sexe. Cela m'arrangeait bien, j'avais le sentiment qu'avec ma laideur, aucune femme ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de moi et qu'il valait mieux user d'artifices comme l'alcool ou la drogue pour connaître la jouissance … Lily Evans m'avait été arrachée, et James Potter était l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde. Un monde simple, trop simple. J'aurais dû me méfier._

_Car en apprenant que par ma faute, le Maître voulait tuer l'enfant de Lily, j'ai compris. Et j'ai su ce qu'il me restait à faire. Mais il était trop tard. Je m'étais déjà condamné. J'étais maudit._

_Je voudrais me racheter en te sauvant, Harry. Mais toi aussi, tu es condamné. La Mort t'attend, elle te guette, Voldemort l'abrite en son sein. Je suis là pour la contrarier, pour déjouer ses plans, mais elle finira par gagner, elle gagne toujours. D'ailleurs, IL FAUT qu'elle gagne, si nous voulons que disparaisse à jamais le Mage Noir, son serviteur si dévoué. Et tu es le seul qui puisse la rassasier…_

_J'aimerais mourir avec toi, Harry. Tout te révéler, et mourir en te tenant la main.»_

La gorge serrée, Harry s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et referma le cahier. Il en avait assez lu pour ce soir. Il regarda sa montre. 23h30. Il se sentait aussi éprouvé que s'il venait de courir trente km à un train d'enfer. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher.

Certes, il n'avait parcouru qu'une infime partie du journal, mais il était impatient de mettre son projet à exécution.

Peut-être n'était-il plus une heure décente pour déranger un portrait ? Harry chassa ses scrupules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la véritable nature des êtres peuplant les portraits animés, mais une certitude s'imposait à lui : ces figures insolites ignoraient le rythme des vivants, elles pouvaient se reposer (si elles en éprouvaient le besoin, ce qui semblait plutôt incongru) à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, ex-directeur de Poudlard et ancêtre de Sirius Black, ornait à nouveau un des murs du 12, Square Grimmaurd, après son séjour au fond du sac d'Hermione. Mais à présent, il se trouvait accroché dans le salon. Harry n'en avait pas voulu dans sa chambre, il se fût senti observé, voire espionné à des moments où il avait besoin de la plus stricte intimité.

Pour l'instant, le tableau était vide. Le visage à la barbe sombre, aux fins sourcils et au regard froid de Nigellus n'était nulle part visible. Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour Square Grimmaurd, et d'ailleurs, l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Sirius était absent de la toile la plupart du temps. Harry était bien conscient du rôle crucial qu'avait joué l'ex-directeur dans sa quête des Horcruxes, en tant qu'informateur de Rogue. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas désiré parler à Nigellus, affronter son regard ironique et être la cible de ses remarques acerbes.

Harry se planta devant le tableau et rassembla tout son courage.

-Monsieur Nigellus **!**

Sa voix lui parut enrouée, mal assurée.

Le tableau restait vide. L'ancien directeur devait être à Poudlard. Mais Harry ne voulait pas renoncer. Il sentit la colère le gagner comme une sorte de frénésie désespérée. Serrant les poings, il essaya plus fort.

-Monsieur Nigellus ! Phineas Nigellus !

Il attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Il se mit à parcourir la pièce à grandes enjambées. Pourquoi ce sale bonhomme ne…

-Vous désiriez me parler, Harry Potter ? Fit alors dans son dos une voix sarcastique.

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui…J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Maintenant, place aux RAR des « anonymes » :_

**DiagonAlley : **Merci beaucoup pour ton message (je me permets de te tutoyer, c'est un peu la règle sur ce site !). Oh, ne me remercie pas pour ces histoires, si j'écris, c'est que j'aime ça, et aussi que j'adore lire vos réactions. Oui, je suis d'accord que Rogue est un héros, et qu'il n'a jamais bénéficié de la reconnaissance qu'il méritait…J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à apprécier !

**Lefandeharry :**Coucou, toi ! Je suis bien contente que tu suives cette fic, malgré le fait que tu n'aimes pas Rogue. C'est un personnage ingrat, il a passé sa vie à se montrer odieux et injuste envers Harry. Bon, je vais essayer de le rendre un peu plus sympathique ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Alexandra :**Merci pour les compliments, ça m'a fait bien plaisir. Tu trouves ça rationnel ? Tant mieux, parce que ce que je redoute le plus, c'est d'être incohérente…J'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir !

**Morganne-bzh : **Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review encourageante. Aha, que vais-je faire de Rogue ? Allez, je l'avoue, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour changer son sinistre destin, avec mes faibles moyens…mais je n'en dis pas plus !! Peut-être à bientôt ?

**Ki : **Merci, merci !! La suite est là, bonne lecture !!


	3. Tentative infructueuse

**Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review, les RAR des « anonymes » sont en bas de page. **

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, une annonce trèèèès importante ( !): **

**IL N'Y AURA PAS DE MISE A JOUR PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES. **

**Je pars en vacances dans un lieu où je n'aurai pas internet. Mais j'emporte mon ordi portable, et je vous promets d'essayer de pondre une suite plus intéressante que ce que vous allez lire aujourd'hui (ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile). Rendez-vous donc le 10 janvier pour le chapitre quatre, à moins d'un incident de parcours gravissime (du genre, pas assez de reviews)…**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Tentative infructueuse**

Harry fit brusquement volte-face. Phineas Nigellus se tenait nonchalamment appuyé au cadre du tableau et le regardait avec cette expression froide et ironique que Harry lui connaissait bien. Le garçon tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Sous l'effet de l'émotion, le petit discours qu'il avait préparé semblait vouloir lui échapper.

-Heu…je voudrais vous parler..., bredouilla-t-il stupidement.

-Tiens, comme c'est étonnant…et que me vaut cet honneur ?

-En fait, je...

-Jusqu'à présent, vous n'étiez guère pressé de me remercier pour les services que je vous ai rendus dans l'accomplissement de votre mission héroïque…

-Et bien…

-Par votre faute, je me suis trouvé honteusement abandonné au fond du sac de votre amie sang-de-bourbe, oublié dans une lointaine forêt sauvage, livré à…

La manière dont Nigellus qualifiait Hermione était intolérable.

-Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, coupa Harry d'un ton glacial. Et la preuve, c'est que vous avez retrouvé votre place, ici comme à Poudlard…

-Oh, bien sûr, mais pas grâce à vous, Potter ! Certainement pas grâce à vous, mon jeune ami ! C'est parce qu'en désespoir de cause, je me suis échappé de ce portrait pour me plaindre auprès de mes collègues des mauvais traitements que je subissais. Ainsi, ils ont tout fait pour me sauver de la destruction et de l'oubli auxquels j'étais condamné !

-Il vous restait un portrait à Poudlard où vous pouviez vous réfugier, fit remarquer Harry. Vous n'étiez pas tellement en danger…

-Ma place est avant tout ici, dans la demeure des Black !

-Permettez que je vous présente mes excuses, concéda le garçon en tentant de dissimuler son agacement.

Après tout, battre sa coulpe devant ce portrait ne lui coûtait pas grand chose, et il devait à tout prix se maintenir dans les bonnes grâces du personnage.

-Je ne suis pas encore convaincu que vous méritiez mon indulgence, Potter, dit Nigellus d'un ton boudeur. Mais dîtes moi à présent pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de me déranger à une heure aussi tardive ! J'espère pour vous qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de la première importance !

Se forçant au calme, Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

-Voilà ! Je voudrais d'abord savoir s'il y a un portrait du professeur Rogue à Poudlard, dans le bureau directorial.

Nigellus leva un de ses fins sourcils noirs, l'air surpris.

-Mais bien évidemment, jeune homme ! Comme tout directeur de cette prestigieuse école, Severus Rogue, issu de la maison Serpentard, bien qu'étant de sang mêlé, dispose d'un portrait sur pied, et en tenue d'apparat qui plus est ! Certes, il n'a pas exercé longtemps en tant que directeur, mais il avait droit -comme chacun de nous- à cette distinction honorifique !

Harry se détendit légèrement. Mais tout n'était pas gagné. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

-Je vous remercie pour cette information. Et…hum…la deuxième chose est une... requête que j'aurais à vous adresser. J'aimerais…

-Une requête ? L'interrompit le désagréable personnage en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant. Pensez vous être _en droit _de m'adresser _une requête_ ?

Le garçon soutint hardiment son regard.

-Et pourquoi ne me reconnaîtriez vous pas ce droit ? Sirius Black était mon parrain, et il m'a…

-Votre orgueil et votre égoïsme vous rendent aveugle et sourd, mon garçon. Vous n'avez pas idée du préjudice que j'ai subi par …

-Mais qu'y a-t-il, à la fin ? Trancha Harry, exaspéré. Vous avez besoin d'une restauration ? Un ravalement ? A moins que vous ne préfériez être accroché ailleurs ? Cette pièce ne vous convient pas ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme.

-Ah... Vous posez enfin la bonne question! En effet, je préférais votre chambre.

-Ma…ma chambre ? bégaya Harry. Mais…pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suppose que vous y recevez uniquement cette agréable jeune fille rousse de sang pur, et non toutes ces personnes de rang inférieur, bruyantes et vulgaires, qui osent pénétrer jour et nuit dans ce salon et m'importunent continuellement…

-Elles ne sont ni bruyantes, ni vulgaires...

-Et aussi, parce que dans votre chambre, vous ne vous attendez pas à mes apparitions, et que c'est très divertissant de vous surprendre dans des moments d'abandon.

-Oh !… Comment pouvez-vous..., protesta Harry, révolté par tant de cynisme. C'est justement ça qui me déplait !

Railleur, Nigellus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dans ce cas, n'attendez pas de moi que je prête une oreille favorable à votre demande.

On pouvait sentir au ton de l'homme qu'il était malgré tout secrètement flatté qu'une personne aussi célèbre que Harry Potter lui présente une requête. Il pourrait s'en vanter auprès de ses collègues de Poudlard… Le garçon prit le parti d'insister.

-S'il vous plaît…c'est à propos du professeur Rogue !

-Que lui voulez vous, à Rogue ? Grogna Nigellus après un court silence.

-Je…j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il vienne dans ce tableau. Est-ce réalisable ?

Nigellus écarquilla les yeux d'un air stupéfait. Puis il se mit à rire, condescendant.

-Vous rêvez, jeune homme ! Comment voudriez vous que…il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que seule la personne représentée sur le tableau peut y figurer. En conséquence, personne d'autre que moi ne…

Harry avait réfléchi à cela, et il était persuadé que Nigellus mentait.

-Pourtant, coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme, à Poudlard, les personnages des portraits s'invitent mutuellement et voyagent ainsi d'un tableau à l'autre. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible ici ? Si vous invitiez Rogue dans votre portrait, il pourrait certainement vous y rejoindre !

Le professeur Nigellus caressait sa barbe, l'air soucieux.

-Peut-être, peut-être…, il se peut que cela soit réalisable, reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé…et je n'ai aucune envie d'inviter qui que ce soit à me tenir compagnie dans ce tableau !

Bien que soulagé d'apprendre que la chose était possible, Harry bouillait intérieurement. Quelques mois plus tôt, Nigellus les avait effectivement roulés dans la farine, Hermione et lui, quand il avait prétexté ne pouvoir faire venir Dumbledore dans son tableau. Avait-il cédé à la peur, à la paresse, ou au mépris que lui inspirait Hermione ? Le garçon se contraignit néanmoins à ne rien laisser paraître de son ressentiment.

-Mais il ne s'agirait que d'une courte visite ! Reprit-il d'un ton conciliant. Je n'ai que quelques mots à lui dire…

-Eh bien, jeune sot, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous rendre à Poudlard pour converser directement avec lui ?

-Vous savez comme moi combien c'est difficile…je ne veux pas importuner le professeur Mc Gonagall, elle a bien assez de travail pour préparer sa rentrée…Et puis, on n'entre pas à Poudlard si aisément…

-Allons, allons, Potter, vous êtes le Sauveur du monde sorcier, personne ne peut rien vous refuser !

-Si, la preuve! Vous venez de le faire !

Nigellus parut amusé. Ses yeux s'amincirent.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un insolent, un jeune prétentieux !

-Dites-moi plutôt si vous pouvez inviter le professeur Rogue…

-Bon, même si je vous avoue que je n'y vois pas d'obstacle majeur, cela ne signifiera pas que…

-Alors, puis je me permettre d'insister ?

-Severus Rogue et moi-même ne sommes pas ce qu'on peut appeler… des amis intimes…

-Mais pourtant, vous êtes l'un et l'autre issus de la maison Serpentard, s'exclama Harry avec une fausse candeur. Il devrait régner une bonne entente entre vous !

-Et vous, vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes un vrai gryffondor ? Sourit Nigellus en continuant de caresser sa barbe pointue. Vous auriez été plus à votre place dans la maison des vert et argent.

Harry décida qu'il devait considérer cela comme un compliment, voire un encouragement. Il était sur la bonne voie.

-C'est possible. Maintenant, dites moi que vous inviterez Severus Rogue à prendre le thé ici avec vous ! Je suis certain qu'il a pour vous la plus grande estime.

Le sourire de Nigellus s'élargit et il émit un léger sifflement, avant de glisser d'un air malin :

-Que me donnerez vous en échange, mon petit Potter ?

Harry tressaillit.

-Que désirez vous ? Grommela-t-il, secrètement scandalisé par le chantage de l'homme.

-C'est très simple ! Que vous me placiez à nouveau dans votre chambre. Je déteste avoir à changer mes habitudes !

**

* * *

**

-Coucou !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement dans son lit, hagard. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes pour reconnaître la silhouette déliée de Ginny, debout tout près de lui. Ses longs cheveux brillants pendaient sur ses épaules, et elle lui souriait, malicieuse.

-Désolée ! Tu dormais profondément…, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Mais ça faisait un moment que je te regardais, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre…J'aurais mieux fait de t'embrasser sans avertissement préalable, comme j'en mourais d'envie. Tu te serais réveillé en douceur…

Il lui saisit les deux mains et l'attira vers lui.

-Tu es la seule qui aies le droit d'entrer librement ici, dit-il entre ses dents, menaçant. Mais là, tu abuses…

-J'étais si impatiente de te voir…Maman a accepté de me donner de la poudre de cheminette, et…

-Et tu as interrompu un rêve particulièrement agréable. Tu vas donc devoir te faire pardonner…

-J'espère bien que j'en faisais partie, de ton rêve si agréable…

Tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'enlacer, une pensée vint à Harry et il jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur. De là où il se trouvait, sans ses lunettes, il avait du mal à distinguer si Nigellus était présent dans son portrait. La veille au soir, avant de se coucher, Harry l'avait transporté du salon à sa chambre, comme l'avait exigé l'ex-directeur. L'idée que l'homme pût les observer en train de s'embrasser le dégoûtait profondément. Il rendit rapidement à Ginny son baiser, puis la repoussa avec une tendre fermeté.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant ses lunettes sur le chevet.

-Tard ! 9h30. Tu as encore lu jusqu'au milieu de la nuit ?

-Non, non... mais je me suis quand même endormi bien après minuit.

-Je parie que c'est le journal de…

-Hum…je meurs de faim, coupa-t-il d'une voix forte. Je vais me lever…

Il n'avait aucune envie que Nigellus entende parler du journal de Rogue. Il se promit de changer de chambre dès qu'il aurait le temps de s'en occuper. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix dans cette grande maison. Après tout, Nigellus avait retrouvé sa place d'origine, il ne pourrait pas lui en faire reproche.

-Il y a une surprise pour toi, en bas…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était lavé et habillé, et les deux jeunes gens dévalaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Dès qu'ils eurent pris place à table, Kreattur leur servit un café accompagné d'énormes croissants dorés que Ginny avait apportés du Terrier, sachant à quel point Harry les appréciait. Ils en étaient tous devenus friands depuis que Fleur avait dévoilé à Molly les secrets « made in France » de leur fabrication …

-Merci, Kreattur. Non, je ne prends pas de lait, mais je veux bien de la confiture... Alors, Harry, que comptes-tu faire, aujourd'hui ? S'enquit la jeune fille en trempant délicatement un morceau de croissant dans sa tasse fumante.

Le garçon buvait de petites lampées, savourant le goût du café. Rien de tel pour chasser la migraine qui s'était emparée de lui dès son réveil trop brutal.

-Je n'ai pas de projet précis. Et toi ?

-Hermione et Ron proposaient de nous rejoindre ici vers 10h30, et que nous allions ensuite ensemble faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse. Il fait beau, on pourrait donner rendez-vous à Neville et Luna, chez Florian Fortarome…

-Pourquoi pas ? On passera voir George après, dans ce cas !

-Bien sûr. Il sera ravi de te voir.

-Mais je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, grogna Harry avec une grimace. Il va falloir que je me camoufle.

-Comme d'habitude. Tu peux compter sur Hermione pour te transformer efficacement.

-Mouais…j'espère que ce nouvel essai sera un peu plus concluant…

-Oh, c'était trop drôle, la dernière fois... ! Gloussa Ginny. Cette couleur caca-d'oie, qui persistait dans tes cheveux deux jours après! Ca ne manquait pas de charme, bien que je préfère ta couleur naturelle…

-Merci... C'était quand même assez pénible, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

-C'est la rançon de la célébrité…

-Je m'en passerais volontiers..., soupira-t-il, abattu, en posant le menton dans la paume de sa main.

-C'est sûr qu'en faisant la une de la presse tous les deux jours, tu ne risques pas de passer inaperçu. Ca finira bien par se calmer !

-J'espère, parce que là, j'en ai marre. Franchement, je ne vois plus d'autre issue que de rester terré ici... ou de me balader avec toi en rase campagne.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence. Puis Ginny reprit avec un sourire :

-Tu sais, Harry, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, que Ron et Hermione viennent habiter ici durant l'année scolaire. Tu seras moins seul, et pour eux, ça sera très pratique de loger à Londres pour leurs études.

-Ouais. Heureusement que tes parents sont d'accord ! Ils auraient pu refuser ma proposition.

-Ils n'avaient aucun motif valable.

-Oh, avec ta mère, on ne sait jamais !

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Elle t'adore, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais tu as le don de la faire craquer…

-N'empêche qu'elle a toujours peur pour son petit Ronnie…

Ils rirent.

-C'est toi qui vas me manquer…, reprit doucement Harry en plongeant les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle se léchait les lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Bah…une année scolaire, ça passe tellement vite…et puis, tu as le journal de ce cher Rogue pour te tenir compagnie. A propos, tu as avancé dans ta lecture ?

Harry se mit à nettoyer machinalement les restes de confiture dans son assiette avec un morceau de croissant.

-Pour l'instant, je lis ce qui concerne la dernière période, après qu'il ait…qu'il ait tué Dumbledore.

-Et alors?

-Et bien, il traverse une passe difficile. Il est effroyablement seul.

-Il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été très entouré.

-D'accord, mais là, c'est pire. Les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui le respectaient encore le considèrent maintenant comme l'homme à abattre.

-Bah, il était habitué à ce qu'on le déteste.

-C'est vrai. Mais est-ce qu'on s'habitue vraiment à l'hostilité de son entourage?

-Ecoute, franchement, il n'a jamais fait le moindre effort pour être apprécié de qui que ce soit ! A l'exception de ses petits serpentards adorés…

-En effet. Mais tu sais, c'était une stratégie destinée à calmer les soupçons des Mangemorts à son égard. Et en lisant son journal, on s'aperçoit qu'il en a énormément souffert.

-Tu veux dire qu'il _se forçait_ à maltraiter les gryffondors et à favoriser outrageusement les élèves de sa maison ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

-Pendant toutes ces années ? Même quand Voldemort avait disparu ?

-Il savait par Dumbledore que Voldemort reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

-C'est fou, comme tu peux lui trouver des excuses ! S'indigna Ginny. En tout cas, tu ne me feras pas croire que son attitude odieuse envers toi faisait partie de cette stratégie.

Harry rougit imperceptiblement.

-Si…pour une part, bredouilla-t-il avant d'avaler le reste de son croissant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas trop à se contraindre, il me détestait à cause de ma ressemblance avec mon père.

Les yeux de Ginny jetèrent un éclair.

-Pourtant, tu n'y étais pour rien, toi, le pauvre gamin orphelin. Il aurait pu en être conscient et se comporter autrement. Quel besoin avait-il de s'acharner sur toi ? Quel salaud !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-A la fin, il ne me détestait plus, dit-il doucement sans quitter sa tasse des yeux.

Ginny leva les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand ils entendirent frapper trois coups sonores à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est Ron et Hermione qui viennent nous chercher ! J'y vais ! S'écria la jeune fille en sautant de sa chaise.

Harry se leva plus lentement pour sortir à son tour de la cuisine. Malgré le café, sa migraine était toujours là, lancinante, sournoise. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il eût préféré rester tranquillement chez lui, continuer sa lecture des cahiers noirs et guetter l'hypothétique apparition de Rogue dans le portrait de Nigellus…

* * *

« _25 juillet 1997- Poudlard- _

_Cette expédition a tourné à la catastrophe, je_ _l'avais pressenti et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Autant que je sache, Potter est indemne, malgré cette terrible chute dont j'avais rêvé… Mais Maugrey est mort, et un des faux Harry a perdu une oreille par ma faute (je ne sais lequel pour l'instant, mais je l'apprendrai bien assez tôt !). J'ai été d'une maladresse impardonnable. Et pour ne rien arranger, Lupin m'a très certainement reconnu, mon capuchon s'étant envolé au pire moment. Le loup-garou a dû s'empresser de révéler à Potter et ses amis que j'étais l'artisan de cette infamie…_

_Mon dégoût de moi-même n'a fait qu'empirer, malgré les paroles de réconfort de Dumbledore. Le vieillard a échoué, du haut de son tableau, à me cacher combien il était affecté par les récents évènements._

_Le Maître s'est attaqué au véritable Harry. Le gamin était coincé dans cette stupide moto volante de Black et il a très vite été repéré, après avoir jeté son ridicule « expelliarmus » sur Stan Rocade. Apparemment, personne, parmi ses prétendus amis -si prompts à faire étalage de leurs bons sentiments- n'avait eu la bonne idée de le prévenir que ce sort lui tient lieu de signature indélébile. En voyant le Maître le pourchasser et le prendre pour cible, j'ai pensé que tout était fini, et j'avais d'affreuses difficultés à me maintenir sur mon balai tant mon corps était contracté par l'angoisse._

_Trop tôt, il était bien trop tôt ! Certes, Voldemort doit le tuer, mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue !_

_Et puis, il y a eu l'épisode étrange de la baguette…_

_Quel est ce pouvoir inconnu qui est en toi, Harry ?Dumbledore n'a pas voulu répondre à ma question à ce sujet. Peut-être ne comprend-t-il pas lui même ce qui s'est produit là…Comment un gamin insignifiant tel que toi peut-il mettre en déroute un être aussi puissant et maléfique que Voldemort ?_

_Bien, bien, tu n'es pas insignifiant. Albus s'est épuisé à me le répéter, et j'ai fini par l'admettre. A vrai dire, tu es tout, sauf insignifiant. Tu es même étonnamment doué, diablement courageux et… plutôt intelligent. Oui, il me faut te reconnaître ces qualités, et avouer qu'elles font de toi un être aussi respectable que séduisant._

_Actuellement, le Maître interroge le vieil Ollivander. Est-ce parce qu'il veut en savoir plus sur le pouvoir de ta baguette ? Normalement, si j'ai bien compris, il aurait dû te vaincre facilement grâce à celle de Lucius. Le Maître est furieux. Sa colère est épouvantable, destructrice, et je suis plus que soulagé d'être ici, à Poudlard, et non au Manoir avec ses odieux courtisans…_

_Je ne sais combien de temps je tiendrai encore. La pression est trop grande, et mon seul soutien est ce misérable cahier. J'évite autant que possible le portrait de Dumbledore, qui a le don de me démoraliser au lieu de me soutenir. Bientôt, mes collègues seront là (exceptée, bien sûr, la malheureuse Charity Burbage), ils me regarderont avec haine et dégoût. Quant aux horribles Carrow, qui vont travailler ici avec moi, je suis obligé de feindre de les apprécier. Ce n'est pas la moindre de mes corvées. De plus, il va falloir que je surveille le Maître sans relâche, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je dois savoir de quelle manière il traite son monstrueux serpent. Il ne faut surtout pas que je rate le moment où il sera temps d'informer Potter…je devrai donc aussi m'arranger pour savoir à tout instant où se trouve l'infortuné garçon, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire._

_Mon esprit malade est obsédé en permanence par ce couple contre-nature que forment Voldemort et Potter. Les associer ainsi a quelque chose d'obscène, et pollue mes pensées. Ai-je vraiment mérité pareil supplice ?_

_Je sais que la réponse est oui._

A_ présent, Harry, je suppose que tu séjournes chez tes amis Weasley. Vous préparez un mariage. Bien. Il y a des gens qui pensent à se marier par les temps qui courent. C'est donc que pour certains, la vie continue. Je devrais m'en féliciter, mais je ne parviens qu'à grincer des dents. Et toi, tu trouves de la force et du réconfort dans les bras de cette gracieuse jeune fille rousse…tu aurais pu plus mal choisir._

_Je vous avais aperçus ensemble à Poudlard, vous marchiez main dans la main, vous croyant seuls, et mon cœur s'était étrangement serré à cette vue. Votre couple, pour le coup, n'a pourtant rien de grotesque, il est au contraire ravissant, parfaitement assorti. Alors, pourquoi provoque-t-il en moi ce trouble sentiment?_

_Suis-je jaloux de toi, Harry, de ton bonheur ? N'es-tu pas en droit de connaître l'amour et le plaisir avant de mourir pour nous sauver tous ? N'est-il pas naturel que des jeunes filles s'éprennent de toi, de ta personne à la fois fragile et forte, qu'on a envie d'admirer tout autant que de protéger?_

_C'est en tout cas plus sain et naturel que l'intérêt morbide que te porte le Mage Noir, ou que les sentiments confus et obsessionnels de ton ancien professeur de potion à ton égard…_

_D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille que tu sembles aimer a, elle aussi, quelque chose en commun avec ta mère…Tu ne le sais pas, évidemment. Toi, tu la trouves simplement charmante, séduisante, désirable…Moi, je sais…_

_Serais-je alors jaloux de cette gamine ? Du simple fait qu'elle puisse à loisir te parler sans déclencher ta colère, te serrer dans ses bras aussi fort et souvent qu'elle en a envie, passer la main dans tes cheveux, recevoir tes sourires lumineux ?…Occuper tes pensées, éveiller tes fantasmes et ton désir… ?_

_A vrai dire, j'en suis au point que j'aimerais connaître le moindre de vos gestes, j'aimerais entendre les mots doux que vous vous murmurez à l'oreille…Oh, ils doivent pourtant être bien insipides, ces échanges entre vous, adolescents maladroits et inexpérimentés. Alors, pourquoi aimerais-je me glisser entre vous, invisible, impalpable ? Pourquoi suis-je si troublé en vous imaginant enlacés, allongés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau…_

_(Bon sang, faut-il que je sois tombé bas pour avoir des pensées aussi ridicules, et éprouver le besoin de les coucher sur le papier, comme une adolescente en mal d'amour ?… J'effacerai tout cela, demain…)_

_Hélas, il n'est pas nécessaire de se prénommer Sybille pour deviner ce que vous dites à propos de moi, le traître, l'horrible professeur aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu, l'assassin, le plus répugnant des hommes. Et je ne peux vous en vouloir pour cela…J'ai tout fait pour que vous ne voyiez en moi qu'une brute, un salaud. J'ai tracé moi même ce chemin de souffrance, j'en ai creusé les ornières, et à présent, je ne trouve plus d'issue à ... »_

-Harry Potter ?

Le garçon tressaillit et leva les yeux, fermant précipitamment le cahier de Rogue. Phineas Nigellus le toisait du haut de son portrait.

Dans un élan, Harry quitta son lit sur lequel il était assis en tailleur et s'approcha du tableau. Avec un pincement au cœur, il constata que le bisaïeul de Sirius était seul.

-Vous êtes enfin là, Potter ? Dit Nigellus d'un ton acerbe. Je suis venu plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, en vain…Cette chambre restait désespérément vide…

-Pardonnez-moi, répondit Harry, l'air contrit. J'étais…sorti avec des amis.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! Vous me confiez une mission dont vous êtes seul à connaître l'importance, puis vous disparaissez, m'obligeant à venir à plusieurs reprises pour constater votre absence, comme le plus minable des elfes de maison!

-Je suis désolé…

-Bon, pour cette fois, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Surtout que vous allez être déçu, mon garçon. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue a sèchement décliné mon invitation.

Harry sentit son cœur chavirer. Il tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de Nigellus. Etait-il mortifié, ou au contraire amusé d'apporter au garçon cette mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Et…pour quelle raison a-t-il refusé ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître détaché.

-Et bien…il ne voit pas pourquoi il se fatiguerait à venir jusqu'ici. Il dit que nous pouvons très bien prendre le thé à Poudlard.

-Mais…vous lui avez bien dit que je désirais lui parler ?

Nigellus sourit en regardant ses ongles.

-Evidemment ! Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

-Et…co…comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il m'a d'abord dévisagé dix bonnes secondes sans broncher, à tel point que c'en était insultant. Ensuite, il a reniflé d'un air méprisant et a bougonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Apparemment, il ne fait pas partie de ceux qui se pâment d'admiration à la simple évocation de votre nom…

-Vous n'avez pas insisté ? S'énerva Harry.

-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai exigé de lui une réponse claire, sachant que vous me demanderiez des comptes.

-Alors, qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Bien, je vais vous le répéter textuellement : _« Vous direz à Potter que de mon vivant, j'ai toujours été indésirable dans la maison des Black, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change aujourd'hui _». Voilà, c'est tout. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-L'imbécile ! Soupira Harry en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

Nigellus haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et sortit du tableau avant que Harry ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot.

Pourquoi Rogue refusait-il de venir lui parler? Pensait-il que Harry lui en voulait toujours pour son attitude cruelle et injuste, durant toutes ces années ? Mais s'il en avait été ainsi, pour quelle raison son élève aurait-il désiré s'entretenir avec lui ?

Non, l'homme était aussi têtu et fier dans la mort qu'il l'avait été dans la vie. A coup sûr, Rogue ne voulait pas avoir l'air de venir quémander la reconnaissance du garçon.

Harry se sentait profondément déçu…Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il brûlait d'envie de parler à l'homme, de lui dire qu'il l'admirait, qu'il le considérait comme un héros…surtout depuis qu'il avait mis le nez dans son journal. Mais Rogue ne savait pas qu'il lisait ses écrits, et d'ailleurs, il valait bien mieux qu'il n'en sût rien.

Bien. Harry devait donc renoncer à son projet. Ou alors, se rendre prochainement à Poudlard, annoncer sa venue par un hibou, affronter les questions de ses amis, celles de Mc Gonagall…Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'obstacles insurmontables, et il aurait ainsi l'occasion de revoir Hagrid.

Le problème, c'était que le plan audacieux de Harry ne se limitait pas à organiser un petit entretien sympathique avec son ancien professeur…Dans son esprit surchauffé, un projet bien plus ambitieux avait pris forme depuis qu'il avait commencé à se plonger dans le journal, et pour le réaliser, il aurait besoin non seulement de la coopération active de ses amis, mais aussi, bien évidemment, de celle du principal intéressé, à savoir Severus Rogue…

Il s'étira en baillant. Il était tard, la journée avait été chargée. Et quels que fussent ses plans sur la comète, il était grand temps qu'il se couchât.

Soudain, il se figea. Il lui avait semblé entendre une voix l'appeler doucement par son prénom. Il se redressa brusquement, s'asseyant sur le lit, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Son regard revint au tableau et son cœur manqua un battement.

Le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore lui souriait, ses yeux très bleus étincelant derrière ses lunettes en demie lune.

**

* * *

****Voili voilou…N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, même pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre ou que vous vous êtes ennuyés, ce que je comprendrais très bien. J'ai grand besoin de vos avis pour trouver de l'inspiration ! **

**Bonnes fêtes à tous, et à l'année prochaine, si tout va bien !**

**Lefandeharry : **Hello ! Aha, tu as fini tes examens ? Une bonne chose de faite, j'imagine que tu dois te sentir mieux à présent ! Merci pour ton soutien, et à bientôt !

**DiagonAlley : **Bonjour ! Héhéhé, pourquoi Ginny s'intéresse-t-elle au journal ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas de problème particulier avec Rogue, je crois même qu'il l'aimait bien (à en juger par sa « terrible » punition dans le 7ème tome, quand il l'envoie dans la forêt avec Hagrid !!), je suis même certaine qu'il lui trouve une ressemblance avec Lily. Non, en fait, elle est intriguée en voyant que Harry est perturbé par sa lecture, et elle aimerait comprendre ce qui le trouble ainsi. Moins il acceptera de lui en dire sur le journal, plus sa curiosité sera piquée au vif…

**Morganne-bzh : **Merci pour ton message ! Oui, pauvre Ron, on en fait toujours un affreux paresseux, dans les fanfics. En fait, je l'aime bien comme ça, et je le comprends : au fond, il a envie de profiter un peu de sa vie d'étudiant, et il me semble qu'il l'a bien mérité !-- Ah, Rogue est en effet un personnage complexe et torturé. Son amour pour Lily a quelque chose d'excessif, il la déifie, il l'a mise sur un piédestal et lui voue une sorte de culte. J'ai envie de bousculer un peu tout ça !!

**Alexandra : **Merci, merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur ! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

**Eriawen : **Merci ! J'ai essayé de te répondre par mail, mais comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi, je te mets aussi un mot ici. Tes encouragements sont très stimulants. Peut-être à bientôt !


	4. L'étrange projet de Harry

**Une très bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que vous vous êtes bien reposés... et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette longue coupure. Du reste, je vous avais prévenus (c'était la moindre des choses)… Et pour tout dire, j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs (et légèrement givrée, dans les montagnes de Savoie), bien loin du monde de Harry Potter!**

**J'avoue que j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'y remettre. Heureusement, j'ai fini par me ressaisir en perdant de l'altitude (le manque d'oxygène, ça attaque les neurones, c'est bien connu…), et me voici enfin revenue pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout neuf, je remercie encore chaleureusement les lecteurs qui ont fait l'effort d'envoyer une review: sachez que je les ai reçues et savourées comme autant de superbes cadeaux de Noël, et c'est bien grâce à vous si je continue à écrire!**

**Petit rappel (superflu, je sais ! ): les RAR des anonymes se trouvent en fin de chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**-L'étrange projet de Harry-**

-Bonsoir Harry!

-Professeur Dumbledore!

-Je suis content de te revoir! Comment vas-tu ?

En apercevant Dumbledore dans le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, Harry s'était vivement levé et avait fait quelques pas en direction du tableau. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard le fixait avec une bienveillance attentive, voire inquiète. Harry se devait de lui répondre, et vite.

-Heu...je vais très bien, merci...

A l'arrière-plan de la toile, Harry distinguait Nigellus Black assis dans un fauteuil, des lunettes cerclées d'or posées sur le nez, apparemment plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire relié de cuir.

-Vraiment? Continua Dumbledore. Tu as bonne mine, en effet, on dirait que tu as pris le soleil...Je suis ravi que Phineas m'ait convié à venir dans son tableau. Tu me manquais!

-Oh...vous ne pouvez pas apparaître ici sans y être invité par Mr Nigellus?

-Eh non, mon garçon ! Il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'introduire chez toi. Et chose curieuse, il m'a semblé que j'étais bel et bien le premier à profiter de son hospitalité...quoiqu'il en soit, ce qu'il m'a dit à ton sujet m'a incité à ...Enfin, je suis heureux de te trouver là, et de constater que tu parais en bonne santé.

-Que vous a-t-il dit à mon sujet?

-Avant d'évoquer cette question, Harry, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. J'en ai eu quelques unes par cette chère Minerva, mais j'aimerais en apprendre plus directement de ta bouche. Tu t'es inscrit à l'Académie de formation des Aurors, c'est bien cela?

-Oui, professeur.

Dumbledore sourit et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune.

- Ils n'ont pas fait d'histoires pour prendre ton inscription, j'espère?

-Non, grâce aux recommandations du professeur Mc Gonagall, nous avons été admis sur dérogation, Ron et moi.

-Magnifique ! Ils vous devaient bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et je crois savoir également que Hermione va suivre des études de médicomagie?

-Oui, elle a bénéficié d'une dérogation, elle aussi.

-Encore heureux ! Hum…Dis moi, Harry, n'es-tu pas trop souvent seul dans cette grande maison ? Je n'oublie pas la présence de Kreattur, bien sûr, mais il me semble qu'il n'est pas réellement un compagnon pour toi, quelque soit par ailleurs son dévouement …

-Oh non, professeur! Protesta le jeune homme avec vigueur. Mes amis sont souvent ici avec moi, je passe une partie de mon temps au Terrier, et d'ailleurs, ils vont venir habiter dans cette maison dès la rentrée.

-Voilà qui me fait plaisir et me rassure, Harry. Je pense qu'il n'est pas bon que tu vives seul en ce moment.

-Pourquoi? Vous me croyez incapable de supporter la solitude?

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Je connais ta force de caractère et la richesse de tes ressources intérieures. Mais je crains que tu ne traverses une période difficile. La guerre t'a certainement durement éprouvé, comme elle a éprouvé chacun d'entre nous, et dans ces moments là, on a besoin de pouvoir parler librement à une personne proche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, professeur. Je suis bien entouré.

Le garçon n'osa pas ajouter qu'il tenait jalousement à ses soirées en solitaire, qu'il en avait besoin pour revenir sur tous les évènements passés et les analyser avec plus de recul, sans passion. De la même façon, il se garda bien d'évoquer le journal de Rogue, dans lequel il appréciait de se plonger sans être ni dérangé, ni interrompu.

-Eh bien tant mieux, Harry, tant mieux..., répondit Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement dubitatif. Tu as la chance d'avoir des amis extraordinaires, c'est le plus important. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un hasard, on a les amis qu'on mérite…Bon, dis moi maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre que tu désires entrer en contact avec le professeur Rogue?

Harry rougit.

-Oui, reconnut-il, regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. J'ai sollicité Mr Nigellus pour qu'il l'invite dans ce tableau.

-Puis-je me permettre de te demander pourquoi tu veux parler à ce cher Severus, Harry?

Le garçon se crispa. De quoi se mêlait donc Dumbledore?

-Vous pouvez facilement comprendre pourquoi j'aimerais avoir un entretien avec lui, non? Répondit-il avec un soupçon d'agressivité.

Dumbledore soupira.

-Severus a beaucoup souffert, Harry, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr! Si je désire lui parler, ce n'est pas pour régler des comptes avec lui, mais au contraire, pour lui dire à quel point je l'admire et le respecte.

Le regard de Dumbledore se concentra. Son expression était grave.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt à entendre cela, Harry. Ses blessures sont à vif, il risque de ne pas comprendre tes intentions et de se montrer dur avec toi.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude qu'il soit dur avec moi. Ca ne me fait pas peur. Je lui expliquerai...

-Il faudrait pour cela qu'il soit disposé à t'écouter, mon garçon.

-Vous lui avez parlé?

-Oui. Nous parlons beaucoup, comme tu t'en doutes. Le temps nous paraîtrait bien long si nous n'avions pas ces petites conversations entre amis.

-Et...il vous a dit qu'il ne veut pas me voir?

-Eh bien...tu sais que malgré tous mes efforts pour modifier son point de vue, Severus a toujours eu du mal à te considérer autrement que comme la réplique de ton père...

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en émettant un vague grognement.

-Autrement dit, il pense que vos rapports ne peuvent changer de nature, même après ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu connais aujourd'hui de son engagement dans la guerre.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule! Justement, je voudrais lui prouver que...

-Tu dois comprendre que Severus est un être désenchanté. Il a passé sa vie à...

-Mais je comprends très bien, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je tiens à lui parler !

-Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir atténuer sa souffrance?

-Oh... je n'ai pas cette prétention. Mais j'aimerais qu'il sache... ce que je pense de lui maintenant. Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche, mais pour moi, c'est très important.

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux. Il observait attentivement le visage empourpré de Harry qui soutenait courageusement son regard clair.

-Bien...dans ce cas…aimerais-tu que j'essaye de le persuader d'accepter l'invitation de ce bon Phineas?

-Oh oui, professeur...si vous pouviez faire ça pour moi...mais, ne le...

Le garçon s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry?

-Non, rien. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne se sente pas "obligé"...

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Il est mort, comme je le suis moi même, et dans cet état, plus personne ne peut exercer de pression sur nous, pas même un autre mort. C'est un net avantage de la condition des morts sur celle des vivants... Bien entendu, je ne te parle pas des désagréments, qui sont nombreux, sois-en bien certain ! Donc, dis-toi bien que si Rogue vient dans ce tableau pour s'entretenir avec toi, c'est que nul ne l'y aura contraint !

Harry se mit à rire à son tour.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre quelle sorte de morts vous êtes, vous autres habitants des portraits magiques...

-Vaste question, à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, mon cher Harry. En attendant, je te promets de parler en ta faveur à Severus, sans rien pouvoir te garantir, bien entendu!

-Merci professeur!

**

* * *

**

_Poudlard, 31 août. _

_Veille de rentrée. Mes collègues sont tous là à présent, et mon supplice empire d'heure en heure... Je savais que j'aurais à endurer leurs regards méprisants et haineux, mais j'avais mal évalué l'impact que cela aurait sur moi. Chacun de leurs coups d'œil mauvais, chacun des mots rares qu'ils m'adressent quand ils sont forcés de rompre le silence, me blessent profondément et durablement, entrant en moi comme autant de lames aiguisées dans une chair à vif. Pourtant, je dois parvenir à rester neutre, à ne plus frémir à chacune de ces attaques, sinon je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, et ma mission ne pourra s'accomplir._

_De toutes ces rancœurs accumulées, c'est la haine de Minerva qui m'est la plus insupportable. Dieu sait à quel point j'aime et je respecte cette femme...Bien qu'elle m'en ait souvent voulu par le passé, estimant -à juste titre- que je favorisais mes serpentards contre ses chers gryffondors, elle avait pour moi une certaine estime, et me parlait même parfois avec un abandon, une franchise qui m'étaient infiniment précieux, je m'en rends compte à présent..._

_Aujourd'hui, elle daigne à peine me jeter de temps à autre un regard dégoûté, et je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne dira plus rien d'important ni de sincère devant moi. Chacun de ses coups d'œil soupçonneux ou dégoulinants de mépris est pour moi pire qu'une gifle. Je lui fais horreur, tout simplement. Quoi de plus naturel ?_

_Elle aimait tendrement Albus ... comment ne détesterait-elle pas celui qui l'a assassiné de sang froid, l'horrible traître surpris et aussitôt dénoncé par son petit Potter, ce garçon qu'elle chérit presque autant qu'elle vénérait Dumbledore ( et on la comprend, elle a toujours eu un goût sûr, cette femme digne et noble, si peu disposée à faire étalage de ses sentiments)… _

_En revanche, ces deux sombres crétins que sont les Carrow me vouent un respect, une adoration sans limite dont je me passerais volontiers. Détestés comme moi par les autres professeurs, ils pensent qu'en étant dans mes bonnes grâces, ils ont plus de chance d'être bien vus par le Maître ( qui les méprise comme il méprise tout le monde, à part lui-même). J'ai mis le frère, Amycus, au poste maudit, la défense contre les forces du mal, où je sais pertinemment qu'il enseignera la Magie Noire. Quant à sa brute de sœur, elle remplace Charity Burbage pour l'étude des moldus, cruelle ironie du sort ! Par ailleurs, ils tiennent à m'aider pour faire régner la discipline dans l'établissement…Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient majeur. Après tout, ils ne peuvent être pires qu'Ombrage, et si je veux tenir dignement mon rôle de fidèle Mangemort aux yeux de tous, je ne peux faire constamment obstacle à leurs agissements au sein de l'école, tant que cela ne porte pas atteinte à la réalisation du projet ultime. Les étudiants supporteront bien quelques brimades, ils n'en concevront que plus de haine contre le Mage noir (et contre moi), ce qui ne peut que servir la Cause._

_Autre chose importante: Harry Potter est maintenant square Grimmaurd. Je le sais par Phineas Nigellus Black. Ce portrait se révèle extrêmement utile, bien que son occupant soit désagréable et arrogant, comme tous les Black avant et après lui ... Je sais également de la même source que Weasley et Granger se trouvent avec Potter. _

_Bien-sûr, le secteur de la maison est surveillé jour et nuit par des hommes de Voldemort, mais aucun d'eux ne peut détecter le numéro douze, et encore moins y pénétrer...quant à moi, je me garderai bien de les y introduire! Je me surprends à être tenté d'aller y faire une petite incursion, histoire de voir les trois jeunes fugitifs aux abois, leur révéler mon rôle, leur venir en aide autant que possible…Non, ce genre de numéro généreux n'est pas pour moi, je ne suis ni Lupin, ni aucun de leurs amis dévoués. Je suis le traître, le maudit, le réprouvé. Ma visite les plongerait dans l'effroi, et Harry le Téméraire essayerait une fois de plus de me tuer après m'avoir traité de couard et surtout, de lâche, son insulte préférée…_

_Demain, donc, la grande salle va se remplir à nouveau d'élèves, et tu ne seras pas parmi eux, Harry... Ni toi, ni tes deux fidèles amis. Je ne pourrai observer à la dérobée ton visage rêveur et troublé, ni croiser fugitivement le regard de tes extraordinaires yeux verts. Ta haine ne s'ajoutera pas à celle de mes collègues, de tes camarades, de la petite Weasley qui, elle, sera là sans doute et ne manquera pas de me provoquer, avec sa franchise et son audace habituelles, traits de caractère qui font sans doute que tu l'as aimée, que tu l'aimes encore..._

_Demain, au cours du banquet d'accueil, je vais devoir faire un discours. Un discours devant tous ces jeunes visages levés vers moi, haineux ou défiants pour la majorité d'entre eux. Un discours par lequel il me faudra contenter les stupides Carrow, qui feront leur rapport au Maître et noteront sournoisement le moindre faux pas de ma part. Comment vais-je oser parler ainsi devant tous, avec le souvenir des discours d'Albus, pleins d'humour, de désinvolture et de charme ? Il me faudra énoncer des mots creux et pompeux, vanter les mérites de l'Ordre Nouveau...faire preuve d'un enthousiasme apparemment sincère, jouer les salauds une fois de plus, alors que je n'aurai qu'une seule envie: m'effondrer, disparaître, sombrer dans l'anéantissement..._

_Mon seul réconfort est de penser que tu ne seras pas là, toi, pour entendre toutes les grossières inepties que je vais devoir proférer. Et si la lumière de ton regard va me manquer cruellement, j'aurai moins de scrupules à jouer à la brute stupide tout en sachant que tu n'en es plus la victime directe, et que mon comportement ne viendra pas aggraver la haine que tu me portes..._

_O Lily...O Harry...quand me sera-t-il donné de revoir vos yeux, de plonger sans retenue dans l'abîme qu'ils ouvrent et révèlent, puits de douceur, de tendresse et de réconfort?_

**

* * *

**

-Quoi?… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-J'ai l'intention de remonter le temps pour sauver la vie de Rogue.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu es fou! Explosa soudain Ron.

Hermione l'incendia du regard. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et dit avec douceur:

-Pourquoi, Harry, pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille?

Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se maîtriser, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle s'adressait à lui avec précaution, comme on parle à un ami dont on vient d'apprendre qu'il est atteint d'une maladie grave. Se contraignant à garder son calme, il tenta une nouvelle fois de trouver les mots appropriés.

-Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà expliqué! En ce moment, je lis son journal intime, et je m'aperçois à quel point il a été incompris, mal-aimé, injustement méprisé...

-Et alors? L'interrompit Ginny avec brusquerie. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait de sa vie. Il a payé pour ses mauvais choix, quand il est devenu Mangemort, tu le sais aussi bien que nous!

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre dans le salon défraîchi du 12, square Grimmaurd. Des bouteilles de bierraubeurre vides traînaient sur la table basse.

-Il n'a pas eu de chance, répondit patiemment Harry. Il aimait passionnément ma mère, et il se trouve qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père. De plus, il était d'une famille pauvre, son père le détestait, il avait un physique ingrat, et...

-Il n'est pas le seul à avoir vécu une enfance difficile et à ne pas être avantagé par la nature, se récria vigoureusement Ron. Tous ceux qui sont dans son cas n'ont pas pour autant suivi Voldemort !

Harry soupira.

-Beaucoup l'ont suivi avec moins de raisons encore, vous le savez très bien. Etant à serpentard, il était sous influence, et il était très jeune à l'époque où il s'est engagé comme Mangemort. Il l'a amèrement regretté par la suite !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi pour reconnaître qu'il a eu un comportement héroïque à bien des égards, Harry, glissa Hermione avec prudence. Mais quelles que soient les qualités de Rogue, ça ne justifie pas que tu veuilles...heu...remonter le temps pour...

-Eh bien...j'aimerais lui donner une nouvelle chance. Qu'il vive quelques années avec le sentiment que des gens le respectent, l'admirent pour ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il ait droit, de son vivant, à une certaine reconnaissance du monde magique...

_"Et surtout, qu'il puisse enfin goûter à quelque chose qui ressemblerait au bonheur"... _songea Harry sans oser le dire. Mais Ron semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

-Et pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas revenir ta mère, tant que tu y es, dit-il ironiquement, pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre une idylle avec elle sans être forcé de rivaliser avec ton père?

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Harry, ajouta à son tour Ginny, que tu parles comme si tu te prenais pour Dieu en personne, qui dispose du pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur ses créatures?

-Et puis j'insiste, renchérit Ron sans tenir compte des mimiques peu discrètes que lui adressait Hermione, pourquoi vouloir sauver Rogue, qui a passé son temps à nous persécuter plus que nécessaire, plutôt que tes parents, Sirius, Fred, Maugrey, et tant d'autres mille fois plus... plus valables que ce bâtard graisseux ...?

Harry avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi à toutes ces questions, et il s'était attendu à ce que ses amis les lui posent. Bien sûr, il savait que ses arguments étaient discutables. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans des explications hésitantes.

-Si je me sens capable de changer le destin de Rogue, c'est parce que j'étais présent à ses côtés au moment où il est mort. Et que j'aurais très bien pu le sauver, si j'avais eu la bonne potion sur moi à ce moment là. De plus, cette mort s'est produite il n'y a pas longtemps, et n'a pas eu d'incidence sur les évènements qui ont suivi. Pour tous les autres dont tu parles, Ron, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Quand mes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort, je n'avais qu'un an. De quelle manière aurais-je pu intervenir? Pour sauver Sirius, il faudrait que je remonte le temps de plusieurs années et que je neutralise Bellatrix, mais c'est impossible car cette horrible femme a joué encore un grand rôle par la suite. Pour Fred, c'est cette terrible explosion qui l'a tué, et aucun de nous n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, même pas Percy qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Quant à Maugrey, je ne l'ai même pas vu au moment où il a été attaqué et j'aurais été bien incapable d'intervenir en sa faveur de quelque façon que ce soit...

Il y eut à nouveau un silence pesant. Les quatre jeunes gens gardaient les yeux baissés. Harry sentait la gêne de ses amis, leur incompréhension. Peut-être en ce moment même échangeaient-ils des regards alarmés, se demandant mutuellement s'il avait vraiment perdu la raison...

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Souffla Hermione, rompant enfin le silence.

-Eh bien...en me procurant un retourneur de temps, et en me rendant dans la cabane hurlante.

-Tu sais que les retourneurs de temps sont rares, et qu'ils sont tous sous contrôle du Ministère?

-Oui, je suis au courant.

-Alors?

-Alors...et bien, je vais essayer d'en trouver un quand même. D'ailleurs, je ne cracherais pas sur votre aide...

Ron lâcha une exclamation étouffée, et Hermione gesticula dans son fauteuil.

-Et en supposant que tu en obtiennes un, dit Ginny, que feras-tu ensuite? Tu ne peux tout de même pas empêcher Nagini d'attaquer Rogue et de le mordre!

-Bien sûr que non! Mon idée est de n'intervenir qu'après, une fois que Voldemort aura quitté la cabane, au moment où Rogue agonise en libérant ses souvenirs.

-Et de quelle manière?

Harry se leva vivement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, soudain très excité.

-Je ne dois pas être vu par mon double et par vous deux, Ron et Hermione, puisque vous étiez également présents l'un et l'autre. Il faut donc que je sois caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et que je jette un sort qui stabilise l'effet du venin dans le sang de Rogue, au moment où il est mordu par le monstre. A propos, je ne sais pas s'il existe un sort de ce type, Hermione...

-En supposant que oui, que fais-tu ensuite? Questionna la jeune fille, apparemment piquée au jeu malgré elle. Il faut que l'illusion de la mort soit parfaite, non?

-Oui...heu...je ne sais pas encore...il faut qu'il meure sans mourir vraiment. Et ensuite, dès que nos doubles auront quitté la cabane hurlante, je veux...

-Tu veux verser sur sa blessure une potion de guérison, c'est ça ?

-Exactement! Sais-tu, Hermione, si on peut fabriquer une telle potion, et si Rogue serait encore récupérable à ce stade ?

La jeune fille plissa le front.

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suppose que des larmes de phénix entreraient forcément dans la composition de cette potion. Ca me paraît extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Il faut en tout cas que je fasse des recherches approfondies...

-Mais est-ce que tu es conscient, Harry, que nous commençons notre formation dans dix jours, coupa Ron, très énervé, et que dès lors, tu n'auras plus une minute à toi pour aller jouer les sauveurs ?

Son ami le regarda calmement. Il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait exposé son plan.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais régler cette affaire avant dix jours...

Le rouquin émit une sorte de gémissement désespéré. Ginny soupira bruyamment. Quant à Hermione, elle se massait les tempes d'un air soucieux.

-Je crois que tu te lances dans quelque chose qui te dépasse, qui nous dépasse tous, Harry, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Mais bon, je veux bien tenter le maximum pour que tu puisses mener à bien ton projet...

Harry lui rendit son regard, puis dans un élan, il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les deux mains avec enthousiasme.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Hermione!

-Tu oublies encore quelque chose, Harry! Lança Ginny d'un ton goguenard. Rogue est bel et bien mort! Je suppose que son corps a été retrouvé et enterré. Comment veux tu faire admettre à ceux qui l'ont inhumé qu'il est encore vivant ? A moins que tu ne veuilles garder secrète sa "résurrection miraculeuse" ?

-Figure toi, Ginny, répondit Harry sans se troubler, que son corps n'a pas vraiment été _retrouvé_, parce qu'il n'en restait quasiment rien. A peine quelques cendres. Le venin de Nagini avait tout consumé. Ses restes ont été recueillis et placés dans une urne qui se trouve au fond du coffre qui se trouve là, devant toi.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, que Ginny rompit d'une voix incertaine.

-Et comment peux-tu être sûr que Rogue serait heureux que tu le fasses revivre ainsi ?

-Tu as raison, je n'en suis pas sûr, dit doucement Harry après une hésitation. Il faut absolument que je parle à son portrait avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

-Harry? Ah, quelle chance, tu es là!

Assis dans son lit, vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un short de pyjama, Harry sursauta et ferma aussi discrètement que possible le cahier noir de Rogue qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

-Professeur! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour s'approcher du tableau. Mr Nigellus vous a permis de revenir me voir ce soir...!

Dumbledore sourit et s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil, au premier plan. Nigellus n'était nulle part visible.

-Oui, comme tu peux voir...D'ailleurs, heu...il te demande de l'excuser, il a préféré rester à Poudlard, mais il m'a ouvert sans difficulté l'accès à son portrait.

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry resta silencieux, attendant avidement que Dumbledore veuille bien aborder la question qui lui tenait à cœur. Il n'eut guère à patienter.

-J'ai à nouveau parlé à Severus, Harry, murmura le vieil homme avec une douceur précautionneuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ah!...hum...et alors?

-Eh bien...pour l'instant, il ne semble pas avoir l'intention de profiter de l'hospitalité de ce cher Phineas.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Comprends-moi bien, Harry: Severus est persuadé que tu n'as jamais éprouvé pour lui autre chose que de la haine et du mépris. Aussi redoute-t-il d'avoir une confrontation avec toi.

-Mais sait-il que...

-Oui, ne crains rien, je lui ai dit que ton regard sur lui a radicalement changé, et que tu lui voues maintenant une admiration sans borne.

Le garçon se sentit légèrement embarrassé.

-Et...pourquoi alors ne veut-il pas venir me parler? Demanda-t-il avec gêne.

-Je l'ignore... je t'avoue que je suis moi-même quelque peu désemparé. Il a paru troublé lorsque je lui ai appris que tu tenais absolument à lui dire de vive voix ta considération et ton respect. Et puis, il s'est raidi et m'a prié de ne plus insister. Ah, Severus est un homme compliqué…

-Dans ce cas, je viendrai lui rendre visite à Poudlard. Vous pouvez le lui dire de ma part.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Excellent! Tout le monde là-bas sera content de te voir, à commencer par Minerva !

-Tout le monde, sauf le principal intéressé…

-Severus ne peut qu'être touché par ta démarche.

Prêt à ajouter quelque chose, Dumbledore sembla changer d'avis et se tut.

-J'aurais une question à vous poser! Risqua Harry avec circonspection.

-Je t'écoute.

-Savez vous s'il est possible de se procurer un retourneur de temps?

L'ancien directeur haussa les sourcils et jeta au jeune homme un regard à la fois surpris et méfiant.

-Un retourneur de temps? Mais...à quel usage destines-tu un tel objet, Harry?

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

-Je ne peux vous le dire pour l'instant.

-Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que ces objets magiques sont très rares et qu'ils sont tous sous contrôle ministériel?

-Oui, je suis au courant.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'en obtiendras un que si tu révèles officiellement l'usage auquel tu le destines, et que tu reçois l'agrément du Ministère.

Harry releva la tête et plongea un regard de défi dans les yeux très clairs de son mentor.

-Et...savez vous s'il y a moyen de s'en procurer un d'une manière moins... officielle?

-Tu veux dire, de façon clandestine? dit Dumbledore avec un petit rire faussement choqué. Tout cela est bien mystérieux, Harry. Je ne sais pas si je te rendrais service en répondant à ta question...

-C'est donc que c'est bien possible, n'est-ce pas? Triompha le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela. Bien que j'aie entièrement confiance en toi, Harry, tu comprends bien que je ne peux t'en dire plus à ce sujet sans rien connaître de tes intentions.

Harry resta coi. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient joyeusement derrière ses lunettes.

-D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tes amis et toi saurez vous procurer un retourneur de temps par vos propres moyens, si le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Vous avez déjà fait preuve d'une ingéniosité remarquable par le passé.

Harry fit la grimace.

-Ne pouvez-vous me donner au moins une piste?

-Je t'en donnerai une si tu acceptes de me livrer au moins un indice à propos de tes projets...

-Eh bien..., hésita Harry, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire qui satisfasse Dumbledore sans rien révéler, il s'agit de... tester une nouvelle potion de guérison.

-Ahahaha!! Tu es habile, mon garçon... Bien. Je me contenterai de cela pour l'instant, car je ne doute pas que tes intentions soient honorables. Alors voici une piste: allez voir le vieil Adalbert Bodlock de ma part.

-Adalbert Bodlock? Mais...qui est-ce?

-Je t'ai donné une piste, rien de plus. Pour le reste, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi.

Harry soupira, tandis que le sourire de Dumbledore se renforçait.

-Je vais te laisser à présent, il est tard, et tu as besoin de te reposer. Je reviendrai te voir prochainement, si ce bon Phineas m'y autorise. Veux tu que je transmette un message à Severus?

A nouveau, une sorte de fébrilité s'empara de Harry.

-Oh...oui, bien sûr! S'exclama-t-il, réfléchissant rapidement. Dites lui que... heu... que de toutes les absurdités que j'ai pu dire ou faire depuis ma naissance, celle que je regrette le plus est d'avoir osé plusieurs fois le traiter de lâche !

Le visage de Dumbledore était grave.

-Je lui répèterai mot pour mot ce que tu viens de me dire, Harry, tu peux compter sur moi. A bientôt!

Le vieil homme disparut, laissant la toile vide et grise. Trop excité pour se coucher aussitôt, Harry fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, repassant en pensée son entretien avec Dumbledore. Qui était donc ce fameux Adalbert Bodlock ? Un sorcier du Ministère? Un vieux farfelu, ancien ami de Dumbledore, collectionneur d'objets magiques interdits ou détournés de leur fonction primitive? Pour le découvrir, Harry allait avoir grand besoin de l'aide de ses amis, et il espérait qu'ils la lui donneraient sans trop de réticence...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui…j'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout sans vous écrouler d'ennui, le menton sur le clavier ! La semaine prochaine, si tout va bien, Harry devrait enfin parler à Rogue, mais… je n'en dis pas plus, histoire de faire monter le suspens, mouahahaha !!! Et surtout, si vous voulez la suite, n'oubliez pas de reviewer!!_

**DiagonAlley**Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Nigellus est un vrai serpentard en effet, retors et odieux à souhait ! Quant à Ginny, elle aimerait savoir ce qui se cache dans le journal de Rogue, mais Harry n'est pas décidé à le lui donner à lire pour l'instant. Et si Dumby s'en mêle…ça promet !! Une très bonne année à toi !

**Morganne-bzh**Bonjour! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Nigellus n'est pas très aimable, je reconnais que je ne l'arrange pas dans ma fic. C'est parce que j'adore faire souffrir ce pauvre Harry. Quant à Dumbledore, tu sauras ce qu'il a à dire en lisant ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Mephitis **Merci à toi, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Peut-être à bientôt ?

**Alexandra**J'espère que tu as passé toi aussi de bonnes vacances…les miennes furent agréables, bien que peu reposantes, mais c'est toujours comme ça, alors je me résigne, à force ! Merci pour tes compliments sur l'écriture, ça m'a fait plaisir !

**Eriawen**Je t'ai répondu par mail, mais tu as dû changer d'adresse car le courriel m'est revenu…En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouves mes persos conformes à ceux de JKR, je n'aime pas qu'on les dénature dans les fics. Mais j'ai tendance à voir un peu trop Harry comme un être vulnérable, alors qu'il s'est montré extrêmement fort dans le tome sept. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bises !

**Lefandeharry**Dommage que tu aies échoué à une des épreuves, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, heureusement. Je te souhaite une très belle année 2008…et dis-moi, où en es-tu de ta fic « La dernière bataille » ? Vas-tu l'abandonner ? Ou as-tu d'autres idées ?

**Une lectrice anonyme**Merci pour ta review (je me permets de te tutoyer…) Ainsi, tu as lu « Maîtres Chanteurs », mais _contre ton gré_ ? Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou en être blessée !! En tout cas, tu sembles préférer cette nouvelle histoire. C'est vrai que le personnage de Rogue est fascinant, JKR en a fait quelqu'un de complexe et de torturé qui dépasse en profondeur les autres protagonistes de ses romans. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur pour la suite !! A bientôt peut-être, j'espère !

_Une ptite review ?_


	5. Première confrontation

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heure !! J'avoue que j'avance un peu à l'aveuglette pour cette fic, contrairement aux précédentes. J'espère pouvoir continuer à publier chaque jeudi. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires et de votre soutien, comme toujours ! Merci donc pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent, me stimulent, et m'aident à trouver de l'inspiration…**

**Place à la suite…**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**Première confrontation**

-Harry ! J'ai vu les Lovegood ! Ils connaissent le fameux Bodlock !

Ginny venait de lui ouvrir la porte du Terrier et lui annonçait la grande nouvelle tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le garçon avait exposé son idée à ses amis, et malgré leur manque d'enthousiasme pour son plan de sauvetage, ils s'étaient lancés de bonne grâce dans les recherches que nécessitait la mise en œuvre du projet.

Bien entendu, Hermione s'occupait des sortilèges et potions, deux domaines qui la passionnaient. Elle avait emprunté une montagne de livres à la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière du Chemin de Traverse. Depuis lors, elle était plongée du matin au soir dans leur lecture, prenant fébrilement des notes, installée dans le salon du square Grimmaurd aménagé pour l'occasion en confortable bureau.

De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient interrogé le plus discrètement possible un nombre non négligeable de membres de leur entourage au sujet du mystérieux Adalbert Bodlock. Les parents Weasley ne le connaissaient pas, George n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, pas plus que Lee Jordan, Percy, Bill ou Fleur, ni aucun de ceux à qui ils s'étaient adressés jusque là.

« Si c'est un vieil ami de Dumbledore, on devrait plutôt interroger tante Muriel, ou Elphias Doge… », avait suggéré Ron. « Pourquoi pas Xenophilius Lovegood, tant qu'on y est ? », avait renchéri Harry avec une grimace, tout en déplorant qu'il n'existât pas d'annuaire d'enregistrement des sorciers, l'équivalent du bottin téléphonique moldu.

-En fait, il doit exister quelque chose de ce genre, avait-il ajouté après un moment de réflexion, mais ça doit être sous clef au Ministère, comme les fiches signalétiques d'Ombrage, de sinistre mémoire... J'espère qu'elles ont été détruites !

-Ouais…si un inventaire des sorciers sert à les identifier par la « pureté » de leur sang…il vaut mieux qu'il n'y en ait pas !

Ginny était intervenue à son tour, les yeux brillants.

-Attendez, vous deux ! La plupart des sorciers passent par Poudlard, et tous les élèves y sont enregistrés…

-Oui, mais les registres sont conservés là-bas…Tu te vois y retourner pour mener l'enquête ?

-Pourquoi pas ? S'était interposé Harry. Je pensais y aller, de toute façon !

Et il s'était promis de le faire très prochainement, non seulement pour trouver une trace du mystérieux Bodlock, mais aussi, pour affronter le portrait de Rogue, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis la deuxième visite de Dumbledore…La directrice n'était pas encore prévenue de sa venue. Son intention était de la contacter par cheminée, puis de transplaner aussitôt à Pré-au-lard, s'il obtenait son accord.

Ginny s'éloigna de lui et le regarda attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Le garçon fit quelques pas dans le séjour avant de se retourner vers elle, les traits tirés. Il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et bailla avant de répondre.

-Moi ? Non…J'ai simplement mal dormi…

-Oh ? Pourquoi ? Encore le journal de Rogue ?

-Peut-être bien…

-Eh…Tu devrais arrêter ! Non seulement tu fais des nuits blanches, mais il te vient des idées complètement saugrenues après l'avoir lu…

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Maintenant que j'ai commencé, j'irai jusqu'au bout…

-Et tu seras épuisé et déprimé pour la rentrée…c'est ça que tu veux ?

-Quand tu auras lu son journal, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne peux plus m'arrêter…, grommela Harry en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine pour se servir un café. Maintenant, dis-moi, pour les Lovegood !

Ginny le rejoignit et se mit à débarrasser la table.

-Luna est venue dîner ici avec son père, hier soir. En rentrant de chez toi, Ron, Hermione et moi, nous les avons trouvés attablés avec les parents. A tout hasard, je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient entendu parler d'un certain Adalbert Bodlock. Et figure toi que le père de Luna l'a très bien connu ! Il était ravi de m'en parler !

Harry avala d'une traite le fond de sa tasse de café. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus vaillant.

-Alors, c'est qui, ce bonhomme ? Dit-il en reposant la tasse.

-Un vieil original, un sorcier très doué qui a été mis au ban de la société il y a bien longtemps après avoir refusé de détruire un objet qu'il avait inventé et qui a été jugé dangereux par le Ministère.

-Et quel était cet objet ?

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Il a découvert un système pour_ remonter le temps_…

-Ah ! C'est donc ça ! Dumbledore ne s'est pas moqué de moi! Ce type a mis au point un retourneur ?

-Pas exactement. D'après Xenophilius, il s'agit d'une espèce de montre que tu mets au poignet, et sur laquelle tu affiches la date et l'heure auxquelles tu veux remonter, au moyen d'une espèce de mollette. Bref, un système très précis, très efficace.

-Génial ! Pourquoi a-t-il été forcé de le détruire ?

-Parce que lorsqu'il a voulu le faire breveter, l'engin a mal fonctionné, et l'utilisateur n'est jamais revenu.

-Ah…et c'était dû à quoi ?

-On n'en a jamais rien su, forcément. Le testeur s'est peut-être plu dans les temps anciens et a préféré y rester, ou il a été assassiné par des brigands là où il a atterri… Mais depuis, Bodlock a prouvé à plusieurs reprises que son système fonctionnait. Cependant, le Ministère n'a rien voulu savoir et en a interdit l'usage.

-Et qu'est devenu ce Bodlock ?

-Apparemment, il a pris ses cliques et ses claques, et il s'est exilé dans le monde moldu…

-Aïe…c'est ennuyeux…et Xenophilius sait-il où on peut le trouver ?

-Non. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis des années.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Il va donc falloir lancer des recherches côté moldu, grogna-t-il en s'étirant. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas changé de nom.

Ginny approcha, et Harry lui ouvrit les bras. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-C'est toi, le spécialiste des moldus…, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il entoura sa taille fine de ses mains.

-J'en sais plus que toi et Ron, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste. De toute façon, à quoi bon, si Rogue ne veut même pas venir me parler ?

-Il n'a toujours pas daigné faire une apparition dans le portrait de Phineas Black ?

-Eh non…

Elle sourit d'un air coquin.

-Peut-être qu'il viendrait, si c'était pour me voir, moi…

-Pour te voir? Comment ça ?

-Il a toujours eu un petit faible pour moi…si je me plante devant le portrait en nuisette, peut-être que…

-Eh… ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'indigna Harry en la serrant plus fort.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

-A quoi bon se donner tout ce mal, en effet, reprit-elle d'un ton léger, si à terme, il refuse de te faire plaisir en acceptant de « ressusciter» ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Ginny. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de tenir compte de son avis. Par fierté, il dira toujours non. Il y a des gens qu'il faut sauver contre leur gré.

-Tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre Harry…, chuchota-t-elle en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Et puis, je vais finir par être jalouse. Tu ne penses plus qu'à Rogue.

-Je suis peut-être fou, dit-il sans relever la fin de sa remarque, mais je m'en voudrais trop de ne pas avoir essayé. Dis-moi, où sont Ron et Hermione ? Et tes parents ? La maison a l'air déserte.

-Les deux amoureux sont partis faire un tour dans les prés. Hermione a besoin de prendre l'air avant de courir chez toi se plonger dans ses chers bouquins. Quant aux parents, ils profitent du congé de papa pour rendre visite à Andromeda, la mère de Tonks. Maman voulait voir le petit Teddy.

-Mon filleul…

-Oui, ton filleul. Nous irons le voir, nous aussi, un de ces jours ?

-Dès que possible.

-Demain, je vais avec papa et maman au Chemin de Traverse, pour les courses de rentrée.

-C'est vrai qu'il va bien falloir s'en occuper…quelle poisse !

-Moi, j'adore ça, au contraire ! Et je veux m'assurer que maman ne m'achètera pas une affreuse robe complètement démodée ! Dis, je compte sur toi pour venir avec nous !

Harry fit la grimace.

-Je pensais aller à Poudlard. Mais bon, je veux bien, après tout… Simplement, j'en profiterai pour faire un saut côté moldu, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-J'aimerais bien t'accompagner…

-Tu crois ? J'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas tout faire, les essayages, les bouquins, les glaces chez Florian Fortarome, plus la visite en pays moldu…

Ginny fronça le nez, réfléchissant.

-Ouais, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je te laisse y aller tout seul, pour cette fois. Il y aura d'autres occasions, j'espère !

-Un jour, je t'emmènerai visiter le Londres moldu. Tu ne seras pas déçue.

-De toute façon, il faudra bien rencontrer l'extraordinaire inventeur Adalbert Bodlock !

-Tiens, tiens, je croyais que tu nous trouvais cinglés, moi et mes idées …

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. D'ailleurs, je dois être cinglée moi aussi, pour arriver à te supporter…

Il lui attrapa ses longs cheveux roux et les tira légèrement en guise de représailles. Elle rit, et en cet instant, tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient, Harry se sentait merveilleusement heureux et insouciant, bien loin du personnage complexe et tourmenté qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_« Poudlard- 2 Septembre._

_La rentrée tant redoutée est maintenant derrière moi, j'ai réussi à prononcer ce fameux discours, reprenant toutes les inepties que j'avais déjà servies au journaliste de la Gazette._

_Le banquet a eu lieu, pénible mascarade à laquelle mes collègues se sont prêtés de mauvaise grâce, attentivement surveillés par les Carrow qui guettaient le moindre écart de conduite des uns et des autres, élèves comme professeurs. Les amis de Potter étaient présents eux aussi, descendus avec les autres du Poudlard Express quelques heures auparavant: Londubat, Finnigan, Mac Millan, Ginevra Weasley, Lovegood et bien d'autres…(seuls les nés-moldus manquent à l'appel, comme Dean Thomas, qui n'est pourtant pas plus bête qu'un autre…). Ils ont l'air mornes et désorientés en l'absence de leur idole et de ses deux acolytes. Je ne suis pas loin de penser comme eux : sans Dumbledore et sans Potter, Poudlard a perdu une bonne part de son attrait…_

_Je reconnais volontiers avoir toujours été impopulaire auprès des élèves, sauf peut-être parmi mes serpentards. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais désiré susciter l'affection de ces enfants, et d'ailleurs, mon rôle d'espion exigeait de moi un comportement froid et distant vis-à-vis d'eux, comportement que j'ai poussé bien souvent jusqu'à la cruauté. A présent, ils me regardent tous avec ce même air de vouloir m'assassiner à la première occasion. Heureusement qu'ils en sont incapables, freinés par leurs principes moraux ou leur couardise ! Et aucun ne peut rivaliser avec Harry, dont les yeux flamboyaient de haine et d'insoumission lorsque nos regards se rencontraient. Lui seul était assez audacieux pour oser lever sa baguette contre moi…_

_Le bon côté de ma nouvelle situation, c'est que je n'ai plus à assurer un quelconque enseignement, et j'évite autant que possible les élèves. Cependant, il m'arrive d'en croiser quelques uns dans les couloirs, groupes bruyants qui se taisent brusquement à mon approche (j'ai toujours adoré les mettre mal à l'aise). D'autre part, je suis tenu d'être présent aussi souvent que possible aux repas dans la grande salle. Là, je ne peux échapper à leurs innombrables regards de défi. Il y a quelque chose d'effrayant dans l'unanimité de cette colère dirigée contre moi. Je n'en ai pas peur, mais elle me pèse terriblement. Je sens qu'insidieusement, elle m'use et me détruit à petits feux._

_Depuis hier, je me suis surpris plusieurs fois à observer la fille Weasley. Elle est jolie, gracieuse et fière, vaguement provocante. Comme je l'ai déjà écrit, je lui trouve à elle aussi quelque chose de Lily, et la ressemblance ne se limite pas à la couleur des cheveux. Curieuse coïncidence, cette enfant a souvent les yeux levés vers moi, l' expression menaçante ou alors simplement pensive. Je suis tenté, en croisant son regard, de la soumettre à la légilimencie. Pense-t-elle à Harry ? Lui manque-t-il ? Son esprit est-il plein d'images de lui, de leurs douces étreintes ? Sait-elle où il se cache en ce moment ?_

_Un de ces jours, je trouverai l'occasion de m'introduire au plus profond de ses pensées pour y mener discrètement la plus indiscrète des investigations !_

_Devant moi, sur mon bureau, repose la photo de Lily que j'ai trouvée dans la chambre de Black, lors de mon dernier passage square Grimmaurd. A côté, également sur le bureau, un morceau d'une lettre écrite de sa main, portant une formule affectueuse (en réalité, adressée à Black), et sa chère signature…La photo n'est pas complète, je l'avais rageusement déchirée en deux, car aux côtés de Lily figuraient James et le bébé. Cette vision de leur bonheur familial m'était insupportable. Du reste, je ne voulais pas prendre en considération ce Harry d'un an, joufflu et rieur, gâté et adulé par son père. Il ressemble trop à James, avec son sourire béat et son air vainqueur. L'image de lui que je veux conserver, c'est celle de l'adolescent de seize ans, avec ce visage mince et inquiet, mangé par de magnifiques yeux verts hérités de sa mère..._

_J'ai d'autres photos encore à portée de main. Voici quelques temps, Albus m'a appris que c'est dans ce bureau directorial que se trouvent rangés les albums de l'école. Au fil des ans, toutes les promotions ont ainsi été immortalisées, depuis l'invention de la photographie sorcière. Après avoir passé des heures à feuilleter les albums et avoir trouvé, entre autres, celui dans lequel figurait Jedusor au temps de sa brillante jeunesse, j'ai extrait des rayonnages l'album concernant la promotion 1960 : sept belles photos de groupe, parmi lesquelles j'ai eu vite fait de repérer ma chère Lily (et malheureusement, quelques indésirables à ses côtés, la serrant de plus en plus près au fur et à mesure qu'avancent les années). Mon propre visage est hideux, je le ferais disparaître si j'en avais les moyens. Il m'est encore plus odieux que les faces grimaçantes des fameux « maraudeurs »._

_Je me suis préoccupé ensuite de la promotion 80, celle de Harry. Sur les prises de vue, Granger et Weasley ne sont jamais bien loin… comme lui, ils se transforment d'année en année. Je mets côte à côte les photos de la mère et du fils, je les analyse, je les compare…Là où la ressemblance est la plus frappante, c'est entre la Lily de cinquième année et le Harry de sixième…Non seulement ils ont les mêmes yeux, mais leurs expressions sont identiques, cette manière de fixer l'objectif d'un air distrait, comme s'ils se prêtaient à l'exercice tout en ayant tout autre chose en tête…Et prodige de l'hérédité, le charme particulier de la mère est allé habiter les traits et la silhouette du fils…_

_A noter : Phineas Nigellus est venu me voir il y a quelques heures, furieux, hors de lui. Il se plaint de Hermione Granger (qu'il s'obstine à nommer « la sang-de-bourbe », à mon grand déplaisir), l'accusant d'avoir décroché son portrait de sa place pour l'enfermer dans un petit sac, afin qu'il ne puisse plus espionner les trois fugitifs. Quand j'ai questionné l'animal au sujet de cette fameuse place qu'il regrette tant d'avoir quittée, il m'a avoué tout de go avoir été auparavant suspendu… dans la chambre de Harry ! Non seulement il n'en a pas honte, mais il tient absolument à retrouver cet emplacement là, plutôt qu'aucun autre ! L'air de rien, je lui ai demandé pour quelle raison il était si attaché à cette place. Il ne s'est nullement troublé, mais m'a répondu mot pour mot qu'il aimait observer le jeune Potter, surtout à son insu, que c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant malgré sa mauvaise éducation…Il offre sans le savoir un spectacle des plus agréable et divertissant ! Tant de cynisme m'a laissé pantois ! (J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi franc…et avouer sans rougir que je me posterais volontiers moi aussi en observation dans la chambre de Potter! Au bout du compte, le pervers, c'est bien moi !)_

_Vais-je devoir continuer longtemps encore à jouer ce rôle misérable de directeur de Poudlard à la botte de Voldemort ? Et toi, Harry, jusqu'à quand resteras-tu enfermé dans la sombre maison des Black ? Combien de temps tiendront les protections ? Cette pourriture de Fletcher ne va-t-il pas se faire à nouveau acheter pour quelques gallions ou un peu d'alcool, et vous trahir, tes amis et toi ? _

_J'imagine la maison soudain envahie de Mangemorts triomphants…Des sorts anti- transplanage ont aussitôt été jetés, vous interdisant toute fuite. Affolé, tu t'es réfugié là haut, dans la chambre de Black, mais très vite, tes ennemis t'ont trouvé et acculé. Les sorts d'attaque fusent de toute part, les meubles volent en éclats. Les Mangemorts ont pour consigne de te prendre vivant. Ils ont tué brutalement tes deux amis qui gisent dans leur sang, quelque part à l'étage inférieur. Malgré ta résistance farouche, les brutes parviennent enfin à te désarmer. Te voici ligoté, à leur merci. Ils te crachent à la figure, se moquent de toi, t'insultent et te souillent de diverses manières alors que tu es étendu à leurs pieds. Tes yeux brillent de colère et de terreur. Puis l'un d'eux touche sa Marque, sur son avant-bras. Le Maître va arriver, il va les féliciter, et il va te prendre pour t'emmener, à moins qu'il ne t'achève sur place après t'avoir encore un peu plus humilié devant ses adorateurs …Et moi, je serai reclus ici, impuissant, sans avoir pu te révéler ce que tu dois savoir… Mais de toute façon, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de te laisser mourir entre ses mains ignobles..._

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ceci ne peut, ne doit pas arriver ! Il faut te donner le temps. Albus a parlé de tâches que tu dois accomplir avant le moment ultime. Quelles sont elles ? Quand les auras-tu achevées ?Pourquoi ne peut-on pas te venir en aide ? Et moi, je dois surveiller le serpent du Maître…Bon sang, où se trouve-t-il actuellement, ce monstre qui hante mes pires cauchemars ? _

_Saturée, ma tête va exploser. Je ne peux plus supporter ces doutes, cette incertitude…Je vais finir par haïr Albus, enfermé comme un sphinx dans son portrait, se refusant à me révéler quoi que ce soit de la mission du garçon. Dieu, j'ai besoin d'agir, l'attente est insoutenable ! Qui viendra mettre fin à cette torture de tous les instants ... »_

Harry lâcha le cahier et souffla, essayant d'évacuer la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses membres au fil de sa lecture. Le lendemain du jour où Rogue avait noté ces mots terribles, Hermione, Ron et lui avaient lancé leur expédition au Ministère afin de récupérer le médaillon…et ils n'avaient pu ensuite rentrer square Grimmaurd…Ils étaient bien loin alors d'imaginer dans quelles affres se débattait Rogue au même moment, et combien celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur pire ennemi se préoccupait de leur sort.

Le garçon s'étira, bailla et regarda sa montre. 23h40. Il était temps de se coucher. Ses amis étaient partis depuis longtemps. Il se retira derrière son paravent et commença à se déshabiller. C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour échapper au regard indiscret de Phineas Nigellus, qui pouvait apparaître à tout moment dans son portrait…Harry avait finalement préféré modifier l'ameublement plutôt que de changer de chambre. En effet, il ne voulait à aucun prix manquer une éventuelle visite de Dumbledore, ou même de Nigellus, au cas où ce dernier aurait des informations à lui transmettre au sujet de Rogue.

Le garçon venait d'enlever sa chemise pour enfiler le Tee-shirt qui lui servait de haut de pyjama quand il crut entendre un léger raclement de gorge. Il tressaillit. Bien qu'il n'eût pas fini de se changer, il sortit précipitamment de derrière le paravent et s'approcha du tableau, pieds nus, refermant sa ceinture à la hâte.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Severus Rogue se tenait debout au premier plan, bras croisés, nullement en costume d'apparat mais dans ses habituelles robes noires, ses longs cheveux sombres tombant autour de son visage maigre et blafard. Il le regardait, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Pr…professeur Rogue… ? Bredouilla Harry, soudain écarlate, tout en notant la présence à l'arrière-plan de Phineas Black, assis dans un fauteuil, l'air à la fois triomphant et moqueur.

-Potter…, répondit simplement Rogue en faisant un léger signe de tête, ses minces yeux noirs dévisageant Harry avec intensité.

-Vous avez…heu…vous êtes venu…Finalement, vous…

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis venu, en effet, s'impatienta l'homme, le visage dur. Mais ne croyez pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur ! Si j'ai accepté, c'est parce que le harcèlement dont j'étais victime de la part du professeur Dumbledore m'était devenu insupportable.

Paradoxalement, Harry se sentit soulagé. Rogue se montrait tel qu'il l'avait connu, désagréable, acerbe, injuste. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Et le garçon savait comment réagir face à ce Rogue là, celui qui lui était familier.

-Je m'apprêtais à venir vous rendre visite à Poudlard…, dit-il néanmoins avec prudence, réfrénant son envie de lancer une pique.

-Quand j'ai appris que vous feriez le déplacement, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton méprisant, j'ai pris les devants sans plus attendre. Je ne tenais pas à ce que vous perturbiez les préparatifs de rentrée du professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Je vous remercie, professeur, dit Harry avec une civilité teintée d'ironie. Et je vous dois des explications. Si je me suis permis de tout mettre en œuvre pour vous rencontrer, c'est que je tenais à…

-Parlez normalement, Potter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos discours ampoulés.

-Pas le temps? Vous avez pourtant l'éternité devant vous…, répliqua le garçon, vexé d'avoir été coupé dans ses laborieux préliminaires.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de gaspiller mon éternité à prêter l'oreille à vos ridicules formules de politesse, Potter. Venons-en au fait. Que voulez-vous, au juste ? Qu'avez vous à me dire, pour être allé jusqu'à perturber le repos de tous les défunts directeurs de Poudlard et me contraindre ainsi à quitter -bien malgré moi- le bureau directorial?

-N'exagérons rien, je n'ai dérangé que Black et Dumbledore…, grogna Harry.

-…qui ont alerté tous les autres portraits et semé la panique dans le bureau, au grand dam de la directrice. Mais surveillez votre langage, Potter. Il semble que vous ayez déjà oublié toute notion de respect: dites plutôt le _professeur_ Black et le _professeur _Dumbledore.

-Excusez-moi, marmonna Harry, mais je croyais que vous trouviez mes formules de politesse ridicules…Et puis, _le professeur _Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'on ne pouvait exercer une contrainte sur un mort, il m'avait promis de ne pas vous importuner…

-Laissons cela. Je suis ici maintenant, dites ce que vous avez à dire, et finissons-en !

Le garçon s'éclaircit la voix.

-Hum…Bon, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est que je désirais…heu… vous parler.

Rogue soupira, apparemment excédé.

-Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

Comment l'homme pouvait-il être aussi odieux ? Quelle différence entre le Rogue du journal et ce Rogue là, celui que Harry avait toujours connu, celui qui le détestait franchement et ne s'en cachait pas! Pourtant, l'ex-professeur n'avait plus aucune raison de se comporter ainsi, à présent! Pourquoi continuait-il à jouer ce rôle ? Sans doute ne pouvait-il plus faire autrement, l'habitude était trop bien ancrée en lui…

-Oui, j'en ai pour un moment, professeur, dit simplement Harry. Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Un rictus étira les lèvres minces de Rogue.

-Je vous répète que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, Potter. Faites vite, et ensuite, j'aurai moi aussi deux mots à vous dire.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rogue lui rendît la tâche si difficile ?

-Bien. Voilà, reprit-il, se forçant au calme. J'aimerais que vous sachiez que…que je regrette infiniment de vous avoir traité de…de lâche. Je ne savais pas …j'ignorais tout de… du rôle que vous aviez accepté, choisi de jouer dans cette…

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, les joues empourprées. Rogue restait impassible.

-C'est tout, Potter ? Dit-il finalement d'un ton froid.

-Non…non, ce n'est pas tout, fit précipitamment Harry. J'ai un projet.

L'ex-professeur leva un sourcil.

-Vous avez un projet ? Voyez vous cela ! Et en quoi vos projets me concernent-ils ?

Harry devait se dépêcher. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus le courage d'ajouter un mot, et Rogue ne reviendrait jamais le voir, il le savait pertinemment. C'était sa dernière chance.

-Ce projet là vous concerne tout particulièrement, dit-il avec effort, tout en soutenant le regard glacial de l'homme. J'ai l'intention de remonter le temps pour vous sauver la vie.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aurai pas la force de me répéter, professeur. Je pense que vous m'avez bien compris. J'ai simplement besoin de votre accord.

Il y eut un silence qui s'éternisa. Harry observait anxieusement le visage de Rogue…S'il avait pu parler du journal intime…et… et s'il en parlait, après tout ?

-Vous perdez la tête, Potter, dit soudain Rogue d'un ton sec. D'où vous est venue cette idée stupide ?

Le fameux projet, élaboré et mûri en secret, paraissait tout-à-coup farfelu, vidé de toute légitimité. Harry se sentit misérable.

-J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez jamais eu l'occasion de…je veux dire…dans votre vie, la chance ne vous a pas souri et…

Harry était conscient de ne pas utiliser les bons mots, il savait que son comportement paraissait ridicule et puéril. Les mâchoires de Rogue s'étaient contractées, et on pouvait sentir la colère l'envahir comme une vague irrépressible. Alarmé, Harry se tut et serra les poings, se préparant à la tempête.

-De quoi vous mêlez vous, petit imbécile ? Explosa Rogue, les yeux étincelants. Que j'aie eu ou non de la chance de mon vivant ne vous regarde pas ! Mon destin n'appartient qu'à moi, je ne suis pas un jouet entre vos mains. Ce n'est pas parce que vous, vous avez réussi à échapper à la mort par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, que vous avez le droit de vous amuser avec la vie ou la mort de ceux qui vous entourent !

-Mais…je…

-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ?

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et…

-N'en parlons plus ! Je mettrai votre folie sur le compte de votre jeunesse, bien qu'il faille s'étonner qu'après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous soyez encore si immature. Et maintenant, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire. J'ai appris par Minerva que vous êtes entré en possession de mon coffre ?

Harry avala péniblement sa salive.

-C'est exact, dit-il d'une petite voix, consterné à la fois par le fait que Rogue eût si vite déclaré son malheureux projet comme nul et non avenu, et par la tournure dangereuse que prenait la conversation.

-Qu'en avez vous fait, Potter ?

-Heu…il se trouve ici, dans le salon.

-Vous l'avez ouvert ?

-Pas…pas encore…, mentit le garçon sans réfléchir.

-Parfait. Je vous interdis de l'ouvrir ! Il a été protégé par des sortilèges puissants, mais je crains que les agents du Ministère les aient levés. Or, je serais absolument furieux que quelqu'un ose fouiller mes affaires et violer mon intimité. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Heu…oui, professeur, mais…

-Le mieux est que vous détruisiez ce coffre, avec tout ce qu'il contient.

-Oh…mais… n'est-ce pas dommage ? J'aurais voulu garder un souvenir de…

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi, Potter, et faites ce que je vous dis. Je suis mort, je n'ai pas de descendants, je n'ai aucun héritage à léguer, ni matériel, ni spirituel. Le contenu de ce coffre n'a aucun intérêt, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Pourtant, vous avez été…

-Une fois pour toutes, promettez-moi de détruire ce coffre, Potter, coupa Rogue, les yeux luisant d'un éclat menaçant.

Alors, Harry se ressaisit. Il n'était plus un enfant, après tout.

-Non, je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton ferme, mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre.

Rogue tapa du pied.

-Je vous l'ordonne !

Le garçon pensa au journal, aux mots pathétiques dont il était rempli. Le vrai Rogue était dans ces mots. S'enhardissant, il fit un pas en avant.

-Vous êtes mort, professeur Rogue ! Dit-il d'un ton calme et assuré. Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de me donner des ordres !

La rage sembla défigurer les traits ingrats du professeur.

-Insolent !

-Ecoutez ! Je vais mener à bien mon projet, vous allez revivre, et ensuite, vous pourrez m'ordonner tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous obéirai au doigt et à l'œil, et avec plaisir !

L'expression de Rogue se transforma soudain en une sorte d'effroi intense, proche de la panique.

-Potter, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites !

-Si ! Et d'ailleurs, je sais pourquoi vous voulez que je détruise votre coffre.

Rogue se tut, mais il pâlit jusqu'à en devenir blême.

-Dans ce coffre, il y a votre journal intime ! Continua Harry, impitoyable.

Comme atteint par une gifle, l'homme dans le portrait vacilla et tituba jusqu'à rencontrer le rebord du cadre contre lequel il prit appui, haletant.

-Vous m'avez menti ! Co…comment avez vous osé…, balbutia-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je regrette de vous avoir menti, professeur. Je l'avoue, j' ai lu une bonne partie de vos cahiers.

-De quel droit avez vous fait une chose pareille…

Toute force semblait avoir quitté Rogue. Il paraissait sur le point de mourir une seconde fois.

-Votre journal est admirable…, murmura Harry en approchant encore du portrait.

-Arrêtez vous ! Restez où vous êtes ! cria l'homme affolé en tendant les bras comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Je suis désolé...

Le corps plié en deux, Rogue avait recouvert son visage de ses mains. Puis tout soudain, il fit demi tour et disparut du tableau.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Et voilà…soyez sympas, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, je compte sur vous! **

**DiagonAlley : **Merci de rester fidèle, et de poster aussi vite tes commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors comme ça, tu trouves que « mon » Harry aurait dû aller à serpentard ? Hahaha !! Pourquoi pas, il est assez rusé quand il s'y met, tu as raison ! Peut-être qu'il arrivera à s'entendre avec Rogue, dans ce cas ? Bises et à bientôt !

**Morganne-bzh : **Bonjour ! Tu penses donc que Rogue va refuser le plan de sauvetage de Harry ? Quelle clairvoyance ! Je n'en dis pas plus, il faut lire le chapitre pour les éclaircissements. Merci encore pour ta review, et… à bientôt j'espère !

**Ki** : Ahaha ! Ton petit mot m'a bien fait rire ! Au fond, c'est toi qui as raison. Harry est proprement devenu fou !! On verra s'il devient raisonnable dans la suite de cette histoire, mais va-t-il perdre son côté téméraire ? Merci encore pour ton message !

**Alexandra **: Le plan de Harry se précise, en effet. Mais il semble très hasardeux, tu ne trouves pas ? La première confrontation avec Rogue dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi, et à tout bientôt !

_A vos claviers !!_


	6. Investigations

**Salut, salut tout le monde ! Voilà, c'est peut-être à cause de la crise économique, du krach boursier ou de la grisaille ambiante (!), mais je suis légèrement démotivée en ce moment, et du coup, je ne suis pas sûre de continuer à publier tous les jeudis matin (c'est que ça me prend du temps, cette affaire là !)Evidemment, si vous me soutenez plus activement, ça aidera ! Je précise que vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écrire des romans, suffit de dire que vous êtes là (non franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que pour plus de 130 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre (d'après mes « stats »), 6 reviews, c'est …ben, c'est insuffisant (snif) ?) Mais bon, je suis peut-être trop exigeante... Eh oui, figurez vous que certains heureux auteurs, sur ce site, reçoivent plus de cinquante reviews par chapitre (si, si, si)…Pas que je les envie (nan, nan, nan) !… Oh, je n'en demande pas tant, rassurez vous (y a de la marge !), et puis je sais bien qu'eux, ils ont des idées … et du talent !**

**Donc, si ça reste aussi morose, j'en déduirai que vous n'appréciez pas cette histoire (c'est votre droit, bien entendu), et que je pourrai arrêter les frais, ça ne vous fera ni chaud, ni froid ! **

Désolée pour celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer cette semaine, ne m'en voulez pas, mais en ce moment, j'en ai gros sur la patate, alors il fallait que je pique ma crise, en bonne vieille Molly qui se respecte ! Merci donc à** Morganne-bzh, Aulandra 17, DiagonAlley, Alexandra, Chalini et Fred44)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-CHAPITRE SIX-**

**--Investigations--**

Le professeur Rogue venait de sortir en titubant du tableau. Sous le choc, Harry se maudissait lui même pour sa grossièreté et sa maladresse, quand il aperçut Phineas Nigellus qui, de son fauteuil, avait assisté à toute la scène et avançait à présent en souriant, visiblement très satisfait.

-Alors, Potter, vous êtes content de vous ?

Harry fut pris d'une envie de se jeter sur la toile pour la déchirer de ses ongles et la piétiner sauvagement. Il se retint de justesse, se rappelant que ce tableau était le seul lien entre lui et Rogue, même si ce dernier n'y ferait probablement plus jamais d'apparition.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas…, grogna-t-il hargneusement.

Phineas ne parut gère impressionné par cette rebuffade.

-Ainsi, vous lisez le journal intime de Rogue ? Continua-t-il d'un air tout autant amusé que choqué. Un garçon de votre âge devrait occuper son temps autrement ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous y trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant !

-C'est mon affaire…, bougonna Harry en lorgnant avec envie vers son lit qui l'attendait, soigneusement préparé par Kreattur.

-Votre affaire ? C'est plutôt celle de Rogue, vous ne croyez pas ? Je comprends qu'il soit furieux contre vous. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû le lui dire ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Rien d'autre qu'un souci de franchise et d'honnêteté. Ca doit être mon côté gryffondor, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Black éclata de rire.

-En effet! Un serpentard aurait lu le journal sans se gêner, comme vous le faites, mais il aurait pris soin de le cacher à son auteur! Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez encore quelques progrès à faire.

-Je n'en doute pas…

-Mais dites-moi, vous n'aviez pas réellement l'intention de remonter le temps pour sauver Rogue ? Qu'a-t-il fait, ce sang-mêlé, pour mériter tant de sollicitude de votre part ?

Bon sang, n'était-il pas possible de jeter au personnage d'un portrait un sort de mutisme, assorti d'un _obliviate_ ? Harry se promit de poser la question à Hermione dès le lendemain. Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à l'aveugler, quelques mois plus tôt…

-Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas comprendre…, lança-t-il de mauvaise grâce, tout en s'éloignant pour regagner l'abri du paravent.

-Hé là ! Où disparaissez vous ? Appela Nigellus, indigné. Pourquoi vous cachez-vous, mon garçon ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me donner en spectacle…

Phineas était toujours debout dans le tableau quand Harry revint vers lui, enfin vêtu de son pyjama. Les sourcils froncés, l'homme caressait sa barbe fine.

-C'est à cause de moi que vous avez installé cet affreux paravent ?

-Mais non, voyons. Je trouvais ça décoratif…

-Vous êtes ridicule, Potter ! Que redoutez vous? Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je ne suis qu'un portrait !

-Peut-être, mais je tiens à mon intimité, répondit fermement le garçon tout en approchant de son lit. Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Oh, vous êtes bien pressé de m'envoyer balader, ce soir. Parfait, je vais aller faire mon rapport à Dumbledore.

-Que voulez vous dire ? S'inquiéta Harry, soudain alarmé.

-Eh bien, cette histoire de voyage temporel l'intéressera énormément !

-Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas lui en parler! Je vous l'interdis!

-Hé, hé, hé, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que vous pouvez me soumettre à votre pitoyable autorité de mortel ? Je dis ce que je veux, et à qui bon me semble.

-Non…ne faites pas ça! Je…

-C'est pour vous punir de ruser avec moi. Ce paravent est un signe évident de défiance à mon égard !

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? Je suis ravi de vous voir apparaître dans cette toile, mais je n'aime pas me déshabiller en public ! Question de pudeur, un point c'est tout !

-Trop tard, Potter, ma décision est prise. Je vais vite prévenir Dumbledore, avant que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable.

L'expression narquoise, l'ex-directeur disparut à son tour.

Le garçon resta planté devant son lit, les bras ballants. Que n'avait-il pensé à menacer Phineas Nigellus de le décrocher de sa place s'il persistait à vouloir le trahir !

Décidément, cette soirée avait tourné au désastre intégral. Après avoir fait fuir Rogue, il avait vexé l'aïeul de Sirius qui allait s'empresser de dévoiler le projet de sauvetage à Dumbledore en guise de représailles. Et son ancien mentor ne manquerait pas de tout faire pour le dissuader de continuer, et s'arrangerait pour lui mettre mille bâtons dans les roues…

Accablé, Harry s'allongea en soupirant et éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette. Il savait que le sommeil allait le fuir de longues heures durant…

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans la réalisation de son projet.

De toute façon, avait-il encore envie de sauver Rogue ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. L'homme avait paru peu enchanté par cette perspective, voire affolé quand Harry avait déclaré plus fermement ses intentions. Le garçon avait-il le droit d'aller contre la volonté du principal intéressé ? Certainement non…

Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Quel que soit le caractère désespéré de l'entreprise, il voulait tenter d'en venir à bout. Le destin de Rogue était trop injuste ! Certes, l'homme s'était montré plus odieux que jamais, mais le journal prouvait que cette attitude n'était qu'une façade, et que l'homme cachait une réelle sensibilité et surtout, une immense souffrance. Sans même évoquer l'affection qu'il semblait porter à Harry…

Pourquoi Rogue avait-il eu si peur en apprenant que Harry lisait son journal ? Que craignait-il, au juste ? Redoutait-il que le fils de Lily se moque de lui, qu'il joue avec les sentiments qu'il révélait à travers ses écrits ? C'était bien mal le connaître …

Quoiqu'il en soit, le garçon voulait prendre connaissance des cahiers dans leur intégralité. Plus il progressait dans sa lecture, plus la personnalité de son ancien professeur lui paraissait complexe et attachante…

**

* * *

**

Ron et sa famille étaient déjà là quand Harry arriva par cheminée dans la grande salle du « Chaudron Baveur ». Il serra les mains de Ron et de Mr Weasley, se laissa embrasser par Molly et pressa le bras de Ginny, plongeant les yeux dans les siens. Quelques nouvelles générales furent échangées, puis le groupe s'apprêta à se scinder en deux, Ron et Harry ayant l'intention de partir côté moldu.

Soudain, un homme s'approcha d'eux et attrapa Mr Weasley par l'épaule.

-Eh ! Bonjour Arthur ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le père de Ron se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le salua. C'était un grand gaillard blond de trente cinq ans environ, au visage jovial et au regard perçant.

-Bonjour Christopher ! Tu n'es pas de service ?

-Non, je suis comme toi, en congé pour deux jours, et bien mérité, tu peux me croire. Mais dis donc, tu es en bonne compagnie ! Ne serait-ce pas…

Un peu gêné, Mr Weasley suivit le regard fixe de l'homme qui s'était posé sur Harry.

Le garçon avait omis de changer son apparence, ayant prévu d'aller côté moldu, où il espérait bien passer inaperçu.

-…Harry Potter, ici, avec toi ?

-Heu…en effet, c'est bien lui…

L'homme tendit une main à Harry, qui la serra sans enthousiasme.

-Mr Potter ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je me présente: Christopher Fowes, du département de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, au ministère. Que devenez-vous, Mr Potter ? Tout le monde sorcier s'interroge à votre sujet ! Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas à la presse ? Quels sont vos projets ?

La voix claironnante de Fowes emplissait le pub, et déjà, la plupart des clients avaient tourné la tête vers eux et les dévisageaient. Certains se levaient et commençaient à approcher du groupe. Pris de panique, Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Ginny, puis bredouilla :

-Heu…je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions. Tu viens, Ron ?

Les deux garçons se frayèrent hâtivement un passage à travers la foule qui murmurait en les laissant passer, s'écartant à regret, et ils sortirent précipitamment du pub. Une fois dehors, Harry s'éloigna d'un pas vif, et ce ne fut qu'au coin de la rue suivante, entouré du vacarme assourdissant des voitures moldues, qu'il ralentit et se tourna vers Ron en soupirant de soulagement.

-Pff…on l'a échappé belle…j'ai bien cru qu'il allait y avoir une émeute !

Ron l'avait rejoint au petit trot et regardait autour de lui avec curiosité.

-Ouais…ce Fowes est un ancien collègue de papa, un crétin qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement, je crois, fit-il remarquer distraitement. Il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus discret.

-Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de passer inaperçu. Ton frère George doit avoir le nécessaire dans son magasin, je lui poserai la question en revenant, tout à l'heure… si j'ai le courage d'affronter la foule du Chemin de Traverse sous mon apparence normale.

-Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

-Eh bien, il s'agit de trouver un bureau de poste. Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué !

Tout en marchant, Harry expliquait à son ami ce qu'ils voyaient et le guidait à travers les dangers multiples de la rue moldue. Les voitures lancées à pleine vitesse représentaient un risque de tous les instants auquel le jeune Weasley n'était pas habitué.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans le quartier, Ron s'extasiant autant sur les étalages de vêtements branchés que devant les vitrines d'électroménager ou les boutiques de matériel High-tech.

Légèrement impatient, Harry finit par arrêter un passant qui leur indiqua le bureau de poste le plus proche. Ils s'y rendirent sans difficulté et y pénétrèrent, se hâtant de prendre place dans la queue des usagers admirablement disciplinés. Ron ne se lassait pas d'observer les lieux, s'étonnant de tout, et Harry le pria à voix basse d'être un peu plus discret s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les embarque _manu militari_ pour les conduire à l'asile de fous le plus proche.

Quand vint leur tour de se présenter au guichet, Harry s'arma de courage et exposa d'un ton assuré sa requête à une jeune employée blonde qui souriait aimablement aux deux garçons. Elle eut cependant l'air surpris quand il eut fini.

-Vous cherchez l'adresse de quelqu'un ? Mais il vous suffisait de consulter un des ordinateurs mis à la disposition du public, dans le hall ou à l'accueil !

Harry rougit, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne traînait plus dans le monde moldu, il en avait oublié les us et coutumes, qui, malheureusement pour lui, évoluaient extrêmement vite.

-Un ro… rodinateur? Bégaya Ron sans comprendre.

-Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa d'intervenir Harry, mais c'était beaucoup plus agréable de faire appel à vous, mademoiselle.

Il acheva sa phrase en plaquant sur son visage un sourire conquérant. La jeune femme s'empourpra et battit des cils.

-Oh, très bien, minauda-t-elle, en lançant une œillade appuyée à Harry. Si vous voulez, je vais regarder pour vous. Rappelez-moi le nom de la personne ?

Elle s'était déjà tournée vers son écran d'ordinateur, les doigts tendus au dessus du clavier.

-Adalbert Bodlock.

-Bizarre ce nom, marmonna la jeune femme en tapant très vite sur les touches. Vous l'écrivez comment ?

-Heu…comme ça se prononce…, suggéra Harry, qui l'ignorait.

-C, k ? Aucune idée ? Pas grave, j'essayerai les deux, avec ou sans le c. Et savez vous dans quelle localité il demeure ?

-Heu…non.

-Hmmm…

Elle faisait maintenant glisser la souris, appuyant de temps à autre sur une touche, et toute sorte d'images colorées défilaient sur l'écran. Ron l'observait fixement, les yeux exorbités. Elle finit par se tourner à nouveau vers les garçons.

-Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas d'abonné au téléphone répondant à ce nom là dans toute l'Angleterre.

-Oh…eh bien…dans ce cas… tant pis. Merci beaucoup…, marmonna Harry, en échangeant avec Ron un regard dépité.

-Je peux vous aider pour autre chose ? Dit la jeune femme, pleine de sollicitude, en papillonnant à nouveau des cils en direction de Harry.

-Non, non, merci mademoiselle…, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé.

Il prit le bras de Ron pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Aussitôt, la personne qui s'impatientait derrière eux s'empressa de les remplacer au guichet, ramenant à son devoir l'employée encore rêveuse. Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent de la poste et firent quelques pas sur le trottoir.

-Zut, zut et re-zut ! S'écria Harry, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Ou ce type a changé de nom, ou il n'est pas abonné au téléphone. Quelle poisse ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ron, arrêté en plein trottoir, se tordait de rire en le regardant.

-Tu es tellement pris par ton histoire de Bodlock, s'esclaffa le rouquin, que tu n'as même pas remarqué les avances de la femme, au guichet !

-Bien sûr que si, que je les ai remarquées ! Protesta Harry. Et alors ? Tu aurais aimé que j'y réponde, ou quoi ?

-Ca aurait pu être rigolo…

-Eh ben mon vieux…si je raconte ça à Ginny, elle sera ravie !

-Je plaisantais, s'empressa de dire Ron, embarrassé. C'était tellement drôle, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Toi qui espérais passer inaperçu côté moldu !

-Au moins, de ce côté, je suis sûr d'une chose : si une fille me fait les yeux doux, ce n'est pas à cause de ma célébrité…

-Et ça, je peux le répéter à Ginny ?

-Arrête, idiot !

-En tout cas, je commence à comprendre l'engouement de mon père pour les inventions moldues. Ce dorinateur, c'est prodigieux…

-Ordinateur, Ron…

Le rouquin aurait bien prolongé cette balade si exotique, mais Harry l'en dissuada. Il avait la ferme intention de passer à la boutique de George pour trouver un accessoire lui permettant de changer aisément de tête, ce qui lui permettrait de voir où en était le moral du jeune homme, pas très brillant ces derniers temps.

Leurs pas ne tardèrent pas à les ramener devant la porte du « Chaudron Baveur ». Harry hésita, redoutant d'entrer. Il craignait d'être aussitôt assailli par une horde d'admirateurs indésirables. Mais comme Ron lui faisait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix, il remonta le col de sa veste, ramena ses cheveux sur son visage, enfonça la tête dans les épaules, et suivit son ami qui avait poussé la porte d'un geste décidé.

**

* * *

**

-Ouf, je suis content d'être rentré, Hermione. Je n'en pouvais plus. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais dans le magasin de George.

-Tiens ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

-D'un masque que tu mets et qui te transforme. Très efficace, très discret…

-Fais voir !

Harry montra sa trouvaille à la jeune fille qui l'examina avec curiosité. Le masque était souple, couleur chair, et ne portait aucun trait particulier.

-Intéressant, dit-elle en le lui rendant. Mets-le !

Harry retira ses lunettes, puis enfila le masque, qui disparut presque instantanément, comme aspiré par la peau du jeune homme. Dans le même temps, son visage s'élargissait, ses traits devenaient plus grossiers, son nez s'allongeait, ses yeux passaient du vert au noir. Même ses cheveux avaient raccourci et paraissaient plus clairs. L'illusion était parfaite.

-Wow! Commenta Hermione, admirative. Excellent ! Et… c'est agréable à porter, ce truc ?

-Non, avoua Harry, dont le timbre de voix semblait également modifié. On a l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de collé à la peau, c'est plutôt gênant. Quand je ris, ça tire, ça fait carrément mal.

-En plus, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es franchement moche avec ça. Note qu'au moins, ça te fera passer l'envie d'en faire usage trop souvent. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce genre de gadget est vraiment autorisé.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que George est allé le chercher au fond, dans l'arrière-boutique…

-Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais…Maintenant, retire-le, ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, je te préfère au naturel. Et dis-moi comment va ce cher George…

-Moyen, grimaça Harry après avoir enlevé le masque. Lee et Angelina étaient là, ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

-Est-ce qu'il a des projets de nouveautés? Il lance des recherches ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'avec Lee…

-Espérons qu'il va reprendre goût à la vie, soupira Hermione. Bon, et quel est le résultat de votre expédition côté moldu?

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant.

-Rien, on n'a rien trouvé du tout. Le vieil Adalbert Bodlock n'a pas le téléphone, et nous n'avons aucun renseignement supplémentaire le concernant. Soit il est abonné sous un faux nom, soit il déteste les moyens de communication moldus et vit comme un reclus.

-Bon, il faudra découvrir où il se terre par un autre moyen. On finira bien par le débusquer! Maintenant, écoute. Je crois que ton moral va remonter, enfin, j'espère !

Hermione se saisit d'un gros livre sur la table et le brandit sous le nez de son ami.

-De mon côté, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Je crois même pouvoir dire que j'ai réussi sur toute la ligne. Premier point : Le sortilège destiné à bloquer l'effet du venin. Eh bien, figure-toi que je l'ai découvert dans ce livre de médecine magique. Grâce à lui, l'état de la victime reste stationnaire pendant une bonne heure, le temps qu'on verse la potion sur la morsure.

Harry eut un sourire mitigé.

-C'est très bien, Hermione, mais il faut que Rogue ait l'air de mourir ! Et même ça, c'est insuffisant, il faut que lui même soit persuadé qu'il meurt ! Sinon, il ne délivrera pas ses souvenirs !

-Ok, j'y ai pensé, mon vieux. Après avoir jeté le sort dont je viens de te parler, tu devras également jeter un _narcoleptos_. Il provoque un évanouissement progressif et sans danger, une sorte de sommeil profond, donnant l'illusion de la mort.

-Hum…et ça ne risque pas d'interférer avec le sort précédent ?

-Le sort de bloque-venin ? Non, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas un contre-sort ! Normalement, les effets des deux sorts devraient se combiner en se complétant.

-Je te fais confiance, mais il faudra s'en assurer…

-Evidemment ! Autre point maintenant: j'ai avancé également au niveau de la potion. Pour sa composition, je suis fixée. Par contre, j'hésite encore sur l'ordre dans lequel il faut ajouter les ingrédients. Ce n'est pas une potion facile à réaliser, Harry.

-Je m'en doute…

-Et comme je le supposais, les larmes de phénix sont indispensables pour sa fabrication.

-Hmmm…Sais-tu où il est possible de s'en procurer ?

-Oui, nous en trouverons chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, mais c'est un produit très coûteux.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, Hermione, tu le sais.

-Bien, si tu le dis…Alors, tu es satisfait ?

-Ecoute…je ne sais comment te remercier pour tout le mal que tu t'es donné !

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, quand tu auras réussi à réaliser ton projet.

-Tu sais, se renfrogna Harry, ce fameux projet est plutôt mal parti. Rogue ne veut pas entendre parler de résurrection…

-Quoi ? Tu as vu Rogue ?

-Oui, hier soir. Il est venu dans le portrait de Black.

-Enfin ! Et alors ?

-Eh bien, il s'est montré aussi odieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand je lui ai exposé mon projet, il a poussé les hauts cris.

-Ah…je m'en doutais. Mais il va peut-être changer d'avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis tenté de ne pas tenir compte de ses états d'âme, et de le sauver de toute façon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-C'est très risqué, Harry, dit-elle d'un air soucieux. Il pourrait t'en vouloir terriblement !

-A nous de faire en sorte qu'il ne le regrette pas !

-Le pauvre, je crois que la vie l'a si durement éprouvé qu'il préfère l'avoir quittée définitivement…Il doit être bien plus heureux dans son état actuel…mais bon, si tu te sens capable de la lui faire aimer…

La jeune fille jeta à Harry un coup d'œil lourd de sens, puis se leva et alla prendre son blouson de toile. Harry l'observait en silence, songeur.

-Je vais retourner au Terrier, en passant par chez moi. Mes parents sont rentrés d'Australie et Molly tenait à les inviter à manger, ce soir. Ron et Ginny ne t'en ont pas parlé ?

Le garçon se leva à son tour et suivit Hermione qui sortait de la pièce. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en descendant.

-Si, les Weasley voulaient m'inviter moi aussi, mais j'ai refusé. Vous serez déjà bien assez nombreux à table !

-Dommage ! Ginny doit être déçue !

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Je la verrai demain matin. Salue tes parents de ma part, Hermione!

-Je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt, Harry !

Elle sortit, et il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle traversait la place. Un peu plus loin, elle disparut. Il sut qu'elle avait transplané.

**

* * *

**

**_Poudlard- 4 Septembre-18h_**

_La grande nouvelle du jour a tout l'air d'un désastre : Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, Harry Potter est allé se faire repérer au ministère, il n'a fait preuve d'aucune discrétion et toute la presse en fait sa une aujourd'hui. Sa témérité ne connaît plus de bornes ! Il a été reconnu en lançant son patronus contre des détraqueurs. Comble de l'audace, il a osé s'attaquer à Dolores Ombrage, cette harpie qui passe son temps à traquer les nés-moldus ou les opposants au nouveau régime._

_D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre en interprétant les laborieuses périphrases de l'article de presse, le garçon est parvenu à délivrer tout un groupe de malheureux qui devaient passer en jugement. Il a ensuite réussi à s'échapper. Bien entendu, il n'est pas rentré square Grimmaurd. Phineas Nigellus Black me tient informé, il a beau être toujours enfermé dans le sac de Granger, il n'est pas sourd et il sait que les jeunes gens sont en fuite, partis quelque part dans la campagne, sous une ne peut arrêter Potter, il va jusqu'à braver ses ennemis dans leur place, c'est proprement incroyable, et j'avoue en frémissant que son comportement suicidaire n'a même plus le don de m'agacer. C'est plutôt mon admiration pour lui qui croît de jour en jour, d'heure en heure... aussi vite que ma peur…peur de le voir échouer, peur de le savoir repéré, attrapé, torturé, tué…_

_En première page de la Gazette, un grand portrait de lui, portant l'inscription : «Indésirable Numéro Un »._

_En le découvrant, j'ai failli tomber à la renverse. Le garçon est accusé (à mots couverts) d'avoir tué Dumbledore, pas moins !_

_J'étais sur le point de me précipiter au ministère pour faire la déclaration suivante : Moi, Severus Rogue, directeur de Poudlard, suis le vrai, l'authentique meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore. Enfermez moi, tuez moi, et de grâce, laissez Potter tranquille ! Il a bien assez à faire pour échapper à Voldemort, il n'a aucun besoin d'avoir tous les agents du ministère à ses trousses, sans compter les nombreux sorciers qui, alléchés par la prime offerte pour sa capture, n'auront de cesse de le livrer à votre justice pervertie._

_Mais hélas, trois fois hélas ! Albus, ayant deviné comme d'habitude mes intentions, m'a interpellé de son tableau et a trouvé des mots très convaincants pour me dissuader de faire la moindre démarche en ce sens._

_Ma haine de moi-même n'en est que plus virulente. Pendant que je vis tranquillement ici, à Poudlard, tu es poursuivi par une meute de loups affamés, Harry…Cette meute lancée sur tes traces grossit de jour en jour et rêve de s'emparer de toi pour te déchiqueter et se repaître de ta chair si jeune…Je ne peux rien faire pour te porter secours. Bien que tu sois aux abois, il est peu probable que tu viennes te réfugier un jour ici, dans cette école où tu as pourtant ta place, toi qui n'as même pas pu achever tes études. Tu crains trop de m'y trouver, tu me crois ton ennemi… Comment pourrais tu deviner qu'il n'y a personne au monde qui redoute autant que moi qu'il t'arrive malheur ?_

**_Même jour, 20h30_**

_La petite Weasley vient de sortir d'ici. Je suis si troublé que mes mains en tremblent encore._

_Elle a été punie par Alecto Carrow pour cause d' insolence notoire, et envoyée dans mon bureau. Pris de court, j'ai dû faire face rapidement à la situation et bien sûr, ne rien laisser paraître de mon embarras. Heureusement, j'ai une longue habitude du double jeu et de la dissimulation._

_Sévère, imperturbable, je lui ai posé les questions habituelles, condamnant ensuite son comportement, exigeant d'elle l'aveu de ses fautes et autres actes de contrition…Elle répondait du bout des lèvres en me défiant de son regard doré et hardi. Tandis qu'elle s'enlisait dans des explications oiseuses, rechignant à s'amender, je sentais que la tentation était trop forte, et soudain, poussé par un besoin irrépressible, j'ai cédé. Je me suis introduit dans son esprit._

_Je suis fier de dire qu'elle ne s'est aperçue de rien._

_Tant bien que mal, je me suis frayé un chemin dans la confusion trouble de ses pensées. Harry était partout. Je m'y attendais, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'en être surpris et déstabilisé. Les pensées de cette enfant tournent toutes autour du garçon à la cicatrice, les souvenirs de ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui sont omniprésents dans son imaginaire. Il se penche vers elle, souriant d'un sourire que je ne connais pas, tendre et malicieux… Il la prend dans ses bras, ses lèvres toutes proches des siennes, leurs souffles se mêlent…Ils courent dans le parc de Poudlard, main dans la main…Et ce baiser…il y a quelque chose de trop intense et de désespéré dans ce baiser qu'ils échangent, seuls dans une petite pièce que je n'ai jamais vue, au Terrier sans doute…c'est comme si elle s'en voulait de le laisser faire, comme si l'un et l'autre pensaient ne pas y avoir droit…Elle souffre. Elle a toutes les raisons de souffrir ! Elle ne sait pas où il se trouve. La tête de celui qu'elle aime est mise à prix, elle le sait. Consciente des innombrables dangers qu'il court, elle craint constamment pour sa vie._

_Une angoisse trop cruelle pour une adolescente de cet âge. Comment peut-elle le supporter ? Je vais devoir la garder à l'œil pour m'assurer qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la dépression. Moi, oui, je peux vivre dans de telles angoisses, c'est mon lot quotidien. Ce qu'elle ressent, je le ressens aussi, en pire, car les dangers, je les connais mieux, les risques, je les mesure très précisément. Quant aux souvenirs heureux que je garde en moi, ils sont beaucoup plus lointains. Les sourires que Lily m'adressait, je les ai conservés, mais ils ont pâli, ils s'effacent, jour après jour. Le tendre sourire de Harry que je viens de voir dans les souvenirs de Ginny redonne de la vigueur à celui de sa mère. C'est le même. L'expression est identique._

_Comme cette enfant, je me languis de ce sourire auquel je n'eus jamais droit, et du regard lumineux de ces yeux magnifiques._

**_

* * *

_**

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

Albus Dumbledore se tenait assis dans un fauteuil, au premier plan du portrait. L'air grave, il observait le jeune homme debout devant lui avec une vive attention.

-Heu…Je pensais que Phineas Black vous avait fait un compte rendu détaillé ?

-En effet, mais j'aimerais entendre ta propre version des faits.

-Eh bien…nous avons discuté et le professeur Rogue… a très mal interprété mes paroles.

-Pour tout te dire, Harry, Severus m'a paru gravement déprimé depuis cet entretien avec toi. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il est revenu dans son portrait, à Poudlard.

-…

-Est-il vrai que tu as l'intention de remonter le temps pour le sauver ?

Harry rougit intensément et baissa les yeux.

-C'était mon projet, en effet, murmura-t-il avec gêne.

Il y eut un silence. Le garçon n'osait plus regarder son ancien mentor.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Harry, finit par dire le vieil homme avec douceur. Je sais que tu ne désires que le bien de Severus…Seulement, penses-tu que ce soit la bonne méthode?

Harry releva la tête.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Crois-tu que tu t'y sois bien pris pour lui faire accepter ton projet ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-N'était-il pas trop tôt ? Il eût fallu attendre que vos rapports s'améliorent.

-Oh…c'est donc que…que vous n'êtes pas contre mon idée ?

-Quelle idée ?

-Eh bien…de tenter de le ramener à la vie…Je pensais que vous trouveriez ça au mieux farfelu, au pire immoral et dangereux …

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore étincelèrent gaiement derrière ses lunettes.

-Je n'ai pas de jugement moral à porter sur tes actes, Harry, je fais confiance à ton instinct qui ne t'a jamais trompé. Maintenant, sache que les idées farfelues peuvent avoir de bons côtés, mais qu'elles peuvent aussi se révéler dangereuses. En bref, ton projet n'est viable et défendable que si Severus coopère !

-Je sais, professeur, mais dans ce cas, je vais devoir y renoncer… Le professeur Rogue me déteste, et il n'acceptera jamais un projet de sauvetage, pour peu que l'idée vienne de moi. En fait, je crois qu'il ne supporterait pas de m'être redevable de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le vieux directeur sourit.

-Il te déteste ? Vraiment ? En es-tu certain, Harry ?

Le garçon tressaillit. Que savait Dumbledore, au juste ? Phineas lui avait-il parlé du journal intime ?

-Eh bien…, hésita-t-il, sourcils froncés. Je le pensais jusqu'à présent. Mais…dans son journal…heu…vous êtes au courant, pour le journal ?

-Oui, Harry, Phineas m'a tout rapporté.

-Eh bien, dans son journal, il ne semble pas me détester…au contraire.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se renforça.

-Ne t'en veux pas de lui avoir dit la vérité pour le journal, Harry. Tu as bien fait. Moi même, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place. D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que je serais très curieux de le lire, moi aussi. Severus a toujours été si secret !

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire, amusé et ravi que Dubledore se montre si compréhensif.

-Désolé, mais je ne vous le lirai pas à voix haute…par respect pour le professeur Rogue !

-Je m'en doute, Harry, je m'en doute, et je ne t'en demande pas tant. Ces cahiers t'appartiennent maintenant, et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Mais comment a réagi Severus en apprenant que tu lisais ses écrits ?

Harry soupira.

-Il l'a très mal pris. En fait, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi…

-Allons, Harry, fais un effort, mets-toi à sa place ! Penses-tu que ce soit simple pour lui, d'accepter que tu lises ce qu'il a écrit dans le plus grand secret ? Tu sais comme moi à quel point on se met à nu dans un journal intime, et justement parce qu'on est sûr de ne jamais être lu par quiconque!

-S'il y avait plein d'horreurs sur moi, je comprendrais qu'il en soit gêné, mais là…c'est tout l'inverse !

-Severus s'est toujours montré très dur envers toi. Trop dur à mon goût, je ne te le cache pas. Comme tu le sais, il aimait passionnément ta mère et détestait ton père. A ses yeux, tu étais le fruit de l'amour que tes parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, bref, une épine dans sa chair. Mais…mais…mais apparemment, son point de vue sur toi avait fini par changer, et je m'en réjouis vivement, pour l'avoir ardemment souhaité !

-Pourquoi alors est-il si contrarié ?

-Réfléchis, Harry ! Tu dis toi même que dans son journal, il ne te déteste pas, bien au contraire. Mais il ne désirait peut-être pas que tu le découvres par ce moyen là !

-Justement, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais découvert si je n'avais pas mis mon nez dans ses affaires !

-C'est vrai que Severus est quelqu'un de mystérieux, qui cache très bien ses sentiments. Une personne aussi secrète ne peut apprécier qu'on dévoile ainsi ses pensées intimes. As-tu déjà lu le journal en entier ?

-Non, je n'en suis qu'à la rentrée de septembre 97.

-Alors, on ne peut pas savoir. Il y a peut-être d'autres éléments dont Severus eût préféré que tu ne prennes jamais connaissance.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je dois renoncer à lire la suite ?

-A toi d'en juger, Harry ! Je comprendrais fort bien que tu ne puisses te retenir de lire jusqu'au bout. Mais revenons à ton projet : peut-être parviendras-tu à le lui faire accepter, pour peu que tu te montres habile et que tu manœuvres intelligemment.

-Je crois que je n'en aurai plus l'occasion. Le professeur Rogue ne se présentera plus jamais dans ce portrait, j'en suis certain.

-C'est fort possible en effet, dit Dumbledore, l'air ennuyé, puis soudain son visage s'éclaira. Eh bien…dans ce cas, viens à sa rencontre ! Tu avais prévu de lui rendre visite à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Nous t'y attendons toujours ! Minerva est au courant, et elle sera ravie de te recevoir, elle m'a chargé de te le dire.

-Oh…merci, professeur. Mais…quel est le meilleur moment pour faire le déplacement?

-Dès demain matin, si tu le désires.

-Je ne vais pas la déranger ?

-Absolument pas. Elle serait très déçue que tu ne viennes pas.

-Alors…eh bien, je viendrai donc demain… Je pense pouvoir être au château vers 10h, le temps de prévenir mes amis. Heu…professeur…avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais vous demander autre chose.

-Quoi donc, Harry ?

-Eh bien…nous avons fait des recherches au sujet d'Adalbert Bodlock. Mr Lovegood nous a parlé de lui et nous a révélé qu'il vit côté moldu, mais… il est introuvable. Savez vous s'il a changé de nom ?

Dumbledore parut soudain soucieux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te rendre service en t'en disant plus sur Bodlock…

-S'il vous plaît !

-Ne devrais tu pas attendre d'avoir à nouveau discuté de ton projet avec Severus avant de te lancer dans ces investigations ?

-En supposant que je voie le professeur Rogue demain matin et que je parvienne à le convaincre de coopérer, je voudrais me lancer aussi vite que possible dans la réalisation du projet!

Les yeux de Dumbledore lancèrent un éclair joyeux.

-Bon. Alors, écoute bien : je crois savoir que Bodlock vit actuellement dans un petit village moldu du Northamptonshire, nommé Merrytown…

-Oh…merci, professeur !

-Juste une recommandation, Harry: ne néglige pas ta rentrée pour cette histoire de voyage temporel. Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves dans les premiers jours, et il faut que tu sois bien préparé. C'est ton avenir à toi qui est en jeu…Severus, lui, a sa carrière derrière lui. Toi, tu n'es qu'à l'aurore de ta vie !

-Oui, je sais, professeur.

-Bien. Nous nous verrons donc demain matin à Poudlard ?

-Sans faute !

-J'en informe Minerva immédiatement, si elle se trouve encore dans le bureau directorial à cette heure tardive. Quant à Severus…ma foi, je ne lui dirai rien, qu'en penses-tu ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux te laisser le bénéfice de la surprise…A demain, Harry ! Passe une très bonne nuit !

* * *

**Voili voilou. Un chapitre de transition, peut-être pas très passionnant. On reverra Rogue dans le chapitre suivant, promis. Et si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? **

**Ah oui, une petite précision : je n'ai pas lu le « chat » dans lequel JKR a révélé la suite qu'elle imaginait pour ses personnages. J'écris donc ici ce qui me passe par la tête après avoir fini le tome 7, et ce n'est sûrement pas conforme à ce qu'elle a imaginé, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !**

**DiagonAlley : **Oui, on dirait qu'il y a deux Rogue, n'est-ce pas…ceci dit, les choses vont peut-être changer, maintenant que Rogue sait que Harry lit son journal ? Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur à propos de Phineas Nigellus, tu avais parfaitement raison, il ne pouvait avoir vu Ginny à cette époque dans la chambre de Harry. Je me suis empressée d'aller corriger le chapitre, mais du coup, ça change un peu la donne ( on comprenait que Phineas s'intéresse aux ébats de Harry et Ginny, on voit moins pourquoi il serait fasciné par Harry tout seul, de même pour Rogue, mais bon…pourquoi pas ?)

**Morganne-bzh : **Tu penses que Rogue en a beaucoup à cacher, et que ça se trouve dans la suite du journal ? Hum…Peut-être es-tu dans le vrai ! La suite nous en dira plus, mais Harry ne lit pas très rapidement, il savoure, malheureusement pour nous ! Merci à toi, et à bientôt !

**Aulandra 17 : **Bienvenue à toi, et merci pour ton mot ! Tu trouves la colère de Rogue réaliste ? Tant mieux, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Alexandra : **Merci beaucoup, j'ai apprécié ton message, même très court, ça donne du courage pour continuer ! Bises !


	7. Visite à Poudlard

**Ahlalalala, je sais, je suis trèèèès en retard…Ne m'en voulez pas, je croule sous le travail en ce moment. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à tenir le rythme des publications régulières. Donc, le prochain chapitre sera là…eh bien ma foi, il sera là quand il sera prêt (logique…) !**

**Bien entendu, plus vous m'encouragerez, plus j'aurai envie de m'y mettre…**

Merci de tout cœur pour vos si gentilles reviews, et un merci tout particulier à **Agone**, elle comprendra pourquoi en lisant le chapitre… !

**-- CHAPITRE SEPT --**

**--Visite à Poudlard --**

-Tu sais, je crois vraiment que tu perds ton temps, Harry !

Le garçon s'apprêtait à mordre dans un toast. Il s'arrêta net.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de sauvetage, reprit Ginny d'un ton tranquille. Ou plus exactement, je me suis réveillée dans la nuit, avec une pensée obsédante qui m'a empêchée de me rendormir.

-Et c'était… ?

-Ben…à vrai dire, je me demande comment on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt. Surtout notre chère Hermione, si réputée pour son intelligence…

-De quoi parles-tu, Ginny ? Maugréa Hermione, mortifiée, tout en se servant du thé.

Les trois amis prenaient un copieux petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, square Grimmauld. Seul Ron manquait à l'appel, ayant préféré rester une heure de plus dans son lit, au Terrier …

-Pose d'abord cette théière, et toi, Harry, avale ta bouchée ! Lança la rouquine. J'imagine déjà votre réaction, alors pas besoin de donner plus de travail à Kreattur !

Hermione s'exécuta docilement, toujours d'accord quand il s'agissait d'épargner un elfe de maison, tandis que Kreattur jurait ses grands dieux qu'il ne redoutait aucunement les charges supplémentaires, étant donné qu'il était un bon elfe, entièrement dévoué à son maître Harry Potter !

-Mais bien sûr, Kreattur, bien sûr, personne n'a jamais dit le contraire, s'empressa d'affirmer Harry d'un ton apaisant. Du moins, pas récemment, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe. Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous réserves, Ginny, reprit-il plus haut en fixant sa petite amie, les sourcils froncés, mais tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur !

-Peur ? Je croyais que tu étais un gryffondor ! Taquina la jeune fille. Ca y est, vous êtes prêts ? Alors oyez, oyez, bonnes gens ! A quoi bon courir à Poudlard, chercher à convaincre Rogue, puis se précipiter côté moldu récupérer une machine à remonter le temps ? De toute façon, quoique tu fasses, Harry, ton plan est destiné à échouer …

Ginny s'arrêta là, savourant son effet, tandis que les deux autres ouvraient des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer une chose pareille ? Finit par lancer Harry. Tu te prends pour Trelawney?

-Echouer, son plan ? Il n'y a aucune raison, sauf si Bodlock reste introuvable ! Protesta à son tour Hermione, piquée au vif. Je peux te dire que j'ai travaillé dur, et que les résultats sont là!

Ginny eut un geste apaisant.

-Hé là, inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Quand je vous aurai tout dit, vous trouverez ça tellement évident que vous vous demanderez comment vous…

-Explique-toi, Ginny, coupa Harry férocement, ou je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

La jeune fille prit un air intéressé.

-Tiens, tiens, je serais curieuse de voir ça… ! Bon allez, je ne vais pas vous faire lambiner plus longtemps, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Harry faire mine de se lever, l'expression menaçante. Alors voilà, c'est très simple. Tu m'as dit toi même, Harry, que Rogue a son portrait à Poudlard avec les autres directeurs décédés précédemment…

-Attends, je sais…j'ai compris ! Glapit soudain Hermione. Tu penses que si Harry devait réussir à remonter le temps pour sauver Rogue, ce dernier n'aurait pas en ce moment même un portrait animé à Poudlard, puisqu'il serait vivant…

-… et que seuls les directeurs bel et bien morts disposent d'un portrait animé ! Termina Ginny d'un ton triomphant. Ah, je savais bien que toi au moins, Hermione, tu avais quelque chose dans le crâne ! Heureusement qu'il y a des filles pour penser, ici !

Harry ne disait rien, mais regardait intensément Ginny.

-Alors tu vois bien, Harry, reprit la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce, ça ne sert à rien de dépenser ton temps et ton énergie pour un projet condamné d'avance. Laisse tomber ces bêtises, et prépare correctement ta rentrée !

-Je ne comprends pas…, murmura le garçon.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi stupide! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu as parfaitement raison, Ginny, et bravo pour ta perspicacité. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en plus du fait que je sois à ce point un sombre crétin, c'est pourquoi…pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit...

-Dumbledore ?

-Oui, Dumbledore ! Il n'a pas eu l'air de désapprouver mon projet, au contraire. Il m'a donné le nom et le lieu d'habitation de Bodlock. Et c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je me rabiboche avec Rogue, avant de tenter de le ramener à la vie.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il sait que toute réconciliation avec Rogue est impossible, grommela Ginny en fourrant un gros morceau de croissant dans sa bouche, ce qui la fit tout à coup ressembler à Ron. Il a prévu qu'en fin de compte, tu ne tenterais rien, trop dégoûté par le comportement du bâtard graisseux.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Gronda Harry.

Hermione paraissait réfléchir.

-C'est vrai, ça… Dumbledore était au courant…, dit-elle pensivement. Hmmm, en y réfléchissant… c'est peut-être lui qui a…

Elle s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se remit à faire couler du miel sur son pain, comme si de rien n'était.

-Qui a quoi ? Questionna impatiemment Harry.

-Non, rien…

-Bon, et puis autre chose qui va dans le même sens, reprit Harry d'un ton agité. Si Rogue était vivant, il n'aurait pas laissé traîner son coffre à Poudlard, et surtout, il n'aurait jamais accepté que je m'en empare !

-Très juste, approuva Ginny en souriant. Tu vois bien que ce n'est plus la peine de te…

-Attendez ! S'exclama Hermione. Je vous trouve un peu trop fatalistes, tous les deux. Rien ne prouve que…

-Au contraire, tout prouve que Harry se fourvoie complètement !

Hermione hésita, puis eut un geste nerveux de la main.

- Bon, enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si tu es dans le vrai, Ginny, et toi aussi, Harry, je pense qu'il faut essayer de mener à bien le projet, malgré tout.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Harry ne va pas risquer sa vie pour…

-…Comment ça, risquer ma vie ?

-Parfaitement ! s'écria Ginny d'un ton farouche. Si cette montre-retourneuse-de-temps ne fonctionne pas correctement, ce qui est fort probable, tu vas peut-être rester coincé à une autre époque et te faire condamner à mort par un tyran ou, pire, dévorer par un dinosaure !! Après avoir survécu à Voldemort, ce serait quand même un peu fort !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Rit le garçon en attrapant dans la corbeille un croissant bien doré.

-L'entreprise est plutôt dangereuse, c'est juste, reconnut Hermione. Mais si Dumbledore n'a pas cherché à dissuader Harry, on peut supposer que…

-Dumbledore, Dumbledore ! S'énerva Ginny. Dumbledore est MORT, d'accord ? Et vous deux, vous continuez à le considérer comme le grand sage, le guide suprême, alors qu'il a toujours été plus farfelu qu'autre chose !

-Ne dis pas ça, Ginny, répliqua Hermione avec véhémence. Dumbledore était un grand homme, et même mort, il reste notre maître et mentor. Nous lui devons tous énormément…

Haussant les épaules, Ginny grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Amen ! ». Plus amusé que fâché, Harry posa fermement une main sur la sienne.

-Ecoute, Ginny : de toute façon, je vais aller à Poudlard maintenant, puisque je l'ai promis et que Mc Gonagall m'y attend. Mais j'en profiterai pour poser franchement la question à Dumbledore.

Ginny lui jeta un regard de défi.

-Ma foi, si tu n'as rien de plus important à faire…

-Tu as raison, Harry, approuva Hermione. Le mieux, c'est de voir la chose directement avec Rogue et Dumbledore. Eux, ils sauront te répondre, et tu pourras juger de l'opportunité d'entreprendre ce voyage temporel. Mais avant que tu partes, j'ai plusieurs messages à écrire, j'aimerais que tu les transmettes de ma part, si tu veux bien.

-Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de porter un mot doux à Rusard ou un poème à Mimi geignarde, je veux bien… ! Mais dépêche toi, il est déjà 9h30 !

o0o0o0o

La haute silhouette de Hagrid approchait vivement du portail derrière lequel Harry attendait patiemment. Avec un grand sourire, le demi-géant sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la grille qui grinça horriblement en pivotant sur ses gonds. Dès qu'il put se faufiler, Harry se précipita en avant pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami, et ils s'étreignirent si bien que le garçon sentit ses côtes plier dangereusement sous la pression des grandes mains.

-Comment tu vas, Harry ? Dit Hagrid en le lâchant pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule, ce qui faillit envoyer le garçon embrasser le gravier de l'allée.

-Heu…Je vais bien, souffla-t-il, reprenant tant bien que mal son équilibre en se massant discrètement l'épaule. Et vous, Hagrid ? Et Graup ?

-Mais très bien…Graup s'est remis, et il a encore fait des progrès…et puis maintenant, on prépare tous la rentrée. Tu sais quoi, Harry, je vais de nouveau enseigner, cette année !

-Oh, parfait ! Dit précipitamment le garçon en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Mc Gonagall, et si ça n'était pas plutôt Dumbledore qui dirigeait toujours l'école, du fond de son portrait. Malgré lui, il eut une pensée compatissante pour les futurs élèves de soins aux créatures magiques, qu'il imaginait déjà en train de nourrir des hordes de scroutts à pétards en introduisant de force dans leurs orifices des amas grouillants d'asticots visqueux.

-Dis-moi, Harry, y paraît que tu veux devenir auror ?

-C'est vrai ! Je suis inscrit à l'Académie, ils ont bien voulu de moi…

-Moi qui avais espéré que…Dis, tu n'aurais pas préféré être nommé professeur à Poudlard?

-Professeur ? Moi ? Mais, Hagrid…prof de quoi ? Je n'ai que dix huit ans !

-Tu as vaincu Tu-sais-qui, tu es plus fort à toi tout seul que tous les aurors réunis ! Tu as été chef de l'AD…Tu pourrais enseigner la DCFM !

Harry rit de bon cœur.

-Oh non, je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour l'enseignement. Et puis j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je n'ai même pas mes Aspics !

Tout en marchant, ils échangèrent d'autres nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent parvenus devant la grande porte du château. Harry leva les yeux, contemplant les hauts murs de pierre, apparemment intacts.

-Il n'y a plus aucune trace de la bataille ! Fit-il remarquer.

-Encore heureux, avec la rentrée dans moins d'une semaine ! Les travaux viennent à peine de se terminer. On a bien cru que l'école ne pourrait pas rouvrir ses portes le grand jour, et qu'il faudrait retarder l'arrivée des élèves !

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall a dû avoir des sueurs froides !

-Ah ça, oui, la pauvre, elle s'est énervée plus d'une fois, je te le garantis. Heureusement qu'y avait Mme Pomfresh, parce qu'avec les murs écroulés et la toiture à moitié effondrée, y a eu des accidents, et tout…Bon, Harry, je m'en vais te conduire au bureau de Minerva, mais quand tu auras fini, avant de repartir, passe me voir dans ma cabane. J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

-Oh…j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de folie, Hagrid…

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas !

Tandis qu'ils parcouraient les longs couloirs de l'école chère au cœur de Harry, le jeune homme était de plus en plus tenté de poser une question à son ami. En voyant approcher la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, il se jeta à l'eau.

-Dites-moi, Hagrid…vous n'auriez pas revu le professeur Rogue, par hasard ?

Le demi-géant s'arrêta net, puis dévisagea Harry avec stupeur.

-Le pro…le professeur Rogue ? Bredouilla-t-il avec une gêne évidente. Mais comment…Tu es au courant que…oh…non, Harry, non…je ne l'ai pas vu, il…il est mort, s'pas ? Y a son portrait dans le bureau de…

-C'est bon, Hagrid, je sais…coupa Harry. N'en parlons plus ! Heu…Vous connaissez le mot de passe ?

-Le mot de passe ? Oh, mais oui, bien sûr ! Croque-monsieur !

Apparemment, les goûts du professeur Mc Gonagall étaient moins sucrés et citronnés que ceux de son prédécesseur. La gargouille inclina la tête, et le passage s'ouvrit. Etrangement ému, Harry prit pied sur l'escalier tournant.

………….

-Entrez !

Le cœur battant, Harry poussa la porte du bureau. Il revivait malgré lui les terribles instants où, un mois et demi plus tôt, il était entré dans cette même pièce, nageant dans un désarroi proche du désespoir, et en était ressorti en sachant qu'il devait mourir de la main de Voldemort, après avoir visité les souvenirs de Rogue…

Tentant d'écarter ces souvenirs trop douloureux, il regarda autour de lui. Peu de choses avaient changé. Peut-être le bureau paraissait-il plus ordonné que du temps de Dumbledore, on y voyait moins d'objets étranges et biscornus, et Fumseck avait disparu de son perchoir…

-Comment allez vous, Harry ! S'écria le professeur Mc Gonagall en venant d'un pas vif à sa rencontre.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle portait toujours son impeccable chignon et que derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, son regard était aussi vif et perçant que dans son souvenir. Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, et répondit à ses nombreuses questions, touché par la chaleur de sa voix et le soin qu'elle mettait à l'interroger sur ses amis, sur Hermione, Ginny, et toute la famille Weasley. Puis, inévitablement, elle en vint à aborder le chapitre des études…

-Surtout, je compte sur vous pour solliciter mon aide lorsque vous rencontrerez des difficultés lors de vos premières semaines de cours à l'Académie ! Dit elle avec ferveur. Vous aurez forcément des lacunes, n'ayant pas suivi les cours de septième année. Avez vous travaillé avec Ron Weasley les sujets que je vous avais recommandés?

Harry rougit.

-Heu, certains oui, professeur…nous avons commencé, mais…

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

-Ne comptez pas sur votre célébrité pour gagner l'indulgence de vos professeurs, Harry. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'ils se comporteront avec vous comme avec n'importe quel autre étudiant, et ce sera tout à leur honneur.

-Je sais, professeur…je ne demande pas autre chose…je n'ai aucune envie de bénéficier d'un régime de faveur.

-Je vous reconnais bien là, et par ailleurs, vous méritez le respect et la considération, cela ne fait aucun doute…, murmura-t-elle avec plus de douceur. Mais rien n'est jamais acquis, Harry…Donnez toujours le meilleur de vous même, et c'est ainsi que vous serez heureux !

La conversation prenait décidément un tour dangereux. Il était grand temps de la faire dévier. Une fois de plus, se dit Harry avec reconnaissance, Hermione allait le sauver d'une situation délicate. Il extirpa de sa poche un parchemin plié.

-Professeur, j'ai un message pour vous de la part d'Hermione. Je peux vous le donner maintenant ?

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Minerva, l'air intéressée.

Elle se saisit du billet et le parcourut rapidement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Cher Harry, dit-elle en repliant le parchemin, levant les yeux vers son jeune interlocuteur, vous savez à quel point votre visite me fait plaisir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas les raisons qui vous ont amené ici ce matin. A présent, je suppose que vous préférez être seul dans le bureau pour vous entretenir avec les portraits ? Je vais aller de ce pas rédiger une réponse pour Melle Granger, je reviendrai dans un moment. Prenez tout votre temps !

Harry la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle gagnait la porte et sortait. Puis il se retourna et s'approcha du mur. Il avait repéré depuis longtemps le portrait de Dumbledore, juste derrière le grand fauteuil directorial. Le vieil homme s'y trouvait assis en silence, le regardant avec une expression aimable et rassurante. A l'arrière plan, Harry distingua Fumseck qui le fixait également de son œil intelligent. Harry salua poliment son ancien directeur.

-Heureux de te voir, mon garçon. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Excellente, professeur ! mentit Harry.

-Eh bien, tant mieux ! As-tu quelque chose à me dire avant de t'adresser à Severus ?

Le garçon rassembla son courage.

-Oui, professeur. J'ai une question à vous poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce matin, Ginny m'a fait remarquer que mon entreprise de sauvetage était forcément vouée à l'échec.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, le professeur Rogue est bel et bien mort, sinon, il n'aurait pas son portrait ici, à Poudlard !

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir, mais son sourire ne s'était pas effacé.

-Ton amie a fait une remarque très judicieuse, Harry, finit-il par dire en regardant le garçon par dessus ses lunettes. Il est exact que si l'on s'en tient aux apparences, Severus est mort à l'heure qu'il est, puisque nous le voyons, toi et moi, présent dans son tableau.

Malgré lui, Harry jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le portrait de Rogue, dont il avait également noté l'emplacement dès son entrée dans le bureau. L'homme ne leur prêtait aucune attention, il se tenait debout devant une table sur laquelle étaient posés un chaudron et divers flacons. Le visage pâle et concentré, il paraissait absorbé dans la réalisation d'une potion complexe.

Harry remarqua que là encore, Rogue portait ses habituelles robes noires et nullement un costume d'apparat. Il reprit avec effort :

-Donc, s'il est là dans ce tableau, c'est qu'il est bel et bien mort, du moins, c'est ainsi que je le comprends. Et s'il est effectivement mort en ce moment, c'est que j'aurai beau tenter de le ramener à la vie d'ici quelques jours, en supposant que je trouve le moyen de remonter le temps, je n'y parviendrai pas. Ou alors, en admettant que je réussisse, c'est qu'il n'aura pas survécu bien longtemps à son sauvetage… Donc, à quoi bon me lancer dans une entreprise aussi sûrement condamnée à échouer?

Dumbledore ne souriait plus, il paraissait même légèrement contrarié.

-Il me semble que tu ne dois pas raisonner ainsi, Harry. Ton idée de sauver Severus est intéressante et te fait honneur par sa générosité…Peut-être est-elle vouée à l'insuccès, en effet, mais tu ne dois pas te décourager, même si les signes extérieurs contredisent l'espoir que tu pourrais avoir de réussir…

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Souviens toi de ce que nous avions échangé, toi et moi, il y a quelques temps, quand tu étais toi même suspendu entre la vie et la mort…nous en avions conclu que les pensées pouvaient être aussi réelles que les faits... Tu te rappelles ce que nous nous sommes dit à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, ta volonté, si elle est assez forte, peut faire mentir ce qui te paraît être la réalité, ou rendre caduque ce qui te semblait répondre à une logique infaillible.

-Je ne saisis toujours pas…

-Pour faire court, comment Severus pourrait il être sauvé de la mort si tu ne tentes rien dans ce sens?

-Certes, mais…

-Et comment te serait-il venu à l'esprit de le sauver si tu n'avais pas trouvé son journal, et si tu ne lui avais pas parlé dans son tableau ?

-Je vous l'accorde, mais ça n'empêche que…

-Peu importe le résultat, Harry. Et la réussite de ton entreprise dépend peut-être de ton courage, de ta détermination, plus que de tes calculs et de tes déductions rationnelles…

-En gros, vous me conseillez de foncer sans réfléchir ?

-Non, Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu auras besoin de réfléchir pour trouver Bodlock, mettre la main sur son invention, puis découvrir le moyen de sauver Severus après qu'il ait été mordu par Nagini. Toute ton énergie doit se concentrer là dessus. Donne-toi les moyen de réussir, au lieu de penser au résultat…

-Vous, vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais quoi, Harry ?

-Vous savez si je vais réussir. Vous savez toujours tout, et vous ne me dites jamais rien…

-Non, je ne sais pas, mon garçon. J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas réussir, malgré les apparences qui sont contre nous, et je t'en crois capable. Maintenant, tu devrais aller voir Severus, il t'attend, je suis sûr qu'il t'a vu et qu'il est impatient de te parler…

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main, invitant Harry à s'approcher encore plus de son portrait.

-Il a l'air en meilleure forme, depuis ce matin…, chuchota le vieil homme, en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon. Bonne chance !

Harry avala péniblement sa salive et, tournant le dos à Dumbledore, il avança lentement vers le portrait de Rogue. Soudain, une voix aigre l'interpella.

-Tiens ! Potter ! Vous ici ? Pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas en pyjama ou à moitié nu ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Debout au premier plan, très élégant comme à son habitude, Phineas Nigellus le fixait avec ironie depuis son beau cadre doré.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec vous…, grogna Harry en s'écartant.

-Pas le temps ? Ah, bien sûr, c'est Rogue qui a droit à vos attentions, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Je vais finir par être très jaloux !

Sans se laisser perturber par les propos acides de Black, Harry continua son chemin et vint se poster devant le portrait de l'ancien espion. L'homme ne lui montrait que son profil, toujours très occupé à touiller sa potion tout en entretenant le feu sous le chaudron grâce à sa baguette. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Professeur Rogue !…Professeur !

Il fallut plusieurs appels pour que l'interpellé daigne enfin se retourner, la spatule en l'air. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Harry, son visage eut un tressaillement nerveux.

-Potter…, murmura-t-il en posant la spatule sur la paillasse.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, professeur…, dit Harry, les joues écarlates. Je voulais vous poser une ou deux questions.

-Je vous écoute…

La voix de l'homme était sourde, presque rauque. Harry, qui s'était attendu à une rebuffade, considéra sa réponse comme un formidable encouragement.

-Eh bien…je voudrais savoir si…si vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition…à mon projet…heu, je veux dire…mon projet de vous ramener à la vie…

Rogue ne réagit pas tout de suite. Harry le vit détourner les yeux et soupirer.

-Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, Potter, dit-il finalement sur le même ton faible que précédemment. Mais… je sais bien que quand vous avez une idée en tête, rien ne peut vous en faire dévier. Donc, à quoi bon ?

Harry sourit.

-Cela signifie que…que vous acceptez …ou plutôt, que vous vous résignez à ce que je tente de…, bredouilla-t-il, de plus en plus rouge.

-Je me résigne à servir de cobaye à vos expériences d'apprenti sorcier, en effet, conclut Rogue d'un ton sec. Ai-je le choix, Potter ?

-Oh…merci, professeur, je…

-Ne me remerciez surtout pas! Si jamais vous réussissiez, ce qui paraît peu probable et que je ne souhaite nullement, vous auriez à supporter à nouveau mon existence pour une durée indéterminée…

Harry ne voulait à aucun prix contredire Rogue. Et il s'était juré de ne pas faire d'allusion au journal. Il avait trop peur de tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

-Eh bien…Je vais donc tâcher de tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir ! Lança-t-il avec vivacité. Mais…

Rogue le fixait avec une attention soutenue.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne vous cache pas que les chances me paraissent très faibles. Surtout que selon toute logique, puisque vous êtes dans ce portrait, c'est que vous êtes mort actuellement, ce qui prouve que mon projet est destiné à échouer !

Rogue resta un instant figé, puis il fit un pas en avant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Comme d'habitude, son expression était indéchiffrable.

-Ho, ho, vous avez trouvé ça tout seul, Potter ?

Harry s'intima l'ordre de ne pas répondre aux inévitables provocations du maître des potions.

-Non, je vous rassure, dit-il avec calme, c'est Ginny qui m'en a fait prendre conscience.

Une ombre de sourire vint effleurer les lèvres minces de Severus.

-Bien sûr, vous n'y aviez pas pensé par vous même, le contraire m'eût étonné ! Et… malgré la certitude de votre futur échec, vous ne renoncez pas ?

-Non. J'ai toujours été buté, vous me connaissez !

-Trop bien, hélas ! Vous n'avez jamais su faire qu'une seule chose: foncer tête baissée. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, jeune imprudent !

Harry crut déceler une note plus familière, presque affectueuse dans le ton de l'homme.

-Il ne me reste que quelques détails à régler, et je me précipite à votre secours…, taquina le garçon, l'œil rieur. Préparez-vous à quitter ce tableau d'ici peu…

-Je me sens très bien ici, savez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous à me proposer à la place ?

Pris de court, Harry ouvrit la bouche et resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre crânement:

-Une nouvelle vie, une vie sans double-jeu, sans haine ni cruauté, une vie sans Voldemort…Une vie où vous aurez ma confiance, et mon amitié…

Il s'était laissé emporter, et il se sentit affreusement ridicule. Quelle réplique cinglante l'homme allait-il lui envoyer en retour ?

-Croyez-vous que je pourrai échapper à la haine de tout le monde sorcier ? Articula Rogue à voix basse. L'a…l'amitié que vous m'offrez si…généreusement suffira-t-elle à me la faire oublier ?

Il n'y avait ni ironie, ni animosité dans la question de Rogue, et Harry en fut si surpris qu'une fois encore, il mit un certain temps à se ressaisir.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer…, murmura-t-il finalement avec honnêteté.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, Harry, j'essayerai de m'en satisfaire, …répondit doucement Rogue.

Le garçon tressaillit. Comme dans le journal, l'homme l'avait appelé par son prénom! Enfin ! Il se contraignit à ne rien laisser paraître, mais l'allégresse lui faisait battre le cœur à un rythme effréné…

-Si nous réussissons, claironna-t-il, je ferai tout ensuite pour vous réhabiliter publiquement. Je m'y engage formellement !

-Ne promettez pas l'impossible, Ha…Potter. Et surtout, tâchez de ne pas risquer inutilement votre vie ! Elle est bien plus précieuse que la mienne.

-Ca, c'est vous qui le dites ! A présent, je vous laisse à vos recherches ! A bientôt, professeur !

Severus se contenta d'un mouvement de tête, mais Harry aurait juré qu'il avait de nouveau esquissé un sourire. Comment expliquer cet incroyable changement de comportement ? L'homme avait-il accepté le fait que Harry lise son journal ? En prenait-il son parti ? Entrevoyait-il maintenant la possibilité d'une relation pacifiée entre eux, empreinte de respect mutuel, voire d'affection ?

Le cœur étonnamment léger, Harry fit un dernier signe à l'ancien espion, puis il se détourna pour sortir du bureau. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait encore un message à transmettre à Mme Pomfresh de la part d'Hermione, puis qu'il devait passer voir Hagrid avant de regagner Londres pour préparer son expédition à Merrytown, chez le mystérieux Bodlock…

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Pas d'extrait du journal de Rogue, cette fois-ci…désolée ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !!**

**DiagonAlley**J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail…

**Aulandra17 **Merci pour ton message ! Voici la nouvelle rencontre Harry/ Rogue. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Morganne-bzh**Merci pour ton soutien ! Grâce à toi, mon moral va un peu mieux ! Oui, pauvre Harry, il est obligé de sortir masqué, voilà ce que c'est que d'être trop célèbre !

**Alexandra **Bon, ben si tu me supplies à genoux, et en me disant plein de choses sympa …comment résister ? Voilà donc la suite ! Bises !

Allez, un petit clic sur le bouton bleu !!


	8. Adalbert Bodlock

**Hello tout le monde ! Je voulais envoyer ce chapitre dès vendredi matin, mais le site « buguait » (bizarre, ce verbe, je sais ), et pas moyen d'y arriver, argh…**

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'essayerai de poster le chapitre suivant jeudi prochain -si je ne me casse pas les deux poignets d'ici là, et si le site ne fait pas à nouveau des siennes- …et…et… si vous me soutenez activement, inutile de le préciser !**

**Un immense MERCI à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre une review ! J'espère que vous avez bien reçu les réponses…**

**Très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**Adalbert Bodlock**

Hermione se leva vivement et vint à la rencontre de son ami.

-Salut, Harry ! Tout s'est bien passé?

-Très bien!

-Eh…mais…d'où sort ce hibou ?

-C'est Hagrid qui m'en a fait cadeau !

-Wow ! Il est magnifique ! C'est vraiment gentil de sa part ! Il a voulu remplacer Hedwige ?

Harry déposa la lourde cage sur la commode, secouant sa main douloureuse.

-C'est bien possible, mais il ne l'a pas présenté comme ça. Il voulait sûrement éviter de me faire de la peine. Tu sais, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se sent vaguement responsable de la mort de ma chouette. Sans aucune raison, bien sûr…

Il ouvrit la porte de la cage et fit sortir l'oiseau avec précaution, caressant ses plumes du bout des doigts. C'était un beau hibou au plumage mordoré et au regard sombre.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-En fait, il a déjà un nom…« Quito ». Bizarre, non, pour un hibou ?

-Il vient peut-être d'Amérique latine? J'ai lu quelque part qu'il existe une race très ancienne de hiboux aztèques, particulièrement intelligents…En tout cas, c'est joli, comme nom ! Et il a l'air affectueux…

Harry fit la grimace. Quito était en train de lui pincer du bec le dos de la main, levant vers lui un œil vindicatif. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'attraction. Un paquet de miamhibou vola jusqu'à lui. Il l'ouvrit pour le présenter au rapace, qui y plongea aussitôt avidement le bec.

-Il a l'air d'être encore plus vorace qu'Hedwige…Tiens, Hermione, dit Harry en fouillant sa poche de sa main libre, j'ai les réponses de Mc Go et de Pomfresh pour toi. C'est quoi, ce livre que tu lisais ?

-Oh…je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure, répondit distraitement Hermione en s'emparant des messages que Harry lui tendait.

Tandis qu'elle les parcourait impatiemment, Harry remit le hibou dans sa cage avec ses croquettes, puis s'approcha de la table sur laquelle reposait le livre que la jeune fille venait de fermer. Il s'en saisit et en lut le titre.

_« Portraits animés : leur nature, leurs spécificités, leurs secrets. »_

Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle emprunté cet ouvrage ? Espérait-elle y trouver une réponse aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous à propos de Rogue? Il se mit à le feuilleter machinalement, puis s'arrêta sur la table des matières, passant en revue les différentes têtes de chapitre.

L'une d'elles retint son attention :_ « Surprenez vos proches, entrez vous-même dans un portrait.»_

Mais bien sûr ! C'était l'évidence même !

Il détenait la clef de l'énigme.

Hagrid avait paru si embarrassé quand Harry lui avait demandé s'il avait revu Rogue ! « Tu es au courant… », avait commencé le demi-géant, avant de se reprendre et d'affirmer que l'homme était bel et bien mort…

Très excité, Harry se tourna dans un élan vers Hermione. Elle venait d'achever la lecture des messages et paraissait satisfaite de ce qu'elle y avait trouvé.

-J'ai compris, Hermione !

Elle sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Rogue ! Il est vivant ! Et c'est à moi de tout mettre en place pour que les éléments concordent, lorsque je serai revenu dans le passé pour le sauver ! La force de la volonté…c'est bien ce qu'a dit Dumbledore !

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Harry, soupira Hermione. En passant, je te rappelle que je n'étais pas avec toi à Poudlard ce matin!

Sans lui prêter attention, le garçon entama une danse de la victoire autour de la table basse, avant de lui attraper les mains pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans une ronde endiablée.

-On va gagner ! On va gagner !

-Tu peux t'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Haleta Hermione en tentant de se dégager.

Harry s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé et rayonnant.

-Eh bien, c'est très simple. Rogue est vivant, Hermione, j'en suis absolument certain ! Je parie qu'il se cache actuellement à Poudlard, et qu'il fait de la figuration dans un faux portrait quand c'est nécessaire. Lorsque je retournerai dans le passé, si je réussis à le sauver, je devrai le convaincre de rester dans la clandestinité et de me laisser hériter de son coffre. Voilà comment je rendrai les choses cohérentes, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elles paraissent si embrouillées. C'est ça que Dumbledore a voulu me faire comprendre, avec sa manie de parler par devinettes…

-Un faux portrait ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que…

-Ben, ce bouquin, que tu es en train de lire!

Hermione sourit.

-Ce livre n'est pas très sérieux, et je venais à peine de le commencer, mais en effet, on peut y trouver des trucs intéressants.

-La table des matières m'a suffi…Il faudrait lire un peu plus à fond, mais apparemment, il est possible d'entrer vivant dans un portrait... Pour un sorcier aussi doué que Rogue, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne porte pas la fameuse robe d'apparat des directeurs, contrairement à ce que m'avait dit pompeusement Phineas. Ce Nigellus, il doit être au courant du stratagème, et d'ailleurs, il s'est bien moqué de moi… mais il a réussi à se trahir en voulant en faire trop. Sans parler de Hagrid, qui est incapable de garder un secret!

Hermione ouvrit des yeux admiratifs.

-Bravo, Harry, tu es en progrès ! Tu deviens un fin limier, Ginny sera fière de toi ! Mais… les cendres, tu y as pensé ?

-Quoi, les cendres ?

-Les cendres de Rogue ? Que les gens du ministère sont sensés retrouver ?

-Ah…très juste. Et bien, c'est simple: je vais prendre des cendres dans ma cheminée et les emporter avec moi. Je les déposerai là où Rogue est tombé, dans la cabane hurlante…Comme ça, tout sera en ordre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ce n'est pas le même type de cendres, rétorqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés.. Tu crois qu'elles n'ont pas été analysées, après qu'on les ait ramassées?

-Oh, ça m'étonnerait que les autorités sorcières aient perdu du temps à ça, pour un type comme Rogue. Pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait? Des cendres, ce sont des cendres, non ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée, Harry ! J'avais réfléchi à tout ça, mais le fait que tu sois arrivé aux mêmes déductions que moi confirme que nous sommes sur la bonne voie ! Maintenant, je suis convaincue que tu dois à tout prix tenter le sauvetage, d'autant plus que Mc Gonagall comme Pomfresh ont approuvé mon travail !

-Ton travail ?

-Oui, selon McGo, les sorts de bloque-venin et de _narcoleptos_ devraient être opérants, et Pomfresh pense que j'ai mis au point la bonne formule pour la potion de guérison.

-C'était donc ça, tes petits messages ? Décidément, tout le monde à Poudlard est dans le secret. Ils se sont bien fichus de moi, tous tant qu'ils sont… Et bien sûr, ils savent tous si je vais réussir ou non… Ca ne les empêche pas de me laisser me dépatouiller, comme d'habitude… Bon, reste maintenant à trouver Bodlock et obtenir de lui qu'il me prête sa montre-retourneuse-de-temps... Où est passée Ginny ?

-Elle est partie voir George. Elle a promis d'être là pour 13h.

-Très bien. En attendant, je vais dans ma chambre préparer quelques bricoles pour l'expédition de cet après-midi. Si vous ne me voyez pas revenir à l'heure dite, venez me chercher, des fois que je me serais endormi !

* * *

_"Poudlard. 18 Novembre 97._

_Il est arrivé quelque chose d'inattendu et de désagréable. Trois élèves ont voulu s'emparer de l'épée de gryffondor. Bien entendu, il s'agissait de Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Les trois meneurs de la rébellion, les plus fervents admirateurs de Potter encore présents dans cette école._

_Voici comment les évènements se sont déroulés. J'avais quitté tardivement mon bureau, et je regagnai mes appartements, quand, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai littéralement heurté de plein fouet l'odieux Amycus Carrow. L'homme, qui était à ma recherche, m'a aussitôt agrippé pour se plaindre au sujet des élèves… Bref, rien de nouveau, mais la plus ennuyeuse et déprimante des routines. Je prêtais donc une oreille distraite à ses jérémiades ridicules (il a une dent particulièrement acérée contre Londubat, depuis qu'il a surpris ce lourdaud en train de badigeonner les murs de graffitis invitant tous les élèves rebelles à rejoindre « l'armée de Dumbledore » ! S'il continue, il va finir par me rendre Londubat sympathique !), quand un portrait m'a interpellé, m'annonçant d'un ton fébrile que trois élèves venaient de s'introduire dans mon bureau._

_Extrêmement inquiet (j'avais laissé traîner sur la table des photos et des documents compromettants), j'ai fait aussitôt demi tour, malheureusement suivi de près par le gros imbécile qui refusait de se taire, continuant à me supplier de mettre en œuvre les pires tortures et sévices à l'encontre des élèves en général, et de Londubat en particulier._

_Nous sommes arrivés à proximité de la gargouille, et j'ai fait signe à Carrow de se taire (il n'aurait plus manqué que les trois gamins nous entendent accourir avec nos gros sabots et nous échappent d'une manière ou d'une autre!), et nous posions le pied sur la première marche d'escalier quand la petite Weasley a déboulé sur nous, la (fausse) épée de gryffondor à la main. Elle était suivie de près par ses deux acolytes._

_Comment ils avaient fait pour entrer dans le bureau, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. A l'évidence, ils connaissaient le mot de passe, et ils avaient forcé la porte grâce à un «anihilo», sort qu'ils n'auraient pas dû connaître -mais il n'y a pas là de quoi être surpris. Après avoir fréquenté Potter un peu trop assidûment, ces jeunes maîtrisent des sorts qui sont bien au dessus de leur niveau-…_

_Briser la vitrine ne leur avait visiblement pas posé de problème particulier (d'ailleurs, je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'était guère protégée, l'épée s'y trouvant étant un faux, conformément aux instructions données par Albus.)_

_En nous voyant surgir brusquement au bas des marches, les gamins ont bien entendu été pétrifiés d'horreur, et les désarmer n'a présenté aucune difficulté, même pour un insupportable maladroit comme Carrow. Nous leur avons aussitôt fait faire demi-tour et c'est dans le bureau qu'a eu lieu ensuite la confrontation…_

_Si ce crétin de Carrow n'avait pas été présent, j'aurais pu me montrer plus subtil et obtenir des renseignements sans user de violence… Mais devant lui, je fus contraint de les menacer durement, et bien évidemment, ils ont refusé de donner le moindre commencement d'explication au sujet de leur acte insensé._

_Du coup, la brute s'est énervée. Sortant de ses gonds, il a jeté sans mon accord un "doloris" sur la petite Lovegood, dans le but de faire parler les deux autres. Indigné, j'ai aussitôt contré le maléfice, et j'ai ordonné à cet idiot de me laisser régler l'affaire ( c'est moi le directeur ici, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !)J'ai pris ensuite mon expression des plus mauvais jours, et j'ai asséné d'un ton glacial aux trois jeunes insoumis que, pour la peine, ils iraient travailler une semaine tous les soirs dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Ils se sont regardés, surpris, et heureusement, trop intelligents pour montrer leur profond soulagement, si bien que le troll a tout avalé de bonne foi, croyant naïvement que c'était une sanction d'une extrême cruauté. Le misérable a frotté l'une contre l'autre les énormes pelles qui lui servent de mains, imaginant déjà les trois adolescents aux prises avec des monstres sanguinaires et impitoyables…_

_J'ai laissé ce triste sire raccompagner les contrevenants à leurs salles communes respectives, bien content d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. Dès que je me suis retrouvé seul dans le bureau, je me suis tourné vers le portrait d'Albus pour lui demander des explications._

_Selon lui, si les gamins avaient fomenté ce plan, c'était certainement pour faire parvenir ensuite l'épée à Harry. En effet, Albus m'a appris qu'il avait demandé expressément dans son testament que l'épée soit transmise au garçon, mais que ses dernières volontés n'avaient pas été respectées par Scrimgeour, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs prévu. La petite Weasley devait être au courant de ce camouflet, et elle en a conclu que c'était à elle de réparer cette injustice._

_Je ne sais pour quelle raison Harry a besoin de l'épée, Albus se refuse à me le dire (le comportement du vieillard à mon égard est de jour en jour plus révoltant). Malheureusement, je me dois d'informer dès maintenant le Maître de ce qui s'est passé, à moins d'être doublé par Carrow, ce qui serait très préjudiciable à mon rôle d'espion. Ceci risque d'attirer un peu trop l'attention du Maître sur l'épée. D'après Albus, il ne faut à aucun prix que Voldemort s'en empare. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'objet original est en sécurité ici à Poudlard, dans sa cachette indétectable. Albus m'a suggéré de me rendre à Gringotts avec le faux pour le faire enfermer bien ostensiblement dans un coffre._

_Quant à la véritable épée, Albus m'a déjà prévenu qu'il va falloir par tous les moyens la faire parvenir à Harry, le plus tôt possible. Il faudrait pour cela savoir d'abord où se terre le garçon…_

_Je reviens un instant sur les trois jeunes rebelles. Ginevra était magnifique de fureur et de haine, les yeux brillants de défi, toute à son combat et à sa détermination, nullement gênée d'avoir commis un vol dans le bureau directorial… Plus surprenant, Londubat m'a impressionné lui aussi. Il a gagné en autorité, en vaillance, il n'a plus rien du gamin pleutre et effacé que j'ai connu. Dans sa volonté de protéger ses amies, il se dressait entre nous et elles, tel un héros antique. C'est comme s'il avait endossé à son tour le noble rôle du résistant, maintenant que Harry n'est plus là. _

_Quant à la petite Lovegood, il y a quelque chose d'étrange en elle, qui va bien au delà de son côté illuminé ou excentrique : j'avais l'impression qu'elle « savait ». Oui, elle a lu en moi, et elle sait à présent pour qui je travaille, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne peux expliquer d'où me vient cette conviction. Peut-être faudrait-il que je la soumette à la légilimencie, un de ces jours ? Risque-t-elle de devenir dangereuse ? Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne dira rien, parce que d'une certaine manière, elle est touchée par la grâce…_

_J'avais abandonné sur mon bureau les photos de Lily et de Harry, heureusement glissées à l'intérieur d'une pochette de cuir. J'espère que les trois jeunes gens ne se sont pas amusés à fouiller mes affaires, avant d'aller s'attaquer à la vitrine… Ils étaient certainement trop pressés pour perdre du temps à cela. J'imagine quel effet aurait produit sur eux la découverte de ces photos, et cette simple pensée me plonge dans la confusion et la honte…_

_Hélas, je dois bien avouer que le garçon me manque de plus en plus. Les repas dans la grande salle n'ont aucune saveur, ils sont au contraire un supplice, et pour me réconforter, je n'ai même pas l'espoir d'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir sa silhouette caractéristique –qui, autrefois, me déplaisait tellement, tant elle me rappelait celle de son père-, les mains dans les poches, l'allure légèrement désinvolte… J'en viendrais presque à regretter les cours d'occlumancie, devenus pourtant si pénibles par ma faute… _

_Lorsque nous nous tenions ainsi face à face, lui tremblant de peur et de colère, moi encore plus mal à l'aise, mais sachant dissimuler mon état, je pouvais au moins plonger librement mon regard dans le sien, même si c'était pour me mesurer à lui, l'affronter, le soumettre et l'humilier …"_

On frappa à la porte, et Harry tressaillit violemment avant de glisser le cahier noir sous son oreiller.

-J'arrive ! Cria-t-il à l'instant où Ginny entrait dans la pièce.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il avait complètement oublié le programme de l'après midi… La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Dit-elle enfin en se dégageant de l'étreinte du garçon.

-Oh, si ! Vite, descendons à la cuisine, maintenant que tu es rentrée. Comment va George ?

-J'ai réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Et il travaille enfin sur une nouvelle invention, un double- parchemin-envoyeur de message…

-Mmm…intéressant. Donc, il y a de l'espoir !

-Bien sûr ! Dis, tu as toujours l'intention de partir à la recherche de ce Bodlock ?

-Plus que jamais, Ginny. Je vais te raconter les derniers évènements pendant le repas, et tu comprendras que trouver Bodlock n'a plus rien d'une fantaisie. C'est devenu une nécessité !

* * *

Ils avaient transplané à proximité de Merrytown, dans un petit bois que Harry connaissait pour y avoir campé quelques jours avec Ron et Hermione durant leur longue errance, l'hiver précédent.

Main dans la main, Ginny et Harry marchaient le long d'une route étroite en direction du village. Il faisait beau et frais, et les deux jeunes gens savouraient cette balade dans la campagne verdoyante, en cette fin d'été. Ils en auraient presque oublié les raisons de leur présence dans cette région si éloignée de la capitale…

-Dis-moi, Ginny, lança Harry en serrant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment s'était passé le vol de l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue…

-Oh la la, tu veux vraiment revenir là dessus ? J'ai le frisson rien que d'y penser…

-S'il te plait… D'abord, comment aviez-vous obtenu le mot de passe ?

-Aha ! Figure-toi qu'on avait organisé un système d'espionnage très efficace, mais plutôt risqué… On se cachait à tour de rôle derrière une armure postée non loin de la gargouille, et on essayait d'entendre ce que disait Rogue pour se faire ouvrir le passage. C'est Luna qui a réussi à capter le mot de passe, avec son oreille exceptionnelle…

Amusé, Harry observa la jeune fille de biais. Malgré ses réticences à parler de ce sombre épisode, ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux étincelaient à l'évocation de l'aventure qu'elle avait vécue ce jour là…

-Et c'était quoi, le mot de passe de Rogue?

-« Nid de serpents » … Très original, pour un serpentard, n'est-ce pas…?

-En effet… ni très original, ni très comestible… Et pour fracasser la vitrine, ça n'a pas posé de problème ?

-Pas vraiment, avec tous les sorts terribles que tu nous avais enseignés lors des séances de l'AD!

-Mais comment pensiez-vous pouvoir me faire parvenir l'épée ?

-Ca, c'était le point noir… J'avais décidé de quitter Poudlard avec l'épée, aussitôt le vol commis, et de rejoindre un membre de l'Ordre, Abelforth dans un premier temps, puis Remus... On aurait essayé de vous contacter, peut-être par le biais de la radio de Lee Jordan, et de vous faire comprendre par message codé qu'on était en possession de l'épée…

Effrayé, Harry passa un bras protecteur sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-C'était un pari très risqué, Ginny ! Dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

-Ouais, je reconnais que c'était plutôt hasardeux. Mais on avait tellement besoin de s'activer, de se rendre utiles, pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression… Et… Dis, Rogue en parle, de cet épisode, dans son journal ?

-Mmm…oui…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

-Que vous êtes sacrément courageux, tous les trois. Et qu'Amycus Carrow n'est qu'un gros crétin de Troll !

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Tu sais, Carrow était persuadé que Rogue nous avait infligé la pire des punitions en nous envoyant dans la forêt interdite…

-Et vous, ça ne vous a pas paru bizarre, que le directeur vous sanctionne si légèrement ?

-Oh si! On s'attendait à ce qu'il nous livre aux Carrow et que ces ordures nous esquintent à coup de doloris. Ou pire, qu'on nous enferme tous les trois à Azkaban… Mais bon, on s'est dit que Rogue devait supposer qu'on serait morts de trouille à l'idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite… Il faut avouer que c'était un excellent comédien, il jouait super bien son rôle de méchant!

Quand ils furent parvenus à proximité des premières maisons du village, coquettes et bien tenues, toutes plus ou moins groupées autour de l'église, Harry ralentit le pas.

-Regardons les noms indiqués sur les boîtes aux lettres ou sur les sonnettes. Il n'y a pas énormément de maisons, on devrait avoir vite fait le tour du village…

-Commençons par cette rue là, à droite ! Tu n'as qu'à faire le côté pair, je me charge de l'autre.

Mais ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne trouvèrent aucune habitation au nom de Bodlock. Plusieurs fois, des gens avaient tiré un rideau pour les suivre des yeux. Deux personnes, en train de jardiner, leur demandèrent d'un air méfiant s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Quand ils parlèrent de Bodlock, aucune des deux ne put les renseigner.

-Allez voir à l'épicerie, sur la place de l'église ! Leur conseilla un vieux monsieur qui avançait tout courbé, appuyé sur une canne. L'épicière, elle connaît tout le monde par ici!

Harry et Ginny suivirent ses indications, et eurent vite fait de repérer la petite boutique qui faisait à la fois épicerie, boulangerie, marchand de journaux, café et surtout, point de rencontre pour les habitants du village. En poussant la porte, ils déclenchèrent une sonnerie stridente qui les fit sursauter. Quand leurs yeux furent accoutumés à la demi-pénombre qui régnait dans le magasin, ils découvrirent un décor pittoresque, constitué entre autre d'un vieux plancher ciré, de tables en bois, et tout autour, d'une multitude d'étagères croulant sous une incroyable diversité de boîtes, pots et conserves de verre.

Détail insolite, de nombreux tableaux aux couleurs vives étaient exposés un peu partout là où il restait de la place, représentant pour certains des paysages, pour d'autres des voiliers, ou encore des jeunes femmes alanguies et très peu vêtues…

Regardant autour d'elle avec un étonnement ravi, Ginny retenait difficilement les oh ! et les ah ! que lui inspirait ce lieu exotique. Harry l'avertit d'un froncement de sourcils. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer dans cet environnement exclusivement moldu, où il aurait pu espérer passer inaperçu.

Plusieurs hommes étaient attablés dans l'atmosphère enfumée, buvant des bières ou des cafés. Devant la caisse, deux femmes attendaient pour payer les denrées qu'elles avaient prises dans les étalages. Une petite fille d'environ dix ans rangeait des boîtes sur un présentoir. Et derrière le haut comptoir de bois trônait une forte matrone aux joues rouges et à l'expression joviale.

Tout ce beau monde considérait les nouveaux venus avec une curiosité avide. Bien entendu, le silence s'était fait à leur entrée, rendant plus ardue la tâche des deux jeunes sorciers...

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'adressa à la tenancière.

-Bonjour Madame. Heu…nous cherchons Mr Adalbert Bodlock, qui habite dans ce village. Est-ce que vous le connaissez?

La femme tressaillit légèrement, et tarda à répondre. Quant aux clients, ils échangeaient des regards étonnés, hochant la tête en signe d'ignorance.

-Non, jeune homme, déclara finalement la femme d'une voix posée. Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

Elle hésita, comme si elle avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais elle sembla se raviser et se tut.

-D'où c'est-y qu'vous v'nez, vous aut' ? Demanda un vieil homme buriné, assis non loin de l'endroit où se tenait Ginny.

-Heu… de Londres, répondit la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

-Ah… c'est bien loin, ça… Vous êtes venus en voiture, alors?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! S'empressa de confirmer Harry. On est garés du côté du bois. C'est un beau coin, par ici !

-Ah ça, oui. Notez qu'vous êtes pas les seuls touristes à v'nir vous balader par chez nous…

-Ouais, bougonna un autre, y vont finir par nous envahir, ces gens d'la ville, que j'te dis, moi…

- Ces jeunes là, y s'baladent pas pour l'plaisir, y cherchent après un monsieur, qu'y z-ont dit…

-Et c'est sensé êt'qui, c'te personne qu'vous avez nommée tantôt ? Un jeune comme vous, ou alors un vieux…

-…Comme nous autres ?

-Heu…eh bien…c'est un vieil ami de mon grand père qui habite la région, improvisa Ginny. On aimerait retrouver sa trace…

-Bah… en tout cas, il ne doit pas vivre à Merrytown, son nom ne me dit rien, intervint l'épicière d'un ton ferme. Il vous fallait autre chose ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard dépité, et le garçon eut un geste d'impuissance.

-Non, madame… merci beaucoup ! Dit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivie de Harry.

-Salut les jeunes, et bonne chance ! Cria derrière eux un des vieux, qui aurait volontiers fait durer un peu plus la conversation avec les citadins.

Ces derniers lancèrent un « au revoir » à la cantonade puis sortirent, faisant une fois de plus hurler la sonnette. Ils s'éloignèrent de la boutique à pas lents.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore m'a encore raconté ? Grogna Harry, qui se sentait soudain vidé de toute énergie.

-Le bonhomme a peut-être déménagé ?

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Son nom aurait dit quelque chose aux gens du coin ! Non, visiblement, il n'y a jamais eu le moindre Bodlock à vivre dans le quartier ! C'est décourageant.

Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions quand ils entendirent des pas légers et précipités qui les suivaient sur la chaussée. Ils se retournèrent vivement. La fillette qu'ils avaient vue dans le café courait derrière eux et elle ne tarda guère à les rattraper.

-Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pouvez revenir ? Dit-elle, haletante. Ma grand-mère voudrait vous parler.

-Oh… ta grand mère, c'est la dame qui tient l'épicerie?

-Oui. Elle a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Mais elle m'a recommandé de vous faire entrer par derrière, pas par le magasin.

Ebahis, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent de concert avant de partir avec un nouvel entrain à la suite de la petite. Elle les fit contourner le pâté de maison, et emprunter un chemin de terre qui longeait des jardinets. Quand ils furent parvenus au niveau de l'arrière de l'épicerie, la fillette ouvrit une grille et fit pénétrer les deux adolescents dans un jardin bien fleuri. Ils le traversèrent, et entrèrent par une verrière dans une sorte de corridor, sombre et frais. Là, la petite leur demanda de patienter quelques instants, et elle passa côté magasin, sans doute pour prévenir sa grand mère.

-Cette fois, je crois qu'on tient une piste…, souffla Harry.

Les yeux de Ginny brillaient dans la pénombre.

-Espérons que cette dame a bien quelque chose à nous apprendre sur Bodlock. Si elle nous a fait revenir pour nous forcer à lui acheter des boîtes de thon ou des serpillières, je lui jette un sort de chauve-furie!

-C'est ça, et tu te retrouves définitivement privée de ta baguette, pour infraction au code de restriction de l'usage de la Magie en présence de moldus…

A cet instant, la porte intérieure qui donnait sur la boutique se rouvrit et la matrone surgit devant eux. Essuyant ses grosses mains contre son tablier, elle posa sur Harry un regard perçant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Bodlock ? Dit-elle à voix basse.

-Vous…vous le connaissez ? S'étonna le garçon, le souffle suspendu.

-Ca, vous le saurez plus tard. Dites moi d'abord pourquoi vous en avez après lui.

-Eh bien… C'est Dumbledore qui nous envoie, risqua Harry au hasard, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Il n'était pas question d'évoquer pour l'instant la montre-retourneuse-de-temps. Hésitante, la femme mit un certain temps à réagir. Que savait-elle au juste ? Avait-elle seulement entendu parler de Dumbledore ?

-Vous êtes des sorciers ? Glissa-t-elle finalement d'un air entendu.

Après s'être consultés du regard, les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Bon, ben, vous m'avez l'air d'être des bons gamins, alors je vais vous faire conduire à celui que vous cherchez. Figurez-vous que Bodlock, c'est mon homme… mais ici, tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de Stephen Burcket.

Interloqué, Harry regarda Ginny, aussi stupéfaite que lui.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, j'ai trop de travail, mais Gertrud va vous amener là-haut, à son atelier, et vous pourrez lui parler. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a changé d'identité. Seuls les sorciers connaissent son vrai nom, et ça fait bien vingt ans qu'il n'a plus vu aucun des vôtres!

La femme fit un signe de tête et disparut à nouveau, mais la petite Gertrud se trouva bien vite revenue et leur fit signe de la suivre une nouvelle fois. Ils montèrent deux étages d'un escalier étroit, et aboutirent dans une sorte de grenier très clair, très chaud, dans lequel régnait une forte odeur de peinture à l'huile et d'essence de térébenthine. Partout étaient posées ou suspendues des toiles de différentes tailles, du même genre que celles qui décoraient la boutique, avec une nette prédominance de jeunes femmes en tenue légère...

Au milieu de la pièce, un petit homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, la tête inclinée vers l'épaule, vêtu d'une vieille blouse grise toute tâchée, contemplait un tableau inachevé posé sur un chevalet, un pinceau à la main. Surpris, il se tourna vers les intrus, et Gertrud se précipita vers lui.

-Ils veulent te parler, Papi. Ils sont venus de loin pour te voir.

Le peintre considéra un moment silencieusement Harry et Ginny, tout en essuyant le bout de son pinceau sur un vieux chiffon. Son regard gris était à demi dissimulé sous d'épais sourcils sombres.

-Heu…bonjour …vous êtes bien monsieur Bodlock ? Osa timidement Harry, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Dit le peintre avec brusquerie, en guise de réponse.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter…

-Et moi, Ginny Weasley…

- Que me voulez-vous, au juste ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon ancien nom ? Je me trompe, ou ce n'est pas ma peinture qui vous intéresse…?

Indécis, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la fillette qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le plancher et suivait l'échange avec intérêt.

-Vous pouvez parler devant Gertrud…, bougonna l'homme, comprenant l'hésitation de Harry.

-Eh bien…Nous venons de la part d'Albus Dumbledore…

A peine Harry eut-il prononcé ce nom qu'il vit le visage du peintre se détendre et s'éclairer.

-Dumbledore ? Que devient-il, ce cher homme ?

Soulagé, Harry avala sa salive et prit une inspiration.

-Eh bien…malheureusement…Le professeur Dumbledore est mort il y a maintenant plus d'un an…

-Mort ? Mort, Albus ? S'écria l'homme d'un ton horrifié. Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Il était très âgé, certes, mais je l'ai toujours connu en pleine forme…

-Il a été assass…heu…. disons qu'il est mort pour défendre Poudlard contre une attaque de Mangemorts, mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de…

-Non, je ne suis au courant de rien, et je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec le monde sorcier depuis de longues années, jeunes gens. Mais…asseyez-vous donc! Je crois que vous avez beaucoup à m'apprendre, et il faut que nous fassions plus ample connaissance, vous et moi.

Il désigna aux visiteurs deux chaises d'une propreté douteuse, et Ginny retint une grimace en imaginant la couleur qu'aurait pris sa jupe claire quand elle se relèverait.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? Une citronnade ? Un thé ? Gertrud ! Sois gentille, ma chérie, descends chercher de quoi boire!

Tandis que la fillette se précipitait dans l'escalier, le vieil homme exigea des jeunes sorciers qu'ils lui fissent un résumé complet de la situation dans le monde magique. Tout en retraçant les derniers évènements dans les grandes lignes, Harry passa sous silence son propre rôle dans la guerre. L'homme s'était assis en face d'eux et les écoutait avec une vive attention.

-Toutes ces atrocités me confortent dans l'idée que j'ai bien fait de m'éloigner du monde sorcier, dit Bodlock quand Gertrud fut remontée, chargée d'un plateau, et que chacun eut un verre entre les mains. Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai ainsi pris mes distances, jeunes gens… ?

-Eh bien….nous en avons une vague idée…

-Oh, je n'en fais pas mystère ! Le ministère m'a déçu si profondément que j'ai préféré suivre ma femme moldue, et faire mes adieux à toute forme de magie. On vit très bien sans baguette et je suis bien plus heureux maintenant, avec ma peinture. D'ailleurs, vous, jeune fille, vous feriez un excellent modèle…

Le peintre considérait Ginny d'un œil appréciateur. Mécontent, Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Si nous sommes venus vous voir, monsieur, dit-il d'un ton ferme, ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous donner des nouvelles de notre monde…

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de prolonger l'entretien.

-Eh bien, dites-moi donc ce qui vous amène, mon garçon…, dit l'homme distraitement, le regard toujours fixé sur la jeune fille qui baissait les yeux avec un mélange de gêne et d'amusement.

-Xenophilius Lovegood, que vous avez je crois connu jadis, nous a appris que vous aviez mis au point autrefois un objet permettant de remonter le temps.

-Lovegood ? S'exclama Bodlock en détachant enfin les yeux de la pauvre Ginny. Ah…comment va-t-il, ce cher vieil ami ?

-Heu… il va bien. Mais…

-Vous lui transmettrez mes salutations, promettez le moi !

-Avec plaisir ! Hum… Donc, nous sommes venus vous demander si vous pourriez nous prêter ce… cet objet que vous avez inventé, et qui permet de…

-Ma « remonteuse » ? Savez-vous que c'est précisément cette invention là qui a provoqué mon éloignement du monde sorcier ?

-Oui, nous l'avons appris…

Très excité, Bodlock-Burcket se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter l'atelier sous leurs yeux, tout en agitant ses grandes mains tâchées de peinture.

-Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais un sorcier brillant, et j'adorais créer des objets magiques. Je les présentais souvent à Albus avant de les faire connaître au grand public… Quel homme charmant, ce Dumbledore…Toujours est-il que ma géniale « remonteuse » n'a pas eu le bonheur de plaire aux experts du Ministère. Ils ont voulu me la confisquer, décrétant que c'était un objet dangereux. J'ai refusé, évidemment ! Je voulais même passer outre leur interdiction et la commercialiser. Eh oui, j'avais déjà trouvé des acquéreurs, et j'aurais pu faire fortune. Mais ces imbéciles ont engagé des poursuites contre moi… et du coup, je suis parti, emportant mes clics et mes claques…

-Cette…euh… « remonteuse » fonctionnait correctement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment, jeune homme, tout ce que j'ai fabriqué a toujours impeccablement fonctionné. Et en quoi vous intéresse-t-elle? A quel usage la destineriez-vous ?

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginny, puis se lança, les joues rougies autant par la chaleur qui régnait dans l'atelier que par l'embarras.

-Heu… il s'agirait en fait de remonter le temps pour sauver un… une personne morte injustement lors de la dernière bataille, et qui…

-…et qui n'a jamais été reconnue de son vivant, alors qu'elle a toujours combattu du côté du bien, conclut Ginny, sous le regard reconnaissant de Harry.

Le garçon s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

Sans rien dire, Bodlock se figea, puis refit quelques pas dans l'atelier avant de se retourner vers eux, l'air attristé.

-Mes pauvres enfants…murmura-t-il enfin, caressant du bout des doigts les poils de son pinceau…Mes pauvres enfants… Je vous l'aurais volontiers prêtée, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que cette petite merveille d'ingéniosité magique n'est plus en ma possession. Elle a malheureusement disparu depuis des années…

* * *

**Mouarf…ben oui, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Faites moi part de vos commentaires, ça m'aidera à continuer ! A bientôt !**

**Morganne-bzh **Merci pour ta fidélité, tu es très encourageante ! Voyons, Severus EST quelqu'un de bien, quelque soit le sort que je lui réserve, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment, il n'est pas très diplomate, il n'a jamais su se faire aimer, et comme tu dis, il se cache derrière une carapace -qui commence tout doucement à craquer, héhé-. Heureusement qu'il y a son journal ! Ahaha, tu penses que Phineas se sent seul dans son tableau ? C'est vrai, au fond, il aimerait que Harry s'intéresse un peu plus à lui. De là à ce qu'il lui demande de venir le ressusciter, lui aussi, il n'y a pas loin ! Pauvre survivant, il va avoir du boulot, si ça continue ! Bises, et à bientôt, j'espère !


	9. La remonteuse

**Salut tout le monde ! Promesse tenue, le « Molly59 nouveau » est arrivé, et à l'heure, en plus ! Elle est pas belle, la vie… ??? **

**Cette joyeuse annonce pour faire passer la suivante, nettement moins plaisante : il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

**Désolée, mais je pars en vacances…(se fait toute petite). Je ferai mon possible pour vous poster la suite dès que possible, et plus vous me soutiendrez dans mes efforts, plus tôt elle sera là…**

**A propos, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles décuplent mon envie d'écrire…**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre 9 ne vous paraîtra pas trop…indigeste !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La remonteuse**

Disparue, la remonteuse ? Que voulait dire Bodlock ? Avait-elle été détruite? Volée ? Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, déconcertés.

-Disparu ? Articula le garçon d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, disparu…, reprit le peintre avec lassitude. Il y a des années que je ne l'ai pas revue. Je ne peux vous dire de quelle manière elle s'est volatilisée, car je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de la retrouver. Je ne m'y suis plus intéressé, voilà tout, peut-être parce qu'elle était à l'origine d'une bonne part de mes ennuis. Pourtant, c'était un bien bel objet, et je dois reconnaître que c'est une triste perte. Oui, un sacré gâchis…

Impossible ! Si près du but… La fatalité s'acharnait sur eux! Et le bonhomme qui n'avait même pas l'air sincèrement contrarié…

-Pensez-vous qu'elle soit encore dans cette maison? Ou alors…, balbutia Harry, la gorge sèche.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon garçon. Le jour où, pris d'une soudaine envie de contempler une de mes œuvres magiques, j'ai voulu la revoir, il y a de cela quelques années, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

-Elle aurait été volée…?

-Peut-être. J'ignore tout de ce qu'elle est devenue.

-On pourrait essayer un sort d'attraction ? Suggéra Ginny.

-Bonne idée !

Et Harry se leva d'un bond, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

-Eh là, jeunes gens, s'interposa Bodlock en avançant d'un pas vers Harry, la main tendue. Pas question de jeter des sorts à tort et à travers chez moi ! Le ministère risquerait de détecter une empreinte magique et de venir me poursuivre jusqu'ici!

Dégoûté, Harry rangea sa baguette d'un mouvement brusque. Il avait soudain une envie pressante de renverser un pot de peinture fluo sur la tête de Bodlock.

C'était trop bête…Ce sorcier soi-disant si doué n'aurait-il pas pu veiller correctement sur ses géniales inventions ? Harry tenta de se raisonner: Rogue était vivant, c'était donc que la mission de sauvetage devait forcément réussir, avec ou sans remonteuse ! Il se débrouillerait pour trouver un retourneur de temps…Il irait supplier McGo…. Après tout, la directrice de Poudlard devait être dans le secret, elle aussi, et elle en avait bien procuré un à Hermione, autrefois ! Elle ne pouvait s'opposer au projet…Quoique…bon, Harry n'en était pas si sûr…et avec la rentrée dans trois jours…

-Dis, Papi, elle ressemble à quoi, cette remonteuse ? Demanda tout à coup la petite Gertrud, levant ses beaux yeux innocents vers son grand père.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, mon ange ?

-Ben, il se pourrait que moi, je l'aie vue quelque part…

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Dit le vieil homme en haussant les épaules.

-Dis toujours, Papi, s'il te plaît !

- Eh bien, soupira le peintre, elle a l'apparence d'une grosse montre ancienne, en argent, avec un bracelet en cuir noir…

La petite réfléchit un instant, puis elle sauta sur ses pieds et traversa l'atelier en courant avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier. Ils l'entendirent dévaler les marches quatre à quatre.

-Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piquée…, marmonna Bodlock. Pff…à quoi bon ? De toute façon, ça ne mène à rien…

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce, s'arrêta quelques instants devant sa toile inachevée, puis reprit sa marche en se grattant la tête. Excédé, Harry se demanda ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire, Ginny et lui : quitter tout de suite cet atelier surchauffé où ils perdaient leur temps, ou bien patienter jusqu'au retour de Gertrud, leur dernier espoir.

Soudain, le peintre se tourna vers Ginny.

-Dites-moi, jeune fille, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je fasse un ou deux croquis de vous, en attendant ?

Suffoqué par tant d'audace, Harry crispa les poings et se prépara à envoyer au vieux peintre une réplique bien sentie. Mais Ginny avait répondu avant lui.

-Heu… si vous voulez…, dit-t-elle calmement, sans regarder Harry.

Le garçon resta muet, mais l'expression furieuse de son visage en disait long sur ses sentiments. Aussitôt, Bodlock se dirigea vers une table montée sur tréteaux, et se saisit d'un carnet à dessin. Il revint vers eux d'un pas pressé et s'assit en face de Ginny, un morceau de fusain à la main.

-Soyez gentille, ouvrez un peu plus votre col de chemise. Voilà, parfait ! Merci bien ! Et regardez moi ! Voulez-vous essayer de sourire… ? Remarquez, vous êtes tout aussi charmante quand vous faites la moue. Oh, laissez cette mèche en place, vous êtes ravissante comme ça, un peu décoiffée. Il ne faut rien changer, surtout…

Au supplice, Harry observait alternativement le modèle et l'artiste. De temps à autre, la jeune fille jetait à son petit ami un regard mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé. Quant à Bodlock, il dessinait à une vitesse folle, et trois minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées qu'il avait déjà tracé quatre croquis…Plein de méfiance, Harry se leva pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver réussis. Bon, d'accord, l'homme avait un réel talent…et une fois de plus, le garçon réalisait à quel point Ginny était belle…Il fut pris du désir de l'attraper par la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite le plus loin possible de ce grenier pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et la dévorer de baisers…

Soudain, la petite Gertrud surgit dans l'atelier, et courut jusqu'à son grand père. L'homme s'interrompit et la regarda, les sourcils froncés, le fusain en l'air. La fillette brandissait triomphalement un objet sous le nez du vieil homme.

-Regarde, Papi! Ca ne serait pas ta remonteuse, par hasard ?

Bodlock ouvrit de grands yeux, posa sur le sol carnet et fusain, puis saisit l'objet avec une lenteur et un respect presque religieux.

A cet instant, une chose étrange se produisit. Il y eut un POP sonore qui les fit tous sursauter, et ils virent apparaître un deuxième Bodlock, debout à côté du premier. Les deux peintres se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'œil complice.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança à la ronde le nouveau venu, sous le regard médusé des spectateurs. Puis il leva son poignet, exhibant la même montre-remonteuse que celle qui reposait dans la main de son double. Ils le virent appuyer sur un bouton, les yeux fixés sur le cadran, puis il se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, silencieusement cette fois.

-Alors, mes amis, qu'en pensez vous ? Rit le Bodlock qui était resté assis à sa place et qui tenait toujours l'objet apporté par Gertrud.

-C'était vous, à l'instant ? Bredouilla Ginny, estomaquée.

-Mais bien sûr, jeune fille! C'était votre humble serviteur, en provenance du futur ! Cela signifie que ma remonteuse fonctionne parfaitement, je viens de vous le prouver. Quelle heure est-il ? 16h15 ? Parfait. D'ici quelques minutes, je ferai un petit retour dans le temps, en guise de démonstration. Ce qui expliquera pourquoi nous venons de voir apparaître mon double.

Harry et Ginny étaient sans voix. Le peintre se tourna vers sa petite fille.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire comment tu as mis la main sur ce précieux objet, ma chérie!

La fillette sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, très fière d'elle même.

-Elle était à la cave, dans le coffre à jouets, Papi ! Je l'ai toujours vue là, on jouait souvent avec, les cousins et moi…On croyait que c'était une montre normale, même si on la trouvait un peu bizarre…

-Et de quelle manière a-t-elle atterri dans le coffre à jouets ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être un des garçons qui l'a trouvée belle et qui l'a prise, sans rien dire à personne…

Pensif, Bodlock caressait du pouce le verre de la remonteuse.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas pensé à questionner les enfants, quand je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait disparu…Dire qu'elle traînait dans le coffre à jouets ! Mais quand j'y songe, cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences terribles ! L'un d'eux aurait pu disparaître à jamais dans le passé !

Harry et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression consternée du peintre. Un des gamins aurait en effet pu être tenté de manipuler tous les boutons, se retrouvant ainsi projeté dans une époque plus ou moins reculée, sans savoir ensuite comment revenir…

Très excité, Harry ressentait maintenant une envie folle de s'emparer de la remonteuse pour l'observer à loisir.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer son fonctionnement ? Demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible, espérant que Bodlock avait toujours l'intention de leur prêter l'objet, maintenant qu'il avait remis la main dessus...

-Mais bien sûr, mon garçon ! Vous allez voir comme c'est astucieux. Venez donc par ici, tous les deux ! Regardez, j'attache d'abord fermement le bracelet, bien serré, comme ceci.

L'homme fixa le bracelet de cuir autour de son poignet. Le cadran était grand, et le verre en était passablement rayé, sans doute en raison des mauvais traitements que lui avaient infligés les gamins. A l'intérieur, on voyait de multiples engrenages dorés ou argentés, et plusieurs fines aiguilles étaient pointées vers ce qui ressemblait à des chiffres ou des lettres, gravés dans le métal. L'engin émettait un tic-tac régulier, comme une montre ordinaire.

-Vous voyez cette aiguille, là ? continua Bodlock tandis que Harry se penchait pour distinguer ce que l'homme lui désignait de son index maculé de peinture. Elle indique le numéro du jour dans le mois, et elle est actionnée par cette mollette. Cette autre aiguille précise le numéro du mois dans l'année, vous le voyez indiqué sur cette roue que vous pouvez faire pivoter. Quant à l'année, elle est précisée ici, et vous la changerez grâce à cette mollette-ci. Une fois que vous avez positionné vos trois aiguilles en face des bonnes encoches, vous enfoncez ce bouton, et vous vous trouvez transporté dans le passé. C'est une sécurité, vous comprenez ? Quelle que soit la position des aiguilles, rien ne se passera tant que vous n'aurez pas enfoncé ce bitoniau! Et quand vous le remettez dans sa position primitive, vous êtes ramené à votre époque, à l'instant où vous avez fait votre manipulation.

Ginny siffla, admirative. Quant à Gertrud, elle applaudit avec enthousiasme.

-Et pour indiquer l'heure ? Demanda Harry, qui essayait de garder les idées claires.

-L'heure ? Ah oui, l'heure. Si vous ne la précisez pas, vous vous trouverez transporté le jour de votre choix, mais à l'heure qu'il était au moment de votre manipulation. Si vous désirez la modifier, il faut tirer cette manette-là, et vous intéresser à ce cadran minuscule, ici. Vous positionnez vos aiguilles à l'heure de votre choix, puis vous ré-appuyez sur la manette. Compris ?

Les deux jeunes gens opinèrent du chef, bien que tout cela leur parût très compliqué, voire totalement confus.

-Ah, et…vous n'avez pas parlé du lieu…, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Comment ça, le lieu ?

-Oui, de quelle manière détermine-t-on le lieu où on veut se rendre, dans le passé ? Insista la jeune fille. Par exemple, si je veux me retrouver à Pékin, dans la Cité impériale, le 19 janvier de l'an 1045, à 18h…

-Oh…mais non, rit Bodlock, il n'y a pas de possibilité de déterminer l'endroit où vous désirez aller. Ce n'est pas une téléporteuse !! A vous de vous rendre d'abord sur le lieu de votre choix, à l'époque actuelle, et ensuite, de faire votre manipulation…Pour Pékin, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois…

-Ah, d'accord…Oui, c'est plus logique…, murmura Harry, de plus en plus tenaillé par le désir de saisir la remonteuse pour l'analyser de plus près.

-Bon, vous voulez que je vous fasse une petite démonstration ? C'est le moment ! Il était bien 16h15, tout à l'heure, quand mon double est apparu ?

-C'est bien ça…, confirma le garçon, frémissant d'anticipation.

-Bien. Vous voyez, je ne change ni le jour, ni le mois, ni l'année, mais par contre, je tourne la manette des heures. Voilà. Et j'appuie sur le bouton. Attention !

Bodlock disparut dans un POP, pour réapparaître presque aussitôt, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-Et voilà, tout s'est bien passé. Vous m'aviez vu, debout ici, il y a dix minutes, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais en pleine forme. Et me voici revenu sans encombre parmi vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Emu, Harry avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots.

-C'est extraordinaire…mais…si vous étiez remonté plus loin dans le temps, ou resté plus longtemps dans le passé, vous seriez quand même revenu dans le présent à l'instant même où vous êtes parti?

-Bien sûr ! Quelle que soit la durée ou l'époque de votre séjour dans le passé, quand vous remettez le bouton en position, vous êtes ramené à l'heure exacte où vous avez quitté le présent. Pratique, non ?

-Formidable ! Heu… mais il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, insista Harry, les sourcils froncés. Manipuler cet objet ne laisse donc pas de trace magique ? Vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous aviez peur que nous accomplissions ici un acte de magie, à cause du ministère…

-Ahaha ! Bien vu ! Non, Harry, cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sortilège jeté par une baguette, ne vous en faites pas. Avec la remonteuse, je peux me balader dans le temps incognito, personne n'en aura connaissance !

-Oh…bien ! Et…encore une question. Est-il possible de voyager dans le temps à plusieurs?

-A plusieurs ? Vous avez vraiment de drôles d'idées, mon garçon…Pour cela, il vous faudrait plusieurs remonteuses ! Et je ne suis pas près d'en fabriquer ne serait-ce qu'une deuxième, je vous le garantis !

-Je veux dire…en prenant le bras d'une autre personne, par exemple, on ne peut pas l'amener avec soi dans le passé ?

Bodlock éclata de rire.

-Certainement pas ! Il ne s'agit pas de transplanage, voyons ! Non, Harry, le voyage temporel est une aventure strictement individuelle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petite amie n'aura pas le temps d'aller conter fleurette durant votre absence !

Le garçon se retint une fois de plus de répliquer vertement. Ce n'était pas le moment de contredire Bodlock, tout agaçant qu'il fût avec ses sous-entendus douteux.

-Heu…excusez moi de vous importuner encore un peu, mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer une dernière fois le fonctionnement de la remonteuse ?

Bodlock leva vers lui un regard moqueur.

-Je crois que ça ne sera pas inutile, en effet…Et ensuite, vous allez faire un essai à votre tour!

Le peintre se lança de bonne grâce dans de nouvelles explications, pas beaucoup plus claires que les précédentes.

-Vous avez bien compris, à présent ? Dit-il, défaisant le bracelet pour reprendre la remonteuse entre ses doigts.

-Heu…oui, je pense…, répondit Harry d'un ton mal assuré.

Il tendit la main pour prendre l'objet, mais au lieu de le lui donner, l'homme serra plus fort la remonteuse dans sa main, tout en s'écartant d'un pas. Il leva furtivement son regard gris vers Harry. Ses lèvres étaient crispées et il avait froncé ses épais sourcils.

- Au fond, je ne sais pas si…, murmura-t-il, les yeux maintenant fixés sur l'objet magique comme si, tout à coup, il n'était plus certain de vouloir s'en séparer.

Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler entre ses yeux.

-Vous avez dit vous-même que je devais essayer de m'en servir…

Bodlock lui jeta à nouveau un regard noir, à croire que Harry s'était soudain transformé en un malfrat désireux de lui arracher son bien le plus cher.

-Je crois que…que c'était une erreur, bougonna-t-il. Je ne veux plus que…

-Ecoutez, monsieur Bodlock, coupa Harry d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre aussi ferme que convaincant, je vous promets de vous rapporter votre remonteuse dès la mission de sauvetage accomplie.

Une lueur de folie dans le regard, Bodlock cacha ses mains derrière son dos.

-Mais qui me garantit que…que vous allez savoir vous en sortir… ? C'est un objet d'une grande valeur ! Si vous restiez bloqué dans le passé ? Et puis surtout, vous ne devez le montrer à personne…aucun sorcier ne doit savoir que cette remonteuse a repris du service…ou je risque d'avoir de très, très graves ennuis…Ecoutez, non, mon garçon, je crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable…

L'homme s'éloigna plus franchement de Harry, la main toujours fermée autour de la remonteuse. Désespéré, le garçon se retint de se jeter à genoux devant lui. Gertrud s'était désintéressée de la scène et barbouillait de peinture un morceau de toile. Quant à Ginny, elle regardait alternativement les deux protagonistes, apparemment impassible.

-Je vous promets de ne montrer cet objet à personne, Mr Bodlock! Martela Harry. Nul ne connaîtra ma mission, je serai invisible, et d'une discrétion extrême !

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, presque méprisant.

-Qui me dit que vous la mènerez à bien, votre mission ? A votre âge, vous ne pouvez pas être un sorcier expérimenté! Or, ce que vous voulez entreprendre est incroyablement ambitieux ! On ne ramène pas aussi aisément quelqu'un à la vie…Et vous ne m'avez même pas expliqué comment vous comptez vous y prendre !

Il restait une possibilité: se jeter sur l'homme et lui arracher l'objet de force…Harry se dit qu'avant d'en arriver à de pareilles extrémités, il allait tenter un dernier effort de persuasion.

-Je veux bien vous expliquer tout ce que vous voulez savoir, dit-il d'un ton aussi calme que possible. Sachez également que la personne que je m'apprête à sauver est actuellement vivante, ce qui semble assurer la réussite de ma mission, ajouta-t-il bravement, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'avançait beaucoup trop, n'ayant en réalité aucune preuve réelle de son futur succès.

-Vous devez savoir que Harry n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier, intervint soudain Ginny d'une voix forte et vibrante. C'est lui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier lors de la dernière guerre. Il a vaincu Voldemort, et c'est à lui que les sorciers comme les moldus doivent d'être encore vivants et en liberté aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence. Bodlock regardait successivement Ginny, puis Harry. Il semblait tiraillé entre le doute et l'envie de les croire. Lentement, il refit un pas vers le jeune sorcier.

-Bon…si tout cela est exact…je veux bien vous faire confiance…, dit-il d'une voix étrangement atone, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était rompu.

Sa main tâchée de peinture se leva doucement vers Harry, et s'ouvrit avec une lenteur insoutenable. La remonteuse reposait sur sa paume. Tremblant légèrement, le garçon leva à son tour une main et saisit l'objet entre ses doigts. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater combien il pesait lourd.

Il y eut alors un nouveau POP, et ils virent avec stupeur un deuxième Harry apparaître à quelques pas du premier, les cheveux aussi en bataille que ceux de son double. Il semblait ébahi, et regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement.

-Ca marche, ça marche…, marmonnait-il en souriant, tandis que les autres le regardaient, sidérés, surtout Harry qui n'en revenait pas de voir sa propre réplique en chair et en os.

L'impression était la même que lorsqu'il avait utilisé avec Hermione un retourneur de temps, en troisième année, sauf qu'à l'époque, ils n'avaient pu s'approcher de leurs doubles...

-Oui, ça marche, et maintenant, appuyez sur ce bouton pour revenir à l'heure que vous avez quittée ! intervint Bodlock.

Très concentré, le garçon venu du futur s'exécuta, et l'instant d'après, il s'était volatilisé sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec la même impression d'avoir été victimes d'une hallucination, mais le garçon se reprit très vite. Il devait profiter des bonnes dispositions de Bodlock.

-Vous voyez, cela fonctionne également avec moi, conclut-il avec un sourire de triomphe.

Bodlock acquiesça.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que la remonteuse ne fonctionnait pas, dit-il d'un air contrit, mais quand vous serez parti, je ne serai plus là pour vous donner des indications claires et vous dire comment revenir. Enfin…si vous m'assurez que je peux avoir confiance en vos capacités…Allons, dans cinq minutes, vous ferez votre essai. Il faudra placer l'heure sur 16h30 !

Harry attacha soigneusement la remonteuse à son poignet, puis fit tourner sans difficulté les aiguilles de réglage de l'heure. Enfin, au signal, il enfonça le déclencheur.  
Il eut alors une sensation proche de celle qu'on ressent au contact d'un portoloin activé. C'était comme si on l'avait attrapé par le nombril, et qu'il tournoyait dans une sorte de néant. Mais très vite, il se sentit revenu dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, légèrement étourdi. Ginny, Bodlock, Gertrud et lui même le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ca marche, ça marche…, s'entendit-il dire, et il sourit malgré lui, comme il s'était vu le faire quelques instants plus tôt.

-Oui, ça marche, et maintenant, appuyez sur ce bouton pour revenir à l'heure que vous avez quittée ! dit Bodlock, exactement comme il l'avait fait juste avant.

Harry débloqua le déclencheur et se trouva ramené instantanément quelques minutes plus tard, à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté.

-Génial ! Dit-il, essoufflé, tant son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé sous le coup de l'excitation.

-N'est ce pas ? S'exclama Bodlock, soudain tout sourire. Alors, vous saurez vous en sortir, avec les aiguilles et les roues ?

-Oui, ça devrait aller…Je pense avoir compris le fonctionnement.

-Très bien. Il faut me promettre d'être très prudent…

-Je n'ai pas un tempérament suicidaire, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bodlock posa un bras sur les épaules de Ginny, au grand déplaisir de Harry.

-N'oubliez pas que cette jeune fille est au moins aussi importante que l'individu que vous avez l'intention de ramener à la vie…, dit-il en retirant heureusement son bras avant que le garçon ait eu le temps de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Ginny regardait Harry d'un air narquois. Le garçon songea qu'il devait offrir un spectacle ridicule…

-Mais bien sûr…, bougonna-t-il en rougissant. Je ne sais comment vous remercier…

-Rien de plus facile ! Avant que vous partiez, permettez-moi de tracer encore quelques esquisses de ce joli minois, et je n'aurai pas perdu mon après-midi…, répondit Bodlock d'un ton bonhomme en se baissant pour ramasser son matériel, sans même attendre l'accord de son modèle.

-Eh bien, allons-y ! soupira Ginny avant que Harry ait pu protester.

En se rasseyant, elle fit un clin d'œil goguenard à son petit ami. Ce dernier hésitait entre la joie d'être en possession de la remonteuse, et la colère que lui inspirait le comportement du peintre. Le voyant en proie à des sentiments si contradictoires, elle lui adressa une grimace comique qui semblait vouloir dire : « Tu vois à quoi je suis réduite, pour que tu puisses donner libre cours à tes caprices et exécuter tes plans stupides…? »

* * *

-Bon alors, tu as bien tout compris, Harry ? Je n'ai plus besoin de te…

-C'est bon, Hermione, tout est clair dans mon esprit.

-Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Eh, arrête un peu, Hermy, intervint Ron, agacé. C'est à Harry que tu parles, là, pas à un poufsouffle de première année le jour de la rentrée…

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi, Harry, je suis insupportable, je sais. Ca doit être parce que je suis moi-même horriblement stressée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira le garçon qui avait l'impression de se répéter pour la énième fois. Grâce à toi, tout est parfaitement en place. Je connais les sorts sur le bout des ongles, j'ai mis la fiole de potion curative dans la poche de mon blouson, la cape d'invisibilité est prête à reprendre du service, et la remonteuse est posée bien en évidence sur ma table, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. De toute façon, nous faisons le trajet ensemble, demain matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas de problème, nous t'accompagnons à Pré-au-lard !

Quand ils étaient rentrés épuisés, Ginny et lui, de leur expédition à Merrytown, ils avaient été accueillis square Grimmauld par une Hermione et un Ron très impatients de connaître le résultat de leur escapade en pays moldu.

La remonteuse était passée de main en main, et Hermione avait demandé à Harry de lui en montrer le fonctionnement, afin de s'assurer, avait-elle expliqué, qu'il en maîtrisait bien toutes les commandes.

Puis Harry avait annoncé qu'il comptait entreprendre son voyage temporel dès le lendemain matin. Le jour de la rentrée approchait à grands pas, il devait faire vite, et plus rien ne s'opposait désormais à ce qu'il se lance dans l'aventure.

Cette déclaration avait provoqué quelques remous, puis ses amis s'étaient laissés convaincre qu'en effet, il ne fallait plus tarder.

Ron et Hermione avaient été plus que contrariés d'apprendre qu'il leur était impossible d'accompagner Harry dans son opération de sauvetage. Du coup, ils avaient longuement discuté de l'heure et du lieu précis où il devait se transporter, et des précautions à prendre pour ne pas se faire repérer par Voldemort dans la cabane hurlante. Evoquer la chose leur avait à tous donné le frisson. Hermione avait ensuite fait répéter un nombre incalculable de fois à Harry les sorts de_ bloque-venin_ et de _narcoleptos_, qu'il devait jeter sans les formuler pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer, puis elle l'avait étourdi de consignes quant à la meilleure manière d'appliquer la potion curative sur la blessure de Rogue.

Quand Harry gagna enfin sa chambre, après avoir serré une dernière fois ses amis dans ses bras, il sentait son cerveau au bord de l'explosion. Il était sensé faire une bonne et longue nuit, pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens le lendemain, mais dans son état d'excitation, sachant qu'il mettrait du temps à trouver le sommeil, il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la lecture du journal intime de Rogue là où il l'avait laissée la veille…

_-Poudlard, 8 janvier 1998 :_

_Je viens de rentrer de la forêt de Dean... Mission accomplie. Il s'agissait cette fois de faire parvenir l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry Potter, sur ordre d'Albus, bien sûr. _

_Phineas Nigellus avait réussi à capter dans la conversation des jeunes fugitifs un indice concernant le lieu où ils se trouvaient, et il s'est empressé de venir m'en informer. Grand bien lui en a pris ! Tout agaçant qu'il soit, il nous aura été infiniment précieux._

_Quelle épreuve ! Je suis aussi éreinté psychologiquement que physiquement._  
_Le plus cruel a été sans aucun doute de demeurer caché. Comme j'eusse aimé lui donner l'épée de la main à la main, croiser son regard surpris, reconnaissant, admiratif... Parler avec lui, l'écouter raconter ses difficultés, le réconforter… Le serrer dans mes bras... ! Au lieu de quoi, il a fallu que je reste dissimulé dans l'ombre des arbres, comme un réprouvé, un bandit, pire, un voyeur…_

_Arrivé sur les lieux, j'ai attendu des heures dans le froid et la neige que l'un d'eux sorte de leur tente invisible et du périmètre de protection qu'ils avaient pris soin de mettre en place autour d'eux. L'épée, je l'avais jetée au fond d'un étang aux eaux troubles et glacées... Albus m'avait bien fait comprendre que le garçon ne devait pas la trouver aisément, mais qu'il lui fallait la gagner au prix d'une épreuve mettant en jeu son courage et son esprit chevaleresque. Exigence toute gryffondorienne, bien sûr -comme si le malheureux n'avait pas déjà son compte d'actes de bravoure, par les temps qui courent… _

_D'après les dires du vieux Black, je savais qu'ils devaient être dans les parages, mais je ne pouvais ni les voir, ni les entendre. Après l'avoir maudite sur le moment, j'admire sincèrement à présent l'efficacité de leurs sortilèges de protection… Je suppose que c'était là principalement l'œuvre de Granger. Toutefois, j'étais bien ennuyé, je ne savais comment les atteindre… Il fallait absolument que je mette Harry sur la trace de l'épée ! Une idée m'est venue, enfin. Une fois bien caché, j'ai conjuré mon patronus, le même que celui de Lily, et je l'ai envoyé à leur rencontre dans la nuit. Je savais que ma biche trouverait sa cible. Et j'ai patienté de longues minutes, le cœur battant, suivant des yeux la créature qui s'enfonçait à travers le sous bois…_

_Puis soudain, Harry est apparu, et j'ai sursauté, car il se tenait en fait à une assez faible distance. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais été si proche de lui !!_

_Il faisait nuit, mais j'ai reconnu aussitôt sa silhouette qui se détachait sur la surface neigeuse, baignée de la clarté argentée du patronus. Surpris, presque effrayé d'une telle proximité, je me suis vivement écarté, faisant beaucoup trop de bruit en trébuchant dans les branches mortes du sous bois. Il n'a pourtant rien remarqué, croyant sans doute avoir entendu le pas d'une bête sauvage, ce qui n'était certes pas très loin de la vérité. _

_Le garçon avançait lentement, comme hypnotisé par l'apparition. La tentation était forte d'aller à sa rencontre, de le voir lever vers moi son regard extraordinaire. Je n'en ai rien fait, bien sûr, je ne devais surtout pas intervenir, il se fût aussitôt détourné de la biche et eût cherché à me tuer par tous les moyens, sans prendre la peine de m'écouter..._

_La baguette en l'air, le garçon hésitait, je voyais ses yeux verts briller d'une manière presque surnaturelle. Son beau visage m'a semblé amaigri, fatigué… Ses cheveux très emmêlés étaient plus longs que dans mon souvenir…Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans son apparence…Puis soudain, il a paru prendre une décision, et il s'est lancé plus franchement à la suite du patronus. Quel merveilleux instinct ! C'était pourtant incroyablement risqué...Comment pouvait-il savoir que cette apparition était inoffensive ? N'importe qui aurait pu l'attaquer dans ce bois, il était seul, quasiment sans défense… Décidément, ce garçon est inconscient, ou génial, ou les deux à la fois..._

_Je l'ai suivi à distance, sans quitter des yeux sa silhouette déliée, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit…_

_Lorsqu'il s'est trouvé devant l'étang, j'ai fait disparaître le patronus, et il s'est arrêté. Il a allumé sa baguette. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais sentir sa peur, je l'ai vu lever sa baguette et regarder autour de lui. Puis il s'est approché de l'étang, et il a aperçu l'épée qui brillait dans le fond. Le diffindo qu'il a lancé a brisé la glace. Evidemment, il a tenté ensuite un sort d'attraction, qui n'a produit aucun effet. Malheureux garçon ! _

_Alors, et ma main tremble tandis que j'écris ces mots, il a à peine hésité avant de se déshabiller. Moi qui ai toujours raillé les gryffondor et leur ridicule témérité, j'ai salué silencieusement le splendide courage de ce garçon._

_Une à une, ses couches de vêtements tombaient dans la neige autour de lui. La baguette s'éteignit, mais la lune diffusait une pâle lueur qui rendait la scène encore plus étrange, fascinante. _

_A présent, il se dressait, pâle et mince, vêtu de son seul sous-vêtement, silhouette fantomatique dans la clarté livide de l'astre nocturne. C'était une vision tout à la fois magnifique et d'une violence extrême. De là où je me trouvais, je ne le voyais pas trembler, mais je savais que le froid s'infiltrait en lui comme un poison mortel… Je savais aussi qu'il allait sauter d'un instant à l'autre, et j'aurais voulu le retenir, lui donner moi-même cette maudite épée qui se refusait à lui…_

_Cependant, la tentation de courir à sa rencontre s'était évanouie. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de me trouver face à lui, sous le feu de son regard. Qu'aurait-il pensé de moi, misérable cloporte, s'il avait su que je l'observais ainsi dans sa nudité ? Non, j'étais beaucoup mieux à le guetter, transi et subjugué, depuis le couvert des arbres..._

_Quand il a plongé dans l'eau glacée, j'ai manqué pousser un cri d'effroi. Je sentais mon propre cœur s'arrêter de battre, tant j'étais à l'unisson avec les sensations du garçon… Et le pire est venu ensuite. Au lieu de pêcher tout simplement l'objet au fond de l'eau et de sortir ensuite, son trophée à la main, il a commencé à se débattre sous mes yeux horrifiés contre quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir, mais qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler. Il portait désespérément les mains à son cou… Je le voyais vaciller, chanceler, tout en essayant de se libérer de ce quelque chose qui lui enserrait la gorge. J'étais moi-même figé, pétrifié par l'incompréhension et l'angoisse. _

_A l'évidence, j'avais sans le savoir précipité Harry dans un piège fatal..._

_Puis le garçon est tombé, et il a disparu sous la surface de l'eau et de la glace. A cet instant, j'ai su ce qui me restait à faire. Je devais le sauver, coûte que coûte, quelles que fussent les conséquences de mon acte… Je me suis précipité en avant… »_

-Tiens, Potter…vous êtes là, mon garçon ?

La voix légèrement nasillarde de Phineas Nigellus arracha Harry à sa lecture.

Passablement contrarié, ce dernier leva les yeux vers le tableau. L'homme le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous ne dites rien ? Vous avez l'air troublé. C'est encore le journal de Rogue qui vous met dans cet état ?

-Mais non, ça va…, grogna Harry d'une voix affreusement rauque.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, pourtant. Vous me donnez beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, mon petit Potter. Vous ne dormez pas assez, et je trouve que ce bon vieux Rogue vous occupe beaucoup trop l'esprit.

-Écoutez, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, sinon je serai forcé de vous déménager à nouveau ! Que diriez vous d'être accroché dans le placard à balais?

-Vous ne feriez pas une chose pareille ! Allez, avouez-le, vous ne sauriez pas vous passer de moi !

-Si vous m'importunez tous les soirs avec vos commentaires déplacés, je n'aurai plus d'autre choix !

Black eut une moue boudeuse.

-Je suis certain que vous avez trop de cœur pour me maltraiter ainsi.

-Bon, alors répondez moi sincèrement, pour une fois: pourquoi m'avez vous dit que Rogue était représenté en robe d'apparat, dans son portrait, alors qu'il porte ses vieilles robes noires, comme d'habitude ?

Surpris par la question, Phineas parut légèrement troublé, mais il eut vite fait de se reprendre.

-Nous autres habitants des portraits, nous pouvons changer de vêtement quand bon nous semble…Je suppose que pour préparer ses chères potions, Rogue préfère enfiler une tenue déjà bien éprouvée...

Harry grommela dans sa barbe. Ce filou aurait toujours réponse à tout. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus de ce côté là. Bon, quand le laisserait-il continuer tranquillement sa lecture?

-Pourquoi vous intéressez vous ainsi à Rogue, mon garçon ? Dit soudain Black en posant sur Harry un œil inquisiteur.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais être tranquille, maintenant. J'ai besoin de calme, et…

-Oh, bien, bien…J'ai compris, vous m'avez assez vu…Sachez une chose, Potter ! Moi aussi, j'ai écrit un journal, autrefois. Et je n'ai pas peur de dire que mon style était excellent. Vous en trouverez certainement un exemplaire au grenier…cela me ferait plaisir que vous alliez le lire, si toutefois cela vous intéresse…Évidemment, je ne prétends pas avoir le sombre charisme du professeur Rogue…

Nigellus inclina sèchement la tête, puis fit volte-face et sortit du portrait. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry se replongea fébrilement dans sa lecture.

_« Mais alors que je n'avais pu encore quitter le couvert des arbres, une chose incompréhensible s'est produite. J'ai vu une nouvelle silhouette apparaître, sortant de l'ombre où elle se tenait elle aussi tapie, à mon insu. C'était un homme grand, costaud. L'inconnu a juré bruyamment, courant vers l'étang comme j'avais eu l'intention de le faire un instant auparavant, puis a plongé dans l'eau, volant au secours de Harry… _

_Ron Weasley ! C'était lui, je l'ai compris très vite, malgré ma stupeur et mon incompréhension. Que faisait le garçon caché dans le bois ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dès le début en compagnie de son ami ? Pour quelle raison s'étaient-ils séparés ?..._

_Ils sont enfin sortis de l'eau, Weasley tenant l'épée d'une main et tirant de l'autre le corps inerte de Harry. J'ai craint un horrible instant que le fils de Lily fût mort, mort étranglé, mort de froid ou d'autre chose, les circonstances offrant un choix non négligeable de fins possibles. Weasley s'est laissé tomber dans la neige, toussant et crachant, le corps de Harry allongé nu à ses côtés. Pétrifié, la gorge nouée, je regardais fixement la scène qui se jouait devant moi dans le clair de lune. Alors, il m'a semblé que Harry était agité d'un sursaut imperceptible, et j'ai ressenti un tel soulagement qu'une fois encore, j'ai failli surgir du bois en courant et me précipiter sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le réchauffer de mon corps._

_Je n'avais pas échoué, le garçon était sauf, bien que haletant et frissonnant de froid et de douleur. Puis, tandis que Harry se rhabillait maladroitement, tremblant de tous ses membres, ils ont échangé quelques mots, et Ron a montré à son ami une chaîne à laquelle était suspendu un gros médaillon. Je l'ai compris à cet instant, c'était cette chaîne que Harry avait portée autour du cou et qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait manqué de l'étrangler…Lorsqu'il s'était dressé nu devant l'étang, je le voyais de dos et je n'avais pas remarqué l'objet sur sa poitrine…_

_Ils ont repris de plus belle leur discussion que je ne pouvais entendre, et elle s'est achevée par une étreinte si sincère, si intense que j'en ai éprouvé une vive jalousie. Cette démonstration évidente de leur amitié m'excluait d'autant plus, moi, celui que tous détestent, et qui est obligé d'œuvrer dans l'ombre alors que tous le prennent pour l'esclave servile de Voldemort..._

_Entre temps, un doute pénible s'était emparé de moi. Weasley m'avait-il vu alors que je jetais l'épée dans l'étang, puis que j'allais me cacher dans les sous-bois ? Je me suis rassuré tant bien que mal en me disant ceci : tel que je le connais, s'il m'avait aperçu, il ne serait pas resté les bras croisés à m'observer, il aurait donné l'alarme et m'aurait attaqué à sa manière peu subtile, c'est à dire frontalement._

_J'en avais assez vu. Le cœur serré, bien que je fusse satisfait que l'épée fût parvenue à bon port, j'ai transplané, laissant ces garçons à leurs effusions. J'avais joué mon rôle, je n'avais plus ma place à leurs côtés… _

_Pourquoi cette rancœur? D'où me vient cette peine si lourde ? N'ai-je pas eu déjà mon lot de frustrations, ne suis-je pas accoutumé à la solitude, aux regards chargés de mépris et de haine posés sur mon ignoble personne ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je eu si peur que tu meures, Harry ? Au fond, si tu disparaissais, les choses ne seraient pas pires pour moi, au contraire…Imaginons que Voldemort soit finalement le vainqueur de cette guerre : je serais élevé au plus haut sommet de la hiérarchie, adulé, respecté par le nouveau pouvoir. Ombrage et tous les autres seraient contraints de s'incliner devant moi. Belle revanche! Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi cette angoisse de te voir échouer ? A cause de la promesse faite à Dumbledore, cet homme qui m'a toujours manipulé et a toujours refusé de me confier ses secrets, sous prétexte que le Mage noir pouvait lire en moi ? A cause de l'amour que j'ai porté à ta mère? Mais n'es-tu pas aussi le fils de ton père, cet homme que je haïssais si violemment, et qui m'a dépossédé de celle que j'aimais ? Alors, pourquoi, Harry…?_

_Comment en suis-je venu à tenir à toi d'une manière aussi convulsive, moi qui te détestais si radicalement il y a encore quelques mois ? »_

Harry referma lentement le cahier noir, le front moite. Dans la forêt de Dean, cette nuit là, il avait été à mille lieues de soupçonner la présence de Rogue, si proche, et le terrible combat intérieur qui se livrait en lui…

Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il allait se trouver dès le lendemain face à l'homme qui avait écrit ces mots passionnés et désespérés, ignorant que lui, Harry, les lirait un jour…Réussirait-il à le sauver ? Saurait-il ensuite lui parler ? Trouverait-il la force de supporter le poids de son regard, tout en connaissant aussi intimement ses pensées et la nature de ses sentiments…?

* * *

**Hmpff…vous avez survécu aux histoires d'aiguilles, d'engrenages et de roues dentées ? Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez moi une review, j'en aurai grand besoin pour rédiger le prochain chapitre qui s'annonce particulièrement ardu…**

**Alexandra **Ahaha, oui, la remonteuse joue à cache-cache, pour faire enrager Harry…C'est à croire que j'aime le faire souffrir, le pauvre garçon !

**Bulle**Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**DiagonAlley**Merci pour ton message ! Tu aimes le journal de Rogue ? Tant mieux, parce que moi, j'adore l'écrire !! A tout bientôt !


	10. Dans la cabane hurlante

**Bonjour à tous ! Et merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je n'en revenais pas d'en recevoir autant…j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses ! Grâce à vous, je me suis mise au travail d'arrache-pied, et il semblerait que je sois enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre tant redouté. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**&**

CHAPITRE DIX

**Dans la cabane hurlante**

-Brrr...pas vraiment agréable, comme lieu, pour débarquer d'un transplanage...

-Il y a plus accueillant, en effet…A y bien regarder, ce n'est pas ici que j'aimerais venir passer ma lune de miel…

-Tiens, tiens…et où aimerais-tu la passer,_ ta_ lune de miel, mon_ petit Ronnie d'amour_?

-N'importe où, du moment que tu la passes avec moi, ma _petite Hermy adorée_!

-Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle!

-Et bien sûr, pas dans ce taudis infâme, où se sont déroulées les pires atrocités...

-Pourquoi pas? Rit Hermione en attrapant Ron par le cou pour poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue soudain devenue écarlate…Emotions fortes garanties!

-Ouais… si ça peut te faire plaisir…Mais il faudrait d'abord éliminer toutes les araignées, et on n'aurait pas assez de la nuit entière.

-Désolé de vous avoir contraints à revenir sur ces lieux..., intervint Harry en traçant du doigt une ligne dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait la vieille table branlante. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Ginny regardait autour d'elle avec un étonnement mêlé de dégoût.

-Pour moi, c'est la première fois…, murmura-t-elle, frissonnante. Vous m'aviez prévenue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un décor aussi glauque. Ce vieux papier à moitié décollé, ces affreuses fenêtres condamnées…Pour commettre un crime, c'est l'endroit idéal!

-C'est vrai que toi, tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non... et je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait manqué.

La jeune fille s'ébroua en riant, et Harry serra sa main fine dans la sienne. Ron était parti inspecter les lieux, baguette au poing. Quant à Hermione, elle paraissait tendue, malgré son air bravache.

-Bon, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton nerveux, il est temps que tu passes en revue tout ce que tu vas avoir à faire.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

-Très bien, Hermione... Si ça peut te tranquilliser.

-J'ai peut-être l'air foldingue, mais je préfère que nous récapitulions ensemble une dernière fois, si tu veux bien.

Sans rechigner, Harry exposa l'enchaînement des différentes actions qu'il aurait à exécuter. Quand il eut fini, Hermione marqua sobrement son approbation d'un signe de tête.

-Ah…autre chose, reprit-elle soudain. Tu as pris la lettre, j'espère?

-Elle est dans mon sac, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Parfait... Je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié que tu l'aies oubliée. Tout ce travail pour rien…

L'inquiétude d'Hermione paraissait quelque peu apaisée, mais Ginny prit le relais en accrochant vivement le bras du garçon.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter, Harry ? Dit-elle dans un souffle, tout près de son oreille.

Rivé à celui du garçon, son regard doré était assombri par l'angoisse.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, Ginny, sauf d'une chose: si je ne tente pas ce sauvetage, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

-Tu t'es mis ça dans la tête, et maintenant, tu n'en démordras plus, soupira la jeune fille. Tu es le garçon le plus têtu que je connaisse...

-Il est vrai que tu en as connu beaucoup, des garçons..., grinça Ron, revenu près d'eux après avoir achevé son inspection des lieux.

-Mouais... grâce à mes six frères, je suis devenue spécialiste en matière de crétinisme masculin…, répliqua Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

-Après tout, Harry, reprit Ron sans réagir à la provocation de sa sœur, si tu es tellement certain que Rogue est actuellement vivant, qu'est ce qui t'oblige à entreprendre cette expédition ? C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a sauvé ? Le boulot est fait, c'est l'essentiel, tu n'as plus à t'en occuper...

-Non, Ron, je suis sûr que c'est à moi que revient cette mission. Sinon, Dumbledore m'aurait dissuadé de me lancer là-dedans...Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai aucune certitude que Rogue soit vivant.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que tu te jettes tête baissée dans un truc qui...

-Ce n'est plus le moment de relancer une discussion à ce sujet! Coupa fermement Hermione. Harry doit y aller, un point c'est tout!

-J'ai compris, personne ne doit suggérer à Harry qu'il a enfin le droit de quitter son rôle de Sauveur de l'humanité..., railla Ron en haussant les épaules. Au contraire, certains -ou plutôt, certaines- l'encouragent à persister stupidement dans cette voie...

Pas plus qu'Hermione, Harry ne se laissa troubler par l'ironie et l'amertume de la remarque. L'heure n'était plus aux tergiversations. Tout était prêt pour le voyage temporel, il ne devait plus retarder son départ, ou ses amis risquaient de faire chanceler sa belle détermination ... ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

-Ne reproche rien à Hermione, Ron, dit-il simplement. Je suis entièrement responsable de mes actes...

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

-Bon, je vais y aller, avertit-il doucement.

Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé, et dans un élan soudain, ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent avec fougue, tandis que Ron et Hermione détournaient le regard.

-C'est idiot, reprit Harry avec un petit rire forcé, on se comporte comme si on devait se quitter pour longtemps, alors que vous allez me voir réapparaître tout de suite après que je sois parti...

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé ajouter: "Oui, si tout se passe bien"...Et chacun, le cœur serré, savait que s'ils ne le voyaient pas revenir tout de suite, cela signifiait qu'ils ne le reverraient plus jamais...

Harry sortit d'un petit sac à dos sa cape d'invisibilité, puis leva le poignet gauche. A un bras, il portait sa montre et à l'autre, la remonteuse. Se concentrant sur le cadran, il entreprit de faire tourner les aiguilles, les positionnant en face du 26 juin de la même année, à 22h. C'était le moment qu'ils avaient pensé le plus approprié pour éviter qu'il se fît repérer par Voldemort. A cette heure peu avancée de la soirée, Harry était certain que le Mage noir ne pouvait se trouver déjà dans la cabane hurlante. Il devait être en train d'inspecter vainement la grotte à la recherche du médaillon de Regulus.

Une fois sur place, le garçon n'aurait plus qu'à patienter en essayant de se fondre dans le décor aussi efficacement que possible.

-Voilà, dit-il, c'est prêt, je pense. Quelqu'un veut vérifier?

Hermione posa un œil perçant sur le cadran, et confirma que les aiguilles étaient bien en place. Harry échangea un dernier regard avec Ginny, puis se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Bon, alors…A tout de suite! lança-t-il à ses amis qui déjà, ne le voyaient plus.

-Bonne chance, Harry! Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix, et il crut déceler un tremblement dans celle de Ginny.

Il était encore temps de revenir sur sa décision...Il hésita un court instant, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il enfonça d'un doigt décidé le bouton déclencheur. Aussitôt, il se sentit saisi par le nombril, et se trouva projeté dans le néant.

* * *

Depuis le jour où il avait formé le projet de remonter le temps pour sauver Rogue, Harry avait craint le moment qu'il aurait à passer dans la cabane hurlante, aux côtés de Voldemort. Il redoutait particulièrement l'instant où le Mage noir ferait son apparition, à quelques mètres de lui. Longuement, il s'était représenté la scène, il l'avait passée et repassée dans sa tête et pensait s'y être correctement préparé.

Il y avait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il était posté dans un recoin de la pièce principale, assis par terre dans le noir sous sa cape d'invisibilité, essayant de trouver une position confortable, et le temps lui avait paru si long qu'il en était presque venu à appeler de ses vœux l'arrivée de son ennemi...

Pourtant, aucune terreur ne pouvait égaler celle qu'il ressentit quand le Mage noir surgit brusquement dans une sorte de bourrasque, à courte distance du renfoncement où il s'était tapi.

Voldemort alluma tout de suite sa baguette, puis ne tarda guère à faire apparaître une lampe à huile qu'il posa sur la table branlante. Immense et squelettique, rayonnant de puissance maléfique, l'homme au visage reptilien était bien sûr accompagné de son énorme serpent, emprisonné dans sa sphère ensorcelée parsemée d'étoiles. Son ombre gigantesque se projetait sur les murs lépreux, instable et menaçante dans la lumière vacillante de la petite flamme.

Le garçon avait beau être dissimulé aux regards par sa cape, il eut aussitôt l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait très vite déceler sa présence. Il avait été tellement naïf d'imaginer qu'il pourrait rester à deux pas de ce sorcier si puissant sans que ce dernier le découvrît!

Horriblement crispé, Harry s'attendait à tout instant à ce que sa cape lui fût arrachée.

Déjà, il croyait sentir le regard écarlate le transpercer comme un feu incandescent...  
Bien sûr, dès son arrivée à cette époque, il avait mis le masque de George, qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Ainsi, avait-il pensé, si Voldemort venait à le surprendre, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, ou au moins, pas tout de suite...Ce qui ne l'empêcherait nullement de le prendre pour un dangereux suspect qui n'avait pas à traîner là, et de le tuer rapidement... Mais avec un peu (beaucoup !) de chance, il ne se douterait jamais qu'il venait de tuer Harry Potter!

Pour ne rien arranger, le masque était terriblement inconfortable. Le garçon sentait le latex adhérer à sa peau, collé par la chaleur et la sueur. Il était travaillé par une irrésistible envie de se gratter, mais ne pouvait se permettre la moindre amorce de mouvement.

Il avait certes survécu à la bataille de Poudlard, mais il allait mourir de cette manière étrange, indigne, paradoxale... parce qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide et trop ambitieuse de revenir se jeter entre les griffes de son ennemi...comme s'il voulait donner au Mage noir une nouvelle chance de remporter la victoire...Cruelle ironie du sort!

...Et tout cela pour sauver la vie d'un homme qui, depuis qu'il le connaissait, avait passé son temps à l'humilier et à le rabaisser...

N'était-ce pas une folie ? Un caprice ridicule ? Pourquoi s'était-il lancé dans cette sinistre aventure ? Avait-il vraiment envie de donner à Rogue une nouvelle chance ? S'il réussissait, l'homme n'allait-il pas lui en vouloir terriblement ? Comment Harry, s'il survivait, allait-il gérer ensuite sa relation avec lui ? Les sentiments de l'homme à son égard paraissaient si étranges, si ambigus … N'eût-il pas mieux valu enterrer tout cela définitivement, et se tourner résolument vers l'avenir au lieu de vouloir à tout prix remuer les décombres d'un passé trop douloureux ?

L'écho diffus de la bataille parvenait à présent jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry, lointaine rumeur faite de hurlements, d'explosions et de clameurs sporadiques.

Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort quand Harry entendit des pas hésitants dans l'escalier. Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce et se prosterna devant son Maître. Ses vêtements étaient en haillons, son visage pâle et défait portait encore les traces du châtiment qu'il avait reçu suite à l'évasion des prisonniers de son manoir.

-Maître ! Dit le Mangemort d'une voix faible, suppliante.

-Que veux-tu, Lucius ? Grogna Voldemort en le toisant avec un mélange de colère et d'ennui.

-Je… je ne sais comment vous dire…

-Parle, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

-Maître…pardonnez-moi mon insolence, mais…j'ai pensé… Peut-être serait-il bon d'interrompre un moment la bataille…

-Interrompre la bataille ? Mais…pour quelle raison ?

Lucius hésita. Harry l'entendait souffler péniblement, comme un homme épuisé.

-Certains Serpentard manquent à l'appel, Maître…Mon fils en particulier…mon fils a disparu…, articula-t-il enfin péniblement en tombant à genoux.

-Tiens donc…Et tu penses que parce que ton imbécile de fils est introuvable, il faudrait changer tous nos plans, Lucius ?

Voldemort partit d'un affreux rire grinçant, puis il agita sa baguette et Lucius s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. La sueur coulait sous le masque de Harry tandis que les cris rauques de l'homme lui perçaient les tympans.

Enfin, le doloris s'interrompit. Pantelant, Malefoy se traîna dans un coin, heureusement à l'opposé de l'endroit où Harry se trouvait tapi, et s'appuya en reniflant contre le mur.

-Maître…, reprit-il d'un ton désespéré.

Suivit ensuite le dialogue auquel Harry avait assisté en entrant dans la tête de Voldemort, alors que la bataille faisait rage autour de lui. A nouveau, Harry vit le Mage noir opposer sèchement à Malefoy une fin de non recevoir au sujet de Drago et l'envoyer chercher Rogue. L'homme partit en titubant, le dos voûté, soumis, brisé…

Se croyant à nouveau seul, Voldemort se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Quand il approchait de l'endroit où Harry se trouvait caché, le garçon se raidissait et bloquait sa respiration. Protection qu'il savait vaine et dérisoire...

Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vécu situation aussi insoutenable...

Une seule chose cependant paraissait positive: sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal. Mais c'était un bien maigre réconfort en comparaison de l'angoisse terrible qui lui contractait les entrailles à la vue de cet être qui avait si profondément et tragiquement marqué sa vie... Le monstre était tellement proche...

Harry fut soudain dévoré par l'envie de lui jeter un sort. Il réfléchit rapidement. N'était-ce pas l'occasion rêvée de sauver Fred, Remus, Tonks, et bien d'autres… ? Sa baguette trembla entre ses doigts moites.

Fébrile et embrouillé, son esprit s'emballait… Il se morigéna. C'eût été pure folie. Il ne devait à aucun prix céder à cette impulsion irresponsable et dévastatrice.

De longues minutes de cauchemar s'écoulèrent encore. Voldemort allait et venait, bougonnait, jouait avec sa baguette, s'asseyait sur une vieille chaise qu'il avait transformée en fauteuil dès son arrivée, se relevait, parlait à son serpent en fourchelangue... Bizarrement, Harry avait gardé sa capacité à comprendre cette langue, bien qu'il ne renfermât plus en lui aucun fragment de l'âme de Voldemort.

-Il viendra, tu verras, Nagini. Je sais que le garçon viendra, sifflait le Mage noir en passant une longue main maigre sur son crâne blanc et chauve. Mais patience! D'abord, je dois m'assurer que cette baguette m'obéisse comme elle doit obéir à son véritable Maître...

Et il agitait sous les yeux glacés du serpent prisonnier de sa bulle la baguette de sureau volée dans la tombe de Dumbledore...

Par chance, le Mage noir était si préoccupé par son désir de dominer et de vaincre Harry qu'il ne pouvait soupçonner un seul instant que ce même Harry était assis à quelques mètres de lui. Un Harry venu du futur, donc un Harry qui lui aurait survécu...

Soudain, on entendit à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier. Harry frémit. Enfin! Le moment approchait où il lui faudrait agir ...

Grand et mince, vêtu de sa longue cape noire, Rogue entra à son tour dans la pièce et s'inclina avec raideur devant le Maître. Le regard de ses yeux noirs était fixe, impénétrable.

-Ah, Severus, mon ami, te voilà enfin! J'ai besoin de toi.

-Maître…

-Je vais t'expliquer en quoi tu vas m'être utile, Severus.

-Maître, si vous le permettez, il vaudrait mieux que je rejoigne immédiatement les rangs de vos fidèles. J'étais sur le point de mettre la main sur Potter, et…

-Où en est la bataille, Severus ?

-Elle est bien engagée, il est clair que nous sommes en position de force.

-Comment réagissent nos ennemis ?

-Leur résistance s'effondre, Maître...

-…Et cela se produit sans ton aide, coupa Voldemort de sa voix trop aiguë.

A ce stade de la conversation, Harry sut que son double était arrivé, suivi de Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient là, tout près, tapis dans l'ombre, observant au même moment la scène depuis le souterrain, et c'était une impression incroyablement troublante...

L'échange entre Voldemort et Rogue se poursuivait inexorablement. Harry, aussi captivé que la première fois, voyait le piège se refermer autour de l'espion. Enfin, Voldemort lança le sort fatal qui envoya tournoyer la cage sphérique du serpent jusqu'à ce qu'elle vînt emprisonner la tête de Rogue.

-Tue ! Ordonna Voldemort en Fourchelangue.

Bien qu'il sût à quoi s'attendre, Harry sentit son sang se glacer quand l'ancien professeur poussa son hurlement si terriblement déchirant. Plaqué contre le mur, pétrifié d'horreur, le garçon résista frénétiquement à l'envie de plonger son visage dans ses mains et d'éclater en sanglots.

Mais dès que les crocs de Nagini se furent enfoncés dans la chair de Rogue, Harry se reprit. Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir. L'homme se débattait et vacillait sur ses jambes, lui tournant le dos. Réprimant le violent tremblement de sa main, le garçon se concentra, pointa sa baguette et lança silencieusement le sort de bloque-venin de dessous sa cape.

-Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort.

Hélas, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait réussi. Comme dans son souvenir, il vit Voldemort dégager d'un mouvement de baguette la cage sphérique de la tête de sa victime. Rogue s'écroula sur le sol. Puis, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, persuadé de posséder maintenant une baguette toute puissante qu'il maîtriserait parfaitement, le Mage noir sortit de la pièce sans plus se préoccuper de celui qu'il pensait pourtant avoir été jusqu'au bout son fidèle serviteur.

Avec le départ de Voldemort et de son serpent, Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement et son esprit retrouver clarté et vivacité. Il s'empressa de jeter le sort de _narcoleptos_ à l'instant précis où son double surgissait du souterrain, suivi de près par Hermione et Ron.

Il se vit lui même se pencher au dessus de Rogue. Fasciné, il observa comment l'homme le saisissait par sa cape, ordonnant par deux fois entre ses dents serrées: "Prenez-…les !"… Les souvenirs du mourant s'échappaient de lui en même temps que son sang s'écoulait de sa terrible blessure. Avec un rare sens de l'à-propos, Hermione fit apparaître une flasque et la tendit à son ami, et le garçon y recueillit le flot de souvenirs et de pensées qui lui étaient ainsi livrés.

Tout se déroulait comme un film gravé pour toujours dans sa mémoire, mais Harry ne savait toujours pas si ses sorts avaient été efficaces.

-Regardez moi ! Murmura alors Rogue.

C'était étrange, au fond, pensa soudain Harry. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il dit cela ? …Qu'attendait-il au juste de cet échange de regards ? Espérait-il encore lui parler ? Ou voulait-il simplement… contempler une dernière fois…ses yeux…les yeux verts de Lily, pour les emporter avec lui dans la mort?

Et le regard de son double croisa celui de Rogue.

L'instant suivant, Rogue mourait, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet échange, ou ce don, pour enfin lâcher prise...

Harry espéra de toute son âme que ce ne fût qu'une mort apparente. Il vit son propre double, le visage blême, se lever lentement sans quitter des yeux son ancien professeur étendu à ses pieds, puis tourner les talons et sortir par le soupirail à la suite de ses amis.

Alors seulement, le Harry venu du futur se dégagea de sa cape d'invisibilité et fit quelques pas chancelants pour venir s'agenouiller aux côtés de Rogue. Sa longue immobilité l'avait sérieusement ankylosé, et sa tête lui tourna un court instant. Il se secoua. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'évanouir...Les lèvres serrées, il se pencha au dessus de l'ancien maître de potions.

L'homme semblait réellement mort. Il baignait dans une mare de sang, mais de toute façon, le sort de bloque-venin n'était pas censé stopper l'hémorragie. Harry fronça les sourcils. L'homme n'avait-il pas perdu trop de sang? Exsangue comme il l'était, avait-il encore la moindre chance de survie?

Un sentiment proche du désespoir étreignit le cœur du garçon. Il se ressaisit. D'une main maladroite, il entreprit de dégager le col de Rogue pour mettre à jour la morsure sanglante qui lui avait entaillé le cou sur plusieurs centimètres. Puis il glissa les doigts dans la poche de son blouson et en retira la fiole de potion curative. D'un geste sec, il arracha le bouchon et s'inclina au dessus du blessé.

Le liquide gras et ambré coula sur la blessure. L'épanchement de sang s'arrêta aussitôt, et une sorte de mousse blanchâtre se forma à la surface de la plaie. Hermione avait conseillé de bien faire pénétrer le produit. Surmontant sa vive répugnance, Harry trempa ses doigts dans la mixture et s'assura que pas une parcelle de chair à vif n'eût échappé à l'onguent.

Ensuite, et bien… il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Terriblement tenté de retirer son masque, le garçon n'en fit rien. Il savait qu'il valait mieux que Rogue ne le reconnût pas s'il se réveillait, ce que Harry souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

Les minutes passaient, interminables, tandis que les bruits assourdis de la bataille s'amplifiaient. Rogue ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie. Harry saisit son poignet pour lui prendre le pouls. Il savait que le sort de _narcoleptos_ plongeait la victime dans un état de profonde léthargie, mais normalement, le cœur eût dû battre, même très faiblement. Or, Harry ne sentait rien. Aucun mouvement n'était perceptible au niveau de la cage thoracique, pas un souffle ne semblait vouloir la soulever...

Le découragement l'envahit. A l'évidence, il avait échoué. Sans doute ses sorts n'avaient-ils pas été correctement lancés, il avait raté sa cible, il n'avait pas agi au moment favorable, Rogue avait perdu trop de sang, ou encore, la morsure, brutale et profonde, ne pouvait être soignée...

-Enervato! tenta-t-il à tout hasard, sachant que Rogue aurait dû revenir à lui sans avoir recours à un nouveau sortilège.

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit. Harry vit le coin de la lèvre de l'homme tressaillir. Puis une sorte de spasme agita le corps du blessé. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa respiration qui s'animait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue battait des paupières, puis ouvrait les yeux avant de les refermer, comme ébloui.

Un soulagement immense envahit l'esprit et le cœur du jeune homme.

La plaie était déjà presque totalement refermée. Harry félicita mentalement Hermione. Il se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de l'homme.

-Severus Rogue? Dit-il doucement. Professeur Rogue? Vous m'entendez?

L'homme rouvrit les yeux, puis tourna lentement le regard vers le garçon. Il paraissait encore trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Son visage cireux était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Un long moment passa, durant lequel Rogue ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder celui qui se tenait auprès de lui et qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

Tendu et inquiet, le garçon l'appela à plusieurs reprises d'un ton pressant. Heureusement, sa voix était elle aussi transformée par le masque...

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda finalement Rogue d'une voix rauque, à peine audible.

Harry avala sa salive.

-Un ami...un ami de l'Ordre du phénix, envoyé par Dumbledore.

-Co... comment vous êtes-vous trouvé là?

-Ecoutez, je ne peux vous expliquer cela pour l'instant. Avant tout, il faut que vous retrouviez des forces. Vous allez prendre cette potion reconstituante, et déjà, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Un tressaillement agita à nouveau le coin de la bouche de l'homme.

-Le...le serpent...il m'a pourtant mordu. Je...

-C'est exact, il vous a mordu, mais j'étais caché là, invisible, et j'ai bloqué le venin, il ne s'est pas répandu dans votre sang, dit Harry tout en sortant de sa poche une deuxième fiole que Hermione lui avait confiée. Maintenant, vous devez avaler ça...

Rogue fit alors un vain effort pour se redresser.

-Attendez...je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais…il faut que... Harry Potter !...Je l'ai vu...il était là, caché...Vous avez dû le voir, vous aussi…Je ne sais pas si... s'il a compris mon message...

-Rassurez-vous, il a tout compris... Il a recueilli vos souvenirs dans une flasque…

Rogue le fixa un moment, l'air perdu.

-Aidez-moi ! Je...je dois aller le rejoindre...Il a besoin de moi. Il ne saura jamais comment...  
Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

-Cessez de vous inquiéter, dit-il d'un ton aussi calme et apaisant que possible, mais sa voix chevrotait. Potter saura très bien s'en sortir... Maintenant, il faut que vous buviez cette potion!

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes, puis soudain, ils lancèrent un éclair, et son expression devint haineuse.

-Non...je dois y aller...vous ne comprenez pas? Le Mage noir va le tuer...Il n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Je peux encore empêcher ça. Mais peut-être que...que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous déclarez être...Pour qui travaillez vous ?

-Faites-moi confiance, et buvez ceci! Ordonna Harry.

Il passa une main sous la tête de Rogue. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient trempés de sang, et malgré son dégoût, Harry tint fermement la tête et introduisit de force le goulot de la fiole entre les lèvres de l'homme. Ce dernier fut forcé de boire, mais quand il eut avalé quelques gorgées, il repoussa le bras de Harry.

-Laissez-moi ! Ou plutôt, si vous êtes vraiment un ami, prouvez-le, haleta-t-il. Il faut que je rejoigne le garçon, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne d'autre que moi n'est capable de le secourir...

Dans un sursaut désespéré, Rogue parvint à se dresser sur ses coudes, et jeta à Harry un regard impérieux. Alors, le garçon sut qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il enleva ses lunettes, attrapa le bord de son masque et l'arracha de son visage, avant de rechausser ses verres et d'affronter le regard de Rogue.

………

L'homme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il paraissait sidéré. Puis il entrouvrit les lèvres, et un seul mot, très faible, en sortit.

-Potter...?

-Oui, c'est moi, dit le garçon en s'essuyant le visage de sa manche. Ecoutez, je vais tout vous expliquer...

Rogue réussit à agripper le bras de Harry de ses doigts crispés.

-Mais enfin...que faites vous là? Je ne comprends pas... ne partez pas... restez, restez ici, surtout! N'y allez pas! N'allez pas le trouver, même s'il vous interpelle! J'ai à vous parler...

Harry l'interrompit.

-Attendez! Vous vous trompez ! Je suis bien Potter, mais un Potter plus vieux, venu du futur. Mon double, en ce moment, est parti à la rencontre de Voldemort!

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits de Severus. Il était toujours aussi pâle, mais il semblait que ses yeux sombres eussent retrouvé un peu de leur éclat.

-Du...du futur..., bégaya-t-il. Mais...qu'est-ce que...?

-Eh bien voilà... Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que la bataille qui est en train de se livrer à Poudlard va connaître une issue heureuse. Voldemort sera vaincu. Et moi, vous voyez..., bredouilla Harry en souriant avec embarras, et bien, j'ai survécu... Donc...

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que...

Visiblement, la situation était trop confuse pour l'état de faiblesse physique de Rogue.

-Je viens de vous dire que j'ai remonté le temps.

A présent, Rogue secouait la tête tout en essayant de s'asseoir sur son séant. Sans s'étonner du fait qu'il portât si volontiers secours à son ancien professeur abhorré, Harry passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à se redresser. Il le poussa légèrement, de façon que son dos se trouvât appuyé contre le mur décrépit. Trop affaibli pour réagir, Rogue ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il avait eu affaire à une apparition venue de l'au-delà.

-Vous avez remonté le temps, murmura-t-il... Mais par quel moyen?

-Heu...je me suis procuré une "remonteuse"... C'est Dumbledore qui m'a aidé à trouver ce...cette...enfin...

Rogue fronça les sourcils, et le pli amer de sa bouche s'accentua.

-Vous êtes fou, Potter! Vous avez osé vous opposer au cours historique des évènements...! Savez vous que c'est parfaitement illégal ? L'avez vous fait avec l'accord du Ministère ?

-Dumbledore m'y a encouragé…vous savez comme moi que le Ministère, bien souvent, n'a…

-Mais dans quel but avez vous commis un acte aussi insensé ? Coupa sèchement Rogue.

-Vous voyez bien! Je l'ai fait...eh bien, voilà, tout simplement, pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas...

-Quoi? Pour ME… Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, bon sang?

A son grand désarroi, Harry rougit et baissa les yeux malgré lui. Il se sentait comme pris en faute.

-Eh bien, je ...j'ai refusé d'accepter le sort ingrat qui vous était réservé.

-Espèce d'inconscient ! Vous...vous vous croirez donc toujours au dessus des lois!

Rogue avait l'air dégoûté et furieux. Harry décida de ne pas y prendre garde. D'ailleurs, il s'était douté que l'homme ne le féliciterait pas.

-Bon, maintenant, c'est fait, dit-il platement. Vous êtes vivant. Vous conviendrez avec moi qu'il est trop tard pour le regretter, n'est-ce pas? Il faut penser à l'avenir…

-L'avenir? Quel avenir... Ah ! S'exclama Rogue en agrippant subitement d'une main le blouson de Harry. Vous disiez que la bataille va avoir une issue heureuse? Comment allez-vous... je veux dire, comment avez-vous fait pour vaincre le Maître?

-Eh bien, répondit Harry avec une certaine gêne...Il s'est encore agi d'une histoire d'ancienne magie...

-Le sang de votre mère, toujours? Marmonna Rogue avec effort. Pourtant, Dumbledore lui même pensait que... Il pensait que vous deviez mourir de la main du Maître...

-Oui, je sais. Mais curieusement, le sort mortel que Voldemort m'a jeté n'a pas fonctionné, une fois de plus. Il n'a fait qu'anéantir la parcelle de son âme à lui qui se trouvait en moi. Et plus tard, alors qu'il essayait de me tuer, son propre sort a ricoché contre moi. Comme tous les horcruxes qui l'avaient protégé jusque là avaient été détruits, il en est mort...

-Tous les quoi?

-Les horcruxes. Ecoutez, je vous promets de vous expliquer tout cela, mais pas ici, pas maintenant. L'important, pour l'instant, c'est de bien vous cacher, le temps que la bataille soit finie et que les choses se calment.

Les yeux de Rogue lancèrent à nouveau un éclair.

-Me cacher? Pas question! Je veux participer à la bataille!

-Certainement pas! Rappelez-vous que pour nous tous, vous êtes sensé être mort. Mon double a cru vous voir mourir, il a recueilli vos souvenirs, et en ce moment même, il est en train de les lire dans la pensine de Dumbledore, enfermé dans le bureau directorial. Il est sur le point de comprendre enfin que vous avez été un héros, et...

Rogue détourna les yeux en reniflant ironiquement.

-...Donc, j'ai compris que vous étiez resté fidèle à Dumbledore, mais les autres vous croient toujours le fervent supporter de Voldemort. Il serait très dangereux pour vous de réapparaître maintenant, surtout que Voldemort est persuadé de vous avoir tué, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Bien, soupira Rogue après un silence prolongé. Puisque, selon toute vraisemblance, vous avez survécu... Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse... Mais que dois je faire, dans ce cas?

Comme il était étrange et incongru, pensa Harry, que Rogue lui demandât à lui ce qu'il avait à faire!

-Vous devez vivre…heu... disons, quelques jours dans la clandestinité. Avez-vous une maison, un point de chute sûr où vous puissiez vous cacher quelques temps?

Rogue réfléchit, puis hocha affirmativement la tête, le front plissé. Harry sortit alors un rouleau de parchemin de son blouson.

-Dans cette lettre, j'explique tout ce qui nous concerne, vous et moi. Votre engagement dans la guerre, mon voyage temporel... Il faudrait l'envoyer au professeur Mc Gonagall dès que la bataille sera finie. Elle vous accueillera ensuite à Poudlard, si vous le désirez. Mais même là, il vous faudra être très discret jusqu'à la date du 30 août. Ce jour là, je me serai chargé d'informer officiellement les autorités sorcières et la presse au sujet de votre engagement aux côtés de Dumbledore et du fait que vous avez survécu. Ils ne sauront pas de quelle manière, bien entendu.

Hébété, Rogue fixait le parchemin roulé sans paraître le voir.

-Naturellement, vous pouvez la lire..., ajouta le garçon avec douceur. Je l'ai écrite ce matin même.

Pourtant, Rogue ne la déroula pas, mais la glissa à l'intérieur de sa cape noire. Harry sortit ensuite de son sac à dos un petit coffret noir en ébène. Il contenait des cendres. Le garçon les répandit sur le sol, à l'endroit où s'étalait la mare de sang qui avait noirci en séchant.

-Voilà. Quelqu'un viendra ici, les trouvera, pensera que ces cendres sont tout ce qui reste de votre corps consumé par le venin du serpent, et les recueillera précieusement dans cette urne...

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire..., marmonnait Rogue, légèrement hagard. Vous êtes là, en chair et en os...Vous avez survécu...Il faudra que j'en parle au portrait d'Albus...

Harry revint se placer en face de lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs.

-Avant de partir pour rejoindre mon époque, professeur, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander...

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il fixait Harry, la mâchoire contractée.

-J'aimerais que vous ne cherchiez pas pour l'instant à récupérer votre coffre, dans vos appartements à Poudlard.

-Quoi?

-Oui, votre coffre...C'est moi qui vais en hériter... C'est comme ça que les choses se sont passées, même si ça vous déplait. Et vous comprenez bien qu'on ne peut plus changer le cours des évènements tels qu'ils se sont déjà produits...

-Mon coffre? Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous en hériter? Murmura Rogue, visiblement très troublé.

-Parce que...parce que, vous croyant mort, j'ai tenu à garder un souvenir de vous.

Le visage de Rogue se crispa à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Potter. Il y a dans ce coffre des...des choses...personnelles que je ne peux...

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais n'oubliez pas que tout le monde vous croit mort! Vous n'allez pas venir récupérer vos petites affaires, comme si de rien n'était!

Harry eût forcé Rogue à avaler quelque chose de particulièrement abject que l'expression de l'homme n'eût été différente.

-Mes petites affaires? Cracha-t-il avec colère. Vous osez nommer cela ainsi? Il ne s'agit pas de babioles, Potter, mais de tout ce que je possède... et c'est vous, vous qui vous en êtes emparé ? De quel droit, je vous prie?

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'y a autorisé...

-Quelle sottise! J'espère que vous n'avez pas ouvert ce coffre!

-Eh bien...je ne veux pas vous mentir, professeur. Vous croyant mort, je l'ai ouvert, bien sûr, et c'est ce que j'y ai trouvé qui m'a incité à venir vous sauver.

De blême qu'il était, le visage de Rogue devint livide.

-Vous...mon...journal...vous n'avez quand même pas..., bredouilla-t-il avant de foudroyer Harry d'un regard scandalisé.

-J'avoue en avoir lu certains passages, dit Harry doucement, les pommettes empourprées.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

-Vous me le payerez…, finit par lâcher Rogue entre ses dents, les paupières baissées.

-Pour ça, je vous fais confiance, mais de grâce, n'essayez pas de le récupérer avant le 30 août! C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Vous me le promettez?

A nouveau, le silence se fit, pesant. Le bruit lointain de la bataille s'était tu. Voldemort avait dû rassembler ses hommes pour attendre dans la forêt la venue de Harry.

-Etant donné qu'on ne peut rien changer à ce qui s'est accompli, soupira enfin Rogue avec une infinie lassitude, je présume que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire...

-Non, en effet, approuva Harry en regardant l'homme d'un air contrit. Il faut en passer par là pour que je vienne ensuite vous secourir. Bon, dites moi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'expression de Rogue redevenir menaçante, comment vous sentez vous?

-Je me porte comme un charme, Potter…, grogna Rogue en accompagnant sa réponse d'une grimace éloquente.

Avec un sourire, le garçon sortit à nouveau de ses poches deux fioles et les tendit à Rogue qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en emparer.

-Tenez! C'est de la potion fortifiante. Vous devez en avaler une dose maintenant, et l'autre dans une heure. C'est important, si vous voulez survivre.

-Et qui vous a dit que je voulais survivre, jeune écervelé?

Harry soupira, puis il prit avec autorité une des mains de Rogue, tâchée de sang, et posa dans sa paume les deux petites fioles avant de refermer autour les longs doigts de l'homme. Ce dernier les maintint serrés, toujours muet.

-J'espère que vous allez être raisonnable! Si vous ne buvez pas cette potion, vous serez incapable de transplaner!

-C'est vous qui avez préparé cela? Demanda enfin Rogue d'un air soupçonneux.

-Non, rassurez-vous, c'est Hermione qui s'en est chargée.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue déboucha une des fioles et en avala d'un trait le contenu. Puis il jeta un nouveau regard furieux à Harry.

-Je vous donne rendez-vous le 30 août, reprit le garçon avec entrain. Je serai chez moi, square Grimmauld. Viendrez-vous me voir à cette occasion? Je vous attendrai pour dîner. Nous aurons plein de choses à nous dire! A propos, quel est votre menu préféré?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Quelque chose de son ancienne expression sardonique passa fugitivement sur son visage, et Harry en ressentit un étrange réconfort.

-Cessez de faire l'enfant, Potter! Et puis, comment voulez-vous que je m'engage aujourd'hui sur une chose pareille?

Harry se mit à rire. Décidément, il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse.

-Je suis certain que vous ferez ce que vous pourrez pour honorer mon invitation. Et sinon, et bien, je m'arrangerai pour vous retrouver, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas, Harry leva le poignet et dégagea la remonteuse de sous sa manche. Rogue le regardait faire, le visage impénétrable.

-Je vais y aller, souffla le garçon. Rejoindre mon époque et mes amis. Vous êtes sûr que vous aurez la force de transplaner jusque chez vous ?

Rogue secoua légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Harry le fixait, préoccupé.

-Ecoutez, dit-il hâtivement, avant que je parte, je préfèrerais que vous transplaniez devant moi.

-Non, Potter. Je préfère, quant à moi, vous voir retourner à votre époque avant de quitter ces lieux…

Harry hésita. Devait-il persister à contrarier l'homme, ou valait-il mieux obéir à son injonction?

-Bien...Vous n'irez pas vous jeter dans la bataille dès que j'aurai le dos tourné?

Rogue secoua la tête, roulant les yeux d'un air excédé.

-Et vous serez là au rendez-vous ? Glissa encore Harry.

-Peut-être que vous avez survécu, en effet, murmura Rogue au lieu de répondre au garçon, mais...vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit, Harry...

Le garçon sourit.

-Bon…Je vous dis donc... à bientôt?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Rogue resta silencieux. Il était pâle comme la mort, mais son regard sombre brillait étrangement. Le garçon baissa les yeux et appuya sur le bouton déclencheur pour l'amener à reprendre sa position de départ.

Mais contre toute attente, le bouton refusa de bouger.

**

* * *

**

_Ouf… un long chapitre, non ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Quant à la suite…eh bien, je compte sur vos reviews pour m'aider à l'écrire !!_

**Pali : **merci pour tes reviews…voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, et à bientôt !


	11. Spinner's End

**Hello ! Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je ne dirai jamais assez combien ça me fait plaisir, et aussi, combien ça me stimule pour écrire la suite, même si je manque affreusement de temps…Les RAR des non-inscrits se trouvent en bas de page, _as usual_ …**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par ce petit chapitre de transition. Vous avez tous compris que je ne suis pas très dégourdie en matière de voyages temporels (dès qu'il s'agit de réfléchir sérieusement à ce genre de choses, j'attrape le tournis et BAM , j'ai le cerveau qui « bugue »), aussi, ne m'en voulez pas pour mes théories bizarroïdes sur le voyage en boucle, etc…(vous saisirez mieux en lisant).**

**Voilà, une très bonne lecture à tous !**

**&**

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

**Spinner's End**

Pourquoi ce satané bouton refusait-il de bouger? Harry fit une nouvelle tentative, appuyant de toutes ses forces pour le débloquer, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne réussit qu'à s'arracher la moitié de l'ongle. La mollette semblait définitivement coincée dans sa position enfoncée. Le garçon sentit tout son corps devenir moite.

-Un problème, Potter ? Dit Rogue d'un ton moqueur.

Harry releva la tête et regarda celui dont il venait de sauver la vie. Malgré sa pâleur persistante, l'homme semblait reprendre des forces à vue d'œil.

-Oh…hum…un léger contretemps. La remonteuse montre quelques signes de rébellion, mais je vais en venir à bout, soyez-en sûr!

Rogue ricana plus ou moins discrètement, tandis que Harry recommençait à s'escrimer sur le bouton. Peine perdue.

-Montrez-moi ça ! Ordonna soudain l'ex-professeur.

Le garçon leva docilement le poignet et Rogue se pencha au dessus de la remonteuse, sans toutefois faire un mouvement pour la toucher.

-Qui vous a procuré cet objet ? Demanda-t-il tout en observant attentivement le cadran.

-Heu…un certain Bodlock…c'est un ancien ami du professeur Dumbledore.

-Ce nom ne me dit rien. Le mécanisme a l'air très complexe. Attendez… il me semble que…

Après une hésitation, Rogue saisit d'une main l'avant-bras de Harry pour rapprocher le cadran de ses yeux. Ses doigts étaient glacés.

-C'est bien cela. Il y a par endroits des traces d'oxydation. Cet objet n'a pas servi durant de longues années, je présume ?

-En effet…Son inventeur l'avait égaré, il traînait au fond d'une cave…

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, dit l'homme d'un ton cassant en lâchant brusquement le poignet du garçon, il y a deux possibilités: soit, et c'est le plus probable, cet engin est hors d'usage et vous pouvez tout de suite le mettre à la poubelle. Soit, il demande tout simplement un petit entretien, avec démontage et huilage, comme on le fait pour une montre à ressort ordinaire…

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Comment le savoir ? Murmura-t-il, de plus en plus ennuyé.

La situation était des plus embarrassantes: il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Rogue d'une quelconque manière. Normalement, c'était à lui qu'incombait le rôle du sauveur, et non l'inverse.

-Que vous a dit exactement ce fameux… Boldock, en mettant cet objet à votre disposition ?

-Bodlock, corrigea Harry malgré lui. Heu… A vrai dire… pas grand chose…En tout cas, il n'a pas évoqué la nécessité de huiler sa remonteuse.

-Je vois. Vous vous êtes donc précipité dans cette aventure sans aucune garantie, en n'imaginant même pas que cet objet dévoré par la rouille risquait de se bloquer?

-Bodlock m'a expliqué son fonctionnement, c'est tout, grommela Harry. Quant à la maintenance, j'avoue que…

-Vous ne changerez jamais, Potter, soupira Rogue avec une moue dégoûtée.

Harry sentit le découragement le gagner.

-J'aurais dû prendre plus de précautions, reconnut-il en essayant de garder son calme. Mais…peut-être connaissez vous un sortilège qui permette de… de dégripper les engrenages ou les molettes ?

Rogue eut un petit rire grinçant.

-Ah…je vous reconnais bien là, Potter. Vous vous lancez à l'aveugle dans des plans stupides et dangereux, et ensuite vous comptez sur les autres pour vous tirer d'affaire.

-Mon plan était si stupide que j'ai réussi à vous sauver la vie…, répliqua Harry, vexé.

Il regretta aussitôt sa répartie. Rogue s'était tendu, toutes griffes dehors.

-N'espérez pas que je vous en remercie ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Je vous rappelle que je ne vous ai rien demandé, et si vous m'aviez consulté avant d'agir, je vous aurais dissuadé de vous lancer dans cette entreprise insensée, soyez-en certain !

Harry haussa les épaules, grognant qu'il n'était pas spécialement facile de consulter un homme mort -ou feignant de l'être-, puis il se remit à manipuler le bouton. L'ingratitude de son ancien professeur commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Après tout, il pouvait se passer de son aide. Il n'avait qu'à attendre deux mois pour rejoindre son époque, non?

Cependant…les choses étaient-elles aussi simples? Que se passerait-il au moment où son double et lui-même se retrouveraient, le 29 août? Pourraient-ils « fusionner » et ne faire plus qu'un, un Harry unique qui retrouverait ses amis et reprendrait le cours d'une vie normale? Ou alors… y aurait-il un Potter éternellement condamné à remonter le temps en boucle, et …Oh, que tout cela était embrouillé ! Il en avait le vertige rien que d'y songer…

A côté de lui, Rogue essayait à présent péniblement de se redresser. Harry cessa de s'acharner sur la remonteuse et se leva pour lui venir en aide, mais l'homme, se tenant au mur, avait réussi à se mettre sur pieds par ses propres moyens. Il haletait, l'effort l'ayant considérablement éprouvé.

-Vous devriez boire la deuxième fiole de potion…, conseilla Harry en observant avec inquiétude le visage creusé par l'épuisement de son ancien professeur.

A bout de souffle, Rogue hocha la tête et, s'appuyant dos au mur, sortit de sa poche la deuxième fiole. Il la déboucha, puis en avala d'une traite le contenu.

-Bon…je pense que vous feriez bien de transplaner, maintenant, dit Harry doucement. Moi, je finirai par trouver un moyen de débloquer ce bouton. Après tout, peut-être qu'un sortilège de …

-Ne faites surtout pas ça ! Haleta Rogue en lui jetant un regard féroce. Vous risquez de tout détraquer, et d'être définitivement coincé dans le passé.

-Comment cela, « définitivement coincé »?

-Eh bien, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vous soit impossible de dépasser la date fatidique à partir de laquelle vous avez quitté votre présent. Une fois parvenu à échéance, vous reviendrez aussitôt en arrière pour me porter secours, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à épuisement…Ce serait une véritable malédiction, Potter. Apprenez enfin qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec les voyages temporels!

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Que me suggérez vous, dans ce cas? Articula-t-il avec difficulté, la bouche sèche.

-D'abord, il faut à tout prix éviter de jeter un sort sur cet objet, qui me paraît déjà bien assez fragile et capricieux comme ça.

-Peut-être devrais-je aller trouver Bodlock, dans ce cas ? Il m'aidera à…

-Réfléchissez au moins une fois dans votre vie, Potter, interrompit Rogue, excédé. Ce Bodlock vous avait-il déjà vu, quand vous êtes allé lui emprunter sa remonteuse ?

-Heu…non. En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois…dans deux mois…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter! Il n'est donc pas question que vous alliez maintenant solliciter les services de cet homme, en lui mettant sous le nez une remonteuse qui est sensée traîner au fond d'une cave pendant deux mois encore…A moins d'avoir la prétention de vouloir modifier ce qui est déjà accompli.

-Même en lui jetant ensuite un sort d'oubliettes ?

Rogue hésita un instant, transperçant le garçon de son regard sombre.

-N'y pensez même pas… C'est beaucoup trop hasardeux. J'ai autre chose à vous proposer. Je m'y connais moi-même un peu en horlogerie. Bien qu'étant un sorcier, j'ai toujours aimé manipuler les engrenages et les mécanismes, à la manière moldue. Et je pense avoir chez moi de quoi remettre cet objet en état.

En évoquant sa passion pour l'horlogerie, Rogue s'était radouci, et son visage s'était curieusement animé.

-De quoi réparer la remonteuse? Chez vous?

-Oui, des outils, s'impatienta Rogue. Et du lubrifiant.

-Heu…vous me proposez donc de…de venir avec vous… chez vous ? Bredouilla Harry, pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-A moins que vous ayez mieux à suggérer ? Peut-être préférez-vous que nous allions tous les deux à Poudlard, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, que nous passions dire bonjour au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que nous lui demandions de réparer cet engin?

-Non, évidemment, rit le garçon. Mais ces outils d'horloger… un sort d'attraction ne pourrait-il pas les…

-Pas à cette distance, jeune ignorant ! Vous refusez de venir chez moi?

-Pas du tout! Mais je ne voudrais pas… m'imposer…

Rogue roula des yeux.

-Si je vous fais cette proposition, Potter, c'est que je ne vois que cette solution pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Cessez de faire des histoires et prenez mon bras!

* * *

Harry lâcha Rogue dès que ses pieds eurent repris contact avec le sol. Il faisait noir, mais l'homme lança un lumos et s'assura que les fenêtres étaient bien obscurcies avant d'allumer plusieurs bougies d'un ample mouvement de sa baguette.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une très petite pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement occupés par des étagères remplies de livres anciens aux reliures de cuir. Plutôt sommaire, le mobilier se composait d'un vieux canapé usé, d'un fauteuil bancal et d'une table au plateau couvert de poussière.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Spinner's End, à Londres. La maison où j'ai passé mon enfance, Potter. Rien de grandiose, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne sut que répondre et Rogue continua sur sa lancée.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais commencer par aller me changer. Asseyez-vous, je ne serai pas long!

Non sans inquiétude, Harry le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas chancelant vers une porte à peine visible au milieu des étagères à livres. Rogue l'ouvrit et disparut dans un escalier étroit. Le garçon l'entendit monter les marches avec lenteur. Renonçant à lui proposer de l'aide, de peur de se faire rabrouer, il se laissa tomber en soupirant dans le vieux canapé, et attendit en rongeant son frein.

Il avait réussi la partie la plus importante de sa mission, et cela représentait en soi une formidable victoire. Mais il sentait le doute s'infiltrer en lui au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les minutes. Avait-il bien fait ? Rogue n'allait-il pas s'arranger pour lui faire cruellement regretter son acte, qu'il semblait juger totalement insensé ?

Autre sujet de préoccupation: Harry parviendrait-il à rejoindre ses amis, ou était-il condamné à tourner en rond, répétant à l'infini son opération de sauvetage jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Ne serait-ce pas une juste punition du destin contre sa folle témérité, sa prétention à vouloir corriger le cours de l'histoire en intervenant sur ce qui l'avait contrarié ou lui avait déplu?

S'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions, il se leva pour s'approcher des rayonnages qui couvraient entièrement les murs de la pièce. Le garçon fut surpris d'y voir rangés les titres les plus divers. Ouvrages de potions, sortilèges ou histoire de la magie côtoyaient des œuvres moldues, scientifiques ou littéraires, et même un nombre non négligeable de livres d'art ou de voyage. Devant une telle profusion, Hermione se fût mise à frétiller d'excitation et de plaisir. Harry était quant à lui simplement étonné de découvrir une si belle collection, et il s'interrogea sur son origine: Rogue en avait-il hérité à la mort de ses parents, ou l'avait-il lui-même constituée ou complétée au cours des années? Au fond, songea-t-il, il ne savait rien, ou pas grand chose, du passé de son professeur…Seul le journal intime lui avait révélé certains aspects de sa personnalité tenue jusque là si secrète…

Occupé à contempler des gravures de Rembrandt, Harry sursauta en entendant Rogue revenir dans la pièce. Il s'empressa de remettre l'ouvrage à sa place, se sentant légèrement fautif, mais l'homme ne lui fit aucune remarque. Levant les yeux vers lui, le garçon s'aperçut qu'il avait changé de robe, la nouvelle étant propre et tout aussi noire que la précédente. L'homme s'était également nettoyé le visage, ses mains et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur aspect habituel. On pouvait difficilement imaginer que quelques minutes plus tôt, la même personne baignait dans son sang, suspendue entre la vie et la mort.

-Voilà, Potter. Je suis à votre disposition. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? Du thé? Du whisky? Autre chose ?

-Du thé, ce sera très bien, répondit Harry en se rasseyant, étonné de tant de civilité de la part de son professeur.

Agitant négligemment sa baguette, l'homme fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses qui vinrent d'elles-mêmes se poser sur la table basse, devant Harry. Puis il s'assit en face de lui, dans le fauteuil à demi défoncé. Ils se regardèrent, et il y eut un silence. Le garçon cherchait désespérément comment entamer la conversation, mais Rogue fut le plus rapide.

-Avant que je m'occupe de cette remonteuse, Harry, dit-il avec gravité, expliquez-moi tout. Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de votre confrontation avec le Mage noir.

Une fois de plus, comme par inadvertance, l'homme l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Encouragé par cette amabilité inespérée, le garçon se lança dans son récit. S'enhardissant peu à peu, il parla des horcruxes, de la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore et de la quête qu'il avait menée avec Ron et Hermione durant les mois précédents. Puis, après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de thé brûlant, il raconta d'une voix frémissante de quelle manière s'était déroulé le combat final, sans omettre un seul détail, mettant un soin particulier à décrire l'acte héroïque de Neville tuant Nagini, le serpent-horcruxe...

Le regard attentif que l'homme posait sur lui, tout en l'écoutant calmement, l'incitait à ne rien passer sous silence. Harry prit soudain conscience qu'en cet instant, c'était bel et bien le Rogue du journal intime qui se tenait devant lui. L'homme n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'odieux professeur qu'il avait connu autrefois, celui qui ne lui laissait jamais le temps de répondre lorsqu'il l'interrogeait et l'interrompait systématiquement pour lui retirer une multitude de points, la bouche tordue d'un rictus haineux et triomphant.

Ce Rogue-ci était à n'en pas douter un véritable ami, quelqu'un aux yeux de qui il comptait, quelqu'un qui avait pour lui de l'affection et qui le respectait…

Sans marquer aucun signe d'impatience, Rogue le laissa finir, demandant parfois une précision, tout en buvant lentement son thé, les yeux rivés sur son jeune interlocuteur.

-Et ces deux derniers mois, à quoi les avez-vous consacrés? S'enquit-il enfin en reposant sa tasse vide.

-Eh bien…il y a eu les enterrements, répondit doucement Harry, les paupières baissées. Ceux de Fred Weasley, de Remus, de Tonks… Molly et Arthur n'allaient pas très bien… J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec mes amis.

-Je vois. Et…que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Une septième année à Poudlard, pour passer vos Aspics?

-Heu…non. En fait… je me suis inscrit à l'Académie de formation des Aurors.

Rogue regarda Harry comme si le garçon venait de lancer une injure particulièrement ordurière.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Oui, je voudrais devenir Auror…, répéta timidement Harry, sans comprendre l'expression choquée qu'avait pris le visage blafard de son professeur.

-Vous avez vraiment perdu l'esprit, Potter, s'exclama l'homme d'une voix que l'indignation faisait trembler. Vous avez passé votre enfance et votre adolescence à courir après le danger, et vous allez continuer à vous mettre dans des situations impossibles, maintenant que le péril est derrière vous?

-Heu…disons que… je conçois mal une vie dans laquelle je ne serais pas utile à la société…

Rogue fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

-Et de votre point de vue, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de vous rendre utile, c'est en allant vous jeter au devant des délinquants et des assassins?

-C'est-à-dire que…c'est dans ce domaine là que je me sens le plus apte, le plus capable…

-Capable ? Vous avez dit vous-même que dans l'accomplissement de votre mission, vous avez surtout eu beaucoup de chance, ricana Rogue avec amertume. Pensez-vous que pour ceux qui vous ont aidé, soutenu ou protégé, il est plaisant de voir que vous allez continuer à mettre tous les jours votre vie en danger ?

Mal à l'aise, Harry se tut. Il ne comprenait pas bien la réaction de Rogue. Ou plutôt, même s'il la comprenait, elle l'embarrassait par sa virulence exagérée.

-Vous avez bien réfléchi ? Insista l'homme à mi-voix.

-Oui…

-Vous êtes décidé, vous ne changerez pas d'avis ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non. Aucune autre formation ne me tente, souffla-t-il en levant vers Rogue un regard contrit, mais empreint de franchise.

-Et comment avez-vous eu l'autorisation de vous inscrire dans cette Académie (l'homme prononça ce mot d'un ton méprisant) sans avoir passé vos Aspics ?

-J'ai obtenu une dérogation. Ron est dans le même cas que moi.

Rogue parut sur le point de faire à nouveau une remarque désagréable, mais il se ravisa et haussa les épaules.

-Évidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez accueilli partout à bras ouverts, conclut-il simplement d'un ton maussade et résigné. Avez-vous seulement songé à préparer votre rentrée ? Vous risquez de souffrir de terribles lacunes, vous en êtes conscient ?

Harry rougit.

-Je…nous avons travaillé…heu…un peu, Ron et moi…

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond et soupira à nouveau. Comme pour se retenir de lancer à nouveau une pique, il remplit pour la troisième fois la tasse de Harry. Le silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Harry se risque à le rompre.

-Et vous, professeur ? Glissa-t-il, estimant que la conversation avait bien assez tourné autour de son propre cas. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, durant ces deux mois?

Rogue renifla.

-Pourquoi me posez vous cette question ? Vous le savez mieux que moi ! Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, vous m'avez expliqué vous-même ce que j'aurais à faire, ou plutôt, à ne pas faire.

-En fait, je ne connais qu'une partie de votre emploi du temps, se défendit Harry. Je sais que vous allez vous arranger pour apparaître dans un portrait de directeur à Poudlard, et que vous viendrez même me rendre visite square Grimmauld, invité par Phineas Nigellus… Dans son portrait, bien sûr… ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les yeux surpris, puis effarés de son professeur.

-Apparaître dans un portrait… de directeur? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous pensez que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, Potter ?

-Eh bien…cela devrait faire partie de la stratégie destinée à faire croire à tous que vous êtes effectivement mort. Je me laisserai moi-même prendre à cette manœuvre, et je viendrai vous proposer, par l'intermédiaire du portrait, de venir vous sauver.

Rogue resta un moment interdit, puis il eut une grimace désabusée.

-Tout cela est ridicule. Je déteste devoir me conformer ainsi à un avenir déjà tout tracé.

-Je me doute bien que ça ne sera pas très agréable. Mais ma partie n'est guère plus drôle, si ça peut vous consoler. Je dois m'assurer que tous les éléments concordent, et faire coïncider votre futur avec mon passé. Vous me suivez ? Eh bien, je vous assure que c'est une rude tâche…

-Je vous rappelle que vous vous êtes lancé là-dedans de votre propre initiative, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Mais dites-moi: cette lettre que vous avez écrite à l'intention du professeur Mc Gonagall, quel est le meilleur moment pour la lui faire parvenir ?

- D'ici deux jours, je pense que vous pourrez l'envoyer, monsieur. Vous l'avez lue ?

-Pas encore. Quand l'aurais-je fait?

-Hermione m'a aidé à la rédiger avant mon départ. Si les choses se passent comme prévu, le professeur Mc Gonagall devrait tout comprendre en la recevant, et demander au portrait du professeur Dumbledore des explications. Je suis convaincu qu'elle vous offrira ensuite sa protection sans difficulté.

Rogue leva un sourcil, puis lança un sort d'attraction. Un instant plus tard, le parchemin de Harry volait dans sa main. Il le déroula, puis le parcourut rapidement du regard. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait écrit le matin même sous le contrôle d'Hermione.

_Londres, square Grimmauld, 29 août 1998_

_Chère professeur Mc Gonagall,_

_Vous allez sans doute être surprise en découvrant cette lettre. Et oui, vous avez bien lu, elle est effectivement datée du 29 août. Soyez tranquille, il ne s'agit nullement d'un canular..._

_Permettez-moi de prendre un peu de votre temps pour vous expliquer ce phénomène insolite et vous faire part des raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous écrire en ce jour._  
_Tout d'abord, apprenez que cette lettre vous est envoyée non par moi, mais par le professeur Rogue._

_« Quoi ?Allez vous penser à juste titre. Comment se fait-il que Rogue, cet affreux Mangemort que je croyais décédé ou disparu, me fasse parvenir aujourd'hui un courrier signé par Harry Potter et daté du 29 août ?». Je reconnais volontiers que tout cela peut paraître légèrement embrouillé, même pour un esprit aussi éclairé que le vôtre..._

_Sachez que celui qui vous écrit ainsi du futur a en fait entrepris de remonter le temps grâce à un ingénieux système mis au point par un certain Adalbert Bodlock, ancien ami du professeur Dumbledore, système que je ne vous décrirai pas dans cette missive, cela nous prendrait trop de temps et nous détournerait du sujet principal._

_« Pourquoi, vous dites-vous encore, pourquoi donc Harry Potter s'est-il lancé dans cette étrange aventure ?» Je vais tenter un début d'explication : ayant appris avant la fin de la bataille de Poudlard que Severus Rogue, contrairement aux apparences, était toujours resté fidèle au professeur Dumbledore et ne l'avait tué que sur son ordre et dans l'intérêt de notre mission, j'ai désiré m'intéresser de plus près au destin de cet homme courageux et injustement accusé de collusion avec l'ennemi._

_En effet, sachez que Severus Rogue a toujours travaillé dans l'ombre pour notre cause, prenant soin de me venir en aide chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et exécutant scrupuleusement les ordres de Dumbledore, y compris après la mort de ce dernier, et même lorsque ces ordres le mettaient lui-même en péril. En revanche, il n'a jamais pu bénéficier de la reconnaissance publique que son engagement courageux aurait dû lui garantir. Voldemort, pourtant persuadé que le professeur Rogue lui était resté fidèle, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jeter sur lui son redoutable serpent, pensant que par ce meurtre, il se rendrait maître de la baguette de sureau, celle qui avait appartenu autrefois à Dumbledore. Caché dans la Cabane Hurlante, je fus témoin de cet assassinat, mais je ne connaissais pas encore à cet instant le rôle qu'avait joué le professeur Rogue dans la guerre…_

_En discutant d'abord avec mes amis, puis avec le professeur Dumbledore (par l'intermédiaire de son portrait), j'ai donc pris la décision de revenir dans le passé pour sauver Severus Rogue de la mort indigne que Voldemort lui avait réservée. Au moment où je rédige cette lettre, je n'ai pas encore entrepris mon voyage temporel, mais j'espère réussir, et si vous la recevez, c'est que je serai effectivement parvenu à mes fins et que le professeur Rogue sera bel et bien vivant. Il ne manquera pas de vous donner lui même plus de détails sur les évènements qui se seront produits au cours du sauvetage que je m'apprête à réaliser._

_A l'instant où vous lisez cette lettre, le professeur Rogue est dans une situation difficile. Accusé d'avoir collaboré activement avec le Mage noir, il ne peut reparaître sur la scène publique avant d'avoir été officiellement réhabilité. Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à lancer aujourd'hui toutes les démarches en ce sens. Pour le moment, étant universellement considéré comme un homme à abattre, il est obligé de se cacher. Je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissant si vous pouviez lui offrir un asile à Poudlard dans les jours qui viennent. Il va sans dire qu'il devra y mener la vie la plus discrète qui soit, il serait même souhaitable que tous le croient morts pour l'instant. _

_Moi-même, je vais mettre un certain temps à concevoir mon projet de sauvetage. Ne vous étonnez pas si dans quelques jours, je (ou plutôt, mon double)vous demande l'autorisation de récupérer le coffre personnel du professeur Rogue. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas m'opposer de refus. _

_Bien sûr, si vous avez encore des doutes quant à l'engagement du professeur Rogue à nos côtés, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser directement au portrait du professeur Dumbledore, il vous donnera toutes les explications complémentaires, ainsi que Rogue lui-même quand vous le verrez à Poudlard. _

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir importunée trop longtemps avec mes explications laborieuses, je vous prie de recevoir, chère professeur, l'expression de mes sentiments respectueux_

_Harry Potter_

Quand il eut fini de lire, Rogue roula à nouveau la lettre et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa robe.

-Vous êtes bien confiant dans votre pouvoir de persuasion, Potter, dit-il d'un ton aigre. Vos explications sont on ne peut plus embrouillées, je doute que Minerva s'y retrouve.

-J'espère qu'elle comprendra l'essentiel, à savoir, qu'elle doit vous porter secours…

-Mais vous semblez oublier qu'elle a passé l'année à se méfier de moi et à me haïr de toute son âme. Pensez-vous qu'elle tirera aussi facilement un trait sur ce passé ?

-Eh bien, je suppose que la lettre est suffisamment explicite…

-Et si elle pense que c'est un faux, et que c'est moi qui ai tout monté pour fuir la condamnation que je méritais et éviter Azkaban ?

-Oh, elle saura que la lettre est bien de moi ! Elle connaît mon style et mon écriture.

-Il est vrai que la pauvre femme a eu -comme moi- de nombreuses occasions de corriger vos devoirs confus, sales et bourrés d'erreurs, railla Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

-Je me suis appliqué, mais il y a quand même quelques maladresses, et pas mal de ratures. Hermione a insisté pour que je les laisse, dans un souci d'authenticité…

L'homme grimaça.

-Je ne sais pas si cela suffira. Et en admettant que vous réussissiez à la convaincre que j'ai effectivement continué à travailler pour Dumbledore, comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour me réhabiliter aux yeux du monde magique ? Y avez-vous seulement réfléchi avant de vous lancer dans cette aventure?

-Bien sûr ! Dès mon retour à mon époque, je vais prendre contact avec le ministre Shacklebolt et la presse sorcière. Je vous promets que très vite, tout le monde sera au courant de votre engagement héroïque dans la guerre.

-N'utilisez pas des termes aussi ronflants, s'il vous plaît, grogna Rogue, agacé. Souhaitons que vous saurez user de finesse et de diplomatie. Demandez conseil à votre amie Granger, elle est en général plus avisée que vous.

Décidément, Rogue ne faisait rien pour se montrer aimable. Une fois de plus, Harry prit le parti de ne pas s'en formaliser.

-J'en suis bien conscient, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il placidement. Elle m'accompagnera dans toutes mes démarches…

-Bien. Vous comprendrez que, quitte à être vivant, j'aimerais autant ne pas me retrouver à croupir au fond d'un cachot à Azkaban, et je n'apprécierais guère de lire tous les jours dans la presse des propos diffamatoires me concernant.

-Je comprends parfaitement…, dit Harry doucement.

Rogue le regarda, et le garçon crut déceler dans son expression quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la bienveillance.

-A présent, donnez-moi votre remonteuse. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la remettre en état.

* * *

Harry avait suivi Rogue au sous-sol. L'espace y était aménagé d'un côté en laboratoire, de l'autre, en atelier, bien plus vaste qu'on aurait pu le supposer au vu de l'emprise au sol de la maison. La magie devait être pour quelque chose dans cette anomalie architecturale.

Debout près de l'établi de bois, le garçon observait en silence l'homme assis, penché au dessus de la remonteuse. Ses longs cheveux pendaient comme des rideaux noirs autour de son visage pâle. Après avoir chaussé des lunettes d'horloger, Rogue avait réussi à ouvrir le cadran grâce à un minuscule tournevis à pointe d'or. A présent, il faisait délicatement couler une goutte d'huile à l'intérieur du mécanisme.

De longues minutes s'étaient ainsi écoulées dans un profond silence quand l'homme referma précautionneusement le boîtier, avant de retirer ses lunettes et de lever les yeux vers Harry.

-Voilà. L'engin devrait fonctionner à présent. Mais attention, il ne faut pas que le bouton se débloque avant que vous ayez attaché la remonteuse à votre bras, sinon, elle risque de disparaître toute seule en vous laissant ici, ce qui serait regrettable pour vous comme pour moi.

Harry hocha la tête et tendit une main légèrement tremblante pour reprendre la remonteuse.

-Je préfère manipuler cet objet moi-même, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, dit Rogue en adressant à Harry un regard interrogateur, comme s'il attendait une autorisation.

-Comme vous voudrez…, dit le garçon.

Remontant sa manche, il maintint le bras tendu vers Rogue, et l'homme se leva pour fixer la remonteuse à son poignet. Ses gestes étaient à la fois délicats et précis. Quand il eut fini, il garda un court instant la main du garçon dans la sienne avant de la libérer. Ils se regardèrent.

-Voilà, Potter. Maintenant, vous pouvez essayer de débloquer le bouton. Il se peut même qu'il se décoince tout seul, sans crier gare…

-Merci, professeur, souffla Harry.

Rogue se détourna brusquement pour ranger ses petits outils dans un tiroir de l'établi.

-Bien, nous pouvons remonter là-haut, à présent, dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini, invitant d'un geste le garçon à prendre l'escalier de briques.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il se sentait soudain terriblement impatient de rejoindre son époque et ses amis.

-Heu... Je vais plutôt y aller tout de suite…, dit-il en posant un doigt sur le déclencheur. Je vous revois donc le 30 août ?

-Attendez, Potter, intervint Rogue à voix basse en faisant un pas en avant. Je voulais vous demander…pour mon coffre… N'est-il vraiment pas possible que je le récupère?

Ainsi, cette histoire de journal intime continue à le tourmenter…, réalisa soudain Harry, non sans éprouver une certaine compassion pour son professeur impuissant à intervenir sur un futur proche qui lui déplaisait profondément.

-Non…, souffla le garçon sur le même ton. Vous devez absolument renoncer à lui pendant ces deux mois. Je suis vraiment désolé.

L'expression douloureuse, Rogue semblait hésiter.

-Pourtant, j'aurais voulu que…, murmura-t-il d'un ton indécis. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que…Quels sont les passages du journal que vous avez lus jusqu'à présent ?

-Oh…hum... A vrai dire, je l'ai survolé du début à la fin. Lu en diagonale, si vous préférez. Vous voyez, il est trop tard, le mal est fait…

Regardant ses pieds, la mâchoire crispée, Rogue resta un moment silencieux. Puis il reprit très bas:

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'est… ce que vous y avez trouvé qui vous a décidé à venir me sauver ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Surpris par la question, Harry rougit, embarrassé, et baissa les yeux à son tour.

-J'ai été impressionné par…hum… par votre sincérité… par la force de votre engagement…

Il se tut. Rogue semblait attendre autre chose.

-Et aussi…, balbutia encore Harry, comme malgré lui.

-Et aussi ?

-Eh bien…par le fait que vous ne sembliez plus me détester comme par le passé.

Écarlate, Harry osa affronter le regard de Rogue, et il fut surpris de découvrir que le visage de l'homme s'était également empourpré. Il en fut ému et gêné.

-Écoutez, Potter, murmura Rogue précipitamment. Il m'est arrivé d'écrire dans ces cahiers des choses qui…disons, qui allaient au delà de…de ce que je pensais ou ressentais réellement. L'année scolaire passée a été une lourde épreuve, et mon journal me servait de refuge, de défouloir. Il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre.

L'occasion était trop belle, et Harry ne put résister à l'envie de titiller son professeur.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'à présent, vous ne me trouvez plus aucune ressemblance avec ma mère…?

Sous le coup de la surprise, la bouche de Rogue s'arrondit, puis se tordit.

-En effet, votre éloignement m'avait abusé, dit-il avec colère. En réalité, vous êtes aussi prétentieux et arrogant que l'était votre père.

Harry se retint de sourire.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, professeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous promets de vous restituer votre coffre et tout son contenu lors de votre venue chez moi pour dîner, le 30 août…

Rogue entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais ce fut l'instant que choisit le bouton déclencheur pour sortir enfin de son encoche. Avec un haut-le-cœur, le garçon se sentit brutalement arraché à la cave de Spinner's end.

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà…il me semble que ce chapitre piétine, il n'a guère fait avancer l'action. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés…quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

**Naste: **Merci pour ta review ! On va bien voir ce que fait Harry, mais les choses ne sont peut-être pas aussi simples que tu sembles le penser, héhéhé (sadique, moi ? meuh non !) !

**Morganne-bzh: **Ah, oui, je reconnais que j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs, comme tu l'écris si bien…rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que vous êtes « accros » (bouh, la vilaine!) Et oui, merci, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, bien que j'aie l'impression de ne pas m'être reposée, mais c'est à chaque fois comme ça, alors…

**Sophie** : Merci pour ta review très encourageante. As-tu réussi à patienter ? (désolée, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix…) J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue…


	12. retrouvailles et visite au ministère

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Mille mercis pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont comblée, et poussée à écrire la suite en un temps record ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes réponses, si c'était le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, un petit mot de pub…Vous êtes plusieurs à publier vous mêmes des fics sur ce site, et quand j'ai un peu de temps (c'est-à-dire rarement), je cours faire un tour pour lire vos productions. Je me permets de signaler à votre attention la fic de Keira48 : « Journal d'un serpentard » (je vais la mettre dans mes auteurs favoris, ça sera plus facile à trouver). C'est le récit de la sixième année à Poudlard vue par les yeux de Drago, et c'est à la fois drôle et tragique. Mettez lui des reviews, elle le mérite largement ! Pour l'avoir vécu, je ne sais que trop ce que c'est que d'attendre désespérément les commentaires de lecteurs qui s'obstinent à rester silencieux…**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

**Retrouvailles et visite au ministère**

En reprenant pied, Harry fut surpris de se trouver plongé dans une obscurité totale. Il s'était naïvement attendu à voir devant lui, dans le demi-jour que laissait filtrer la seule fenêtre non condamnée de la cabane hurlante, ses trois amis souriants, ravis de l'accueillir. Or, il était entouré de ténèbres épaisses, comme dans un tombeau...

Soudain, il comprit.

Bien sûr, comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? La remonteuse l'avait certes ramené à son époque, mais dans la cave de Spinner's End, et non au premier étage de la cabane hurlante… N'ayant pas une connaissance précise du fonctionnement de l'engin, Rogue n'avait pas pu le mettre en garde. Et Harry, pourtant informé par Bodlock des caractéristiques de la remonteuse, ne s'était pas méfié. Il aurait dû transplaner d'abord dans la cabane hurlante avant de toucher au bouton…qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu son autorisation pour se débloquer de lui-même.

Bon. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il n'avait plus qu'à se dépêcher de transplaner pour rejoindre ses amis. En effet ces derniers, ne le voyant pas revenir, devaient être au bord de la panique.

A cet instant, Harry crut entendre un bruit étrange, inattendu. Surpris, il tendit l'oreille. Non, il ne se trompait pas: des voix assourdies résonnaient à l'étage supérieur.  
Il se trouvait chez Rogue. Peut-être le propriétaire des lieux était-il présent, en compagnie d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes? Piqué par la curiosité, Harry alluma sa baguette, se fraya un passage entre l'établi et la paillasse envahie de chaudrons et d'ustensiles divers, puis grimpa quelques marches afin de se rapprocher de la source sonore.

-…ne trouvera rien, je te dis ! Tonnait une rude voix d'homme que Harry identifia comme n'appartenant pas à Rogue.

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Un objet pesant venait de tomber sur le plancher.

-Le chef sera furieux. Il est persuadé que Rogue est vivant, répondit une voix féminine.

-Il est peut-être vivant, mais il ne crèche pas ici. Il n'y a aucun indice, rien.

Harry entendit d'autres échos de chute. Tout semblait indiquer que les intrus étaient occupés à jeter violemment par terre les précieux livres de Rogue.

-On a fouillé l'étage, le grenier, la cuisine, toutes les pièces… Tu m'accorderas que cette bicoque semble abandonnée depuis longtemps. Et on n'a pas trouvé un seul objet de magie noire.

-Ouais, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une cave, rétorqua la femme d'un ton catégorique. Il y en a dans toutes ces maisons, elles sont toutes bâties sur le même plan ! Je te dis qu'on a mal cherché. Rogue est un malin ! Si ça se trouve, il se planque tout simplement au sous-sol. Et s'il a quelque chose à cacher, il l'aura forcément mis dans une pièce secrète.

-Bon, ben, dans ce cas, continuons à inspecter ces murs …Il doit y avoir un accès, et logiquement, ça devrait être par ici…

Les pas se rapprochaient de la porte contre laquelle Harry avait plaqué son oreille. Le garçon se souvint que, lors de sa venue quelques instants (ou mois!) plus tôt, Rogue avait en effet prononcé une formule magique pour révéler l'accès au sous-sol. Or ces personnes, sans doute expertes en sorts de détection, risquaient de découvrir rapidement la porte de la cave…

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être surpris chez Rogue, et encore moins dans sa cave secrète. Il était grand temps de filer. Craignant que son transplanage ne s'accompagne d'un POP trop sonore, il se dépêcha de redescendre silencieusement la volée de marches, tout en priant pour que les individus occupés à inspecter les lieux n'aient pas posé sur la maison de Rogue des sorts anti-transplanage.

Mais il eut beau se concentrer et murmurer la formule adéquate, rien n'y fit. A l'évidence, les enquêteurs avaient pris leurs précautions et il ne pourrait quitter ces lieux en transplanant. Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il lui fallait absolument sortir au plus vite de la maison de Rogue. Mais pour cela, il devait monter au niveau supérieur…

Il entendait les bruits de voix se rapprocher. Les intrus n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir la porte de la cave. Harry se souvint que sa cape d'invisibilité était roulée au fond de son sac à dos. Le cœur battant, il s'empressa de l'enfiler, et se plaqua contre le mur, au bas de l'escalier.

Un instant après, il y eut une exclamation de triomphe, et l'accès à la cave s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Ah, tu vois bien, il y a des marches…j'avais raison ! Glapit la femme d'une voix rendue stridente par l'excitation.

Les deux inspecteurs se mirent à descendre lentement l'escalier. Apparemment, ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Harry retint son souffle.

Ils s'éclairaient de leurs baguettes, et en parvenant dans la cave, ils semblèrent rassurés de n'y trouver personne. Sans doute avaient-ils redouté d'avoir à se battre contre le propriétaire des lieux. En découvrant l'atelier et le laboratoire de Rogue, ils poussèrent divers cris et exclamations d'allégresse. Ils auraient quelques pièces à conviction à rapporter à leur chef, et leur prime risquait de s'arrondir. A travers sa cape, Harry distinguait leurs silhouettes, haute et massive pour celle de l'homme, plus menue pour la femme. Ils portaient l'uniforme des aurors. Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, ils se mirent à tout renverser, ouvrant les tiroirs, jetant à terre les cornues et les éprouvettes, manipulant sans précaution les précieux ustensiles de Rogue.

Profitant du vacarme ainsi créé, Harry se glissa dans l'escalier et gagna prestement le rez-de-chaussée. Il traversa à pas légers le séjour vandalisé, et trouva sans difficulté le couloir d'entrée de la maison. La porte donnant sur la rue ne résista pas longtemps à son alohomora. Il avait inévitablement fait du bruit, mais les aurors n'avaient sans doute rien entendu du fond de leur sous-sol. Haletant, le garçon s'éloigna rapidement, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape.

Enfin, dans la pauvre impasse déserte, il trouva un recoin sale et humide dans lequel il se glissa pour arracher sa cape à l'abri d'éventuels regards moldus. Dès qu'il l'eut rangée dans son sac, il respira profondément et transplana.

* * *

Une seconde plus tard -et à son grand soulagement-, il reprenait contact avec le sol mal équarri de la cabane hurlante. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par des cris de surprise et de joie. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui, manquant le jeter à terre.

-Harry ! Enfin ! On n'y croyait plus ! S'exclama Ginny, les yeux encore brouillés de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué, mon vieux ? Dit Ron en lui donnant une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule. Ca fait dix minutes que tu es parti ! On allait plier bagage, la mort dans l'âme…

-Tu avais changé de lieu, c'est ça ? Analysa Hermione, l'œil inquisiteur. Tu avais quitté la cabane hurlante ?

-Bien vu, Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout vous expliquer…, souffla Harry en essuyant de la manche son front moite.

Il se sentait passablement étourdi et complètement vidé de son énergie.

-Dis-nous d'abord l'essentiel. Tu as réussi à sauver Rogue?

Harry se ressaisit et regarda Hermione avec un bonheur mélangé de fierté. Sa gratitude pour la jeune fille risquait de l'étouffer s'il ne la remerciait pas immédiatement.

-Oui, j'ai réussi, claironna-t-il, triomphant. Ou plutôt, je devrais dire : nous avons réussi. Car si Rogue est vivant, c'est avant tout grâce à toi, Hermione. Je ne te dirai jamais assez ma reconnaissance.

La jeune fille rougit de plaisir. Quant à Ginny et Ron, ils entamèrent une danse de la victoire, achevant de faire fuir ventre-à-terre tous les rats traînant encore dans les environs.

-Attendez, là…je n'y comprends plus rien…, fit remarquer Harry avec étonnement. Vous deux, vous n'étiez pas censés vous réjouir de la résurrection de Rogue !

-On a gagné, on a gagné…, continuaient à psalmodier les deux Weasley, en se trémoussant et en claquant dans les mains.

-Tu sais, Harry, dit fébrilement Hermione, on était tellement angoissés durant ces dix minutes où on ne t'a pas vu revenir, que là, il faut qu'on laisse exploser notre joie. Et puis au final, je crois que tout le monde avait pris ton projet à cœur, malgré les premières réticences…

Harry se mit à rire joyeusement. Il se sentait si soulagé, après les heures de tension qu'il venait de vivre!

-Bon, je vous raconterai chez moi comment ça s'est passé, lança-t-il quand ses amis se furent un peu calmés. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Des aurors sont en ce moment même en train d'inspecter la maison de Rogue. Ils ont tout fichu en l'air pour trouver des indices permettant de mettre la main sur lui et de le jeter à Azkaban. Il est grand temps que nous fassions les démarches de réhabilitation!

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Ron se présentaient devant les portes du ministère de la Magie. Ginny était quant à elle rentrée au Terrier, attendue par Molly qui tenait à ce qu'elle prépare sérieusement sa rentrée imminente à Poudlard. La jeune fille avait promis à Harry de revenir le lendemain passer sa dernière journée de vacances avec lui.

Heureusement, il n'était plus question de mettre les deux pieds dans un siège de toilettes pour pouvoir accéder à l'Atrium. La porte principale du bâtiment était gardée par deux hommes en uniforme, postés chacun d'un côté, et qui contrôlaient simplement l'identité de ceux qui demandaient à pénétrer dans les lieux.

-Je suis Harry Potter, voici mes amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, annonça simplement le survivant d'un ton ferme. Nous désirons avoir un entretien avec le Ministre.

Le factionnaire les dévisagea, stupéfait. Harry vit ses yeux se fixer sur sa cicatrice, toujours bien apparente sur son front. Puis, s'étant reprit, l'homme balbutia:

-Ttt…Très bien, Mr Potter. Vous…vous pouvez entrer. Premier étage. On s'occupera de vous.

Les trois jeunes gens traversèrent le grand hall. Ils constatèrent avec plaisir que l'horrible statue de pierre noire, représentant deux sorciers hautains assis sur un amas d'esclaves moldus, avait disparu. Elle était remplacée par celle d'un grand et vieux magicien à longue barbe qui pouvait figurer aussi bien Merlin que Dumbledore.

Parvenus dans le petit hall, ils se postèrent devant les grilles dorées et attendirent qu'un ascenseur voulût bien s'arrêter devant eux. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, et ils en furent soulagés. L'atmosphère paraissait incroyablement plus sereine et détendue que lors de leur dernière venue au ministère, lorsqu'ils s'étaient introduits clandestinement sous polynectar, à la recherche d'Ombrage et du médaillon.

Arrivés au premier niveau, ils sortirent de la cabine et firent un pas dans le couloir feutré, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette. Aussitôt, un sorcier mince, vêtu de rouge et portant des petites lunettes, surgit devant eux et leur barra le passage.

-Vous désirez?

-Heu…nous sommes…, bégaya Harry, soudain pris de court. Hum…Voilà, je suis Harry Potter. Mes amis et moi aimerions avoir un entretien avec le Ministre.

Le garçon espérait que son nom suffirait à lui ouvrir toutes les portes. L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais les scruta tour à tour d'un air soupçonneux.

-Un entretien avec le Ministre? Vous avez rendez-vous?

-Heu…à vrai dire, non, répondit Harry, essayant de paraître sûr de lui. Il s'agit d'une urgence.

-Je crains que le Ministre ne puisse vous recevoir, dit l'homme d'un air important. Il est extrêmement occupé aujourd'hui. Peut-être devriez-vous prendre rendez-vous auprès de sa secrétaire, le Ministre examinera votre…

A cet instant, une belle porte laquée s'ouvrit brusquement juste derrière l'homme, et un grand sorcier noir apparut, vêtu d'une élégante robe grise, un dossier sous le bras. Il paraissait préoccupé et ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence des trois jeunes.

-Je vais au quatrième, Robert ! Tu ne…oh…mais…je ne me trompe pas ! C'est Harry, et ses amis Ron et Hermione ! Tu ne l'as pas reconnu, Robert ? Harry Potter peut venir me voir quand il veut, il le sait bien, voyons!

Le Ministre fit trois pas vers les jeunes gens et tendit la main à Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents, très blanches dans son visage sombre. Visiblement embarrassé, le dénommé Robert s'éloigna, se postant à nouveau près de la porte de l'ascenseur, sans pour autant les quitter des yeux.

Kingsley les fit entrer tous trois dans son bureau, et après un rapide échange de nouvelles de part et d'autre, il les informa qu'il ne disposait que de très peu de temps, étant attendu à une réunion de la première importance.

-Dis-moi quel bon vent t'amène, Harry?

Le garçon le regarda avec gravité.

-Je vais essayer de faire vite. En fait, nous venons vous demander de réhabiliter officiellement Severus Rogue.

Le Ministre mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Severus Rogue ? Répéta-t-il simplement.

Harry avait longuement discuté avec ses amis de la meilleure manière de s'y prendre pour présenter leur requête au ministre, mais tout à coup, il n'avait plus aucun mot à sa disposition. Dans un sursaut de volonté, il se retint d'appeler Hermione à son secours.

-Oui. Severus Rogue est vivant, reprit-il d'un ton haché, et je tiens à faire savoir à tout le monde sorcier qu'il a toujours défendu notre cause et combattu à nos côtés.

Kingsley regarda Hermione, puis Ron, comme pour avoir confirmation que Harry n'était pas devenu fou. Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent vigoureusement la tête pour marquer leur adhésion au discours de leur ami.

-Commençons par le commencement, Harry, dit finalement le Ministre d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre. Tu affirmes que Rogue est vivant? Comment le sais-tu?

-Il se cache actuellement à Poudlard. Lors de la dernière bataille, Voldemort a tenté de le tuer, sans succès. Blessé et affaibli, Rogue a repris peu à peu des forces. S'il s'en est sorti, c'est parce que le professeur Mc Gonagall lui a offert sa protection.

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Minerva ne m'en a-t-elle rien dit?

-Je pense qu'elle attendait que je fasse moi-même la démarche.

-Pour quelle raison? Pourquoi toi, Harry?

Le garçon était décidé à ne pas évoquer le voyage temporel et le sauvetage de Rogue. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

-Eh bien…parce que… je suis celui qui est le mieux placé pour défendre la cause du professeur Rogue.

Kingsley eut l'air interloqué.

-Je croyais pourtant savoir que tu ne portais pas Rogue dans ton cœur ! C'est même toi qui as révélé à tous de quelle manière il a assassiné Albus.

-C'est justement pour cela que mon témoignage est crédible, reprit Harry avec plus de force. Il est vrai que j'ai accusé Rogue, et en effet, c'est bien lui qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore. Mais en fait, c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui lui avait ordonné de le faire, il s'agissait d'un arrangement entre eux deux, répondant à des motifs que je pourrai vous exposer quand vous me le demanderez. Rogue n'a jamais cessé de suivre les instructions de Dumbledore et de soutenir notre cause, même s'il se faisait passer pour un mangemort afin de conserver la confiance de Voldemort.

Le front plissé et l'expression dubitative, le ministre s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Hermione prit vivement la parole.

-C'est aussi le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a encouragé à accepter le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Il pouvait ainsi protéger les élèves contre les Carrow…

-Et c'est encore Rogue qui a fait secrètement parvenir à Harry l'épée de Gryffondor, renchérit Ron précipitamment, pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa mission!

Kingsley les dévisageait maintenant tour à tour, visiblement abasourdi.

-Et pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour nous faire toutes ces révélations, Harry ? Dit-il après un silence en posant ses deux paumes à plat sur le bureau.

Le garçon hésita un court instant.

-Il fallait…que je reconstitue moi-même le puzzle.

-Hmm…il est fâcheux que je n'aie pas le temps de m'entretenir plus longuement avec vous. Nous allons devoir tirer tout cela au clair, c'est tellement surprenant! Nous soupçonnions depuis quelques temps que Rogue était vivant, en effet, mais nous étions à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il avait pu rester fidèle à Dumbledore.

-On peut même dire qu'il s'est comporté en héros…, lança Harry avec passion.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, mon garçon?

-Non. Il a couru des risques énormes, et tout cela dans le secret, en supportant la haine et le mépris de tous.

Le Ministre se leva, et les trois jeunes se sentirent obligés d'en faire autant.

-Bien…écoutez…le mieux est que je prenne rendez-vous avec Minerva. Je pense qu'elle m'en apprendra beaucoup elle aussi. A présent, je vais devoir vous…

-Heu…monsieur le Ministre, intervint Harry d'un ton pressant. Pardonnez moi d'insister, mais je voudrais simplement…en fait, il y a urgence! Le professeur Rogue ne peut pas se cacher indéfiniment. Il faudrait faire connaître de manière officielle son engagement réel dans l'Ordre du Phénix. S'il sort maintenant au grand jour, il risque d'être pris à partie par n'importe qui et…

-Tu dois comprendre, Harry, qu'une enquête doit impérativement être menée. Je vais m'adresser à Minerva dès la sortie de cette réunion que je ne peux annuler, et nous allons aviser ensemble de ce qu'il convient de faire. Le plus souhaitable serait que Rogue vienne se présenter à la justice magique, et qu'il explique lui-même clairement son cas. Le Magenmagot fera comparaître des témoins, dont tu pourras faire partie si tu le désires, bien évidemment.

-J'ai peur que…, commença Harry.

-Il faudrait également envoyer un communiqué officiel à la presse, dès que l'innocence du professeur Rogue aura été prouvée ! S'écria Hermione d'une voix frémissante.

Levant une main en signe d'apaisement, Kingsley sourit.

-Je comprends votre passion, mes jeunes amis, mais je suis absolument désolé, tout ceci demande du temps, et à présent, je suis obligé de vous reconduire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si ce que vous dîtes est exact, il ne sera pas difficile de le prouver, et tout sera fait pour que Rogue soit réhabilité. Mais pour l'instant, il serait prématuré de faire une annonce officielle.

Shacklebolt marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait plus à discuter. Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau ministériel et serrèrent la main du Ministre dans le couloir, avant de reprendre l'ascenseur.

Harry se sentait déçu et contrarié. Lui qui avait espéré que le cas de Rogue serait définitivement réglé pour le 30 août, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, il réalisait un peu tard que sa réhabilitation ne coulait pas de source et allait demander beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Jusque là, l'homme serait en danger, et donc obligé de se faire très discret. Harry devinait que ce malheureux contretemps ne serait pas vraiment du goût de l'ancien maître des potions…

* * *

_Bien cher Harry,_

_Vous ne serez pas surpris que je réponde aujourd'hui à votre courrier daté du 29 août (c'est-à-dire d'aujourd'hui), mais que je reçus fin juin, comme vous l'aviez prévu bien entendu. Je crois savoir que votre entreprise de voyage temporel et de sauvetage a été couronnée de succès, et je m'en réjouis pour vous comme pour le professeur Rogue. Je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce beau succès magique, quelle que soit par ailleurs mon opinion -plus réservée, je ne vous le cache pas- quant au choix que vous avez fait d'intervenir sur le cours du destin pour le « corriger » à votre convenance…_

_Comme vous me l'aviez écrit, le professeur Dumbledore m'a confirmé -par l'intermédiaire de son portrait- que Severus Rogue avait tenu jusqu'au bout sa promesse de lui rester fidèle et de vous protéger… J'avoue avoir été en proie au scepticisme le plus profond, mais lorsque Severus s'est présenté à Poudlard, deux jours après m'avoir fait parvenir votre missive, je l'ai accueilli sans faire de difficulté, et nous avons eu un long entretien qui, tout compte fait, a fini par me convaincre._

_Peu de personnes ont été mises au courant du séjour de Severus parmi nous à Poudlard. Pour sa sécurité, il n'a guère quitté les souterrains, d'autant plus que le Château était en travaux, et qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix que les ouvriers ou maîtres d'œuvre s'aperçoivent de sa présence._

_Malgré ces mesures de précaution, il est sorti à de rares occasions, lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ainsi, il est apparu dans un portrait de directeur afin de vous donner le change. Comme vous le savez, nous avons en quelque sorte dû jouer la comédie, pour que vous soyez incité à entreprendre votre voyage temporel. Je vous avoue que je n'approuvais pas tout à fait cette aventure, sachant qu'elle comportait des risques importants, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'y opposer: la présence vivante de Severus à nos côtés et le récit qu'il nous avait fait de votre entreprise de sauvetage ne laissait aucun choix possible: vous deviez remonter le temps pour aller à son secours… Evidemment, nous avons tous eu très peur le jour où vous vous êtes mis à douter, ayant compris que si Severus était présent dans un portrait, c'était qu'il était mort, et que donc, votre opération de sauvetage était vouée à l'échec… Albus a tenté de vous convaincre malgré tout de ne pas vous décourager. Lui comme Rogue ne voulaient pas tout vous révéler, de crainte que vous fassiez ce voyage temporel par nécessité, pour vous conformer à un avenir déjà déterminé. Vous avez été comme d'habitude à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Sans doute aviez-vous découvert de votre côté qu'il est possible pour un sorcier expérimenté de figurer dans un portrait, et même de circuler d'un portrait à l'autre, sans pour autant avoir perdu la vie?_

_A présent, Severus est sur le point de quitter l'école, ce qui est préférable pour lui en raison de l'arrivée imminente des élèves. Il va rejoindre son propre domicile, mais je ne vous cache pas que sa vie risque d'être assez difficile dans les premiers temps. Avez-vous accompli les démarches permettant de le réhabiliter aux yeux du monde sorcier ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis à votre entière disposition, qu'il s'agisse de témoigner devant la justice ou de vous apporter une aide quelconque._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne rentrée à l'Académie de formation des aurors, je vous prie de croire, cher Harry, en mes sentiments les plus affectueux._

_Votre dévouée_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall._

Harry montra la lettre à ses amis. Le hibou de Poudlard sautillait impatiemment sur la table, réclamant de quoi manger et, accessoirement, un message de réponse. Ils l'avaient trouvé frappant du bec à la fenêtre à leur retour du ministère.

Depuis sa cage, Quito l'observait fixement d'un œil sombre et jaloux.

Avec l'aide d'Hermione, Harry rédigea aussitôt une courte lettre qu'ils accrochèrent à la patte du rapace avant de le renvoyer à son expéditrice.

_Chère professeur Mc Gonagall,_

_Permettez-moi de vous dire pour commencer combien je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir accepté d'offrir au professeur Rogue un asile durant ces deux derniers mois. Lors de ma venue à Poudlard, vous avez tous été de parfaits comédiens, je tenais à vous complimenter à ce sujet. Et je vous soupçonne même de vous être bien amusés à mes dépends!_

_Je dois cependant vous avertir que les démarches de réhabilitation vont prendre un certain temps. Je reviens tout juste d'une rencontre avec le Ministre, et ce dernier va prendre contact avec vous dans les prochaines heures pour tirer cette affaire au clair (c'est du moins ce qu'il m'a assuré). En attendant, il serait souhaitable que le professeur Rogue prolonge d'une journée son séjour à Poudlard. En effet, je crois savoir que son domicile de Spinner's End a été fouillé (voire vandalisé) et se trouve actuellement placé sous surveillance. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui rappeler que je l'attends dès demain pour dîner square Grimmaurd ? Il pourra y passer autant de jours et de nuits que nécessaire, je pense qu'il n'y courra aucun risque, mis à part celui de devoir me supporter..._

_Bien à vous_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

-Alors, ce Bodlock ? Il vous a bien accueillis? Lança Hermione avec curiosité, levant les yeux du gros livre dans lequel elle était plongée depuis le départ des garçons pour Merrytown.

C'était le soir du même jour. Sachant que le temps lui était compté, Harry avait tenu à se débarrasser aussi vite que possible de la remonteuse, et Ron l'avait accompagné en pays moldu, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le vieil inventeur.

-Il n'en revenait pas, que Harry lui rapporte déjà sa remonteuse…, dit Ron en prenant place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

-Ouais, je suis bien content d'avoir réglé cette affaire tout de suite, c'est toujours ça de moins à gérer dans les jours qui viennent, ajouta Harry tout en conjurant trois bièraubeurres d'un geste de sa baguette. Figure-toi, Hermione, que cette espèce de barbouilleur du dimanche était très déçu que Ginny ne soit pas venue avec moi, reprit-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Il aurait voulu à tout prix faire son portrait, il était convaincu qu'on lui devait bien ça, en échange de service rendu…

-Du coup, je lui ai proposé de prendre la pose à la place de ma sœur…

-Mais l'idée n'a pas eu l'air de l'enchanter, gloussa Harry. Je me demande bien pourquoi?

Hermione éclata de rire devant la figure faussement mortifiée de Ron.

-Et il t'a demandé si sa remonteuse a correctement fonctionné, je suppose, reprit-elle plus sérieusement à l'adresse de Harry.

-Evidemment ! Du reste, il n'a guère paru ému quand je lui ai appris que le déclencheur s'était bloqué. Il m'a simplement demandé comment j'avais fait pour revenir, à croire qu'il s'était attendu à ce que je reste définitivement dans le passé. Visiblement, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

-Drôle de gaillard…un vrai danger public ! Tu lui as expliqué que Rogue avait des talents en horlogerie?

- Oui, forcément, et en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à la remettre en marche grâce à une simple goutte d'huile, Bodlock s'est littéralement enflammé...

-Il voulait à tout prix qu'on lui fasse rencontrer Rogue, continua le jeune Weasley. Et du coup, il s'est persuadé lui même qu'il a tout intérêt à réintégrer le monde magique et à faire reconnaître son invention géniale!

-Il se voit déjà célèbre, faisant la une des journaux. Et comme par hasard, il compte sur moi pour témoigner en sa faveur…

-Un de plus ! Tu n'en es plus à un témoignage près, mon vieux.

-C'est dingue, le nombre de sorciers qui comptent sur toi pour leur redorer le blason…

-Ca ne fait que deux pour l'instant, heureusement, soupira Harry en passant une main lasse dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Pfff…cette journée a été interminable, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à aller dormir. Vous restez ici, ou vous revenez demain avec vos affaires?

Ron regarda sa montre.

-Il est tard, c'est vrai. Ce soir, je rentre au Terrier…et je reviens t'envahir demain matin, Ginny m'aidera à déménager mon barda.

-Et moi, je file chez mes parents, je ne les ai pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps. Et puis j'ai encore pas mal de cartons à emballer pour mon installation chez toi, Harry.

* * *

Fourbu après cette journée éprouvante, Harry était enfin allongé sur son lit. Avant de s'endormir, il tenait à lire la dernière partie du journal de Rogue. Il lui faudrait en effet le restituer à son propriétaire dès le lendemain, en supposant que l'homme honorerait son invitation à dîner, ce que le garçon espérait de tout cœur…Il ouvrit le dernier cahier et le plaça dans le cercle de lumière de sa lampe de chevet. L'écriture était encore plus serrée et nerveuse que sur les pages précédentes.

-Bonsoir, Potter! Comment allez-vous, mon jeune ami?

Harry tressaillit au son de la voix légèrement nasillarde de Phineas Nigellus. L'homme lui souriait de son portrait, son visage à la barbe noire à peine visible dans la demie pénombre.

-Hum…j'allais bien, jusqu'à ce que vous apparaissiez sans crier gare…, grommela Harry en se redressant de mauvaise grâce dans son lit.

Décidément, cet homme avait l'art de s'imposer aux moments les plus mal choisis.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, mon garçon ! Que diriez-vous, si vous étiez comme moi, condamné à voyager éternellement d'un portrait à l'autre? Sachez que vous êtes ma seule distraction, mon petit Potter. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est plus agréable de venir vous rendre visite ici plutôt que de tenir compagnie à toutes les vieilles barbes qui ornent les murs du bureau directorial de Poudlard.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu…, murmura Harry avec effort, en baillant et en regardant sa montre.

-Bon, je vois que vous êtes fatigué. Je crois savoir que vous avez eu une journée chargée… Dites-moi, avant que je vous laisse tranquille, vous devez être content de vous, si je ne m'abuse?

-A quel propos ?

-Votre petit périple dans le passé…

-Vous voulez parler du sauvetage du professeur Rogue ? Oui, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être satisfait…

Nigellus renifla.

-Cet homme a bien de la chance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, ni comment il s'y est pris, pour que vous vous soyez ainsi apitoyé sur son sort, mais j'aurais bien aimé, moi aussi, qu'un brillant jeune homme comme vous vienne me tirer des griffes de la mort!

-Le professeur Rogue l'a bien mérité, sa mort était… trop injuste!

-Etes vous en train de sous-entendre que moi, je n'en aurais pas été digne?

-Mais non, absolument pas! Je ne peux pas juger, je ne connais pas les circonstances de votre mort à vous…

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas monté au grenier chercher mes écrits?

-Heu…non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à présent…

-Je vois. Ca ne vous intéresse guère, avouez-le ! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'en formaliserai pas, je sais à quel point les jeunes peuvent être insouciants et ingrats... Mais quand même, vous devez m'expliquer: Rogue a-t-il été un professeur particulièrement attentionné à votre égard?

-Attentionné? Rogue? Sourit Harry. Heu…non, pas précisément…

-Peut-être alors est-ce un homme généreux, intelligent… attachant?

-Oh…eh bien…oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Sceptique, Nigellus leva un sourcil.

-Vous me surprenez. Du peu que je connaisse de lui, je dirais qu'il est plutôt renfermé, désagréable, acariâtre, aigri, doté d'un physique peu avantageux…bref, qu'il n'a rien de charmant ni de séduisant.

Harry sentit que sa réserve de calme s'épuisait rapidement.

-Je ne prétends pas qu'il soit séduisant, s'énerva-t-il, je dis simplement qu'il s'est comporté en héros et qu'il ne méritait pas le sort cruel qui eût été le sien si je n'étais pas intervenu!

-Bien, bien…ne vous fâchez pas. Et avant que je vous fiche la paix, admettez que j'ai joué mon rôle avec brio dans cette affaire.

Harry grimaça un sourire.

-Vous vous êtes bien fichu de moi, oui!

-Mais non, Potter, mais non, protesta Nigellus avec un petit gloussement satisfait. Il fallait que vous pensiez que Rogue était mort, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi! Vous auriez pu me le dire dès le début, qu'il était vivant parce que j'étais effectivement remonté dans le passé, et que j'avais réussi à le sauver! Je serais parti confiant et bien préparé.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de Dumbledore et de Rogue, mon cher. L'un et l'autre tenaient à vous voir patauger dans les marécages de l'incertitude. Le premier, parce qu'il aime les énigmes, les mystères et les épreuves ridiculement gryffondoriennes. Le deuxième…

Nigellus marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Le deuxième…?

-Le deuxième, parce qu'il voulait se venger de vous.

-Se venger de moi…?

-Eh bien oui, vous faire regretter d'avoir osé lire son journal, jeune innocent! Pensiez-vous que cet homme vous pardonnerait facilement votre grossière indiscrétion ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Vous avez l'air troublé, Potter.

-Mais non…

-Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

-Bonne idée…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un garnement sans éducation…mais je ne vous en veux pas. Au moins, vous ne jouez pas de double-jeu ! Passez une bonne nuit ! A bientôt, mon jeune ami !

Nigellus disparut, et la toile reprit sa couleur grise et uniforme. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il médita un moment sur les propos de Black. Sans doute l'homme avait-il raison. Rogue avait promis à Harry de lui faire payer le fait qu'il se fût emparé de son journal. Et il avait tenu sa promesse…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se redressa pour se pencher à nouveau sur le cahier noir.

_Poudlard, 28 mai 1998._

_« Il y a quelques temps, le garçon a été capturé par des rafleurs, et s'est trouvé enfermé au Manoir Malefoy. Par un de ces prodigieux tours de passe-passe dont il a le secret, il a réussi à échapper à cette bande de fous furieux… La colère du Maître a été terrible, et il a fait brutalement payer à Lucius ce nouvel échec. Je n'en ai été informé que tardivement, par Narcissa. Nous sommes passés à côté d'une horrible catastrophe. Car si Lucius et Bella avaient réussi à le garder prisonnier, le Mage noir n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, et je n'aurais pu intervenir à temps. Mais une fois encore, Harry a défié les lois de la logique et est parvenu à leur filer entre les doigts…_

_Je ne sais pas où il en est dans l'accomplissement de sa mission, de même que je ne sais rien du Maître et de la manière dont il traite son serpent actuellement. J'en ai perdu le sommeil. Toutes les nuits, je passe des heures à tourner et retourner dans ma tête les options qui s'offrent à moi. Et quand je parviens à m'endormir, je suis la proie d'épouvantables cauchemars que je préfère oublier, mais qui me laissent épuisé et désespéré._

_Je sens confusément la date fatidique approcher. Bientôt, le moment sera venu pour moi de transmettre au garçon le message d'Albus._

_Comment vais-je m'arranger pour me trouver en sa présence? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Viendra-t-il à Poudlard? Ce serait le plus simple, évidemment, mais pourquoi diable ferait-il une chose pareille?Dois-je alors chercher à prendre contact avec lui, aller à sa rencontre? Sans doute, mais comment, où, quand…?_

_Je me vois face à lui. Il est attaché, ou bâillonné, ou plus probablement les deux à la fois, car comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Jamais il n'accepterait de m'écouter lui parler sans chercher à me tuer par tous les moyens. Il faudra donc que je vienne à bout de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Un duel nous aura sans doute opposés l'un à l'autre. Je l'imagine amaigri, hâve, épuisé par la vie de bête traquée qu'il mène depuis des mois maintenant... Mais également considérablement endurci, et aguerri dans l'art d'attaquer et de se défendre. A l'évidence, ma partie ne sera pas aisée, il me faudra déployer tout mon savoir faire pour venir à bout de sa résistance acharnée…_

_Cette perspective me fait peur, en même temps qu'elle me plonge dans une sorte d'étrange fébrilité, que je ne m'explique pas, et que je ne veux pas m'expliquer._

_Il est donc à présent devant moi, soumis, humilié, furieux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts me transpercent de leur regard sauvage. Comment serai-je capable de lui parler calmement?_

_Je respire, profondément, je tente d'éteindre le feu qui me dévore. En fait, que dois-je lui dire? Tout simplement ceci : « Cher Harry, vous êtes à ma merci, mais s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez libre depuis longtemps. Hélas, le destin ne tient pas compte de nos inclinations et de nos désirs, il nous dépasse largement, et nous devons nous soumettre à sa volonté. Sachez donc qu' il est temps pour vous d'aller vous présenter devant votre ennemi et de vous offrir à lui sans résistance. En effet, ce monstre doit d'abord vous tuer pour pouvoir ensuite mourir lui-même. Car comme vous vous en doutiez peut-être, il y a en vous une parcelle de son âme, et cette parcelle doit absolument être détruite. Si vous vous opposez à lui, si vous refusez de mourir de sa main, si vous cherchez à le contrer d'une quelconque manière, vous lui garantissez l'immortalité et vous condamnez définitivement le monde magique à l'esclavage et à la perdition…»_

_Oui, Severus. C'est à toi qu'incombe le rôle agréable d'annoncer à Harry Potter sa sentence de mort. Comment te regardera-t-il après cela? Va-t-il te croire? Mais oui, certainement. C'est tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il sera prêt à croire, lui, le vaillant Gryffondor habitué à porter sur ses épaules tout le malheur du monde et à se sacrifier la tête haute..._

_Avant cela, tu lui auras révélé ton action dans cette guerre et ta fidélité à Albus. Il t'aura écouté contre son gré, puisque tu l'auras ligoté et rendu muet, et il t'aura cru ou non, peu importe. Tu lui auras dit que tu as fait tout cela pour sa mère, et pour lui. Il te regardera avec des yeux horrifiés, pleins de mépris et de dégoût. Et quand il aura compris qu'il lui faut accepter de mourir de la main de Voldemort, peut-être… va-t-il s'effondrer(momentanément), malgré son courage…_

_Ou alors…_

_…peut-être, peut-être, qui sait, voudra-t-il se débarrasser de ses liens pour courir se jeter à ton cou?… Personne ne t'interdit d'imaginer cela, et de te repaître de cette vision. Car ne seras-tu pas la dernière personne bien disposée envers lui qu'il verra avant d'aller à l'abattoir?_

_Peut-être va-t-il même fondre en larmes? Alors, tu déferas ses liens, tu prendras dans tes bras son corps brisé, tu chuchoteras à son oreille des mots de réconfort… tu sécheras de tes doigts ses joues trempées, tu…_

_Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'imaginer une telle scène…non, je n'en ai aucunement le droit. Harry ne m'appartient pas, il ne m'appartiendra jamais. C'est la mort qui va prendre possession de lui, elle l'attend et se réjouit, car elle sait que son heure approche, et que sa proie ne va pas tarder à venir s'offrir à elle._

_De toute façon, le plus probable est qu'il me foudroie de son regard assombri par la haine et la détermination, et dès que je lui aurai restitué sa baguette, qu' il cherche une dernière fois à me tuer avant d'aller trouver le Maître et se laisser assassiner. Je ne chercherai pas à me battre contre lui ou à lui résister. Qu'il me tue, j'en serai heureux. N'est-ce pas la plus belle mort que je puisse espérer ? Et ne l'aurai-je pas amplement méritée?_

_D'ailleurs, à quoi bon continuer à vivre alors que ni elle, ni lui ne seront plus de ce monde?»_

**

* * *

**

**Bon, Severus va-t-il honorer l'invitation de Harry ? C'est ce que nous révèlera le chapitre 13…Vos reviews sont toujours attendues avec grande impatience, et lues avec un immense plaisir. Bises à tous, et… à la semaine prochaine !**

**Naste : **Oui, comme tu dis, Rogue est Rogue…pas facile à gérer pour Harry, mais il savait à qui il avait à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !


	13. La confusion des sentiments

**Alors aujourd'hui, je vous livre un chapitre écrit un peu à la va-vite et à peine relu. C'était ça ou pas de chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, vu que mes journées explosent en ce moment. Donc…soyez indulgents, siouplait…**

**J'ai emprunté le titre à Stefan Zweig, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez sa belle nouvelle du même nom, son thème principal est assez proche de celui de cette histoire. J'espère que ce grand écrivain ne se retournera pas trop dans sa tombe…**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

**La confusion des sentiments**

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry mit plus de deux heures à s'endormir ce soir là. Les péripéties de la journée écoulée repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le corps baigné de sueur, il revoyait comme en contre-plongée la haute silhouette squelettique de Voldemort, il entendait sa voix glaciale, implacable, et revivait avec horreur le moment où le serpent se jetait sur Rogue pour planter dans son cou ses énormes crochets...

Mais autre chose encore préoccupait le garçon. Comment devait-il interpréter les mots griffonnés par Rogue dans ses moments de solitude et de détresse? L'homme avait eu beau lui conseiller de ne pas prendre trop au sérieux ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son journal intime, et affirmer qu'il s'était laissé emporter bien au-delà de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, Harry devinait au contraire que ces mots étaient plus sincères que tout ce que Rogue pourrait jamais lui dire de vive voix.

Le garçon se sentait profondément troublé. Il était bien obligé de constater deux choses. Premièrement, que Rogue, dans son journal, ne cessait de parler de lui, de manière quasi-obsessionnelle. Deuxièmement, qu'il paraissait ressentir pour son ancien élève bien plus qu'une simple affection. Le garçon n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide, et il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir lire entre les lignes pour mesurer l'intensité des sentiments de l'homme à son égard.

Harry tâchait d'y voir clair et d'analyser froidement la situation: autrefois, l'homme avait été violemment épris de Lily. Puis il avait passé des années à vivre dans le regret de sa bien-aimée, tout occupé à haïr son rejeton qui avait le défaut de trop lui rappeler James Potter, avant de s'apercevoir -sur le tard- que Harry ressemblait étrangement à celle qui l'avait tant fasciné.

Peut-être ne lui en avait-il pas fallu plus pour reporter cet amour si cruellement déçu sur le garçon.

S'agissait-il cependant d'un sentiment de même nature que celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa mère? Y avait-il trace d'une attirance physique? Même si la lecture du journal le laissait vaguement pressentir, rien ne permettait de l'affirmer... Ce soupçon suffisait cependant pour que Harry en ressentît un profond malaise.

Car dès lors, la question qui se posait était la suivante: le garçon n'avait-il pas fait une énorme erreur en ramenant Rogue à la vie?

En effet, Harry n'éprouvait rien de comparable pour son ancien professeur. Il se sentait capable de l'aimer d'une solide amitié, il l'admirait sincèrement pour son courage et se savait soucieux de voir l'ex-espion reconnu à sa juste valeur par la société sorcière… Mais il ne pouvait envisager un instant de développer un autre type de relation avec lui.

Le garçon devinait que Rogue n'était pas du genre à revendiquer quoi que ce fût en matière de sentiments. Sa fierté ombrageuse et son profond dégoût de lui-même le rendraient au contraire encore plus réservé vis-à-vis de celui qui occupait ses pensées, et Harry savait qu'il n'avait nullement à redouter un quelconque harcèlement de la part de Rogue.

Mais si Harry avait permis à l'homme de revivre, ce n'était pas pour le voir encore plus malheureux. Cette pensée lui vrillait l'esprit et pesait péniblement sur sa conscience. Si l'homme finissait par mener une vie affective encore plus misérable qu'autrefois et sombrait dans la dépression, il se jugerait personnellement responsable de cet échec et ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il lui incombait donc de lui faire connaître autre chose, quelque chose qui s'apparentait au bonheur, rien de moins.

Malheureusement, il se sentait plus que démuni face à cette nouvelle et étrange mission…

* * *

-Voilà, Harry, tout est installé…, souffla Ron en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Ce n'est peut-être pas impeccablement rangé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperai plus tard!

-Pas de problème, je me fous royalement de la manière dont tu ranges tes affaires, mon vieux…C'est ta chambre, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Seul Kreattur risque de se montrer hargneux s'il la trouve trop en bazar, mais pour ma part, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

Ils en étaient là de leur discussion quand Hermione surgit à son tour dans le salon, les joues rouges et les mèches folles. Ginny la suivait, calme, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca y est Harry, on a réussi à tout faire entrer dans la chambre! Ginny m'a donné un sérieux coup de main, mais il a fallu ajouter deux rayonnages pour caser tous mes livres.

-Bravo! Belle performance!

-Arrête de te moquer de nous! Tu veux venir voir?

-Heu…ouais, mais pas tout de suite! Prenez d'abord le temps de boire quelque chose, vous devez être assoiffées.

Les jeune filles se jetèrent avec reconnaissance sur les bièraubeurres bien fraîches, tandis que Ron et Harry évoquaient leur programme du lendemain. La journée de rentrée à l'Académie de formation des aurors (AFDA) débutait par une réunion générale et un discours solennel du directeur Gilbert Frears. Quant à Hermione, elle avait rendez-vous avec son directeur des études, pour faire le point. Ses cours à proprement parler ne démarraient que le 1er septembre.

-Tu as de la chance, Hermy! Obliger les gens à reprendre les cours un 31 août, c'est vraiment inhumain! Gémissait Ron entre deux gorgées de bièraubeurre. Dis, Harry, est-ce qu'on t'a dit que ce soir, on va dîner avec Dean et Luna au restau italien? Dean m'a envoyé un hibou au Terrier. Ils comptent sur nous tous, c'est la dernière occasion, vu qu'après, ils seront enfermés à Poudlard.

-Oh zut, et moi qui ne peux pas venir avec vous, dit Ginny avec amertume. Maman veut à tout prix que je sois rentrée à 19h pétantes! Quelle poisse!

Harry avala sa salive.

-Moi non plus, Ron, je ne pourrai pas venir, annonça-t-il d'une voix incertaine. J'ai invité quelqu'un à dîner ici, ce soir.

Ginny et Ron ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits.

-Ah oui? S'étonna Ron. Qui?

-Rogue.

Le rouquin faillit s'étouffer avec sa bièraubeurre.

-Hein? Tu as invité Rogue à dîner ici? Tu es cinglé, ou quoi?

-Pas du tout! Protesta Harry avec humeur. Je dois lui rendre son coffre et ses affaires. De toute façon, je veux savoir où il en est, après deux mois passés dans la clandestinité!

-Tu as raison, Harry, tu as bien fait, approuva Hermione d'un ton sérieux en faisant les gros yeux à Ron.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va venir? Glissa Ginny en observant Harry de biais.

-Non, mais je l'espère… Pour lui, c'est une invitation qui remonte à deux mois, alors…il risque fort d'avoir oublié!

-Dans ton dernier courrier, tu as demandé à Mc Gonagall de le lui rappeler, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Eh, Hermy, je compte sur toi pour venir avec nous au restau! S'interposa Ron. Pas question de décommander, Dean serait trop déçu!

Hermione prit un air sévère.

-Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue, Ron…

-Et je te rappelle que ni toi, ni Harry ne m'aviez parlé de la venue de Rogue! D'ailleurs, je suis bien content d'avoir ce prétexte pour ne pas être forcé de manger en face de ce sale type. J'en aurais l'appétit coupé!

Harry se sentait de plus en plus agacé.

-Hier, tu semblais ravi d'apprendre que Rogue était sauvé, lança-t-il, et maintenant, tu…

-D'accord, mais de là à dîner avec lui! Tu oublies que c'est lui qui a arraché l'oreille de mon frère, et tu sais comme moi qu'il a bien pire à son actif!

-C'était un accident, Ron! Coupa sèchement Harry.

Ginny posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de son petit ami.

-Inutile de t'énerver, dit-elle doucement. Mon frère ne changera jamais, il est têtu comme une bourrique.

-Je sais bien, grogna Harry, je commence à le connaître, depuis le temps.

-Attendez! Vous êtes amnésiques, tous les trois, ou quoi? Se scandalisa Ron. Vous oubliez toutes les horribles crasses que Rogue nous a balancées pendant nos années à Poudlard!

-On a suffisamment parlé de tout ça ces derniers jours, il me semble, répondit Harry. Je pensais que ce chapitre était clos. Bon, et puis écoute un truc, Ron! Ca ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite: il se peut que Rogue séjourne pendant une période dans cette maison, lui aussi.

-Quoi?

-Mais oui, s'impatienta à son tour Hermione, Harry le lui a proposé par le biais du courrier qu'il a envoyé hier à Mc Go! Réfléchis! Rogue n'a nulle part où aller tant qu'il ne sera pas réhabilité officiellement. D'ailleurs, tu serais déjà au courant si tu étais un peu plus attentif!

-Eh ben dites donc, grommela Ron avec une grimace éloquente, ce début d'année scolaire promet d'être génial, entre les cours supplémentaires de rattrapage à l'AFDA et les soirées passées ici en joyeuse compagnie…

-Tu n'as qu'à reprendre tes affaires et retourner chez ta mère, répliqua Harry.

Il y eut un silence chargé de tension. Les deux filles se jetaient des regards inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry, reprit finalement Hermione d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre léger, si Ron et moi prenons l'apéro avec vous ce soir, avant d'aller rejoindre Dean et Luna au Chemin de Traverse?

Harry se força à sourire.

-Excellente idée…Ce sera une bonne manière pour vous de reprendre contact avec Rogue.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ron se grattait la tête d'un air embarrassé. Soudain, il prit une inspiration et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Excuse-moi, Harry, dit-il à mi-voix d'un air penaud, je suis un crétin. Au fond, tu es chez toi, tu invites qui tu veux, bien sûr, et je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. Je te promets de me comporter civilement avec Rogue.

Au fur et à mesure que Ron parlait, on pouvait voir le visage d'Hermione se détendre et s'éclairer. Quand il eut fini, elle lui adressa un sourire attendri.

-Merci, Ron, répondit Harry, soulagé. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément agréable pour vous de devoir supporter sa présence, mais maintenant que je l'ai sauvé plus ou moins malgré lui, je me dois de lui garantir des conditions de vie acceptables.

-Bon, et puis il y a un côté positif, tout de même! Lança Hermione d'un ton guilleret. Si Rogue habite ici, il pourra nous aider en potion!

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ces paroles. Puis les autres se récrièrent tous en même temps. Les quatre adolescents discutèrent un moment encore sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'une cohabitation avec un personnage aussi difficile et compliqué que l'ancien espion.

-Dis, Harry, tu n'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour? Proposa soudain Ginny, lassée de ces débats qui ne la concernaient guère.

La jeune fille voyait l'heure tourner avec angoisse. Le moment de la séparation approchait trop vite. Harry lui sourit et se leva vivement, lui tendant la main.

-Oh si, avec plaisir! Et en plus, on a de la chance, il fait beau! Que dirais-tu d'aller se balader à Hyde Park, en territoire moldu? Ca sera exotique, et ça nous fera prendre l'air!

-Connais pas, mais je t'accompagne où tu veux ! Du moment qu'on est ensemble!

* * *

Harry sortit de la cuisine, où il venait de rendre visite à un Kreattur affairé devant ses fourneaux, et s'engagea lentement dans l'escalier. Il se sentait mélancolique. La perspective de ne pas revoir Ginny avant plusieurs semaines le démoralisait. Au moment de leur séparation, il lui avait certes promis de lui rendre visite à Pré-au-lard les jours de sortie des élèves, mais le délai lui paraissait incroyablement éloigné.

Il tressaillit et s'arrêta net en entendant des coups secs frappés contre la porte d'entrée. S'agissait-il déjà de Rogue? Il regarda sa montre. 19h30. C'était une heure tout à fait correcte pour arriver, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard…Une heure parfaitement «Roguienne».

L'appréhension faisait battre le cœur du jeune homme tandis qu'il courait jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée. L'homme se tenait debout devant lui, grand et sombre dans sa cape noire, le visage pâle, mais reposé. Harry vit tout de suite qu'il avait les mains vides, et s'en trouva soulagé. Il eût été très embarrassé de recevoir un bouquet de fleurs, ou n'importe quel autre présent, au demeurant.

-Bonsoir professeur! Lança-t-il d'un ton amène. Je suis content que vous soyez venu!

Rogue eut un petit hochement de tête. Harry s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité.

-Potter…, murmura laconiquement ce dernier en entrant.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, et Harry fit signe à Rogue de prendre l'escalier.

-Ron et Hermione sont là également, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder posée et affable.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Harry ne voyait que son dos tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches. Il songea que l'homme ne portait aucun sac. Soit il n'avait pas l'intention de s'installer square Grimmaurd, soit il n'avait aucune affaire à lui et comptait sur Harry pour lui fournir le nécessaire.

Rogue connaissait la maison, il longea le palier et entra sans hésiter dans le séjour. Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se levèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre, l'air très emprunté. Rogue leur serra la main, sans pour autant daigner sourire. Harry lui désigna un siège, et l'homme s'assit, le dos raide.

-Comment se porte le professeur Mc Gonagall, monsieur? demanda très vite Hermione, visiblement soucieuse de ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

-Aussi bien qu'il est possible pour une directrice d'école la veille de la rentrée… après que son école ait été en grande partie détruite, répondit Rogue, acerbe.

-Oh…bien sûr… elle doit être surchargée de travail, et sans doute très… anxieuse?

-Je reconnais bien là votre perspicacité, miss Granger.

Hermione eut un petit rire gêné. Harry se dépêcha de prendre le relais.

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall vous a-t-elle informé du fait que votre domicile Spinner's End a été fouillé, professeur?

Rogue tourna les yeux vers Harry et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Elle m'a en effet parlé d'une véritable mise à sac. Mais comment l'avez-vous appris, Potter?

-Eh bien, lorsque le bouton de la remonteuse s'est déclenché, après que vous l'ayez réparée, elle m'a bien ramené à mon époque, mais pas du tout dans la cabane hurlante. Je suis resté là où je me trouvais, ce qui était tout à fait logique, je le reconnais… mais bon, j'avais oublié cette caractéristique de fonctionnement…

-Toujours aussi réfléchi et prévoyant, Potter! Ricana Rogue. Mais continuez, continuez…

-J'étais donc dans votre cave et je m'apprêtais à transplaner pour rejoindre mes amis, quand j'ai entendu des voix à l'étage.

Harry poursuivit son récit, n'hésitant pas à décrire le comportement odieux des intrus. Rogue l'écoutait attentivement, et ses yeux se plissaient de colère.

-Rien dans ce que vous me dites ne m'étonne, Potter, fit-il remarquer froidement quand Harry eut fini. Ces aurors sont des brutes, ils sont payés au résultat, et je ne suis pas surpris qu'ils cherchent par tous les moyens à me faire la peau.

-Quand vous serez réhabilité, ils n'auront plus le droit de se comporter ainsi! S'écria Hermione avec empressement.

-Parce que vous pensez réellement que je serai réhabilité un jour, miss Granger?

Une ironie glaciale teintait les paroles de Rogue. Harry frissonna. Quant à Hermione, prise de court, elle ne trouvait rien à répondre.

-Désirez vous boire quelque chose, professeur, demanda le garçon pour faire diversion.

-Qu'avez vous à me proposer?

-Au choix: du whisky, du Porto, du Gin… du jus de citrouille, de la bière…

-Un whisky, ce sera parfait.

Harry appela Kreattur et l'elfe apparut aussitôt devant eux, vêtu d'une tunique blanche immaculée, le médaillon de Regulus brillant de tous ses feux sur sa poitrine maigre. Harry lui passa la commande, et un instant après, la petite créature revenait dans un POP et déposait sur la table basse un plateau chargé de verres et de bouteilles.

-Je ne reconnais ni votre elfe de maison, ni la maison des Black, Potter…, s'exclama Rogue, en regardant autour de lui d'un air ébahi, expression inhabituelle chez lui, comme s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur son environnement. Que leur avez vous fait? Il me semble pourtant que vous n'étiez pas particulièrement doué en métamorphoses!

Harry sourit.

-Des choses extraordinaires se sont produites l'an passé, et celle-ci n'est pas la moindre. Kreattur a complètement changé, depuis qu'il est en possession du médaillon de son ancien maître. Il m'a enfin accepté, et il a entrepris de faire de cette sinistre maison un véritable paradis…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Rogue se dérida au point d'esquisser un vague sourire. Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec étonnement. Sans attendre, Harry lui servit un verre de whisky.

La conversation s'orienta tout naturellement sur la rentrée. Ron finit par desserrer les dents lui aussi, et Hermione était tout à fait à l'aise à présent. Sans être vraiment aimable, Rogue les écoutait parler, évitant de leur renvoyer des remarques désobligeantes comme il l'eût fait par le passé.

Au bout d'une demie heure environ, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et s'excusèrent, expliquant qu'ils étaient attendus chez des amis pour sortir au restaurant. Rogue se tourna vivement vers Harry.

-Vous ne vous joignez pas à eux, Potter? Dit-il avec brusquerie.

-Oh, mais non…ils n'ont pas besoin de moi…

L'expression de l'homme se durcit.

-J'espère que je ne vous prive pas d'une sortie avec vos camarades?

Le garçon se troubla.

-Oh…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur! Il y a deux mois que je vous ai invité, et… je ne le regrette absolument pas! Répondit-il maladroitement, tout en se maudissant de rougir si facilement.

Rogue le regarda curieusement. Après avoir à nouveau serré la main de leur ancien professeur, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la pièce, et Harry invita Rogue à se rasseoir. Le garçon entendit ses amis descendre, s'habiller et quitter la maison. Embarrassé, il ne savait que dire, et Rogue se taisait, tout en l'observant de côté.

-Vous m'aviez parlé de me restituer mon coffre…, dit soudain l'homme d'une voix sourde.

Harry sursauta.

-Mais bien sûr, professeur, balbutia-t-il en désignant le coffre qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce et reposait dans un coin. Voyez, il est là, et j'ai tout remis en place à l'intérieur.

Rogue considéra un moment son bien, sans faire pour autant un mouvement dans sa direction.

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a également parlé de… quelque chose…, dit-il encore, les yeux dans le vide.

Intrigué, Harry fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Vous l'évoquiez dans la lettre que vous lui avez fait parvenir hier.

Le garçon se creusa les méninges. Décidément, Rogue ne faisait rien pour le mettre sur la piste…

-Est-ce que vous faites allusion à ma proposition? Lança-t-il à tout hasard.

Rogue tourna les yeux vers Harry. Il semblait troublé.

-Votre proposition…?

-…Oui, de vous héberger, le temps que votre nom soit blanchi et que vous puissiez regagner sans risque votre domicile…

Le visage du professeur avait imperceptiblement rosi.

-Oui, c'est cela. Cette…heu… proposition tient toujours, Potter?

-Evidemment! Vous n'êtes nulle part en sécurité pour l'instant, et je m'en voudrais horriblement s'il vous arrivait quelque chose!

-En quoi cela serait-il de votre responsabilité? Lâcha Rogue du tac au tac.

Harry se tassa un peu dans son fauteuil.

-Oh…vous savez bien…c'est moi qui ai voulu vous sauver la vie, alors…

Rogue renifla.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, Harry. Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à tout maîtriser, quelle que soit votre prétention à vouloir plier la réalité à vos désirs et vos caprices.

A cet instant, Kreattur surgit et annonça à Harry que le repas était servi. Le garçon invita son hôte à le suivre dans la pièce attenante qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion en salle à manger. Une jolie table était dressée pour deux personnes. Harry et Rogue prirent place l'un en face de l'autre.

La situation avait quelque chose d'insolite. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé quelques semaines plus tôt se trouver un jour square Grimmaurd à manger en tête à tête avec Rogue, son professeur détesté, son pire ennemi après Voldemort …Mieux valait ne pas trop vite s'en féliciter cependant, car rien ne prouvait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre…

De plus, Harry n'était pas un habitué des réceptions et des mondanités. Il mangeait en général dans la cuisine, tout seul ou avec ses amis. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'étaient le protocole ou les usages. Bien qu'il devinât que Rogue n'y attachait que peu d'importance, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son rôle pour autant.

-Donc, vous allez vous installer ici pour quelques temps, professeur? Dit-il avec un entrain quelque peu factice, histoire de relancer la conversation.

-Ne croyez pas que je profite de votre généreuse hospitalité de gaîté de cœur…, répondit Rogue d'un ton amer. Je résiderai ici tant que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix, mais j'espère qu'une telle situation ne se prolongera pas.

-Je le souhaite aussi, non pour vous voir partir plus vite, mais parce que j'imagine que cette situation de suspicion généralisée dirigée contre vous doit être insupportable!

-Ca ne me change guère de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant de longues années…

-Justement, il est temps que les choses évoluent! Mais…Servez vous, je vous prie!

Un plat bien garni était apparu magiquement sur la table, comme à Poudlard, accompagné d'une bouteille de vin français. Rogue émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Vous êtes ici comme un coq en pâte, Potter, remarqua-t-il tout en se servant une tomate farcie.

-Ne croyez pas que je mange comme ça tous les jours! Mais je dois dire que j'apprécie…d'autant plus que j'ai passé mon enfance à servir comme un esclave mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin.

Rogue l'observa un moment sans répondre. Harry, qui s'était servi à son tour, soufflait sur sa bouchée, les paupières baissées. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son ex-professeur, tout en enfournant le morceau de tomate.

-Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes chouvenirs d'enfanche. Ils n'ont rien de très plaisant! Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant car la bouchée était encore brûlante. Faites attention, ch'est chuper chaud!

Rogue étira les lèvres en une sorte de rictus amusé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas affamé au point de me jeter sur la nourriture, contrairement à vous.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais roula des yeux en souriant. Il s'était promis de ne pas réagir aux moqueries et aux provocations.

-Vous n'ouvrez pas la bouteille? Demanda Rogue d'un ton innocent.

-Oh, bien sûr que si, excusez moi! S'écria Harry, un peu honteux de sa négligence. Zut, Kreattur a oublié de laisser un tire-bouchon!

-Quoi? Vous n'avez aucun besoin d'un objet moldu barbare pour ouvrir une aussi bonne bouteille! Vous êtes un sorcier, oui ou non, Potter?

Sans attendre de réponse, Rogue sortit sa baguette et visa le goulot de la bouteille. Il y eut un POP très musical, et le bouchon de liège vola comme au ralenti dans sa main.

-Wow! Joli! S'exclama Harry, impressionné.

-Vous ne buvez jamais de vin?

-Heu…ça m'arrive rarement, je le reconnais.

-Décidément, vous avez grand besoin que quelqu'un fasse votre éducation…Je vous sers?

Harry tendit son verre, et sourit à son professeur tandis que le liquide rouge foncé s'écoulait en chantant. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le vin, mais le fait de voir Rogue prêt à y goûter de bon cœur lui faisait plaisir. L'homme y trempa ses lèvres et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Un moment passa, durant lequel chacun fut occupé à souffler, puis à mâcher précautionneusement.

-Alors dites moi comment se sont passés ces deux mois durant lesquels vous vous êtes caché à Poudlard! Repartit Harry quand sa bouche fut enfin vide.

-Que voulez vous savoir exactement?

-Tout! Tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que nous nous sommes quittés dans votre laboratoire, Spinner's End!

-Ahaha! Vous me surprenez, Potter! Ca n'a rien d'intéressant, désolé de vous décevoir!

-Allez-y quand même…! Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre nous pourrions parler…

Le garçon avait décidé de ne plus s'embarrasser de politesse désormais, mais d'aller droit au but. Rogue eut un petit ricanement.

-Si vous y tenez, concéda-t-il en posant ses couverts… Eh bien, j'ai d'abord passé deux jours chez moi à reprendre des forces. Puis, comme je tenais absolument à être au courant des derniers évènements, je me suis rendu incognito à Poudlard, en changeant mon apparence. Une bonne partie du château était en ruine, mais j'ai réussi à rencontrer Minerva, je me suis fait reconnaître, et elle a accepté d'écouter mon récit. Comme vous le lui aviez suggéré, elle s'est ensuite adressée au portrait du professeur Dumbledore qui lui a confirmé tout ce que je lui avais dit…

Rogue s'interrompit pour prendre une dernière bouchée de tomate farcie.

-Vous vous êtes installé dans les cachots?

-Oui, et ça ne me dépaysait guère, comme vous vous en doutez… Pour m'occuper, et aussi pour seconder Pomfresh, je me suis plongé dans la fabrication de potions curatives. J'ai passé également de longues heures à m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Et accessoirement, vous vous êtes entraîné à apparaître dans un portrait?

Rogue sourit finement.

-En effet. Nous nous doutions que vous chercheriez à prendre contact avec moi par l'intermédiaire de Phineas Nigellus Black.

Harry grimaça.

-Je suis très prévisible…

-Oh, à peine…n'oubliez pas que vous me l'aviez annoncé vous même dans la cabane hurlante.

-Du coup, vous n'aviez plus vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas? Mais le jour où vous avez enfin daigné apparaître dans le portrait de Black, ici, square Grimmaurd, après vous être tant fait prier…

Rogue eut un sourire cruel.

-Oui, et bien?

-Quand je vous ai parlé de votre journal…

-Quoi donc?

-Vous avez eu un air si…horrifié…, bredouilla Harry, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son convive. Pourquoi cette réaction extrême, alors que vous saviez déjà que je l'avais lu?

-J'ai eu la réaction qui eût été la mienne si vous m'aviez annoncé cette nouvelle désastreuse pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas eu à me forcer, vous savez. Dans ces cas là, le naturel revient au galop…

Harry se détendit légèrement.

-N'empêche que vous m'avez bluffé!

Rogue leva un sourcil.

-«Bluffé»? Ou plutôt berné, en langage familier, mais correct? En effet, je voulais faire un peu vaciller votre belle assurance, et vous faire comprendre qu'on ne viole pas impunément l'intimité de quelqu'un.

-Mon assurance, c'est beaucoup dire… J'étais plutôt dans mes petits souliers. Mais…franchement, vous êtes un comédien de haut vol!

-Près de vingt années passées à jouer un rôle d'espion ont forcément laissé des traces, Harry.

-Alors, peut-être que votre apparent mépris pour les gryffondors était aussi de la comédie, durant toutes ces années?

-Hmmm…en partie seulement…vous étiez une bande très agaçante, vous et vos innombrables admirateurs, je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient. Là non plus, je n'avais pas beaucoup à me forcer pour avoir l'air de vous détester. Je vous avais réellement pris en grippe, et j'ai regretté de nombreuses fois ma promesse à Albus de vous protéger.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement. Un instant après, Kreattur venait chercher le plat vide, et un superbe rôti de bœuf trôna bientôt au milieu de la table.

-J'espère que la lecture de mon journal ne vous a pas trop…perturbé…, reprit Rogue à mi-voix tandis que Harry déposait une tranche de viande dans son assiette.

Le garçon hésita, n'osant pas regarder son professeur.

-C'est vrai que…hum…que je ne m'attendais pas à …à ça.

-Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous?

-Je ne sais pas…à…à de la haine, beaucoup plus de haine. Vis-à-vis du monde sorcier en général…vis-à-vis de moi, aussi…surtout de moi…

-Alors…comment avez-vous réagi? Demanda Rogue doucement, gardant à son tour les yeux baissés, tout en coupant sa viande.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes fait à l'idée que j'ai lu vos cahiers, finalement…, fit remarquer Harry sans répondre à la question.

Rogue releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Avais-je le choix? Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai tenté de me faire une raison. Malgré cela, plus j'y pensais, plus l'idée que vous lisiez mes divagations d'homme désespéré, sans que je puisse intervenir d'aucune manière, me plongeait dans le désarroi.

-Pourtant, ce sont ces «divagations», comme vous dites, qui m'ont fait découvrir l'homme que vous êtes réellement, dit Harry avec douceur.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, quand je vous ai demandé comment vous aviez réagi…, reprit soudain l'ex-espion.

-Comment j'ai réagi à quoi…à la lecture de vos cahiers? Et bien, je crois vous l'avoir dit: avant tout, j'ai été interloqué de découvrir à quel point vous étiez différent de ce que vous laissiez paraître…

-Vous avez pu mesurer combien je suis aguerri dans l'art de la dissimulation. Mais soyez plus précis: en quel sens étais-je si différent de ce que vous supposiez savoir de moi?

-D'abord, vous montriez une vraie sensibilité, alors que je vous avais toujours connu froid et dur comme la pierre, injuste et partial…

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais encore?

-Ensuite…-Harry rougit-… je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit également, j'ai été très surpris de voir que vous n'aviez pas une si mauvaise opinion de moi.

Rogue leva son verre et but. Ses longs doigts tremblaient imperceptiblement.

-J'ai toujours été forcé de faire croire que je vous haïssais…, dit-il presque à voix basse en posant son verre vide un peu trop brusquement.

-Je vous avoue que ça m'a…vraiment ému… et touché.

Il y eut un silence tendu, durant lequel Rogue jouait machinalement avec des miettes sur la nappe.

-Vous n'avez pas été…choqué? Murmura-t-il enfin, dévisageant à nouveau Harry avec insistance.

Le garçon ne se sentait pas de taille à répondre franchement à cette question. Il préféra l'esquiver. A son tour, il but une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage.

-Heu…non, pas vraiment…j'ai surtout réalisé à quel point vous étiez seul, démuni, sans personne à qui confier vos nombreux problèmes.

Rogue soupira. Était-ce de soulagement ou d'agacement? Harry n'aurait su le dire.

-Bref, vous m'avez pris en pitié, dit l'homme d'un ton aigre.

-Non, pas précisément. En fait, j'ai compris que, de tous les protagonistes de cette guerre, vous étiez celui qui tenait le rôle le plus important et qui était le moins reconnu.

L'homme renifla et se resservit des pommes de terre sans rien ajouter.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant? Demanda Harry d'un ton plus léger. Je veux dire, une fois que vous aurez été réhabilité?

Rogue le toisa avec froideur.

-A votre avis?

-Je…je ne sais pas…peut-être…enseigner à nouveau? Tenta Harry, tout en pressentant qu'il ne disait pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'une école acceptera d'employer un mangemort notoire à un poste d'enseignant? Ricana Rogue.

-Mais s'il est prouvé officiellement que vous n'avez jamais cessé de travailler pour Dumbledore?

-Vous êtes bien naïf, Potter. Si vous imaginez que cela suffira à me rendre fréquentable, vous vous bercez d'illusions…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous êtes un idéaliste…parce que vous êtes jeune, gryffondor et…parce que vous avez une prédisposition à la candeur, l'honnêteté, et aussi à la générosité. Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous.

Légèrement étourdi par cette avalanche de compliments, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Eh bien…si vous ne pouvez plus enseigner…qu'allez-vous faire?

-Bonne question! Figurez-vous que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Harry sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac, bien plus indigeste que le rôti.

-Vous pouvez écrire vos mémoires! Lança-t-il étourdiment, pour dire quelque chose.

-J'ai avant tout besoin de gagner ma vie, Potter, répondit Rogue sèchement. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vivre à vos crochets.

-Ne présentez pas les choses de manière aussi négative, professeur! Vous ne vivrez pas à mes crochets. Il est tout à fait naturel que je vous vienne en aide, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai entrepris de vous ramener à la vie, sans vous demander votre avis…

-Je vois que vous commencez enfin à mesurer les conséquences de votre acte.

Harry baissa la tête et avala ses dernières pommes de terre. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que Rogue n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Vaillamment, il repartit à la charge.

-Je reviens à mon idée: vos mémoires se vendraient très bien, j'en suis certain! Et vous avez tellement de talent pour l'écriture!

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux, puis eut un petit rire sarcastique.

-Je pourrais même signer un contrat avec Rita Skeeter, tant que vous y êtes, Potter! dit-il entre ses dents J'écris peut-être bien, mais uniquement quand je pense que personne ne me lira, et… lorsque le sujet m'inspire…

-Et…quel sujet vous inspire?

-Vous ne vous en doutez pas?

Harry pensait connaître la réponse que Rogue attendait, mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu. Pourquoi l'homme cherchait-il à l'entraîner sur cette pente glissante?

-Heu…non…, dit-il bêtement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre: «Moi! Je suis à l'évidence votre sujet favori»!

Rogue achevait de vider son troisième verre de vin.

-En secouant un peu vos neurones, vous finirez bien par trouver, Potter…, soupira-t-il en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

Kreattur vint changer les assiettes, et peu de temps après, il apportait le dessert.

-Votre elfe de maison est un artiste de talent…, complimenta Rogue, visiblement impressionné par la soupe de fruits rouges accompagnée de glace à la vanille et de tuiles aux amandes.

-Moui…je reconnais qu'il se débrouille très bien…

Soudain, Rogue éclata de rire, et Harry le regarda, surpris. C'était un rire clair, joyeux, communicatif. Il semblait au garçon qu'il entendait ce rire pour la première fois. A Poudlard, jamais il n'avait entendu mieux que de sombres ricanements de la part de son professeur.

-Vous êtes très bien, dans votre rôle de maîtresse de maison, se moqua Rogue en croisant le regard étonné que Harry posait sur lui.

L'homme se sécha les yeux avec sa serviette. Harry décida qu'il était ravi de voir Rogue en proie au fou-rire, même si l'homme riait à ses dépends…

Ils dégustèrent le dessert en évoquant la formation d'auror et les cours qui risquaient de poser des problèmes à Harry. Rogue proposa de lui-même au garçon de lui donner un coup de main en potion, si toutefois il était d'accord, et s'il acceptait qu'une pièce de la grande maison fût transformée en laboratoire. Pensant à Hermione et à ses espoirs, Harry lui assura qu'il avait quartier libre pour aménager la cave comme il l'entendait, et qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance en la matière. Rogue n'avait qu'à lui dresser une liste du matériel nécessaire, il se chargerait d'aller faire les emplettes au Chemin de Traverse.

Quand le repas fut achevé, ils se levèrent et regagnèrent le séjour. Ils avaient tous deux bien bu, et Harry se sentait légèrement pompette. Il hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers son invité.

-Peut-être désirez vous voir vos quartiers, à présent, professeur?

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, Rogue fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner brusquement vers son hôte et de dire à brûle-pourpoint:

-Vous êtes pressé de vous débarrasser de moi?

-Oh…mais non, bredouilla le garçon…C'est que… j'imaginais que vous aviez envie de voir dans quelle pièce vous allez…

- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre charité, l'interrompit Rogue abruptement. Vous pouvez me mettre où vous voulez, dans un placard, au grenier ou à la cave, là où je gênerai le moins…

Incapable de déterminer si Rogue plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux, Harry admira une fois de plus son talent de comédien.

- Je ne vous ai pas mis à la cave, protesta-t-il avec vigueur, mais dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison. De ce côté là au moins, mon éducation n'est plus à faire. Suivez moi!

-Attendez, Potter. Une précision avant tout: mettez moi où ça vous chante, mais je ne veux pas de la compagnie de Phineas Black, que ce soit bien clair entre nous…J'ai eu suffisamment de démêlés avec lui à Poudlard!

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Harry en ouvrant la voie, son portrait est accroché dans ma chambre et ne risque pas d'en bouger.

-Oui, il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à votre compagnie…, grinça Rogue en suivant le jeune homme dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes au courant?

-Il m'en a parlé…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai lu ça dans votre journal…aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître.

-Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant? Que Black me fasse part de ses exigences en matière d'accrochage, ou que j'en parle dans mon journal?

-Heu…les deux!

-Ne soyez pas étonné, Potter! Black n'a jamais fait mystère de ses goûts et préférences, même devant moi…disons-le, il n'a aucune pudeur. Quant à moi, je note dans mon journal tout ce qui me paraît digne d'attention.

Harry se demanda comment il devait interpréter les mots de Rogue. Entre temps, ils étaient parvenus devant la porte de la chambre que le garçon destinait à son invité, et il l'ouvrit, renonçant momentanément à demander des éclaircissements sur les «goûts et préférences» de Phineas Nigellus.

-Voilà! S'exclama-t-il avec une certaine fierté. Ca vous convient?

La pièce était superbe, vaste et meublée avec soin. Dans la grande cheminée, un feu brûlait joyeusement, et un bureau de taille impressionnante trônait contre un des murs.  
Rogue entra, fit un tour d'horizon, mais ne dit rien.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous, reprit le garçon sans se démonter. Cette porte donne accès à une salle de bains. Installez-vous comme vous l'entendez. Mais…vous n'avez apporté aucune affaire?

Rogue grimaça un sourire, puis sortit de sa poche une petite bourse de cuir. D'un sort, il l'agrandit, et ce fut un sac de voyage de taille normale qu'il déposa sur le tapis.

-Vous m'autorisez à faire venir mon coffre dans cette pièce, Potter?

-J'aurais bien conservé votre journal, taquina le garçon, mais je ne veux pas être accusé de vol ou de recel…

Rogue le foudroya du regard, puis sortit à nouveau sa baguette et lança un accio. Un instant plus tard, le coffre massif se posait délicatement sur le plancher, sous le regard admiratif de Harry.

-Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut, professeur?

-Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi, Potter. Je suis magnifiquement installé.

-C'est que je voudrais que…que vous soyez satisfait, professeur.

-Satisfait de mon logement? Evidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement! Je ne suis pas une brute ou un ingrat!

Harry se sentit comme entraîné dans un tourbillon qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler.

-Pas uniquement de votre logement. Je voudrais m'assurer que vous…que vous soyez heureux.

-Heureux?

-Oui…heureux de vivre…ou de revivre…

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre du garçon.

-Et vous, Harry, êtes-vous heureux?

Surpris par la question, le garçon entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Vous voyez bien! Vous même, qui avez tout pour nager dans le bonheur, vous êtes incapable de répondre à cette question.

-Si au moins j'étais sûr que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais dire que je suis heureux, murmura Harry avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Ce que vous avez fait…?

-Vous avoir ramené à la vie…

Rogue hésita. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas ceux de Harry. Soudain, il leva une main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Je ne vous en veux pas. Soyez heureux, Harry, et je le serai également.

Comme le garçon ne trouvait rien à répondre, Rogue soupira et laissa tomber sa main avant de faire un pas de côté.

-Ne restez pas planté là, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, grommela-t-il d'un ton soudain redevenu rêche. Et prenez garde à Phineas Black, je suis certain qu'il n'hésite pas à vous espionner à votre insu!

Harry partit d'un éclat de rire.

-J'ai pris mes précautions, ne vous en faites pas! Bonne nuit, professeur!

-Bonne nuit, Harry!

Rogue se détourna, et le garçon sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

**Naste: **merci beaucoup pour ton mot. Je ne sais pas si la réhabilitation sera facile, je crains que ça ne coule pas de source, hélas…A tout bientôt!

**Mélanie: **Coucou! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait un grand plaisir. Alors toi, tu penses que Sev a écrit autre chose encore, pour avoir eu si peur en apprenant que Harry lisait son journal? Je trouve que ce que nous avons vu de ses écrits est déjà très compromettant, et qu'il y a de quoi être bouleversé pour quelqu'un d'aussi secret que Rogue, qui n'a jamais laissé transparaître que de la haine pour Harry. Mais bon…La suite nous en apprendra peut-être plus encore? Merci encore pour tes encouragements, et à bientôt, bises!


	14. Cohabitation difficile

**Ah la la, je sais, je suis trèèèèès en retard cette semaine ! Désolée, mais les journées ne faisant que 24h, je n'ai pas réussi à boucler le chapitre plus tôt. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…Un immense merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles sont extrêmement stimulantes, je ne le dirai jamais assez ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

**Une très bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

**Cohabitation difficile**

_31 août 1998-square Grimmaurd ._

_Je commence un nouveau journal… Malheureusement, je ne peux me retenir d'écrire. C'est mon seul réconfort dans la solitude qui est la mienne. J'ai résisté pendant plus de deux mois, et voilà que je cède aujourd'hui…Mais je ne peux me confier librement qu'en ayant la certitude de ne jamais être lu par quiconque. Pas question qu'un œil indiscret vienne fureter dans ces pages, je ne me ferai pas piéger une deuxième fois. Pour cela, je prendrai toutes les précautions nécessaires, sorts de verrouillage, écriture codée, cachette secrète…_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis seul. Seul dans cette grande maison appartenant à Harry Potter. Par une bizarre ironie du destin, je suis venu me réfugier ici. Le fils de Lily est vivant, et m'a offert sa protection…_

_Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, celui qui aurait dû mourir de la main du plus redoutable mage noir de tous les temps a survécu, une fois de plus. C'était un pari incroyablement risqué, Albus a fait ce pari, et bien entendu, il l'a gagné. Quant à moi, le serviteur de l'ombre, l'espion, j'ai été sauvé par ce garçon qui m'avait toujours haï et voyait en moi son pire ennemi après Voldemort._

_Le jour où cela s'est produit, dans la cabane hurlante où le Maître m'avait convoqué, j'étais sur des charbons ardents. Je savais que Harry était là, tout près, à Poudlard. J'avais senti sa présence, invisible, aux côtés de Minerva. Minerva, contre qui je m'étais battu, et qui m'avait traité de lâche, elle aussi… En rejoignant Voldemort, bouleversé par cet affrontement, je constatai que le Maître protégeait son serpent, comme l'avait prédit Albus, le gardant près de lui, enfermé dans une bulle magique. Le moment était donc enfin venu: je devais à tout prix transmettre au garçon le message, celui de Dumbledore…Hélas, si Voldemort ne me laissait pas repartir, j'allais faillir à ma mission, sans avoir pu seulement revoir le garçon..._

_Quand j'ai compris que le mage noir allait me tuer, mon dernier espoir s'est écroulé. Nous avions perdu. Certes, je ne tenais pas à la vie, mais j'eusse aimé au moins pouvoir jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout. La rage et le désespoir se sont emparés de moi, tandis que m'apparaissait le visage de la mort, avide et glacé..._

_Le serpent a fondu sur moi. Le Maître n'a même pas daigné me tuer de sa main, comme si cet acte l'eût sali, lui qui avait assassiné de sang froid tant d'innocents. Les crochets se sont enfoncés dans ma chair. La douleur, fulgurante, m'a inondé de sa violence brutale, et je me suis écroulé, tandis que le Maître disparaissait, m'abandonnant comme un vulgaire ustensile hors d'usage. Alors…_

_Alors, le garçon est apparu. Ses yeux ont croisé les miens qui, déjà, se voilaient. Dans un sursaut, je me suis accroché à la vie en même tant que j'agrippais les pans de sa veste. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de lui transmettre ce que je devais lui dire. Je n'avais plus la force de parler. J'ai libéré mes souvenirs. Mais instinctivement, je les ai sélectionnés, de manière qu'il ne puisse voir que ce qui concernait directement sa mission ultime et le rôle que j'avais moi même joué dans la guerre…_

_Son regard ne me lâchait pas. J'avais tant désiré cet instant ! J'étais conscient d'avoir une chance incroyable ! Moi qui n'éprouvais plus le désir de me battre, je pouvais enfin mourir en me noyant dans ce regard magnifique, si grave et si profond. Je me suis coulé dans la mort comme on cède à l'amour, avec un gémissement de volupté... _

_Et puis, étrangement, je suis revenu à la vie. Un jeune homme qui n'était pas Harry, et qui pourtant me semblait familier, se tenait à genoux à mes côtés. C'était incompréhensible, quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain, en même temps que le flux vital faisait à nouveau battre mon cœur et pulsait le sang dans mes veines, j'ai réalisé que Harry, mon Harry, était parti pour se livrer à Voldemort, et qu'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, si je n'agissais pas immédiatement. Je sentais que ma mission n'était pas achevée, j'avais encore un rôle crucial à jouer. Je pouvais essayer de secourir le garçon, quoiqu'en dît Albus. Comment avais-je pu accepter de l'envoyer se faire froidement assassiner, sans rien tenter pour le sauver?_

_Alors, voyant mon désarroi, le jeune homme inconnu et familier a arraché son masque. C'était lui, bien sûr ! ... Nous avions gagné. Il avait réussi, il s'en était sorti, et sans mon intervention. Voldemort n'était plus, vaincu par le fils de Lily ..._

_Dans mon état de grande faiblesse, j'ai mis un certain temps à réaliser que le garçon venait du futur : aussi improbable que cela fût, il avait remonté le temps pour m'arracher à la mort…_

_Parce qu'il avait lu mon journal intime…_

_Et en notant ces évènements, je m'aperçois que je ne comprends toujours pas. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, pourtant. Tout seul aujourd'hui dans la maison des Black, j'ai relu les dernières pages de mes cahiers, en essayant de me mettre dans la peau de Harry découvrant ces écrits. J'étais dans un état bizarre, à la fois brûlant de fièvre et tremblant de nervosité. Comme si relire ces mots me replongeait dans l'atmosphère délétère qui régnait à Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore…_

_Et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. _

_Il aurait dû être effrayé, dégoûté. Qu'un homme de mon âge et de mon expérience montre un tel intérêt obsessionnel pour une personne si jeune, et de même sexe que lui de surcroît, voilà qui aurait dû l'alarmer, et lui paraître au mieux grotesque, au pire monstrueux. Pourtant, il m'a affirmé qu'il a bien lu ces pages. Et que ce sont elles qui l'ont amené à prendre sa décision. J'admets volontiers qu'il ne soit pas un intellectuel, mais il est loin d'être idiot…alors, pourquoi, pourquoi ?Est-il candide au point de n'avoir même pas perçu le caractère déséquilibré, excessif de mes divagations ? Je ne le crois pas._

_Et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je sens la réponse m'échapper, et le mystère s'alourdir._

_Car enfin, il a pris des risques inouïs pour me sauver la vie. Et non content de m'avoir tiré des griffes de la mort, il me propose de m'héberger et de tout faire pour que je sois réhabilité. _

_Le plus probable est qu'il se soit senti responsable de l'ingratitude de mon destin, coupable de m'avoir traité de lâche, et par sa seule existence, d'avoir fait de moi une victime impuissante._

_Et dans sa frénésie toute gryffondorienne de vouloir que justice soit rendue, à n'importe quel prix, il s'est sans doute senti chargé d'une mission. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il se précipite dans cette aventure._

_Mais ceci n'explique pas comment il a pu supporter sans vomir la découverte de mes pensées intimes. Est-il secrètement flatté de savoir qu'il m'obsède, que durant toute l'année passée, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui, que son absence m'a lentement, inexorablement miné de l'intérieur ? Quand je l'ai interrogé hier soir (avec trop d'insistance) à ce sujet, il m'a simplement répondu qu'il avait été étonné et « touché ». Cette expression vague et teintée de condescendance me semble bien faible, et n'explique absolument rien. _

_Alors bien sûr, il reste une hypothèse : le garçon s'intéresse à moi autant que je m'intéresse à lui. Mais à peine ai-je écrit ces mots, que je mesure leur stupidité. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me bercer de ce genre d'illusions. Comment cet adolescent beau et charmant, doué et courageux, célèbre et adulé, aimé d'une jolie jeune fille dont il est évidemment amoureux, pourrait-il éprouver quoi que ce soit pour un type comme moi, de l'âge de son père, laid, désagréable, détestable à tous points de vue…_

_A moins que…oui, c'est en écrivant le mot « père » que je réalise soudain quelque chose : il y a deux ans, il a perdu son imbécile de parrain…Puis Albus est mort à son tour, suivi de près par le loup garou …Alors…alors peut-être Harry voit-il en moi une sorte de père de substitution ? Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce gosse n'a pas connu son géniteur (heureusement, c'est ce qui lui a permis de construire cette personnalité aussi fraîche que modeste). Mais il a évidemment souffert de ce vide affectif, et durant toute son enfance, il a cherché une figure paternelle. Il l'a trouvée successivement en Dumbledore, en Lupin, en Black. Ils lui ont tous été enlevés. Mon tour est donc arrivé. Logique._

_Cette idée ne me plaît guère. A son égard, je ne me sens nullement une âme de père. Certes, il est le fils de celle que j'ai aimée, mais ce que je ressens pour lui n'a rien d'une affection « paternelle ». _

_Bon, le moment est venu de tirer au clair la nature de ce sentiment, justement. Je n'aime pas les grand mots, les expressions pompeuses. Comment définir ce que je ressens pour ce garçon ? Dire qu'il occupe mes pensées est un euphémisme. Dire que j'ai du plaisir à le regarder est faible en comparaison des frissons qui me parcourent lorsque nos regards se rencontrent. L'impression de félicité qui m'habite quand il se trouve près de moi et que je peux discrètement observer ses traits, ses cheveux, sa silhouette, va bien au-delà, je pense, de ce qu'éprouve un père en contemplant son fils. Il n'y a qu'un mot pour définir cela : fascination. A moins qu'« adoration» convienne mieux … ?_

_Hélas, je devrais bien sûr ajouter attirance, désir…Pourtant, je me refuse à entrer dans cet engrenage. Je veux résolument ignorer cette part là. Je repousse toute pensée impure, je lutte vigoureusement contre la petite voix perverse qui cherche à me faire céder et à me rendre fou, je me moleste sans pitié après ces coupables moments d'égarement durant lesquels j'ai permis à la vision fugitive de nos corps rapprochés, de ma main dans ses cheveux, de s'imposer à moi comme un délicieux appel au plaisir et au bonheur…Non ! J'aurais l'impression de trahir sa confiance, de salir irrémédiablement cette relation bancale et maladroite, pourtant déjà si chère à mon cœur. _

_Lily, tu peux me faire confiance. Je respecterai ton fils. Je l'adorerai secrètement, silencieusement, sans rien tenter qui puisse ternir la pureté de son âme et voiler son regard si lumineux. Je resterai celui que j'ai toujours été. Aimant sans espoir, vivant dans ses secrets et oeuvrant patiemment dans l'ombre…_

_Et dans ce cahier, je déverserai mes frustrations et mes petites victoires. Harry m'a suggéré de rédiger mes mémoires…c'est qu'il n'a pas compris, cet enfant, que je n'ai rien à leur dire, à tous ces sorciers assoiffés de sensationnel et de scandale. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est l'introspection. Fouiller mes sentiments. Exorciser mon mal-être. Parler de ce qui m'obsède. Parler de lui._

**o0o0o0o**

Quand Harry et Ron rentrèrent square Grimmaurd, vers 19h30, fourbus après leur première journée de cours, Hermione les attendait au salon. La jeune fille était sagement assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre, sous la lampe. Ron alla jusqu'à elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Pfff…Quelle journée ! Lança-t-il en laissant tomber sa besace sur le plancher.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Vous avez l'air épuisés !

-Ouais, ils ne nous ont pas ménagés, répondit Harry qui avait déjà pris place dans le canapé. Mais l'année promet d'être intéressante.

-C'est vrai que les profs ont l'air plutôt bien…enfin, ceux qu'on a eus aujourd'hui, les autres, forcément, on ne les connaît pas ….

-Par exemple ?

-Alors…il y a le prof de Défense, un certain Ernie Callaghan. Il est assez… impressionnant.

-Genre vétéran à la gueule cassée..., précisa Harry. Il nous a rappelé Maugrey, tu vois un peu le style du bonhomme…

-Il ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre du phénix ?

-Aucune idée. Tu sais, on a tout juste eu le temps de se présenter, ensuite il nous a testés, et voilà, le cours était fini.

-Et les autres enseignants ?

-A part ça, on a eu cours de Droit, la prof a l'air plutôt compétente, reprit Harry.

-Et elle est mignonne, ce qui ne gâche rien…, glissa Ron avec un sourire entendu.

Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Elle vous a expliqué le contenu de ses cours ? De quoi va-t-elle vous parler, durant l'année ?

-Oh, de plein de choses…le code de déontologie des aurors…

-Le comportement éthique de tout sorcier face à aux moldus…

-Nos droits et nos devoirs en tant qu'aurors…

-Les principales lois sorcières…

-Pourquoi il faut refuser de pratiquer la Magie noire, la torture, etc….

-C'est super important, tout ça ! S'écria Hermione avec ferveur. Pour le coup, je vous envierais presque…

-Oh…je ne sais pas s'il y a de quoi…grommela Ron en faisant la grimace.

-Bon, et puis on a fini par potion, relança Harry. Là, c'était nettement moins drôle.

-Quelque chose me dit que pour obtenir un poste de prof de potion, il faut prouver qu'on sait se montrer le plus sadique et injuste possible avec les étudiants…

-Chut, Ron ! Tu oublies qui est là ! Dit doucement Hermione en jetant un regard craintif autour d'elle.

-A propos, tu as vu le professeur Rogue ? Demanda Harry à mi-voix.

-Non, pas depuis que je suis rentrée. Je suppose qu'il est dans sa chambre…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-J'irai le voir dans cinq minutes, soupira-t-il. Et toi, Hermione, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Qui sont les autres étudiants ? Et vous êtes combien ?

-En fait, on est quinze dans notre promo de première année, répondit Ron en baillant. C'est nous deux les plus jeunes, forcément. Certains ont cinq ou six ans de plus que nous.

-Il n'y a que trois filles…

-Ouais, et le plus dommage, c'est qu'elles sont moches toutes les trois…

-Ron, tu exagères ! Protesta Hermione avec un demi-sourire. Enfin, voici au moins une nouvelle qui fera plaisir à Ginny!

-Ce qui risque de lui faire moins plaisir, c'est que toutes les filles de l'Académie semblent s'intéresser à son petit ami, y compris celles des autres années. Hein, vieux ? Ta célébrité doit y être pour quelque chose…

-Pauvre Harry…, s'apitoya Hermione, amusée. Et les profs, ils se sont comportés normalement avec toi ?

-Ouais…ils ont dû recevoir des consignes drastiques. Pas de favoritisme. Je dirais même que le prof de potion a été un peu plus vache avec moi qu'avec les autres…mais ne parlons pas de ça, ça me sape le moral. A toi de raconter ta journée, Hermione !

-Si vous y tenez, répondit la jeune fille en s'animant. J'avais donc rendez-vous avec mon directeur des études. Ca s'est très bien passé, c'est un homme charmant, assez jeune, et visiblement très brillant! Commença-t-elle en coulant un regard de biais vers Ron qui s'était renfrogné. Il a apprécié mes motivations, et nous avons organisé ensemble mon emploi du temps, au vu de mes priorités.

-Ben dis donc! S'étonna Harry. C'est du sur-mesure dès la première année!

-Il y a un tronc commun, bien sûr. Ce sont les options qui diffèrent d'un étudiant à l'autre. Et mon directeur m'a recommandé d'en prendre le plus possible, pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté!

-Ca m'aurait étonné..., lança Ron en grimaçant. Il va te falloir un retourneur de temps, comme en troisième année!

-Tiens, un hibou ! Dit soudain Harry.

Il gagna la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. C'était un envoi spécial du ministère. Harry détacha aussitôt le message et le déroula pour le lire. Il portait l'en-tête du Magenmagot.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Pour les besoins de l'enquête ouverte aujourd'hui, 31 août 1998, et concernant le cas de Severus Rogue, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous présenter en qualité de témoin au ministère, salle des audiences, samedi 5 septembre, à 9h précises._

_En attendant de vous entendre, nous vous prions d'agréer, monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments respectueux._

Suivaient le nom et la signature d'un greffier. Harry montra la convocation à ses amis.

-C'est pas très marrant, mais si ça peut faire avancer les choses pour Rogue, tant mieux…dit-il d'un ton incertain.

-Une audience ! S'exclama Ron. Tu vas être forcé de tout raconter !

-Tout raconter ? A quel sujet ?

-Le sauvetage, tiens…ton voyage temporel…

-Pourquoi ? Je peux servir la même version qu'au ministre, non ?

Hermione s'interposa.

-Non, Harry ! dit-elle d'un air soucieux. Ron a raison. Ils vont vouloir connaître ce qui s'est passé à la fin entre Voldemort et Rogue. Sa disculpation en dépend. Comment vas-tu présenter la chose ? Ils vont exiger des faits précis, des preuves.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il savait qu'en remontant le temps et en se servant de surcroît de la remonteuse, interdite d'usage depuis fort longtemps, il avait transgressé les lois sorcières. Pour un futur auror, cela faisait plutôt mauvais genre. Il se voyait mal raconter son expédition devant le Magenmagot.

-Je…je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'en parle avec Rogue…

-De quoi devez-vous parler avec moi, Potter ? Dit soudain une voix sèche qui les fit tous trois sursauter.

Rogue entrait dans le salon, vêtu de son habituelle robe noire. Les jeunes se levèrent pour le saluer, et Harry lui montra un siège, le cœur battant. L'arrivée de l'homme l'avait surpris, il se sentait presque pris en faute, comme du temps où il traînait la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard et où Rogue se faisait un malin plaisir de le démasquer pour mieux le punir…

-Avez vous passé une bonne journée, professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

-Si passer des heures à déblayer une cave et à l'aménager en laboratoire peut figurer au programme de ce que vous appelez une « bonne journée », dans ce cas, oui, j'ai passé une excellente journée, miss Granger.

-Oh ! Vous aménagez un laboratoire dans la cave ?

Rogue hocha la tête d'un air narquois.

-Mr Potter m'y a autorisé.

-C'était la moindre des choses ! Intervint Harry avec un sourire.

-Mais revenons à ce dont vous parliez quand je suis arrivé dans cette pièce, Potter. De quoi deviez-vous m'entretenir ?

Harry montra le message du ministère.

-J'ai reçu une convocation au Magenmagot, comme témoin dans l'enquête vous concernant, professeur.

-Figurez-vous que j'ai également reçu une convocation, un hibou est arrivé il y a quelques heures. Je dois me présenter demain matin au département de la justice magique.

-Ah ! Demain! Moi, je ne suis convoqué que samedi.

-Evidemment ! Ils veulent m'entendre d'abord.

-En effet, c'est logique. Mais…il y a plusieurs points qui me…D'abord, ont-ils prévu un garde du corps, pour vous ?

Rogue eut un petit rire railleur.

-Un garde du corps ? Vous plaisantez, Potter ! Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul ! Et de toute façon, je ne risque rien, je sais changer mon apparence, et je transplanerai directement devant le ministère !

Harry fit une moue peu convaincue. Rogue reprit:

-Quels sont les autres points qui vous tracassent ?

Malgré lui, le garçon rougit légèrement. Il était gêné de montrer devant ses amis à quel point il se préoccupait du sort de son ancien professeur.

-Eh bien…Croyez-vous qu'ils vous laisseront repartir?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

-S'ils veulent me coffrer, je ne vois aucun moyen de les en empêcher...

-Ce serait...ce serait scandaleux! S'indigna Hermione.

-Oh, calmez-vous, miss Granger ! Il n'y a que les naïfs pour croire que je serai accueilli en héros.

-Vous méritez pourtant que...

-Laissez la justice faire son travail. Elle arrivera peut-être à des conclusions qui me seront favorables, sait-on jamais ?

L'ironie du ton montrait combien Rogue croyait peu à ce qu'il avançait.

-Il y a autre chose encore, professeur, reprit Harry. Il faut que nous harmonisions nos témoignages.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que nous risquons de nous contredire ?

-Eh bien…à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane hurlante…

-Alors quoi ?

-J'aimerais autant ne pas évoquer mon voyage temporel…

Rogue émit un petit ricanement.

-Pourquoi, Potter ? Vous craignez d'être mis aux arrêts pour infraction au code de déontologie des sorciers majeurs et diplômés ?

-Ce serait un comble! Protesta Ron d'un ton indigné. Harry a fait tout cela pour vous sauver!

-Quoique…Vous êtes certes majeur, Potter, mais j'oubliais que vous n'êtes pas diplômé…poursuivit Rogue, acerbe, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Ron.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je risque en révélant que j'ai entrepris un voyage temporel sans autorisation, mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler, c'est sûr que ça m'arrangerait …, soupira Harry en passant une main vague dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Rogue le considéra un instant en silence.

-Qu'allez-vous raconter, dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

-Je ne sais pas…par exemple…Voldemort pourrait-il vous avoir jeté un sort qui ne vous aurait pas tué, mais seulement… heu… assommé, ou gravement blessé ?

-Réfléchissez, Potter! S'il s'était contenté de ce genre de sort, cela n'aurait pas suffi à assurer sa pleine domination sur la baguette de sureau !

-Je pense que si. Et de toute façon, les juges ne sont pas sensés connaître les intentions de Voldemort ! Ils peuvent penser que…qu'il a simplement voulu vous neutraliser, pour que vous cessiez de le gêner dans la bataille…

Rogue prit un air ébahi, comme si Harry n'énonçait décidément que des énormités.

-En quoi aurais-je pu le gêner ?

-Par exemple, en cherchant à protéger Poudlard, à couvrir les élèves, ou vos anciens collègues…

-Je ne me suis nullement comporté ainsi pendant la bataille, beaucoup peuvent en témoigner. Il m'a fallu jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout. D'autre part, quand bien même l'aurais-je fait, cet argument ne tient pas, car les juges du Magenmagot savent que Voldemort m'aurait tué pour moins que cela.

-Ne peut-on pas défendre l'idée qu'il espérait encore se servir de vous dans le futur… ?

-Hum…désolé de vous contredire, Potter, mais je ne pense pas que cette version puisse les convaincre d'aucune manière…grogna Rogue d'un air sceptique.

-Moi, ça me paraît plausible…dit timidement Hermione. De toute façon, Voldemort n'est plus là pour exposer ses motivations!

-Allons donc, il faut savoir garder un minimum de crédibilité ! rétorqua Rogue d'un ton agacé. Tout le monde sait que le mage noir n'hésitait pas à tuer même les plus fidèles de ses lieutenants quand ils se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Pourquoi se serait-il contenté de me blesser ? Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez de déposer un faux témoignage, Potter ?

-Sur ce point là seulement…répondit Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

-Savez-vous qu'ils peuvent parfaitement user de véritasérum, si mes dires leur semblent douteux?

Le garçon soutint un moment le regard sombre de l'homme.

-Bon, très bien, ce n'est pas grave, je dirai la vérité. Déclara-t-il calmement en haussant les épaules. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne m'enverront pas à Azkaban, j'aurai droit à un traitement de faveur en ma qualité de survivant…

-Tu avais promis à Bodlock de ne pas parler de sa remonteuse ! Avertit Ron.

-Oui, mais la première fois seulement ! Souviens-toi, quand nous la lui avons rapportée, il aurait voulu au contraire rencontrer le professeur Rogue, et faire reconnaître son invention dans tout le monde magique…

-Ton témoignage peut être une bonne occasion d'aller dans ce sens ! Approuva Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Rogue.

-N'empêche que l'usage que vous avez fait de cet objet reste illégal…dit l'homme pensivement, en fixant Harry. Vous vous êtes mis dans une situation délicate, Potter, quelle que soit votre popularité par ailleurs...

-C'est pour _vous_ qu'il a couru tous ces risques, lança Ron une nouvelle fois d'un ton hargneux.

L'homme se tourna brusquement vers lui et le toisa avec froideur.

-Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je ne lui avais rien demandé, Weasley!

Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré au rouge.

-Vous pourriez au moins montrer un peu de reconnaissance !

-Ron ! Lancèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue s'était levé et se tenait droit devant eux, raide et outragé.

-Si vous attendez de moi que je me prosterne devant Potter pour lui embrasser les pieds, vous risquez d'être déçus, martela-t-il d'un ton cassant. Que je sache, je n'ai jamais exigé de lui qu'il se lance dans cette aventure, et encore moins qu'il transgresse les lois sorcières pour parvenir à ses fins. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais compromettre la véracité de mon témoignage pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir !

Avec toute la morgue dont il était capable, Rogue fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Hermione regardait Ron avec des yeux furieux. Harry se leva et courut derrière l'homme.

-Professeur ! Attendez ! Nous allons dîner !

-Je n'ai pas faim ! Vous dînerez sans moi, Potter ! Lança Rogue par dessus son épaule, sans se retourner.

Le garçon revint vers ses amis, la tête basse. Penaud, Ron s'excusa, tout en traitant Rogue de tous les noms. Selon lui, l'homme refusait obstinément de faire la moindre concession dans son témoignage, c'était de l'ingratitude pure, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre Harry en porte-à-faux vis à vis de la justice, alors que le garçon l'avait héroïquement sauvé. Hermione lui rappela l'histoire du veritaserum, puis elle tenta de réconforter Harry, arguant que Kreattur pouvait très bien faire parvenir de quoi manger à Rogue, directement dans sa chambre, et que tout s'arrangerait le lendemain…Passablement contrarié, Harry tâcha de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Rogue avait décidément un caractère de cochon. Il prenait la mouche pour un rien, et la cohabitation avec un Ron très peu diplomate paraissait impossible. Dans quelle situation embrouillée Harry avait-il mis ses amis ? Il était déprimé au point de regretter sérieusement d'avoir sauvé son ancien professeur. L'homme semblait incapable de se comporter civilement, et son incompatibilité d'humeur avec le jeune Weasley était évidente. L'idée de vivre avec ces deux-là plusieurs jours sous le même toit n'avait décidément plus rien de plaisant.

Après avoir écrit une lettre peu enthousiaste à Ginny et envoyé Quito pour la première fois en mission postale, Harry mit son pyjama. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il se souvint qu'il avait oublié au salon son livre de potion. Soucieux de bien commencer l'année, il aurait volontiers relu la page qu'ils étaient sensés mémoriser pour le lendemain. Il pouvait faire venir le livre d'un _accio_, mais il se dit qu'il en profiterait pour passer voir Rogue et lui demander s'il avait établi une liste de matériel pour le laboratoire.

En fait, malgré ses réflexions peu amènes vis à vis de l'homme, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir sans s'être assuré que l'ex-espion allait bien, qu'il avait mangé et qu'il était prêt à affronter sereinement le Magenmagot le lendemain matin.

Le garçon longea le couloir, gagna le salon et fouilla dans sa besace pour y prendre son livre. Puis il continua, passant devant la porte de la chambre de Ron. Il entendit un bruit léger de voix, puis le rire cristallin et gai d'Hermione. Harry sourit malgré lui. Pour une fois, ces deux là ne se chamaillaient pas, bien au contraire! Cet aspect-là au moins de la cohabitation semblait fonctionner positivement. Il reprit sa marche, le cœur un peu plus léger, et s'arrêta devant la porte de Rogue. Il y colla un moment son oreille, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. L'homme dormait-il ? Harry hésita, puis, chassant l'appréhension qui lui nouait le ventre, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa discrètement. Il s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle tentative quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même brusquement, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Rogue se tenait debout près du bureau, vêtu non pas de son incontournable robe noire, mais d'un souple pantalon gris et d'une chemise beige à manches courtes. Il était pieds nus, et fixait Harry, le visage pâle et inexpressif.

Le garçon réalisa qu'il voyait pour la première fois l'homme vêtu à la moldue. Dans cette tenue décontractée, Rogue paraissait plus jeune, plus proche, moins intimidant qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Que voulez vous, Potter ?

-Heu…, hésita Harry en faisant un pas dans la chambre. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non. Entrez et fermez la porte.

Harry s'exécuta. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Plusieurs livres reposaient sur la table de nuit. Il vit une plume et un encrier sur le bureau, mais aucune trace de parchemin ou de cahier.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander tout à l'heure si vous aviez pensé à établir une liste du matériel nécessaire pour le laboratoire…

-Il me semble que vous pourriez établir cette liste vous même, sans mon aide, Harry. A votre avis, de quoi aurons-nous besoin ?

Rogue avait approché de quelques pas, et son ton était calme, presque amical. Harry se détendit, et s'ébouriffa machinalement les cheveux.

-Heu…de chaudrons, de spatules, d'éprouvettes et de flacons. Et bien sûr, de certains produits de base, comme…

-Comme… ?

-De l'écorce de saule, des racines de rutabaga, de la poudre d'écailles de dragon, de l'extrait d'aconit….

Harry s'arrêta, à court d'inspiration. Les lèvres de Rogue dessinèrent un sourire moqueur.

-C'est tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ?

-Pour l'instant, oui…Je suppose qu'Hermione aurait beaucoup plus d'idées que moi, mais…

Rogue renifla, puis fit un mouvement de sa baguette. Un tiroir du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper une feuille qui vola jusqu'à la main de l'homme.

-Avec ce que vous proposez, nous pourrions au mieux réaliser une potion de pousse-cheveux, et encore… Hum…Voici la liste que j'ai dressée, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Evidemment, vous n'achèterez pas tout en une fois, cela serait trop onéreux. Dans un premier temps, procurez-vous ce qui est noté comme indispensable. Vous complèterez au fur et à mesure, en fonction de vos besoins.

-Je veux qu'il y ait tout le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez vous aussi fabriquer les potions que vous désirez.

Rogue le regarda attentivement, puis haussa les épaules.

-Faites comme vous l'entendez, dans ce cas.

-Je m'en occuperai demain, après les cours. Et en rentrant ici, je descendrai à la cave pour visiter les lieux avec vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

-Je suis à votre entière disposition, Harry…répondit l'homme d'un ton légèrement narquois. Vous êtes le maître de ces lieux…

Le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il tentait de déchiffrer l'expression de son interlocuteur.

-Professeur ? Demanda-t-il pour finir, d'un ton légèrement hésitant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Avez-vous mangé ? J'ai demandé à Kreattur de vous apporter de quoi dîner, mais…

-Ne jouez pas à la mère poule, Harry, soupira Rogue. Bien sûr, que j'ai mangé. Votre elfe est parfait, il a même remporté le plateau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de faim.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dit le garçon en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

-Attendez! Avant que vous partiez, je voudrais…je voudrais m'excuser, pour tout-à l'heure.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et le dévisagea fixement, incapable de dissimuler son profond étonnement.

-Vous excuser ? Bredouilla-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oui. De m'être emporté contre votre ami Weasley. Il avait raison. Vous avez entrepris de remonter le temps pour me sauver, et c'est dans ce contexte là que vous avez enfreint la loi sorcière.

Harry se troubla.

-Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il va falloir dire la vérité devant la justice, dit-il d'un ton haché. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, tout mensonge peut être détecté et nous porter préjudice, à moi comme à vous.

Rogue baissa la tête et fit quelques pas sur le tapis avant de s'arrêter et de relever les yeux vers Harry.

-J'ai bien réfléchi à la question, soupira-t-il, et en effet, je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Un faux témoignage, même sur un point de détail, peut conduire à de graves conséquences.

-Je ne crains pas de dire la vérité, dit fermement Harry. Après tout, Bodlock veut la célébrité, il va l'obtenir, même si ce n'est pas de la manière qu'il rêvait…

-Vous n'avez pas peur des représailles, pour vous-même ?

Rogue le considérait attentivement, mais son expression était toujours figée, neutre. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Que peuvent-ils me faire ?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il refit quelques pas et vint se planter devant Harry, bras croisés.

-Heureusement pour vous, vous jouissez d'un certain prestige qui vous évitera sans doute le pire. Mais ils peuvent vous priver de votre baguette pendant une période plus ou moins longue, vous faire payer une amende rondelette, vous interdire de poursuivre vos études d'auror…je vous dis ce qui me vient à l'esprit, mais je ne suis guère versé dans le domaine de la justice magique…

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-Pour moi, l'important, c'est d'avoir réussi à vous ramener à la vie. Peu importe les sanctions, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et si je dois payer, je payerai.

Il y eut un silence. Rogue ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Et pour vos études ?

-Je m'en remettrai…j'irai vendre des cacahouètes…

Ils se regardèrent un instant encore, puis tous deux se mirent à rire. Dans un élan, Rogue avança d'un pas, puis s'arrêta net et joignit les mains derrière son dos.

-Vous avez bien changé, Harry.

-Changé? Dans quel sens ?

L'homme hésita un instant, puis dit doucement:

-Vous avez mûri.

Harry sourit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit il y a quelques temps, quand vous étiez dans le portrait et que nous avons discuté…

-J'avais juré de vous faire regretter votre indiscrétion…Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous voir sortir de vos gonds.

-En tout cas, ça n'a pas suffi à me faire abandonner mon projet, heureusement pour vous. Vous avez pris des risques considérables, en me maltraitant ainsi!

Rogue eut un petit rire amusé.

-Je savais ce que je faisais. Nous étions sûrs, Albus et moi, que têtu comme vous l'êtes, vous ne renonceriez pas pour si peu à vous lancer dans votre aventure...

-Hmm...pourtant, j'ai bien failli me décourager. C'est Hermione qui m'a regonflé tant bien que mal.

-Je vous croyais plus tenace...

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il eut un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'une grimace éloquente.

-Vous avez eu une journée fatigante, Harry, murmura Rogue d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, à présent...

-Moi, ça va, mais vous, il faut que vous soyez en forme pour votre comparution...

Le garçon se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, son livre sous le bras.

-A demain, professeur.

Rogue fit à nouveau quelques pas vers Harry, une main levée.

-Attendez ! Lança-t-il une nouvelle fois. Quel est ce livre, Harry ? Vous aviez autre chose à me demander ?

-Non. Je suis simplement venu le récupérer au salon pour relire une page avant de dormir.

-Oh ! Vous m'étonnez, Potter ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter si vous avez besoin d'aide…

-Je n'hésiterai pas. Merci professeur.

-Votre première journée à l'Académie s'est bien passée?

-Très bien.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, vous êtes toujours décidé à suivre ces études ?

Harry regarda Rogue avec sérieux.

-Oui.

Le visage de Rogue restait impassible, mais un éclair traversa son regard sombre.

-Bien. A demain, Harry.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

**o0o0o0O0Oo**

_23h._

_Tu es un misérable. Tu es un malade. Il faut que tu partes d'ici, le plus vite possible. Que risques-tu, au juste, en retournant Spinner's End ? De te faire assassiner ?Quelle importance ?_

_Avec un peu de chance, dès demain, tu seras enfermé à Azkaban. Ainsi, tu ne pourras plus nuire au fils de celle que tu as aimée…_

_Harry vient de sortir de ta chambre_. _Dans son infinie candeur, il est venu de lui même te trouver, pour récupérer la liste de fournitures. Tu étais en train d'écrire quand il a frappé. Aussitôt, tu as su que c'était lui, et ton cœur a fait un bond. Avant de lui ouvrir, tu t'es dépêché de dissimuler ce cahier._

_Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un short gris. Il t'a paru si jeune, si honnête, si vulnérable…Où cache-t-il sa force, sa puissance ? Ses grands yeux te fixaient avec inquiétude. Il voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien. A l'évidence, il se souciait avant tout de ton bien-être._

_Et toi, à quoi as-tu pensé en le voyant ? A son bien-être ? A ses études ? A son avenir ? Non. Tu l'as mangé des yeux. Tu t'es dit que, plus que jamais, il ressemblait à sa mère, et que plus que jamais, il était charmant. Tu as réalisé aussi que dans le même temps, il te rappelait son père, et que tu avais envie de le rabaisser, et qu'il y avait de nombreuses manières de le rabaisser…Et que tu pourrais y trouver du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir._

_Toutes ces pensées contradictoires et perverses t'occupaient l'esprit tandis que vous discutiez. Pourtant, tu es si habile dans la dissimulation que vous avez réussi à avoir un échange cordial, presque détendu. _

_Tu es même parvenu à formuler des excuses. Tu n'avais jamais rien fait de tel, et moins avec lui qu'avec quiconque. Cela t'a coûté un certain effort, reconnaissons le, mais tu voulais voir les yeux verts briller d'étonnement et de gratitude. Et pour toi, le pire effort fut de résister à l'envie de te jeter sur lui, de le serrer dans tes bras, de caresser sa joue lisse, de…Halte !_

_Tu reprends ton souffle péniblement. Tu avais pourtant juré de ne pas permettre à tes pensées malsaines de s'exprimer, ni dans ta tête, ni sur les pages de ce cahier._

_Hélas, l'année dernière, il était loin, et l'image que tu avais de lui était vague, brouillée. Aujourd'hui, il est constamment près de toi, en chair et en os. Tu es entouré de sa présence gracieuse et déterminée, obsédante. Comment ne pas te laisser envahir par ces pensées, comment adopter une attitude dépassionnée, distanciée ? Tu as une longue habitude du double jeu, heureusement. Mais ce combat va t'épuiser, tu devrais partir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les choses dérapent. Hélas, un unique désir t'habite désormais: rester ici, et t'enivrer de sa présence._

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Bon, ben voilà…c'est tout pour cette fois. N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos réactions, même négatives !!**

**Piwi-chan** : Un grand merci pour tes encouragements !

**Sacabière **: Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt j'espère !


	15. Résidence surveillée

**Salut à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! ****Bonne lecture!!**

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**Résidence surveillée**

-C'est fou, ce que j'ai envie d'aller en potions…

-Et moi donc !…surtout après ce cours de psycho qui m'a complètement saoulé…

-Nous décrire deux heures durant le profil type d'un criminel, je te jure…Pour toi qui as connu Voldemort, c'est sûr que ça paraît grotesque…Ce serait plutôt à toi de faire le cours !

-Salut les gars !

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient assis à une table de la cafétéria, et profitaient d'une pause entre deux cours pour boire un verre. Le nouveau venu était un grand étudiant blond à la peau rose et marbrée, très costaud, qui paraissait avoir au moins vingt ans.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Harry en souriant au jeune homme.

Liam Parker faisait partie de la même promotion qu'eux, bien qu'il fût un contemporain de Fred et George. Avant d'être admis à l'AFDA, il avait entamé un cursus de médicomagie, pour s'apercevoir ensuite qu'il s'était trompé de voie.

Le jeune homme commanda un café, puis s'assit à côté de Ron et en face de Harry.

-Vous avez bossé, en potion ? Moi, j'ai horreur d'apprendre par cœur, je me suis contenté de relire la page…

-Je n'ai même pas ouvert le bouquin, grogna Ron en levant les yeux au plafond. On n'est plus des gamins, franchement. Nous faire réciter des formules comme des ânes, on aura tout vu…

-Et toi, Harry ? Demanda Liam à son vis-à-vis d'un air intéressé. On dirait que Harper a une dent contre toi, tu ferais bien de te méfier…

Le garçon se rembrunit.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin si, je sais, il doit penser que j'ai la grosse tête, comme beaucoup l'ont cru avant lui… Pour la leçon, ben, j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai relu la page en diagonale. Le problème, c'est que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, et que j'ai piqué du nez avant d'avoir fini…

-Si cette face de babouin pouvait se dépêcher d'attraper une bonne grippe, ça nous arrangerait, maugréa Liam. Quoiqu'il serait bien capable de se concocter une potion curative et de ne pas manquer un seul cours de l'année.

-Bon, et si on parlait de choses intéressantes, pour changer ? Coupa Ron d'un ton impatient. Toi, Liam, tu es peut-être au courant…il paraît qu'il y a deux équipes de quidditch, ici, à l'AFDA ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, vous ne le saviez pas ? Une équipe de titulaires, et une autre de suppléants. Le bruit court que ce sont plutôt de bonnes équipes.

-Et qui est-ce qui joue dedans ? Des étudiants ?

-Majoritairement, mais aussi des anciens de l'AFDA, et même certains enseignants.

-Des profs ?

-Oui, comme Blake, le prof d'analyse de situations, et Smith, la prof de droit.

-Quoi, Smith ? Elle joue au quidditch ? S'étonna Harry.

-Ben oui, tu vois…elle a beau être veuve depuis deux ans, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de participer à tous les matchs.

-Veuve ? A son âge ?

-Son mari était directeur de l'AFDA . Il est mort d'une maladie grave.

-Ils ont eu des gosses ?

-C'est possible…En tout cas, avec le physique et la personnalité qu'elle a, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne trouve pas vite à se remarier…

-Faut d'abord qu'elle en ait envie…

Les garçons se turent un moment, digérant toutes ces informations, tout en finissant de boire leurs bierraubeurres.

-Et tu sais comment on peut en faire partie, de ces équipes ? Relança Ron, les yeux brillants.

-Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas s'ils recrutent actuellement, tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à Gordon, l'administrateur.

-Ce serait trop bien ! Tu te rends compte, Harry, depuis le temps qu'on n'a pas joué au quidditch… !

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent de nous, des petits nouveaux…

-Bah…on ne risque rien à essayer ! Et toi, Liam, tu n'es pas intéressé?

-Non. Cette année, je veux me consacrer exclusivement aux études. J'ai déjà perdu deux ans, je n'ai pas intérêt à me planter sur ce coup là. Mes parents ont suffisamment râlé quand j'ai décidé de quitter l'institut de médicomagie. Si je fais le moindre faux pas, ils refuseront de me prendre en charge plus longtemps.

-Apparemment, ils sont comme les miens, ils ne roulent pas sur l'or…, dit Ron, compréhensif.

-Ouais. Je n'ai même pas de quoi m'offrir un balai correct, donc tu vois, c'est pas la peine de penser au quidditch…

Ron grimaça.

-Remarque, le mien n'est pas terrible non plus…

Liam regarda sa montre en reposant sa tasse de café.

-Dîtes, les gars, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais le cours démarre dans moins d'une minute.

-Argh…Harper va nous tuer…, gémit Ron en pâlissant.

D'un même élan, les trois garçons se levèrent, attrapèrent leurs sacs et se ruèrent hors de la cafétéria.

**o0o0o0o**

La journée de cours se terminait plus tôt que la veille. Harry et Ron quittèrent l'AFDA vers 16h30, pour aller ensuite faire les courses de Rogue au Chemin de traverse. Malheureusement, le survivant avait oublié de se munir de son masque, et en sortant de la boutique de George, à qui ils étaient passés dire bonjour, ils furent soudain assaillis par une foule de badauds qui se pressaient autour d'eux, leur demandant des autographes.

Après s'être dégagés tant bien que mal, ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'au magasin d'articles pour potions, dans lequel ils se réfugièrent, haletants. Harry sortit sa liste de sa poche, et la mit dans les mains de l'employé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le comptoir était envahi de paquets bien emballés et ficelés. Harry paya la facture, puis les garçons tentèrent au moyen de divers sorts de réduire le volume et le poids des sacs. Ils étaient malgré tout chargés comme des baudets en arrivant square Grimmaurd. Ereintés, ils déposèrent tout dans l'entrée, et montèrent quatre à quatre au salon, espérant y trouver Hermione. Mais la pièce était vide. Harry appela Kreattur, et le vieil elfe apparut aussitôt devant lui.

-Bonsoir Kreattur. Sais-tu si Hermione est rentrée de sa journée ?

L'elfe secoua la tête négativement, faisant battre ses grandes oreilles poilues.

-Non, maître Harry. La demoiselle n'est pas encore là.

-Et le professeur Rogue ?

-Oui, maître. Monsieur Rogue est rentré en début d'après midi, accompagné par deux sorciers.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Deux sorciers ? Mais qui sont-ils ?

-Kreattur ne le sait pas, maître. Les deux sorciers sont repartis, maître.

-Bien. Où se trouve Rogue ?

-Kreattur suppose que le professeur est dans sa chambre.

-Merci Kreattur. Nous dînerons dès qu'Hermione sera rentrée.

L'elfe inclina sa grosse tête, puis disparut.

-Je vais voir Rogue, dit Harry d'un ton décidé. Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé pour lui ce matin, et qui sont ces deux individus qui l'ont raccompagné.

-Tu ne te vexeras pas si je reste ici ? Grommela Ron en s'allongeant à demi sur le canapé. Je crois que je vais piquer un petit roupillon.

-Au contraire, c'est parfait ! De toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu sois au salon pour accueillir Hermione !

Harry quitta le salon et longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son ancien professeur. Il frappa sans hésiter. La réponse de Rogue vint presque instantanément.

-Entrez !

Le garçon ouvrit. Rogue était assis à son bureau. L'homme ferma brusquement un tiroir puis se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Il était vêtu de sa robe noire, et son visage ne montrait aucune trace d'émotion.

-Potter.

-Comment allez-vous, professeur ?

-Eh bien, comme vous voyez…je vais bien.

Harry s'enhardit suffisamment pour avancer de quelques pas.

-Comment s'est passée votre comparution ?

- Mieux qu'on aurait pu le craindre. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez le constater par vous même : je ne suis pas à Azkaban.

-Kreattur m'a dit que vous étiez revenu accompagné par deux personnes ?

Rogue grimaça un sourire.

-Deux aurors, en effet, Potter. Ils m'ont fait l'honneur de m'escorter jusqu'ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ricana l'homme. Mais parce que la confiance règne…Ils avaient tellement peur que je disparaisse dans la nature…Je suis assigné à résidence ici même, chez vous, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et je suis privé de baguette jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Hein ?

-Apprenez à faire des phrases correctes, Potter, même si la carrière d'auror n'exige pas de vous un haut niveau de langage.

Bien que passablement vexé par l'ironie méchante de la réplique, Harry se contraignit à ne pas en tenir compte.

-Ils vous ont pris votre baguette ?

-Cela vous surprend ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Regardez !

Rogue leva une main et montra son poignet gauche. Un mince bracelet argenté l'enserrait étroitement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Un bracelet de surveillance. Où que j'aille, ils peuvent me localiser grâce à cet élégant objet. On ne vous a pas encore parlé de ça, à votre _Académie _? C'est pourtant la dernière innovation en matière de prévention de la récidive…

-Non, murmura Harry, horrifié. C'est atroce ! Comment ont-ils osé vous faire ça ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont laissé vous expliquer, au moins ?

Rogue s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-Ma déposition n'a visiblement pas eu l'heur de les convaincre. Dit-il avec lassitude. Ils semble qu'ils aient réuni de nombreux témoins à charge, et Dumbledore n'est plus là pour me défendre.

-Mais…et…et Mc Go ?

Rogue leva un sourcil.

-Vous voulez parler sans doute du professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard ? Elle n'a pas encore pu témoigner. Elle n'est convoquée que vendredi.

-Mais pourquoi ne vous font-ils pas prendre dès le début du véritasérum ? Ils seraient assurés que votre déposition est véridique !

-Ce qui nous paraît logique ne l'est pas forcément pour le Magenmagot. La justice magique a des modes de fonctionnement qui nous dépassent, nous autres néophytes…Je crois que l'usage du véritasérum est réservé aux cas prêtant vraiment à controverse. Ils ne l'ont pas encore jugé nécessaire, en ce qui me concerne.

-Je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent continuer à ignorer que vous n'avez jamais cessé de travailler pour la cause de Dumbledore…

-Il faut bien vous dire une chose, Harry : quelles que soient les motivations qui m'ont poussé à agir comme je l'ai fait, je serai avant tout jugé comme responsable de mes actes…mon engagement en tant que mangemort, sincère ou non, a entraîné certaines conséquences que je ne peux nier, même si Dumbledore l'a utilisé pour servir son propre combat…

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pourtant, Rogue ne paraissait pas particulièrement affecté par ce qui lui arrivait. Probablement s'était-il attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. L'homme décroisa les bras et fit un pas vers lui.

-Peut-être aimeriez vous apprendre ce que j'ai révélé à propos de votre voyage temporel ? Dit-il d'un ton concerné.

-Ah ? Oh…non, pas particulièrement…

-Pourtant, il faut que vous sachiez que je m'en suis tenu au strict minimum. Il se trouve qu'ils étaient au courant par Lucius Malefoy que j'avais été convoqué par le Lord noir dans la Cabane hurlante. Quand ils ont voulu savoir ce qui s'y était passé, j'ai simplement raconté que Voldemort avait jeté sur moi son serpent, pour renforcer le pouvoir de sa baguette, et que vous êtes arrivé un instant après dans le but de me sauver. C'est tout.

-Ils n'ont pas exigé plus de précisions ?

-Ce n'était que ma première comparution. J'ai bien peur que lors des prochaines séances, on me demande d'être un peu plus disert sur la question…

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Allons, ne faites pas cette tête là, reprit Rogue d'un ton bonhomme, comme si c'était le garçon qui avait besoin d'être réconforté. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ça aurait pu être pire. Parlons de vous, ce sera plus intéressant. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Moi ?…heu…oui, ça va. Je…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ecoutez…je suis désolé…

-Désolé ? Reprit Rogue, narquois. De quoi êtes-vous désolé, Potter ?

-Eh bien…tout ce qui vous arrive…c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû prévoir la réaction de la justice, et mieux préparer le terrain, avant de vous ramener à la vie.

-Cessez de raconter n'importe quoi, dit soudain Rogue avec brusquerie. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire du tout. Vous êtes toujours persuadé que vous êtes né pour changer le monde. Acceptez une bonne fois pour toutes que vous ne pouvez pas tout maîtriser.

Harry avala sa salive. C'était étrange. Malgré son ton sévère, Rogue semblait presque s'amuser, comme s'il n'était pas atteint par la gravité évidente de sa situation.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter la cave, reprit l'homme, à nouveau plus aimable. Vous me direz si vous êtes satisfait de mes aménagements. Quoique je ne puisse plus y changer grand chose, maintenant que je n'ai plus de baguette !

Soulagé par cette diversion, Harry acquiesça avec empressement, et ils gagnèrent l'escalier.

-Les fournitures sont là, dans l'entrée…, dit le garçon en montrant les paquets qui encombraient toujours le couloir. Je vais en profiter pour en descendre une partie à la cave.

Quand ils parvinrent au sous-sol, le garçon fut stupéfait de découvrir à quel point Rogue avait habilement aménagé l'espace. Toutes les saletés qui l'encombraient autrefois avaient disparu, remplacées par trois paillasses carrelées, un grand évier et une armoire vitrée.

-C'est magnifique !

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'ai trouvé ici. Venez, nous allons installer le matériel sur les paillasses et dans l'armoire.

Avec l'aide de son ancien professeur, Harry se mit à déballer les nombreux paquets. Durant la demie heure qui suivit, ils ne dirent pas grand chose. Rogue indiquait à Harry les emplacements où il devait ranger chaudrons, ustensiles, fioles, éprouvettes et cornues.

-Vous avez finalement acheté tout ce que j'avais mis sur la liste…, constata Rogue quand le laboratoire fut organisé de manière fonctionnelle.

Ils se tenaient debout côte à côte, devant l'armoire.

-Oui, j'ai préféré tout régler en une fois.

-Je vous avais dit que ça n'était pas nécessaire…

-Oh…c'est parce que je suis paresseux ! Je n'avais pas envie de retourner à plusieurs reprises dans cette boutique. Et puis, à chaque fois que je sors sur le Chemin de Traverse, je suis assailli par les badauds. C'est vraiment pénible.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Vous dites que c'est pénible, ce que j'imagine volontiers, mais cela peut-être également _dangereux_. Vous devez être prudent, Harry. N'importe quel fou nostalgique de Voldemort peut se jeter sur vous et vous agresser.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux quand même pas vivre barricadé chez moi.

-Il faut changer votre apparence. Vous n'aviez pas un masque qui…

-Si, c'est George Weasley qui me l'a procuré. Mais je ne pense pas toujours à l'emporter dans mes affaires.

-Coupable négligence ! N'oubliez pas que votre sécurité en dépend.

-C'est vrai. Je devrais le laisser en permanence au fond de mon sac.

Rogue approuva de la tête, puis remit distraitement en place des pinces à dissection qui traînaient sur la paillasse, avant de continuer.

-Vos journées de cours sont très chargées, dans votre Académie ?

-Heu…oui, malheureusement, sauf le mardi. Du coup, nous avons eu le temps de nous occuper des courses, Ron et moi.

-Et vous avez déjà eu cours de potion ?

-Oui, fit Harry avec un rictus dégoûté. C'est un supplice, encore pire qu'à Poudlard…

Rogue esquissa un sourire.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de disposition particulière pour cette matière, il me semble. Comment s'appelle votre enseignant ?

-Joseph Harper. Vous le connaissez ?

Comme pris de court, Rogue hésita un instant.

-Un peu, dit-il enfin d'un ton neutre. C'est sans doute un homme très compétent.

-Et très désagréable. Il a déjà décidé que j'étais un gros tire-au-flanc bouffi d'orgueil.

-Je vois. A vous de lui prouver qu'il se trompe ! N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas en possession de vos Aspics. Il doit penser que vous n'avez pas les compétences, et sans doute n'a-t-il pas entièrement tort.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rabaisser constamment.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement Harry, au point que le garçon, mal à l'aise, se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de vexant à son professeur, ou si plus prosaïquement, il n'avait pas un furoncle en train de grossir au milieu de la figure. A moins que…peut-être Rogue s'était-il senti également visé, quand Harry avait reproché à Harper de « le rabaisser constamment » ?

-Dites-moi, Potter, on ne vous a jamais proposé de vous soigner la vue ? Dit tout à coup Rogue d'une voix sourde.

Surpris par l'incongruité de la question, Harry se troubla.

-La vue ? Heu…non, pourquoi ?

Rogue soupira.

-Si vous portez des lunettes, c'est sans doute parce que vous avez un défaut de vision…A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coquetterie de votre part , ce qui ne me surprendrait pas!

-Ah ? Oh, non… je suis myope, depuis toujours…

-Et s'il s'avère que cette myopie peut être soignée, seriez vous prêt à prendre les mesures nécessaires ?

-Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de…

-…et bien je serai le premier, dans ce cas. Laissez-moi voir ça, coupa Rogue d'un ton autoritaire. Vous permettez ?

D'un geste précis, il saisit les lunettes de Harry et les lui retira pour les poser sur la paillasse à côté de lui. Puis il se pencha en avant et plongea les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

-Excusez moi…dit-il à voix basse, il faut que j'examine votre cornée.

L'homme leva une main et la passa derrière la tête de Harry, puis il l'attira vers lui, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien. Le garçon sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, mais n'osait pas bouger. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-Ne me regardez pas, tournez les yeux vers le côté …, murmura Rogue entre ses dents. Oui, comme ça, très bien. Hmmm… je vois…Regardez en l'air ! Mouais…Vous êtes non seulement myope, mais également hypermétrope…

Il finit par lâcher la tête du garçon qui recula d'un pas, légèrement embarrassé, et rechaussa ses lunettes.

-Il existe des potions curatives qui pourraient améliorer votre vue, dit Rogue calmement. Je peux fabriquer cela ici même…On les administre sous forme de gouttes. Ensuite, tout est une question de dosage…

-C'est-à-dire que…en fait, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis tellement habitué à porter des lunettes…

-Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama soudain une voix claire en provenance de l'escalier.

Hermione surgit dans la cave, suivie de Ron. Souriante, elle dévisagea tour à tour rapidement Harry et Rogue. Le garçon avait fait un pas de côté, mettant plus de distance entre lui et l'homme.

-Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir professeur ! Wow, c'est magnifique ! Félicitations !

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, Hermione ?

-Excellente. Les cours sont passionnants. On est nombreux, mais je pense que je ne suis pas la plus mauvaise, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Harry échangea avec Ron un regard complice.

-C'est génial, d'avoir un labo ici ! Se réjouit à nouveau la jeune fille. On va pouvoir tester les potions, faire des essais…Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Sûrement pas ce soir ! Bougonna Ron. Ou alors, vous ferez ça sans moi. Personnellement, j'en ai ma dose.

-Je vous propose plutôt d'aller manger …, lança Harry avec entrain. Je meurs de faim, je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul. Professeur, vous vous joignez à nous ?

-Comme vous voudrez, Potter.

-Ca ne vous gêne pas, si on mange dans la cuisine ?

-Je mange où vous voulez, du moment que c'est dans de la vaisselle en or!

Les trois jeunes se mirent à rire, et l'ambiance était plutôt détendue lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous les quatre autour de la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle les attendait une magnifique salade de poissons fumés.

Durant le dîner, Hermione voulut savoir comment s'était déroulée la comparution de Rogue devant le Magenmagot. Comme Harry l'avait été avant elle, la jeune fille se montra très choquée du traitement réservé à l'ancien espion. Déjà, elle évoquait de faire un scandale dans la presse par le biais du Chicaneur. Rogue calma quelque peu ses ardeurs.

-Ecoutez, miss Granger ! Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la une des journaux, et encore moins celle du Chicaneur que de n'importe quelle autre feuille de chou.

-Je vous comprends, professeur, mais on ne peut pas accepter qu'ils vous traitent de cette manière, alors que c'est grâce à vous que la guerre a été gagnée…Il faut alerter l'opinion sur l'injustice qui vous…

-Il faut surtout leur laisser le temps ! Quand comprendrez vous cela ?

-Mais pourquoi ne consultent-ils pas le portrait de Dumbledore, bon sang ! S'écria Ron avec humeur, tout en sauçant consciencieusement son assiette avec un morceau de pain.

-Le témoignage d'un mort n'est pas considéré comme valable, Weasley, dit placidement Rogue.

-C'est ridicule, enfin ! Ca devrait être le contraire ! S'indigna Harry. Un mort n'a plus rien ni à perdre ni à gagner. Au moins, on est sûr que sa déposition est désintéressée.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, Potter, mais vous ne changerez pas le fonctionnement de la justice magique. Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose, si vous voulez bien.

Ron lança la conversation sur le quidditch. Harry et lui s'étaient renseignés, on recrutait dans l'équipe de suppléants de l'AFDA, et ils comptaient bien passer les sélections. Mais comme le sujet n'intéressait ni Hermione, ni Rogue, la discussion ne tarda pas à s'essouffler.

-Professeur, j'ai une solution pour vous ! Dit soudain Harry en levant vers Rogue des yeux lumineux.

-Une solution ? De quoi parlez vous, Potter ?

-Je n'y pense que maintenant. En fait, je pourrais vous prêter une baguette...

-Je ne vais certainement pas vous priver de la vôtre.

-Il ne s'agit pas de la mienne, mais de celle que j'ai prise à Voldemort. La baguette de sureau !

Il y eut un silence. Rogue fixait intensément Harry.

-C'est vous qui êtes en possession de cette baguette, Potter ? Dit-il enfin d'une voix sans timbre.

-Oui. Et je ne compte pas m'en servir, je vous le garantis.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione et Ron retenaient leur souffle.

-En fait, dit enfin l'homme doucement, je pense que malgré sa générosité, votre proposition ne peut me convenir. Je suis prêt à parier que si je me sers d'une baguette, le ministère en sera aussitôt informé par le biais du bracelet de surveillance.

-Oh…mais…vous n'en êtes pas sûr !

-Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'essayer. A moins que vous ne teniez à me voir enfermé à Azkaban… ?

Harry baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

-Mais dites moi, Potter…vous ne pensez pas qu'il est dangereux pour vous de détenir cette baguette ?

-Dangereux ?…Non, pourquoi ?

-Elle pourrait éveiller bien des convoitises…

-Personne ne sait qu'elle est en ma possession.

-En êtes-vous bien certain ? Vous feriez mieux de vous en débarrasser.

-Le professeur Rogue a raison, Harry, ajouta Hermione d'un ton sévère. Tu ne devrais pas conserver la baguette ici !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?

-Mettez-la à Gringotts…

-Je vais y réfléchir, coupa Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de cette question dans l'immédiat.

Au cours de la fin du repas, les jeunes parlèrent de leurs enseignants et de leurs nouveaux camarades. Harry jetait des regards légèrement inquiets à Rogue qui buvait du vin mais ne disait pas grand chose, semblant toutefois trouver un certain plaisir à les écouter. Le garçon était conscient que, comme il le faisait lui même, ses amis surveillaient leurs propos, évitant par exemple de dire trop de gros mots ou de critiquer ouvertement les profs. Peu accoutumé à censurer son langage, Ron était celui pour qui l'exercice semblait le plus difficile.

Le dessert était fini et la conversation commençait à s'épuiser quand Rogue se tourna soudain vers Harry et lui dit d'un ton légèrement moqueur :

-M'autorisez vous à regagner ma chambre, Potter?

-Vous savez bien que vous êtes ici chez vous, et que vous n'avez pas à me demander la permission de sortir de table…, protesta Harry en rougissant. Si je puis me permettre…quel est votre programme pour demain ?

-Demain ? Eh bien… je ne suis pas sensé bouger d'ici. Je suis à nouveau convoqué jeudi, à 9h.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit, professeur !

Rogue se leva, fit un signe de tête à la cantonade et quitta la cuisine.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Quelques petits coups frappés contre sa porte firent sursauter Harry au moment où il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il était tard. Il avait longuement discuté avec Ron et Hermione, au salon, avant de gagner sa chambre. Une fois en pyjama, légèrement contrarié de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse de Ginny, il avait prévu de lire quelques lignes d'un roman que lui avait prêté Hermione avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Pieds nus, Harry alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à trouver Ron ou Hermione, aussi fut-il étonné de voir Rogue debout devant lui.

-Puis-je vous déranger cinq minutes, Potter ? Dit l'homme à voix basse.

Intrigué, le garçon approuva de la tête et s'effaça en silence pour le laisser entrer.

Rogue fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se retourner vers le garçon.

-Pardonnez moi de vous importuner à une heure aussi tardive, Harry. J'ai repensé à ce que vous aviez dit à propos de vos professeurs. Il se trouve que je connais assez bien ce Harper.

-Ah oui ?

-Cela n'a rien de surprenant. Le nombre de spécialistes en potions est suffisamment réduit pour que nous nous connaissions tous. Si je vous parle de lui, c'est parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez que cet homme a été un temps séduit par les idées du Lord noir. Peut-être pas au point de devenir un mangemort, mais il a montré une certaine complaisance pour ses théories. Si Voldemort n'avait pas été en grande partie détruit en s'attaquant à vous, il y a 17 ans, Harper aurait certainement fini par rejoindre ses rangs, à l'époque.

Un peu surpris que Rogue vienne dans sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive pour lui livrer une information somme toute assez peu urgente, Harry tâcha de n'en rien laisser paraître.

-Oh…je vois. Mais…comment se fait-il que…

-En réalité, l'interrompit Rogue qui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, je ne pensais pas vous le dire, pour ne pas vous inquiéter inutilement, et finalement, j'ai changé d'avis.

-Et comment se fait-il, reprit Harry, qu'un homme ayant un tel passé ait été nommé à un poste de professeur, à l'AFDA de surcroît ?

-Peu de gens connaissent son passé. C'est un homme habile, il a su assurer ses arrières, et rester dans l'ombre au moment favorable, quand il a senti le vent tourner.

-Et…comment pensez vous que je doive réagir à cette information ?

Rogue le regardait avec une attention soutenue, et il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Vous devez simplement être vigilant. Vous méfier de lui.

-Bonsoir, mon petit Potter ! Dit soudain une voix railleuse, dans leur dos.

Harry et Rogue se retournèrent brusquement. Phineas Nigellus venait d'apparaître dans sa toile et souriait d'un air goguenard, caressant sa barbe noire.

-Heureux de vous voir, mon garçon ! Oh…mais vous n'êtes pas seul ?

-Bonsoir Black ! Grogna Rogue d'un ton maussade.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…Que faites vous là, mon cher Rogue ? Vous rendez visite à Potter, le soir, dans sa chambre, maintenant ?

-Je pourrais vous renvoyer la question, Black! Laissez-nous tranquilles et retournez à Poudlard. Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez ?

-Quoi ? Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? S'étrangla Nigellus. Je suis ici chez moi, contrairement à vous, permettez moi de vous le rappeler, Rogue !

-Mr Phineas, s'il vous plaît…, supplia Harry, embarrassé.

-Non, Potter, n'espérez pas de moi que je vous abandonne aux mains de cet homme sans scrupule... Croyez-vous que je sois aveugle ?

-Mr Black, vos craintes sont sans fondement…et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de…

Phineas Nigellus prit un air menaçant.

-Que fait-il ici ? Coupa-t-il violemment. Pourquoi l'introduisez vous dans votre chambre ? A moins que…Il n'a quand même pas osé pénétrer de force ?

-Taisez-vous et disparaissez ! S'énerva Rogue, rouge de colère.

-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Je ne suis pas dupe de votre petit jeu avec ce garçon, Rogue. Et vous Potter, écoutez-moi bien ! Vous feriez mieux de vous méfier de lui.

-Très bien, c'est donc nous qui allons sortir, dit Harry avec impatience.

Il se dirigea vivement vers la porte, suivi de Rogue. Quand ils furent dans le salon, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fit un geste pour inviter Rogue à faire de même, mais l'homme resta debout.

-Ce portrait est insupportable, lâcha Rogue hargneusement. Comment pouvez vous le garder dans votre chambre ?

-Il m'a bien servi il y a quelques temps, quand je voulais entrer en contact avec vous, mais il commence à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il va finir dans un placard.

-A votre place, je l'aurais détruit depuis longtemps. Mais revenons à ce dont nous parlions avant que cet imbécile intervienne. Harper ne tentera certainement rien contre vous, mais on ne sait jamais, il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes.

-De toute façon, il est tellement odieux que je suis hyper-tendu en sa présence. Je guette le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait…

-Tout peut arriver, et au moment le plus inattendu. Vous n'êtes nullement à l'abri entre les murs de cette Académie.

-Tout de même, je ne voudrais pas devenir paranoïaque…

Il avait failli ajouter « comme Maugrey Fol-oeil », mais il se retint de justesse. Il n'eût pas été très judicieux d'évoquer le souvenir du vieil auror devant Rogue.

-Vous ne serez jamais trop prudent, Harry, dit l'homme en posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Harry et en se penchant vers lui, l'air sombre. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes celui qui a vaincu le Lord noir. Nombreux sont ceux qui vous haïssent secrètement. Et la société sorcière n'a pas été purgée de ses éléments déviants, vous devez en être conscient.

Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Autrefois, il eût été effrayé de l'attitude de Rogue. Aujourd'hui, il était simplement intrigué.

-Vous êtes beaucoup plus en danger que moi, professeur. Dès que vous mettez le nez dehors, vous risquez d'être attaqué, et pas seulement par d'anciens mangemorts, mais par des sorciers des deux camps…

-Allons, Harry, qui s'intéresserait à moi ? Et puis de toute façon, ma vie n'a guère de valeur. Je n'ai pas votre âge…

-Votre vie a suffisamment de valeur pour que je me sois donné un certain mal pour la sauver…, protesta Harry avec véhémence.

Rogue se rapprocha encore. Ses cheveux noirs pendaient autour de son visage pâle.

-Songez d'abord à la vôtre, et je m'occuperai de rester vivant, histoire de ne pas vous décevoir…

-Vous avez intérêt ! Grinça le garçon avec un demi sourire. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu, professeur.

-Pensez-vous qu'il vous soit possible d'abandonner ce titre cérémonieux pour vous adresser à moi, Harry ? Dit Rogue en se redressant. J'avoue que je suis un peu las de l'entendre, d'autant plus que je ne suis plus votre enseignant depuis longtemps.

-Oh…oui, mais… comment dois-je vous appeler dans ce cas ? Bredouilla Harry surpris, les joues soudain empourprées…. Vous préférez « Monsieur » ?

-Laissez tomber le « monsieur » également. J'ai un prénom, certes ridicule, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer.

Le garçon attendit quelques secondes avant de bafouiller :

-Ok, je veux bien essayer, profes…heu, je veux dire, Severus…

-Devant vos camarades, vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler comme avant. Bon, je vais vous laisser aller dormir.

Harry se leva. L'homme se tenait debout devant lui, hésitant, comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

-Eh bien… hum…Bonne nuit, Severus…dit doucement le garçon, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver cela si difficile à prononcer.

-Bonne nuit, Harry…dit Rogue dans un souffle.

Le garçon souriait. L'homme tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas rapide.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_1__er__ septembre. __23h30- Square Grimmaurd._

_Comment vais-je faire avec ce journal, maintenant que je n'ai plus de baguette ? Je suis fou de continuer, alors que je n'ai aucun moyen de protéger ce cahier. Pourtant, il me semble qu'étant entouré de gryffondors respectueux et loyaux, je ne risque pas grand chose. Certes, Harry s'était emparé de mon journal pour le lire, mais à l'époque, il me croyait mort. Je ne pense pas que me sachant vivant, il se fût permis une telle indiscrétion._

_Mouais…On se rassure comme on peut…Je devrais également me souvenir des nombreuses fois où ces jeunes sont venus fouiller mon bureau, à Poudlard, que ce fût pour dénicher des ingrédients destinés à la fabrication de potions clandestines, ou tout simplement, pour violer sans vergogne mes secrets…_

_Advienne que pourra…Je ne peux me passer de l'écriture, alors, parions sur l'honnêteté légendaire des gryffondors (… ne serais-je pas en train d'en faire plutôt d'innocents poufsouffles ?)…_

_Aujourd'hui, une question s'impose : que me réserve l'avenir ?De quoi vont être faits les prochains jours, les mois, les années futurs ?Quand j'y songe et que j'essaye de me les représenter, je ne distingue qu'un oppressant brouillard, fait d'une accumulation de déconvenues, de défaites et d'humiliations…_

_…A quoi bon ? Plutôt que de perdre mon temps à esquisser un avenir tout sauf exaltant -d'ailleurs, en quoi suis-je concerné par cette notion d'avenir, moi qui devrais être mort et enterré à l'instant où j'écris ces lignes-, je ferais mieux de revenir sur les évènements de la journée…_

_Commençons par la soirée qui vient de s'achever…Heureusement que Phineas Black ne peut sortir de son portrait, je l'aurais assassiné sur place sans hésiter, et à main nue, puisque je n'ai plus de baguette. Quand il m'a interpellé de façon si injurieuse, l'envie m'a pris de déchiqueter sa toile, en mémoire de son descendant, ce cher Sirius Black, aussi odieux et grossier que son aïeul. De quoi se mêle t-il, ce répugnant personnage, cette misérable cloporte à l'esprit pervers ?_

_Allons, Severus, si tu as été aussi blessé par ses attaques, c'est parce que tu te sentais pris en faute, avoue-le… Le portrait n'avait-il pas raison ? Tu n'avais rien à faire dans la chambre de ce garçon, à cette heure là. L'histoire de Harper n'était qu'un prétexte, tu le sais parfaitement. Tu t'es creusé la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire au gamin, tu ne pouvais supporter l'idée de te coucher sans l'avoir revu, sans avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, en tête à tête…Tu n'avais pas eu ta dose de Potter-Evans, tu étais en manque, il te fallait le contempler encore et encore, te repaître de sa vue, graver dans ton esprit l' image de son corps à la fois gracile et vigoureux, de son visage aux traits si sensibles, de son regard extraordinaire…_

_Ce que tu as tenté dans la cave, avant le dîner, était tout aussi déraisonnable. Tu deviens intenable, et tu n'en es pourtant qu'à ton deuxième jour passé sous le même toit que lui. _

_Tu n'as pas réfléchi une seconde avant de lui enlever ses lunettes et de passer une main derrière sa tête…En cet instant, il t'appartenait. Pourtant, tu avais vraiment l'intention d'examiner ses yeux, bien qu'il soit charmant avec ses lunettes. Quelles que fussent tes intentions premières, tu aurais voulu l'embrasser que tu ne t'y serais pas pris autrement. Il t'a regardé avec surprise, il n'était même pas sur ses gardes, tant est grande sa confiance en toi. Il a quand même dû se demander quelle mouche t'avait piqué…Tu as plongé tes yeux dans les siens. Vos visages se touchaient presque, vos lèvres étaient éloignées d'à peine un millimètre. Ta main tenait sa tête, tu sentais le contact chaud et soyeux de ses épais cheveux noirs dans ta paume, sous tes doigts, et la tension de sa nuque, légèrement crispée…Son souffle léger se mêlait au tien… Tu frissonnes en pensant à cet instant suspendu où tout était encore possible. Comment eût-il réagi, si tu avais été un millimètre plus loin, et si tu avais posé tes lèvres sur les siennes ?_

_Heureusement, tu as réussi à t'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il était gêné, surpris, embarrassé. Il a vite fait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de toi. Tu es si déplaisant ! Comment pourrait-il apprécier le moindre contact physique avec toi?_

_Puis Granger a surgi, elle nous a regardés attentivement, et je me demande si elle n'a pas compris quelque chose. Je dois faire attention. Cette fille est fine et intelligente, bien plus perspicace que ses deux camarades masculins. Du reste, heureusement qu'elle est là. Heureusement que Black est présent, lui aussi, finalement, aussi contrariant que cela soit…Ils seront un frein à mon comportement insensé…Ils sont là pour me brider. Qui sait ce que j'aurais déjà fait si nous étions seuls ici, Harry et moi ?_

_Le mieux serait que je m'en aille, mais le Magenmagot a tout mis en oeuvre pour que mon séjour ici se prolonge, et cela en dépit de ma volonté. Qu'ils aient cru ou non ce que je leur racontais, ils sont décidés à me considérer comme un homme suspect, voire dangereux. Le ministre était présent, il avait en tête ce que lui avait dit Potter, et c'est cela qui a empêché qu'on me coffre immédiatement à Azkaban. Il a voulu me laisser une chance. Mais tout semblait jouer contre moi, ils m'ont rappelé mon passé de mangemort, l'assassinat de Dumbledore, la mort de Fol-œil, l'oreille de George Weasley, le poste de directeur aux côtés des Carrow. Ils ne m'ont rien épargné, et malgré mes arguments, ils ont campé sur leurs positions. Tant que Minerva et Harry n'auront pas parlé, ils n'en bougeront pas. _

_Et je resterai ici._

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

**Bon, je ne suis pas spécialiste en ophtalmologie, vous vous en êtes sûrement rendus compte, et la petite consultation improvisée de Severus a dû vous sembler bien ridicule…**

**La suite…Ben, je ne sais pas quand elle sera là. Ou mercredi prochain, ou alors pas avant la semaine du 20 au 27, pour cause de départ en vacances…Si vous voulez un chapitre d'ici là, mettez moi plein de reviews, ça me stimulera !! Merci d'avance !**

**Mélanie : **Coucou ! merci beaucoup pour ta review intelligente…Hmm…tu poses de bonnes questions. A quoi joue Harry ? Il connaît en partie les sentiments de Rogue à son égard, alors, ne joue-t-il pas avec le feu ? Et bien en fait, je pense qu'il est plus ou moins inconscient de son propre pouvoir de séduction, et c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme. Il a beau avoir lu le journal et s'interroger à ses heures perdues, il ne réalise pas que son comportement peut entraîner Severus sur une pente dangereuse. Quant à Hermione…et bien, là aussi, tu as raison, elle a deviné beaucoup de choses !

**Odrey : **Bonjour ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu aimes le journal ? Tant mieux, parce que moi, j'adore l'écrire !!


	16. Au Magenmagot

**Hello tout le monde! Vous m'avez si bien encouragée que j'ai réussi à venir à bout de ce chapitre (pas si court que ça!) en un temps record...Pfff...Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur crû, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. En tout cas, merci pour votre gentillesse, elle me va droit au cœur!**

**Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je n'aurai pas internet. Bonne lecture !**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

**Au Magenmagot**

_Ginny,_

_Merci pour ta lettre (je n'y croyais plus… !). Apparemment, tout va bien pour toi à Poudlard, tant mieux! Que le nouveau prof de DCFM soit une femme est plutôt bon signe, en effet, du moment qu'elle ne ressemble pas à Ombrage ! Mais tu as l'air de l'apprécier, elle ne peut donc rien avoir de commun avec le vilain crapaud perfide, si cher à nos cœurs ... A part ça, j'imagine volontiers l'ambiance dans la salle commune et les dortoirs de Gryffondor, grouillant d'élèves en surnombre…Le fait que la plupart de mes contemporains refassent une 7__ème__ année pour obtenir leurs ASPICS ne me surprend pas. Rares sont les privilégiés qui ont pu bénéficier de dérogations pour suivre des études supérieures. C'est vrai que sur ce point, nous avons eu de la chance, Ron, Hermione et moi._

_Mais est-ce vraiment une chance ? Personnellement, je commence à en douter sérieusement. Ici, à l'AFDA, les cours sont durs, le niveau est très élevé, et nous souffrons à chaque instant de notre retard, Ron et moi (sauf en Défense, bien sûr, où nous sommes sans conteste les meilleurs). En potion tout particulièrement, c'est la catastrophe. Le prof est redoutable, une vraie peau de vache, et ô joie! nous le voyons presque tous les jours. Heureusement, nous disposons maintenant d'un labo à la maison, aménagé par Rogue, et nous pouvons nous exercer à nos moments perdus, sous le regard exigeant -mais juste- de notre ancien professeur (comparé à Harper, Rogue est l'incarnation même de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance!) . _

_A propos de Rogue, d'ailleurs, je te rassure. Dans ma précédente lettre, j'avais écrit que la cohabitation se passait mal, et que ton frère et lui ne cessaient de se bouffer le nez. Et bien figure-toi que les choses ont évolué, et que même si ce n'est pas encore le grand amour, il règne à présent entre eux une certaine entente. Disons qu'ils arrivent à se tolérer. Rogue est privé de baguette, ce qui n'améliore pas son humeur, mais il reste assez civil malgré tout, je suis même souvent surpris de ses attentions. Tu me diras qu'il me doit bien ça, mais avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre au pire! En fait, il a toujours son air acariâtre, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, et dès qu'on gratte un peu, on s'aperçoit qu'il a le cœur sur la main (je sais, ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça au sujet de Rogue). C'est vraiment un type étrange, qui gagne à être connu. Sincèrement, je commence à l'apprécier..._

_Son procès avance pas à pas, mais il est toujours considéré comme suspect. On est loin de le voir réhabilité, avec médaille de l'ordre de Merlin et tout le bataclan, comme je l'avais (naïvement) espéré. Vendredi, Mc Go doit faire sa déposition au Magenmagot, vous ne la verrez sans doute pas beaucoup à Poudlard ce jour là. Quant à moi, je dois comparaître samedi matin, et j'avoue que je redoute cette audience. Heureusement, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser, entre les nombreuses heures de cours, les devoirs qui accaparent nos soirées, et même le quidditch (les sélections ont eu lieu cet après midi, Ron et moi avons été pris tous les deux !! Devine un peu qui est le Capitaine de l'équipe ? non, tu ne rêves pas : c'est bien ce cher vieil Olivier Dubois !!)._

_Hermione est encore plus occupée que nous, nous la voyons à peine (ce qui met ton frère en rogne), mais elle a l'air ravie de sa première semaine à l'institut de médicomagie. Evidemment, elle se plaint tout le temps d'avoir de « graves lacunes », et elle a encore emprunté une montagne de bouquins à la bibliothèque. Quand elle a un moment de libre, elle le passe dans le labo à expérimenter de nouvelles potions... avec son sens de l'humour légèrement décalé, elle appelle ça"sa récréation"!!_

_Voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à te raconter. Je pense aller dimanche avec Ron et Hermione rendre visite à mon filleul Teddy, chez sa grand mère Andromeda. Et bien sûr, je compte les jours qui me séparent du 26 septembre, jour béni où je pourrai enfin venir te voir à Pré-au-lard. Il faudra qu'on se fixe un rendez vous, mais on a encore le temps d'y penser…_

_Tu me manques, Ginny. Souvent, pendant les cours, je me surprends à rêver de toi au lieu d'écouter le prof (surtout en psycho, le cours le plus barbant). Rien à faire, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, et je me retrouve dans la forêt près du Terrier, et tu es là avec moi, blottie dans mes bras. Alors, au lieu de me réprimander, écris-moi aussi souvent que possible, et de longues lettres, s'il te plaît! Ca comblera un peu le vide affreux que crée ton absence…_

_Je pense à toi et je t'embrasse tendrement_

_Harry_

**o0o0o0o**

-Potter ! La formule de la potion de rétrécissement ! Dépêchez vous !

Harper le fixait de son regard glacial, et Harry avala sa salive. Bon sang, il l'avait pourtant apprise, cette foutue formule ! Rogue la lui avait même fait répéter, pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

-Heu…deux pincées de racine de belladone broyée et réduite en poudre, une mesure de queues de lucane coupées en dés, trois graines de lin, cinq grammes d'extrait d'estomac de salamandre, et…

-Et… ?

Harry cherchait désespérément le cinquième ingrédient. Inutile d'attendre une aide du côté de Ron, son voisin en savait visiblement encore moins que lui. Déjà, trois étudiants levaient la main, dont cet imbécile de Johnson qui avait toujours réponse à tout et se savait être le chouchou de Harper.

-Très bien, Potter, claqua froidement le professeur. Au fur et à mesure que passent les jours, j'apprends à vous connaître sur d'autres critères que votre renommée, et votre cas me paraît de plus en plus...navrant. Si vous croyez que pour faire un bon auror, il vous suffira de savoir jeter quelques sorts d'attaque et de défense, vous vous trompez lourdement. La science des potions est un art subtil qui n'est pas à la portée du premier venu, et qui fait partie du bagage indispensable pour tout sorcier digne de ce nom, auror ou non. Votre ignorance et votre paresse vous perdront…

Le professeur se tut et fit quelques pas, jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre de Harry. C'était un homme de petite taille aux cheveux grisonnants, coupés très courts. Il y avait quelque chose de mou et de veule dans les traits de son visage banal. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il toisa le garçon, abaissant sur lui un regard gris empreint de mépris.

-Etes vous incapable de mémoriser une simple formule d'un jour sur l'autre, Potter ?

Harry serra les poings sous la table. Il en avait assez d'être harcelé par cet individu déplaisant.

-A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Dit-il calmement. Nous avons d'excellents livres, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les apprendre par cœur…

Le professeur pâlit de colère.

- Non seulement vous êtes totalement ignare, mais en plus, vous êtes d'une rare insolence, articula-t-il d'une voix tremblant d'indignation. Méfiez vous Potter, vous ne pourrez pas vivre éternellement sur votre réputation de héros. Il est temps de vous réveiller si vous voulez faire quelque chose de votre vie. Pour la peine, vous rédigerez quatre feuilles de parchemin sur les étapes de fabrication, les vertus et les effets secondaires de cette fameuse potion dont vous refusez de retenir la composition. A me rendre demain, bien sûr.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, très abattu, tandis que l'enseignant se tournait vers Johnson, son étudiant préféré, et l'interrogeait aimablement. Ce dernier récita toute la formule sans une hésitation. Un véritable singe savant, songea Harry hargneusement.

-Sale connard…grommela Ron, suffisamment bas pour que seul son ami l'entende. Tu vas encore devoir passer ta soirée à travailler avec Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, le professeur venait d'imprimer au tableau une nouvelle formule, celle d'une potion d'invisibilité qu'ils étaient sensés fabriquer immédiatement. Non seulement il fallait la réaliser impeccablement, mais en plus, en un temps record. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre…

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Vous êtes donc bien conscients que face à un moldu, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas avoir recours à la magie?

-Mais pourtant, on peut se servir du sort d'oubliettes, professeur…

-Aha, très bien…je l'attendais, celle là, Liam! Vous avez raison, le sort d'oubliettes existe, mais comme vous l'avez sans doute appris, il ne doit être utilisé que dans des cas extrêmes. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce sort peut entraîner des dégradations irrémédiables sur le système nerveux de celui qui en est la cible…

Harry observait rêveusement Felicity Smith, leur professeur de droit. La jeune femme était vraiment agréable à regarder, avec ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage frais, et ses grands yeux bleus à l'éclat vif et malicieux. Le garçon sentait confusément que tous les étudiants mâles de première année étaient plus ou moins sous son charme. Plus encore que son physique, sa personnalité était à l'origine de ce succès. Elle semblait toujours désireuse de voir chacun donner le meilleur de soi et elle avait le don de manier l'humour avec brio.

-Certains d'entre vous se sont-ils déjà trouvés dans la situation d'avoir recours à la magie devant des moldus?... Ou d'être simplement tentés de le faire? Evidemment, je parle de moldus ne connaissant _pas_ l'existence de la magie...

-Moi, madame! Lança un étudiant du nom de Charles Deller. Mon père est un moldu. Bien sûr, il sait que la magie existe et il a l'habitude de la voir pratiquer, mais ses amis ne sont pas au courant, et quand ils viennent à la maison, nous devons faire attention, ma mère et moi. En plus, nous habitons un quartier moldu. C'est pas toujours évident à gérer.

-Mais vous avez su rester discrets, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu...oui, la plupart du temps. Parfois, il y a des malentendus. Par exemple, un jour, les fleurs de notre jardin ont poussé trop vite dans la nuit, parce que ma mère leur avait distraitement jeté un sort, et une voisine est venue nous demander quel engrais on utilisait. Mon père a inventé une histoire totalement farfelue de compost pourri pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons...

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle et le professeur Smith opina du chef, amusée.

-Il est vrai que ça n'est pas toujours facile, approuva-t-elle, et qu'on peut être tenté de vouloir impressionner les moldus ou d'améliorer rapidement les petites choses de la vie quotidienne, sans tenir compte de leur présence. Bien, merci de votre témoignage, Charles. Quelqu'un d'autre voudrait intervenir?

Il y eut un silence, puis Johnson, le singe savant, prit la parole à son tour. Il avait deux ans de plus que Harry et Ron, ils l'avaient connu autrefois à Poudlard. C'était un ancien serdaigle, un garçon aux cheveux châtains bien peignés et au visage poupon que beaucoup trouvaient séduisant. De l'avis de Harry et Ron, il était surtout incroyablement prétentieux.

-Parfois, les moldus eux mêmes nous espionnent, et nous accusent ensuite d'être des sorciers, des êtres maléfiques, ou des malades dangereux, dit-il de sa voix sentencieuse et appliquée.

Le professeur Smith considéra le garçon d'un oeil intéressé.

-Ce genre de situations peut parfois se présenter, en effet, Arnold. Vous avez un exemple?

-Pas précisément, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Il arrive même que des moldus commettent des crimes sur l'un des nôtres, l'enferment dans leurs hôpitaux ou même dans leurs prisons.

-Allons, il ne faut pas exagérer, se récria Smith en fronçant les sourcils, cela se produit extrêmement rarement. Je crains que vous ne prêtiez attention à des rumeurs plutôt qu'à des faits réels ! Les moldus ne sont pas nos ennemis, et nous devons vivre en bonne intelligence avec eux. Il est important pour nous de bien les connaître, de rester discrets dans nos activités, et de ne jamais nous rendre coupables de la moindre nuisance à leur égard. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter, ou un témoignage, un vrai cette fois, à apporter?

Johnson se renfrogna. Smith ne lui prêta plus attention, et parcourut du regard le groupe des étudiants. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait plus vouloir intervenir.

-Et vous, Harry? Dit alors Smith en se tournant vers le Survivant et en le regardant de ses yeux clairs et rieurs. Vous n'avez pas d'expérience dans ce domaine?

Le garçon se troubla. Il avait certes un passé chargé en matière de fréquentation de moldus, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Heu...commença-t-il, se sentant rougir.

-Il y a quelques années, il a gonflé sa tante moldue comme une montgolfière..., lança soudain Ron, déjà hilare à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Harry le fusilla du regard. Son ami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire son malin devant Smith. Il y eut diverses exclamations étonnées ou amusées. Le professeur de droit fixait maintenant le Survivant avec une attention renouvelée.

-Oh! Vraiment? Voulez vous nous raconter cet épisode, Harry?

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et soutint bravement le regard bleu de son professeur.

-C'est à dire que...c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Ma tante m'avait...disons qu'elle m'avait mis en colère, et...tout à coup, sans que je comprenne comment, elle s'est mise à gonfler, au point de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Je n'avais que treize ans, je ne savais pas d'où provenait ce phénomène bizarre, ni comment l'empêcher.

En revoyant la scène, Harry sourit malgré lui. Felicity Smith ne fut pas la seule à pouffer de rire. La moitié des étudiants étaient pliés en deux.

-Et...comment cet évènement fâcheux s'est-il terminé? Questionna le professeur quand son fou-rire se fut calmé.

-Mal. Le ministère a dû intervenir. Il a fallu la rattraper, puis lui jeter un sort d'oubliettes.

Smith le regarda avec gravité.

-Je vois. Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez été sanctionné...

L'air sombre, Harry ne répondit pas. Smith reprit la parole.

-On ne peut reprocher à un sorcier de treize ans d'avoir accompli involontairement un acte de magie devant un moldu ou à ses dépends. Bien entendu, il n'en est pas de même pour un sorcier adulte et diplômé. Harry avait certainement de bonnes raisons de se mettre en colère contre sa tante. Un moldu peut nous contrarier, nous pousser à bout. Nous devons cependant nous contrôler et éviter de faire appel à la magie pour résoudre notre problème ou régler le conflit en prenant le dessus... En ce qui concerne les aurors, la réglementation est extrêmement sévère, vous allez vous en rendre compte par vous mêmes. Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre quatre, intitulé: "devoirs et obligations d'un auror face aux moldus", et lisez le silencieusement. Je vous propose que nous échangions ensuite nos réflexions à ce propos.

Harry se mit à lire le chapitre, mais il était légèrement distrait. Une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit. Une idée extraordinaire, une idée folle, et il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Ron, aussitôt que possible...

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Je vous ai raconté comment s'est passée ma nouvelle comparution ce matin au ministère. A vous de me dire, Potter, si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour vos travaux …

Harry grimaça un sourire, embarrassé.

-Vous allez penser que je le fais exprès, mais…j'ai quatre feuilles de parchemin à remplir pour Harper. Sur la potion de rétrécissement.

Le visage de Severus ne marqua aucune émotion.

-Je ne cherche même pas à savoir comment vous vous débrouillez pour hériter chaque jour d'une telle surcharge de travail…

-Il ne fait rien de spécial, professeur, intervint Ron vivement. Il se contente d'être Harry Potter, c'est suffisant pour que ce bâtard se déchaîne contre lui…

-Je vois. Dommage ! Je pensais que Potter jouait volontairement à l'idiot pour avoir le privilège de travailler avec moi le soir en rentrant …

Les garçons rirent de bon cœur. Ils étaient tous trois assis au salon, attendant le retour d'Hermione en buvant des bierraubeurres. Rogue posa son verre vide et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que Harper attend de vous que vous décriviez en détail le processus de fabrication de cette potion, Potter. C'est un travail de longue haleine. Il vaudrait mieux vous y mettre tout de suite, et prendre des notes au fur et à mesure.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en désordre.

-Vous avez raison, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu viens, Ron ?

-Heu…pas tout de suite. Je descendrai tout à l'heure, avec Hermy.

Rogue avait déjà quitté son fauteuil et semblait attendre Harry.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre serviabilité, professeur…, bredouilla le garçon en levant vers Severus un regard coupable.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un programme chargé, Potter. Et vous savez bien que je me consacre volontiers à la fabrication de potions, même si je dois pour cela supporter votre présence.

-Merci, murmura Harry en passant devant lui pour gagner le couloir.

Severus le suivit, faisant au passage tournoyer sa robe noire. Ron l'observait avec étonnement. Il avait du mal à reconnaître l'insupportable, l'injuste, l'odieux professeur qui leur avait pourri la vie six années durant à Poudlard…

Une demie heure plus tard, dans le laboratoire, Harry avait préparé une bonne partie des ingrédients sous l'œil vigilant de Severus. Dans le chaudron bouillonnait un liquide sombre et épais.

-Que devez vous faire maintenant, Harry ? Questionna l'homme qui se tenait bras croisés, le dos appuyé à la paillasse la plus proche.

-Jeter les queues de lucane dans le chaudron et tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Bien ! Allez-y.

Harry s'exécuta.

-Tout en tournant, observez bien ce qui se passe. Vous noterez tout de suite la réaction sur votre parchemin, histoire de ne rien oublier.

Tandis que Harry manœuvrait lentement la spatule, le liquide prit une belle teinte violette, tout en devenant progressivement plus fluide.

-J'arrête, maintenant, professeur ?

-Comment êtes-vous sensé m'appeler ?

-Oh, pardon…heu…j'arrête de tourner, là, Severus ?

-Bien sûr, malheureux ! A moins que vous ne vouliez voir le liquide vous sauter à la figure !

Harry lâcha la spatule, et prit sa plume avant de se pencher sur le parchemin pour prendre des notes.

-Etape suivante ? Interrogea Rogue d'un ton implacable dès que le garçon eut fini.

-Heu…l'estomac de salamandre ?

Le professeur approuva sobrement de la tête.

-Prenez garde à bien le broyer avant de l'ajouter au mélange.

Harry prit le morceau de pâte qu'il avait déjà pesé, le mit dans le mortier et se mit à le pilonner consciencieusement. C'était une matière résistante et visqueuse, peu agréable à travailler. Les yeux noirs de Severus posés constamment sur lui ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il sentait l'intensité de ce regard, et les soupçons qui l'avaient effleuré à la lecture du journal lui revenaient tout à coup à l'esprit. L'homme n'éprouvait-il pas pour lui un peu plus qu'une simple affection ? Cette pensée dérangeante venait contrarier le nouveau projet qui avait pris forme dans son esprit lors de son cours de droit, et dont il n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron...

Le garçon ne pouvait toutefois rien faire d'autre pour l'instant que de s'activer et de faire de son mieux pour éviter que Rogue perde trop son temps en sa compagnie. Gêné par ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il rejeta d'un mouvement de tête ses mèches en arrière, mais la sueur en collait certaines à son front et à ses tempes.

-Voilà, je crois que je l'ai bien écrasée, non ?

Rogue baissa les yeux vers le mortier. Il haussa les épaules.

-Vous êtes seul juge. Mais je vous préviens: si c'est insuffisant, la réaction sera immédiate.

Harry pilonna encore la pâte gluante quelques secondes, puis, fatigué et lassé de ce geste répétitif, il leva le mortier d'un mouvement brusque et en renversa carrément le contenu dans le chaudron, se penchant aussitôt au dessus pour observer le résultat. Il perçut confusément le cri étranglé que poussait Rogue et son déplacement précipité, tandis que lui même se rejetait vivement en arrière pour éviter le geyser. Mais il était trop tard. Quelques gouttes l'avaient atteint au visage et dans le cou.

-Imbécile ! Gronda Severus en se jetant sur lui pour constater les dégâts.

Harry sentait la brûlure du produit sur sa peau. Il enleva rapidement ses lunettes. Rogue avait couru jusqu'à l'armoire et en sortait déjà une fiole et du coton.

-Quel besoin aviez-vous de verser la pâte si brutalement ? S'indigna l'homme en revenant vers lui hâtivement. Et qui vous a dit de vous pencher au dessus du chaudron ? Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais ?

-Je vais me soigner moi même, il n'y a pas de raison..., protesta Harry en amorçant un mouvement pour prendre la fiole des mains de Rogue.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Vous tenez à rester défiguré jusqu'à la fin de vos jours? Asseyez-vous, levez le menton et ne bougez plus. Et fermez les yeux, au lieu de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu !

Docilement, Harry fit comme Rogue le lui demandait. L'homme se mit à appliquer de la potion apaisante sur sa peau, frottant chacun des endroits où le produit l'avait touché. Tout en s'activant, l'ex-espion continuait à grommeler, mais la douceur de son geste contredisait la sévérité de ses propos.

-Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas de baguette, et vous vous arrangez quand même pour vous mettre dans des situations impossibles, alors que je ne peux pas vous soigner correctement. Je vais finir par croire que Harper a raison, Potter. Votre cas est désespéré!

-Je sais…murmura Harry piteusement, du bout des lèvres, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

-Taisez-vous et cessez de bouger ! Essayez de me faciliter la tâche, bon sang! Vous voulez rendre ce devoir demain matin, oui ou non ? Alors, vous allez éviter de recommencer ce genre de stupidités. Je ne peux quand même pas surveiller chacun de vos gestes.

-Hmmm…répondit Harry qui n'osait plus desserrer les dents.

Quel idiot il faisait ! Rogue avait raison, il était d'une maladresse et d'une négligence impardonnables. La fatigue ne justifiait pas tout. Parallèlement aux reproches qu'il s'adressait sans complaisance, il songeait une fois de plus que l'homme lui portait une attention légèrement excessive, et cette pensée le mettait à nouveau mal à l'aise. Mais il était trop tard pour se soustraire à ses mains douces et précises. Et il devait bien reconnaître que leur contact sur son visage et dans son cou n'était pas désagréable...

-Voilà, dit enfin Severus, après s'être appliqué dix bonnes minutes à soigner le garçon. Je pense avoir réparé les dégâts. Vous ne porterez aucune trace de cet accident. Ressentez-vous encore une brûlure quelque part?

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Severus était toujours penché au dessus de lui, l'expression inquiète.

-Non…plus rien, sourit le garçon, les joues empourprées. C'est parfait. Merci professeur… heu, Severus. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

Rogue s'écarta, permettant ainsi à Harry de se lever. L'homme lui tendait ses lunettes et il les remit sur son nez.

-Bon, je vais noter l'erreur que j'ai commise et la réaction qu'elle a provoquée, dit le garçon d'un ton sérieux. Ca peut être intéressant pour mon devoir.

-Si vous n'avez pas peur de déclencher les foudres de Harper, faites donc! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une étape de la démarche expérimentale.

Severus s'éloigna pour aller ranger la fiole et le coton dans l'armoire. Au même instant, Ron et Hermione descendaient les marches et entraient dans le laboratoire.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Square Grimmaurd-3 septembre. 23H15_

_Comme mardi, deux aurors m'ont raccompagné ici après ma comparution ... De toute façon, comment pourrais-je transplaner sans baguette ? Le fait d'être traité comme un malfaiteur me semble de plus en plus insoutenable. Je voudrais au moins pouvoir récupérer ma baguette et recouvrer rapidement ma liberté de mouvement. Non que j'aie des choses très passionnantes à faire. Mais cette situation est décidément trop humiliante... Je déteste être ainsi dépendant, même si cela me permet de vivre auprès de celui qui ...disons, d'un être qui m'est cher._

_Cette deuxième audience s'est déroulée de la même manière que la première. Malheureusement, ils m'ont questionné sur toutes sortes de points qui leur paraissaient obscurs, et le sauvetage dans la Cabane hurlante en faisait partie. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Harry avait pu me sauver alors qu'il était sensé être occupé simultanément avec Voldemort. J'ai donc été contraint de révéler qu'il avait remonté le temps. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas et en ont été extrêmement surpris, voire choqués. Evidemment, ils se sont mis à exiger des détails. Je m'en suis tiré en disant que je ne savais pas grand chose à ce sujet et qu'ils feraient mieux d'interroger directement le principal intéressé. _

_Comme ils ne laissent rien au hasard, ils se sont montrés également curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu l'amener à entreprendre ce voyage temporel. Je n'allais bien sûr pas parler du journal intime... Que racontera Harry samedi à ce propos ? Je souhaite qu'il ne fasse aucune allusion à mes cahiers... L'idée que les juges puissent demander à les lire est tout simplement impensable!_

_Le garçon va-t-il m'en vouloir d'avoir dévoilé une partie de la vérité? Au tribunal, j'en ai dit le moins possible, mais je l'ai quand même gravement compromis. Certes, je n'avais pas le choix, mais je me sens mal à cette idée...Pourtant, quand je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure, il n'a pas paru particulièrement ému. Maintenant qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, il semblerait que sa confiance dans l'avenir soit plus forte que tout le reste…_

_Nous avons passé la soirée dans le laboratoire. Harry avait encore une fois écopé d'un devoir supplémentaire, et devait expérimenter une potion de rétrécissement. Weasley et Granger nous ont rejoints plus tard, mais nous avons eu près d'une heure à travailler en tête à tête, Harry et moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement: honnêtement, dois-je bénir ou maudire ce salaud de Harper, qui me donne de si belles occasions de frôler la ligne rouge...?_

_Sans baguette, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, si ce n'est couper des ingrédients, tourner délicatement une potion ou donner des conseils... parfois, tenir une main pour améliorer un geste... observer et critiquer. Et je ne me prive pas d'observer mon jeune apprenti (je ne sais pas s'il aimerait que je le nomme ainsi…). Je le regarde intensément tandis qu'il exécute tous ces petits gestes, j'admire l'expression sérieuse de son visage, la forme gracieuse de ses sourcils très noirs, légèrement froncés sous l'effet de la concentration, la manière dont ses mèches sombres lui tombent sur le front, ses épaules droites, ses hanches étroites, son dos souple, ses mains fines et musclées...Parfois, il lève les yeux vers moi et surprend mon regard posé sur lui. Il ne semble pas se troubler, mais me sourit, et mon cœur s'affole._

_Ce soir, ce stupide garçon s'est arrangé pour transformer son chaudron en volcan, et comme il a eu la bonne idée de se pencher au dessus au moment de l'éruption, il a reçu quelques gouttes de produit corrosif sur le visage. J'ai entrepris de le soigner, passant outre ses faibles protestations ( formulées à l'évidence par acquis de conscience). Durant de longues minutes, je me suis appliqué à enduire ses brûlures de baume apaisant et cicatrisant. Les yeux clos, il se laissait faire sagement, confiant, abandonné entre mes mains expertes...J'ai honte de dire que j'y ai trouvé un plaisir intense, et que j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas me pencher et baiser ces lèvres paisibles, simplement offertes. Ces lèvres... ne les aurais-je pas également volontiers mordues ?Ce sont les lèvres de James, et non celles de Lily. C'est bien la preuve, s'il en fallait une, qu'il y a en moi quelque chose de déséquilibré, de malsain (rien de bien nouveau dans ce triste constat). Comment puis-je désirer soumettre ce garçon à mes caresses et au même instant, être tenté de le molester? Car les deux tendances sont en moi, bien présentes, et je me bats contre les deux à la fois..._

_Pour être certain que je ne négligeais aucune brûlure, il a fallu que j'écarte le col de sa chemise, que je glisse mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire si bien dessinée...Impossible de ne pas être troublé par ce contact délicieux. Quand il a enfin rouvert les yeux et m'a regardé, il m'a semblé que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Je me sentais fautif (je n'avais pourtant fait que mon devoir), l'a-t-il compris? Ses joues étaient adorablement roses... Mais j'ai réussi à garder le contrôle, malgré tout. Je me maîtriserai beaucoup moins bien cette nuit, hélas, dans la solitude et la moiteur de ce lit que je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre..._

_Comment tout cela va-t-il finir? _

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Nous vous écoutons, Mr Potter. Expliquez-nous le rôle que vous avez joué dans le sauvetage de Severus Rogue, ici présent, le jour de la bataille de Poudlard.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant au calme. Il avait décidé que le ministre assis en face de lui ne lui faisait pas peur, pas plus que tous les juges installés dans les gradins et dont les regards convergeaient unanimement vers lui.

-Le 29 août dernier, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait d'affermir, j'ai remonté le temps pour me trouver dans la Cabane hurlante et ramener le professeur Rogue à la vie.

Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea plusieurs secondes avant que le ministre Shacklebolt intervienne à nouveau.

-Vous avez remonté le temps…aviez-vous demandé une autorisation au ministère, Mr Potter ?

-Non.

Le ministre attendit un moment avant de reprendre d'un ton désapprobateur:

-Savez-vous que, ce faisant, vous vous mettiez hors la loi ?

-Je l'ai appris depuis. Je ne le savais pas au moment où j'ai entrepris ce voyage temporel, mentit Harry avec aplomb.

Les plumes à papote dansaient au dessus des parchemins, prenant note de toutes les paroles échangées.

-Quel système avez vous utilisé, Mr Potter ?

-Une remonteuse.

Il y eut un bruissement de voix dans les rangs des juges vêtus de robe mauves ornées d'un grand « M ».

-Je ne crois pas que cet engin soit répertorié dans le catalogue des objets magiques autorisés. Pouvez-vous nous le décrire, Mr Potter ?

-C'est une sorte de montre qu'on fixe au poignet, et qui permet de déterminer la date et l'heure du jour auquel on désire remonter, grâce à un système d'aiguilles .

-Intéressant. Où vous vous êtes vous procuré cette…remonteuse ?

-Auprès de son inventeur.

-Qui est... ?

-Heu…avant de donner son nom, j'aimerais être certain que ce monsieur ne sera pas inquiété par ma faute. Il tenait à garder l'anonymat.

-Nous ne pouvons donner aucune garantie de cet ordre, Mr Potter. Vous vous devez de nous révéler toute la vérité, comme vous en avez fait le serment, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, pour vous même comme pour ceux qui vous ont aidé.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Non seulement vous serez sanctionné, mais le suspect Severus Rogue risque d'en subir les effets négatifs, car votre témoignage en sera discrédité. Et sachez que de toute façon, il ne sera pas difficile pour nous de retrouver ce fameux inventeur si l'enquête le nécessite, quelque soit l'endroit où il se cache.

-La personne qui m'a prêté la remonteuse n'est en rien responsable du fait que j'aie transgressé la loi. Il s'est contenté de me rendre service, sans penser à mal.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'estimer sa part de responsabilité, Mr Potter, mais aux juges du Magenmagot. Veuillez nous donner son nom, s'il vous plaît.

Harry hésita, tenté de rejeter la demande du ministre. Puis il regarda Rogue, qui se tenait assis non loin de lui entre deux aurors comme un vulgaire malfrat, et il réalisa une fois de plus que son sort était entre ses mains. Alors, il parla d'une voix tendue.

-Cet homme s'appelle Adalbert Bodlock. C'est le professeur Dumbledore, par l'intermédiaire de son portrait, qui m'a parlé de lui et de son invention, et m'a encouragé à aller le trouver.

Harry ne craignait pas de mouiller Dumbledore. Il savait que le vieillard l'aurait incité lui même à le faire. Après tout, son ancien mentor ne risquait plus rien. Il était bel et bien mort, et le livre diffamatoire de Rita Skeeter était déjà paru depuis belle lurette...

Une nouvelle rumeur parcourut les rangs des juges. L'un d'eux leva une main. C'était un vieil homme gras et chauve. Le ministre lui donna la parole.

-Je connais ce Bodlock, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de stentor. Son invention astucieuse avait été interdite en son temps, car jugée trop peu fiable. Depuis, il a disparu de la circulation.

-Je vois, dit le ministre. Comment l'avez vous retrouvé, Harry ?

-En faisant quelques recherches, et avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore.

Le garçon remarqua que le ministre dissimulait difficilement un sourire. Il s'en trouva légèrement rasséréné.

-Et cet homme a accepté de vous prêter un objet dont l'usage avait été interdit ? Continua Shacklebolt comme si de rien n'était.

-Il ne voulait pas le faire. C'est moi qui ai insisté…

-Vous l'avez contraint d'une manière ou d'une autre?

"J'ai bien failli le faire", songea Harry en se souvenant des réticences insupportables du vieux peintre.

-Heu…non, quand même pas.

-Donc, il est bien complice. Etes-vous toujours en possession de l'engin ?

-Non, je le lui ai rapporté dès que je n'en ai plus eu besoin.

-Bien. Nous nous occuperons de cette affaire de voyage temporel plus tard. Maintenant, revenons au cas qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, à savoir, celui de Severus Rogue. Expliquez-nous comment vous vous y êtes pris pour le sauver à l'insu du Lord noir, Mr Potter. Une morsure de serpent n'est pas évidente à soigner !

-Heu…j'étais caché tout près, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Juste après l'attaque de Nagini, j'ai jeté un sort de bloque-venin, puis j'ai appliqué dès que j'ai pu une potion curative sur la blessure.

Le garçon aperçut du coin de l'œil certains juges qui secouaient la tête d'un air admiratif. Ils discutèrent un moment entre eux avant que le ministre tape du marteau sur la table pour ramener le calme et reprenne son interrogatoire, imperturbable.

-Une question reste entière, Mr Potter. Pourquoi avez-vous sauvé Rogue ? Comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'il était de votre côté, et non de celui du Lord noir comme nous le supposions tous ?

Légèrement déstabilisé, Harry se concentra quelques secondes avant de se lancer dans sa réponse.

-Mr Rogue m'a toujours aidé, mais en restant dans l'ombre. Par exemple, c'est lui qui m'a fourni secrètement l'épée de gryffondor, le seul objet capable de détruire les horcruxes de Voldemort. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore. La nuit de la bataille de Poudlard, j'étais présent avec mes amis dans la Cabane hurlante quand le Lord noir a convoqué le professeur Rogue. Il a lancé son serpent sur lui, puis il n'a pas tardé à quitter les lieux. Juste après que Voldemort soit parti, je suis sorti de ma cachette pour venir trouver Mr Rogue qui gisait sur le sol, gravement blessé. C'est alors que, sentant qu'il était entrain de mourir, il m'a transmis ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Je les ai recueillis dans une fiole, et je suis allé les lire grâce à la pensine du professeur Dumbledore. C'est là que j'ai compris le vrai rôle qu'il avait joué dans la guerre. Et plus tard, c'est ce qui m'a convaincu de remonter le temps pour revenir sur place et le sauver. J'étais simplement révolté par l'injustice de son sort !

Tout en prononçant les derniers mots, Harry échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Rogue qui le fixait, impassible en apparence. Le garçon réalisa qu'il y avait comme un accord tacite entre eux pour ne pas évoquer le journal intime.

-Savez-vous que des pensées et des souvenirs peuvent être falsifiés, Mr Potter ? Qui vous garantissait que le suspect ne vous mentait pas, que ce n'était pas une manière de vous manipuler en vous attendrissant sur son sort ?

-Il n'était pas en état de falsifier quoi que ce soit. Je vous répète qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Son intention n'était pas de m'attendrir, mais de me transmettre un message de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Ce message était le suivant: je devais aller trouver Voldemort et le laisser me tuer, pour que la part de son âme qui était enfouie en moi puisse être détruite. Après avoir lu ce message dans la pensine, j'ai rejoint Voldemort, et vous connaissez la suite. Jusqu'au bout, Rogue a été au service du professeur Dumbledore et des forces du bien en général. Jamais homme n'a été plus loyal et plus courageux.

Le ministre se tourna vers son voisin, et prenant exemple sur lui, tous les juges se mirent à discuter bruyamment entre eux. Harry patientait calmement. Encore une fois, il regarda Rogue. L'homme avait baissé les paupières et attendait comme lui la conclusion du tribunal.

-Bien, reprit finalement le ministre, faisant taire les autres membres de sa voix puissante. D'autres témoins doivent encore se présenter à la barre la semaine prochaine, et il est trop tôt aujourd'hui pour délibérer. Nous avons pris bonne note de votre témoignage, Mr Potter. Il semble en accord avec celui du professeur Mc Gonagall. Nous vous tiendrons informé des débats et du verdict. Il se peut que nous ayons à nouveau besoin de vous entendre d'ici quelques temps. Quant à votre affaire de voyage temporel, je ne vous cache pas qu'elle nous préoccupe sérieusement. Sur ce point là également, nous vous informerons par courrier des décisions prises. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry fit un signe de tête, et avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue. Le visage de l'ex-espion portait toujours ce masque de froideur et de neutralité, mais Harry savait qu'il pouvait dissimuler les émotions les plus fortes...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ron était parti rendre visite à George au Chemin de Traverse. Quant à Harry et Rogue, ils se trouvaient au ministère, convoqués devant le Magenmagot. Hermione était donc seule square Grimmaurd, ce samedi matin là, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la présence de Kreattur, occupé à astiquer les cuivres dans la cuisine…

Pleine d'énergie et de bonnes résolutions, elle s'était mise à travailler d'arrache-pied, mais au bout d'une heure, sa concentration baissa quelque peu d'intensité, et elle se surprit à rêvasser, le menton dans une main...

Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle se demandait ce qui, dans le journal intime de Rogue, avait bien pu émouvoir Harry au point de le convaincre de remonter le temps pour sauver son ancien professeur tant abhorré...Cette question la travaillait inlassablement. De plus, en observant le comportement de son ami et celui de Rogue, elle sentait confusément qu'il y avait entre eux quelque chose de mystérieux, une sorte de complicité, de non-dit dont ils étaient exclus, Ron et elle.

Ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait la contrariait profondément. Elle n'aimait pas devoir accepter qu'une partie de la réalité lui échappe, elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Evidemment, le plus simple eût été d'en parler directement avec Harry, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, ou alors, elle n'avait pas osé aborder franchement la question devant lui. Si elle avait pu lire ce journal, ne serait-ce que quelques passages, elle aurait pu se faire une idée plus précise de la vérité.

Et peut-être, avoir une confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait ...

Sans trop savoir quelle force la poussait à se lever de sa chaise, elle abandonna sa plume et se trouva debout au milieu de sa chambre. Elle en sortit et emprunta silencieusement le couloir. Elle passa devant les portes du salon, puis devant celles des chambres de Harry et de Ron, pour se trouver enfin face à celle de Rogue. La grande maison était silencieuse. Hermione hésita à peine avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer dans la pièce. Après avoir refermé derrière elle, la jeune fille regarda avec curiosité autour d'elle.

Tout naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le bureau sur lequel étaient posés une plume et un encrier. Elle savait que l'homme n'avait plus de baguette. Ses affaires ne devaient pas être protégées aussi efficacement qu'en temps normal…

Un pesant sentiment de culpabilité faisait trembler les mains d'Hermione tandis qu'elle tirait les tiroirs un à un, poussée par un désir irrésistible. Elle les ouvrit tous sans difficulté. Dans l'un d'eux, elle trouva un épais cahier noir. Elle le sortit et le feuilleta. Les premières pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture serrée, bien connue. Les joues écarlates, le cœur battant d'impatience et de crainte, la jeune fille s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et se plongea avidement dans la lecture.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos réactions! Vos reviews sont ma principale motivation pour continuer!**

**Naste: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

**Mélie: **Oui, il faut m'envoyer des messages, il n'y a pas de meilleur stimulant ! Et non, les vacances, ce n'est pas bien pour écrire, car j'ai les enfants à la maison qui monopolisent l'ordinateur et qui viennent lire par dessus mon épaule quand j'écris, ce que je déteste ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !


	17. Conciliabules

**Hello tout le monde !! Je suis enfin rentrée de mon exil vosgien, et je reprends la publication de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part. Je vous ai envoyé une réponse très impersonnelle, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'était ça ou il n'y avait pas de nouveau chapitre ce jeudi…Je tâcherai de me rattraper la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

**Conciliabules**

-Harry, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre. Surpris, Harry la fit entrer. Ils venaient juste de se séparer après avoir passé la soirée ensemble au salon. Rogue s'était enfermé depuis longtemps dans ses appartements.

-Avec votre entraînement de quidditch, je n'ai pas pu te voir de l'après-midi, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire gêné. Maintenant, Ron est sous la douche, il en a pour un bon moment.

Intrigué, Harry fit signe à son amie de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Toujours vaguement souriante, la jeune fille ne semblait cependant pas décidée à parler. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux, et attendit, comme si c'était Harry qui l'avait sollicitée en premier. Le garçon était fatigué, il s'impatienta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut. Elle toussa, passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de dire d'une voix incertaine :

-Je voulais savoir...hum...combien de temps penses-tu que Rogue devra encore séjourner ici?

-Je ne sais pas..., dit le garçon, étonné par la question, tout en s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord du lit, face à son amie. Logiquement, il devrait rester aussi longtemps que sa réhabilitation n'aura pas abouti, et qu'il n'aura pas récupéré sa baguette. Pourquoi? Sa présence te gêne à ce point? A moins que tu sois venue me parler au nom de Ron?

-Non, pas du tout, Ron ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Finalement, il s'est plutôt bien habitué à lui. En fait...

-En fait?

Hermione détourna les yeux, l'air encore plus embarrassée.

-Hum…ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment gênant. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre...

Elle prit une inspiration.

-Bon...je me lance, autant être franche et te dire carrément de quoi il retourne. Ce matin, j'étais seule dans la maison, pendant que tu comparaissais avec Rogue au Magenmagot et que Ron se trouvait chez George. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, je suis allée fouiller le bureau de Rogue…

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-…J'y ai trouvé son journal intime.

-Tu n'as pas…

-Si… je l'ai lu. Je sais, Harry, ce que j'ai fait est très... répréhensible.

A présent, les pommettes d'Hermione étaient écarlates.

-Ce...ce n'est pas possible, tu te moques de moi…

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Harry était consterné.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

Son amie paraissait confuse, mais elle soutint malgré tout hardiment son regard.

-C'est bizarre, dit-elle très bas. J'ai agi en quelque sorte contre ma propre volonté. En fait, j'avais des... drôles d'idées depuis quelques temps. C'était devenu intenable, et l'occasion était trop belle. Je suis entrée dans sa chambre comme une somnambule...

-Tu es folle...

-Oui, c'est bien possible. Je suis allée jusqu'au bureau, j'ai ouvert les tiroirs et dans le dernier, il y avait un cahier noir. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas protégé!

-Evidemment, grinça Harry, Rogue n'a plus de baguette depuis plusieurs jours ! S'il a laissé son journal là, si accessible, c'est parce qu'il pensait pouvoir nous faire confiance !

-Probablement…Sauf s'il désirait plus ou moins consciemment que quelqu'un vienne le lire… ?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Fulmina le garçon. Ecoute, Hermione, franchement, je ne te reconnais pas. Ca ne te ressemble pas, ce comportement ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que…

-Oui, Harry, coupa-t-elle d'un ton las, je suis parfaitement consciente de l'indiscrétion que j'ai commise. Mais ça y est, le méfait est accompli, il est trop tard pour le déplorer.

Le garçon serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

-Et...et s'il s'en aperçoit ?

-Impossible. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Moi, j'avais une baguette, contrairement à lui. Je me suis assurée que mon passage ne laisserait aucune trace.

Il y eut un silence. Harry dévisageait son amie comme s'il avait brusquement découvert quelqu'un de totalement inconnu.

-Tu ne lui faisais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Reprit-il avec amertume. Tu ne m'as jamais cru, quand j'ai affirmé qu'il était toujours resté fidèle à Dumbledore ?

-Mais si, bien sûr que si, Harry. Il ne s'agit pas de cela. D'ailleurs, je n'ai eu accès qu'à son cahier le plus récent, commencé lors de son installation dans cette maison. Les cahiers antérieurs n'étaient pas dans le bureau. Je suppose qu'ils sont rangés dans son coffre…

-Ecoute, c'est simple, explosa Harry. Je trouve ça...écœurant... dégueulasse! Imagine que quelqu'un te fasse ça, à toi !

-Je ne laisserais pas traîner mon journal dans un endroit pareil…

-Peu importe. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais te conduire de cette manière…, gronda le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que Phineas Nigellus n'était pas dans son portrait.

-Ce qui aurait été vraiment dégueulasse, ç'aurait été de ne pas t'en parler. De toute façon, ce que j'ai lu dans ce cahier n'a fait que confirmer ce que je soupçonnais depuis un moment.

Harry ne dit rien. Hermione l'observait, visiblement impatiente de continuer.

-Tu ne te doutes pas de ce que c'est ? glissa-t-elle d'un ton plein d'insinuation.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir! Bon sang, ça ne me regarde pas! S'exclama Harry furieux avant de se lever et de traverser la pièce à grands pas. De toute façon, pas besoin d'aller violer l'intimité de Rogue pour deviner ce qui le chiffonne!, poursuivit-il après avoir jeté un sort de silence en direction de la porte. Je parie qu'il se désole à longueur de page d'être enfermé ici, d'être privé de sa baguette, et d'être traité par la justice comme le pire des criminels!

-Eh bien, détrompe-toi ! C'est tout le contraire! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il se sent humilié. Mais il est ravi de se trouver ici, et pour cause…

Le garçon s'arrêta net et la regarda fixement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Il apprécie les petits plats de Kreattur ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Peut-être, mais il n'en parle pas dans son journal. Non, ce qu'il apprécie surtout, c'est la présence de celui qui lui offre si gentiment l'hospitalité…tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

-Hmmm…, grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je savais quoi ?

-Que Rogue est... amoureux de toi ?

Soudain très rouge, Harry se mit à chercher des mots pour répondre à son amie, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il se sentait piégé, ou pire, comme pris en faute. Quant à elle, elle le jaugeait du regard, amusée.

-Allons, Harry, tu as lu son journal, tu étais forcément au courant ! Ne fais pas l'innocent !

-Nn…écoute, Hermione, j'ai lu effectivement son journal jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard, mais rien ne permettait d'affirmer que…qu'il était…heu, je veux dire…

-Peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi explicite, mais il y avait forcément des indices. Parlait-il de toi dans ses écrits ?

-Heu…oui, un peu, forcément…

-Un peu ?

-Bon, d'accord, il parlait beaucoup de moi. Il s'inquiétait de ce que j'arrive à remplir ma mission. Mais de là à dire qu'il était…heu…

-Ok, peu importe. Sache que moi, je m'en doutais depuis un bon moment. Il suffit d'observer la manière dont il te regarde…Dont il te mange des yeux, devrais-je dire. Dans son dernier cahier, c'est absolument évident, il ne voit que toi, ne pense qu'à toi, et encore, je te fais grâce des détails…

Harry regardait le plancher. Pourquoi Hermione lui disait-elle tout cela ? Cherchait-elle à le mettre mal à l'aise ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

-Et comment dois je prendre cette information ? Grommela-t-il finalement après que le silence entre eux se fût prolongé.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Je voulais simplement te prévenir. Et aussi, te mettre en garde. Tu es si naïf dans ce domaine !

-En quoi devrais-je changer mon comportement ?

-Oh, écoute…je n'en ai aucune idée ! Reste toi-même ! Mais peut-être que savoir ce que je t'ai dit va changer ta manière de voir Rogue, et d'interpréter certaines de ses paroles ou de ses gestes.

Harry fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

-J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Maintenant, je vais être super emprunté avec lui, et tout va être plus compliqué à gérer.

-Il valait mieux que tu sois au courant, Harry. Il ne faut pas que ton attitude à son égard prête à confusion...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Que si tu te montres trop...gentil avec lui, il risque de mal le comprendre. A présent, je pense qu'il faut qu'il soit réhabilité le plus vite possible, et puis qu'il s'en aille loin d'ici, qu'il retrouve une vie normale, indépendante. S'il s'attache trop à toi, et toi à lui, ça va devenir ingérable, en effet.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord! S'enflamma Harry. J'ai une responsabilité envers lui. Ca ne suffit pas, de dire qu'il doit être réhabilité, et puis adieu, débrouille-toi mon pote ! Je l'ai ramené à la vie, mais si c'est pour qu'il sombre dans la solitude et la déprime, je ne lui aurai pas rendu service, au contraire.

-Ce n'est pas de ton ressort, Harry. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, ce n'est pas à toi de le rendre heureux, il faut qu'il se débrouille tout seul comme un grand. Ou alors, c'est que tu…

La jeune fille se tut brusquement et fixa le garçon.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ou alors, reprit-elle lentement, c'est que tu préfères rompre avec Ginny et...avoir une relation avec lui…

-Hein ? Tu es folle ?

-Mais atterris, Harry! S'énerva Hermione. Tu dis toi-même que tu ne veux pas l'abandonner à la solitude et que tu refuses qu'il déprime! Pour l'instant, au vu de ce que j'ai lu, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas trente-six manières!

-C'est ridicule !

-C'est toi qui es ridicule ! Tu es aveugle, tu ne vois même pas que ce type est fou amoureux et qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de toi pour…

-Pour ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

-Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Et moi, je pense que tu exagères ! Une chose est sûre, c'est que Rogue était amoureux de ma mère. Il se trouve que je lui ressemble, OK. De là à dire qu'il est amoureux de moi, ou je ne sais quoi, il y a un monde. Je suis un garçon, pas une fille. Que je sache, il n'est pas gay, le fait qu'il ait aimé ma mère en est la preuve! Je ne vois donc pas comment il pourrait…

La jeune fille ricana.

-Encore une démonstration de ta naïveté, ou de ta mauvaise foi, je ne sais pas ce qui convient le mieux en l'occurrence. Tu sais très bien que certaines personnes peuvent être attirées par des partenaires des deux sexes, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Harry se renfrogna. Il avait déjà pensé à tout ça, Hermione avait raison, il était de mauvaise foi. Mais il refusait de réduire sa relation avec Rogue à ce schéma trop simple.

-Je suis certain que si Rogue en est arrivé là, c'est parce qu'il a vécu une période horrible durant la période où il était espion, et qu'il a toujours manqué d'amour et de reconnaissance. S'il rencontre demain une femme séduisante, il se désintéressera de moi. D'ailleurs...

-D'ailleurs?

-Eh bien, c'est justement l'idée que j'avais en tête, et je voulais vous en parler, à Ron et toi.

-Quelle idée?

-De lui faire rencontrer...quelqu'un...

-Une femme séduisante? Ohoho !! Rit Hermione. Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs, maintenant ?

-Ben oui, et pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai dit que je ne me contenterai pas que Rogue ait échappé à la mort. Il faut absolument qu'il découvre ce que c'est que le bonheur !!

-Mon pauvre Harry…j'ai bien peur que tu te fourvoies complètement. Et à qui as-tu pensé pour vivre le parfait amour avec notre ténébreux professeur ?

-Tu vas rigoler, mais bon…Felicity Smith, notre prof de droit à l'AFDA, est une femme intelligente et vraiment charmante. Et en plus, elle est veuve! Je me suis dit qu'elle ferait très bien l'affaire.

-Ahaha! Excellent! Tu oublies simplement un détail ! Il faudrait qu'elle aussi, elle soit séduite par Rogue, son nez crochu et son caractère de cochon. Ce genre de choses, ça ne se commande pas.

-Je sais…, marmonna Harry d'un air sombre, après un court silence. On ne peut qu'espérer et croiser les doigts. Mon rôle, c'est de trouver l'occasion de les faire se rencontrer, et après…advienne que pourra…D'ailleurs, Rogue sait se montrer charmant, lui aussi, quand il en a envie...

Hermione pouffa de rire.

-Je veux bien croire qu'il se montre charmant avec toi, lors de vos nombreux tête à tête…, dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Oh, rien…juste qu'il apprécie d'être seul avec toi, et que dans ce contexte là, il doit être très... empressé.

-Il se comporte normalement, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher ! Protesta Harry avec véhémence.

-Il est timide, heureusement pour toi...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent l'un et l'autre.

-Entrez ! Cria Harry d'une voix tendue.

Ron apparut, en pyjama, l'air soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conciliabules ?

-Rien. J'avais un truc à dire à Harry, dit Hermione en se levant. Quant à lui, il veut jouer les entremetteurs.

-Hein ?

-Oui, il veut marier Rogue à une certaine Felicity Smith.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Vas-y, Harry, explique lui ! Lança Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Harry se sentit ridicule. Sa belle idée lui paraissait soudain stupide et irréalisable. Mais il n'y avait plus d'esquive possible.

-Entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte, s'il te plaît, maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Bon…tu es d'accord avec moi, Ron, que Smith est…heu…une femme plutôt agréable ?

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est canon ! Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que... comme elle est veuve et que Rogue est tout seul, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour…

-Hein? Rogue et Smith? Ensemble?

Harry soupira et esquissa un faible sourire.

-Tu es cinglé, ou quoi ? S'exclama Ron. Quelle femme voudrait se mettre avec Rogue ? Plutôt rester veuve que de fricoter avec un type pareil !

-Là, tu as tort, Ron, se récria Hermione. Rogue n'est pas mal du tout !

-Rogue, pas mal ? Vous, les filles, vous avez vraiment des goûts bizarres !

-Demande à Harry, il pense comme moi, et ce n'est pas une fille ! Rit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil au Survivant.

-Heu…Je pense qu'il a un certain charisme et que…

-Il a surtout un sale caractère, rétorqua Ron brutalement. S'il se montre aussi désagréable devant une femme qu'il cherche à séduire que devant nous, je vois mal comment il pourrait espérer lui plaire !

-Oh, je ne sais pas si tu es bien placé pour lui donner des leçons en la matière, fit observer Hermione avec une grimace. Du reste, il existe des femmes folles qui apprécient les hommes désagréables, j'en sais quelque chose...conclut-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Bon, admettons que son caractère ne soit pas un obstacle, admit Ron qui avait le bon goût de se sentir visé. Il y a d'autres difficultés. D'abord, Harry, comment veux-tu qu'ils se rencontrent ?

Le Survivant écarta les mains en signe d'ignorance.

-Ben…je n'en sais rien. Il faut y réfléchir.

-C'est ça, lança Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte, réfléchissez bien, tous les deux. Tu as fini d'occuper la salle de bains, Ron ? Je peux y aller ?

Cette nuit là, Harry mit du temps à trouver le sommeil. Les mots d'Hermione lui tournaient dans la tête comme une ronde infernale. Avait-elle exagéré, avait-elle vu amour et désir là où il n'y avait de la part de Rogue qu'une tendre affection pour le fils de celle qu'il avait aimée? En supposant toutefois qu'elle eût raison et que l'homme fût vraiment épris, il semblait que plusieurs chemins s'offrissent à lui, tous plus incertains les uns que les autres. Devait-il s'éloigner de Rogue, se montrer froid et distant avec lui, pour cesser d'alimenter ses sentiments et ne plus risquer de lui donner de faux espoirs ? Mais comment se comporter aussi cruellement, alors que Harry avait pris lui même l'initiative de l'arracher à une mort qui eût été pour lui un refuge et une libération ? Alors, devait-il plutôt mettre fin à sa relation avec Ginny et tout sacrifier à Rogue? Le garçon se refusait à imaginer ce que cela signifiait concrètement, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait concevoir un seul instant de rompre avec la jeune fille...Il était donc bel et bien dans une impasse.

Finalement, c'est en se raccrochant à son idée hasardeuse d'organiser une rencontre entre Smith et Severus qu'il parvint à trouver le calme. Il tenta de se convaincre que personne ne pouvait résister longtemps au charme de la jeune femme. Quant à elle, avec un peu de chance, elle serait fascinée par le passé complexe de Rogue et par sa personnalité aussi mystérieuse que tourmentée...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Si vous l'aviez vu, professeur ! Ses cheveux n'arrêtent pas de changer de couleur !

-C'est donc qu'il tient de sa mère…fit sobrement remarquer Severus en reposant son verre de vin sur la table de la cuisine.

-Oui, à sept mois, il a déjà un talent fou !

-C'est un talent inné, Potter. Votre filleul n'a pour l'instant aucun mérite à réaliser ce genre de prouesses !

-En tout cas, il t'adore, Harry, fit remarquer Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas te lâcher des yeux, c'était comique! Quand tu lui as chanté une comptine, il frétillait littéralement de plaisir …

-Pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu chantes faux ! S'exclama Ron avec une grimace. Apparemment, il ne lui manque qu'une seule qualité, à ce gosse : l'oreille musicale !

Pas du tout vexé, Harry se mit à rire. Aucune moquerie ne réussirait à ternir sa bonne humeur ce soir là. Il avait trouvé Teddy irrésistiblement attachant, et le tenir dans ses bras l'avait profondément ému. Il voulait renouveler cette expérience aussi souvent que possible. Les cris n'étaient rien en comparaison de la sensation merveilleuse que procurait ce petit corps fragile et démuni se pelotonnant contre le sien.

-Et il s'accrochait à toi, reprit Hermione d'un ton autant amusé qu'attendri, il était désespéré quand tu l'as remis dans les bras de sa grand-mère, au moment du départ. Il s'est mis à hurler, c'était à fendre l'âme…

-Et exploser les tympans…, ajouta Ron.

-Ouais…, murmura Harry en souriant, j'en étais presque gêné pour Andromeda…

-Mais qui apprécierait d' être arraché aux bras de Mr Potter ? Glissa Severus en coulant un regard de biais vers le Survivant.

Les yeux de Harry et Hermione se croisèrent brièvement. Il y eut un court silence, puis Harry s'éclaircit la voix et invita tout le monde à se resservir du gratin de courgettes.

-Et vous, professeur, vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ? S'enquit Hermione en présentant le plat à Rogue.

L'homme mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, grâce à ce laboratoire providentiel. Et pour une fois, mes recherches ont été fructueuses: je crois avoir trouvé une formule tout à fait intéressante.

-Oh ! Vous avez inventé une nouvelle potion ?

Rogue renifla, agacé.

-On _n'invente _pas de nouvelle potion, miss Granger. Même le chercheur le plus habile ne peut faire autrement que de partir d'une formule déjà découverte au cours des siècles précédents. Mais on peut encore en perfectionner certaines en modifiant les dosages ou en améliorant habilement leur processus de fabrication. On peut aussi mener à terme des essais qui n'ont jamais abouti...

-Et vous, vous avez...?

-Je pense avoir achevé la mise au point d'une formule qui avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui obstinément refusé de fonctionner sous sa forme première...

-Comment avez-vous fait, sans baguette? S'étonna Harry.

-Il m'a fallu recourir plusieurs fois à votre elfe de maison, ne serait-ce que pour allumer et entretenir le feu sous mon chaudron. Pourtant, curieusement, c'est parce que je n'avais pas de baguette que je pense avoir obtenu un tel résultat. Forcé de sortir des schémas conventionnels, j'ai usé d'une autre méthode, et elle m'a conduit au succès, du moins je l'espère!

-Formidable! S'exclama Ron, enthousiaste.

-Est-ce une potion curative? S'enquit Hermione avec curiosité.

-Non. Il s'agit d'une potion de métamorphose. Elle permet de rajeunir. Evidemment, pour vous autres jeunes gens, cela ne présente que peu d'intérêt...

-Oh! Une potion de rajeunissement? Ca n'avait jamais été inventé ? Il existait pourtant une potion de vieillissement !

-Effectivement, mais son contraire, beaucoup plus appréciable, résistait obstinément aux chercheurs. Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont cassé le nez sur sa formule. Il fallait bien sûr partir de la potion de vieillissement elle-même et, en quelque sorte, la prendre à rebours. Je ne suis pas le premier à y avoir pensé, mais mes prédécesseurs avaient tous échoué, du moins à ma connaissance...

-Vous allez pouvoir lui donner votre nom! S'exclama Hermione. Pour un élixir de jouvence, c'est appréciable!

-Cela vaut mieux qu'un poison foudroyant, en effet ! Mais il est un peu tôt pour imaginer la gloire que je pourrais en retirer, surtout qu'il subsiste un léger problème. Je n'ai pas pu encore l'expérimenter.

-Ah, zut alors! Ron, tu ne veux pas jouer les cobayes ? Plaisanta Harry.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux d'un air affolé.

-Hein ? Ca va pas la tête ? Et si le dosage est raté, et que je rajeunis tellement que je retourne dans le ventre de ma mère ?

-De toute façon, l'effet est limité dans le temps, coupa Rogue d'un ton sec. Et on ne peut rajeunir de plus de quelques années, à moins d'en avaler des litres.

-Vous cherchez donc quelqu'un sur qui tester vote potion, professeur ? Demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé.

-Pourquoi, vous êtes candidate, miss Granger ?

-Mais oui, volontiers ! Je suppose que pour que le test soit concluant, il faut que je j'en boive suffisamment pour redevenir enfant !

-Vous savez qu'il y a un risque, comme dans tout test de ce type.

-Quel genre de risque ?

-Eh bien…que vous ayez atrocement mal au ventre..., dit Rogue avec un rictus cruel, ou que vous ne retrouviez jamais votre apparence actuelle...ou que certains de vos organes conservent la taille réduite de ceux d'un enfant…

-Oh…alors, non, je préfère éviter ! Se récria Hermione, horrifiée.

-Mais dans de telles conditions, qui donc peut accepter de faire le cobaye ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Sachez qu'il y a des gens dont c'est le métier. Ils se font payer pour ça. Connaissant les risques, ils les acceptent, dans l'espoir de gagner une somme rondelette, pécule dont ils profitent effectivement s'ils ne meurent pas des suites du test…

-Quelle horreur ! Glapit Hermione. Et vous, professeur, comment allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais la tester moi-même, c'est le plus simple et le moins onéreux. Mais j'aurai besoin d'aide. Il me faudra en particulier un photographe, afin qu'il y ait des preuves de la réussite de la formule.

-Comment des photos peuvent-elles constituer une preuve ?

-Dans la mesure où on ne peut prouver l'authenticité d'une photo, cela ne peut suffire, bien évidemment, vous avez raison, Weasley. Mais cela peut aider à rendre un dossier plus convaincant, et attirer l'attention des spécialistes qui demanderont ensuite à tester la formule avant de tirer des conclusions.

-Nous serons là pour vous aider, affirma Harry avec énergie. Quand pensez-vous faire ce test ?

-Vous avez un appareil photo ?

-Heu…non. Nous devrons nous en procurer un.

-Bien. Dès que vous serez équipé, nous pourrons commencer. Ensuite, je contacterai mes collègues, en particulier un ami français mondialement reconnu dans cette spécialité.

-Vous avez suffisamment confiance en lui ? Il ne risque pas de vous voler votre découverte ?

-Non, Potter, je le connais assez pour savoir que je n'ai rien à craindre de sa part. Au contraire, je suis certain qu'il me soutiendra volontiers. Grâce à ses recommandations, je pourrai peut-être faire breveter ma découverte...

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Harry, j'aimerais m'entretenir deux minutes avec vous, murmura Rogue à l'oreille de son hôte tandis qu'ils quittaient la cuisine et montaient l'escalier derrière Ron et Hermione.

-Heu…oui, d'accord, répondit le garçon sur le même ton. Tout de suite ?

-Quand vous voudrez, chuchota l'homme. Passez me voir dans ma chambre avant de vous coucher, si vous voulez bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! termina-t-il plus fort à l'adresse d'Hermione et Ron, une fois arrivé sur le palier.

Faisant tourbillonner sa robe noire, Severus prit la direction de sa chambre. Les trois jeunes s'installèrent au salon et discutèrent encore à bâtons rompus une petite heure durant. Le sujet du journal intime fut soigneusement évité. Harry ne savait pas si Hermione avait informé Ron de sa regrettable indiscrétion, mais lui même ne tenait pas à ce que son ami fût mis au courant. Finalement, la jeune fille annonça qu'elle voulait relire ses cours dans sa chambre avant de se coucher, et Ron bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je vais au lit, Harry…, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Ton filleul m'a épuisé, avec ses ruades et ses braillements. Je ne sais pas comment ont fait mes parents pour supporter sept gosses.

-Ca a dû être assez sportif…

-Je dis que c'est du masochisme…Allez, dors bien !

-Bonne nuit, vieux !

Harry attendit que le calme se fût installé dans la maison, puis il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ancien professeur. Faisait-il bien de répondre à son invitation? L'homme ne risquait-il pas d'interpréter de travers la complaisance de Harry à son égard ? Le garçon pesta mentalement contre Hermione qui lui avait pollué l'esprit et décida de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Après tout, il n'était pas censé connaître ce que l'ex-enseignant notait dans ses cahiers intimes, et il était résolu à en faire abstraction, quitte à jouer les naïfs.

Il frappa aussi discrètement que possible, peu désireux de faire savoir à ses amis où il se rendait au lieu d'aller se coucher. La voix de Rogue l'invita à entrer. L'homme était à demi allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main, mais il se leva dès que Harry pénétra dans la pièce et fit quelques pas à sa rencontre. Il portait un pantalon et une simple chemise gris clair aux manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Harry le trouva élégant et songea que Smith pourrait bien être séduite par son aspect physique. Mais il faudrait manœuvrer subtilement et suggérer à l'homme d'abandonner son éternelle robe noire, triste et trop stricte…

Debout au milieu de la pièce, le garçon interrogea Rogue du regard. Visiblement embarrassé, ce dernier croisa les bras et chercha ses mots.

-Pour commencer, Harry, je voulais vous... remercier de ne pas avoir mentionné l'existence de mon journal intime devant le Magenmagot, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Surpris, le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Oh! Mais il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit d'en parler !

-Pourtant, le journal eût été une excellente pièce à conviction pour m'innocenter. Vous n'y avez pas songé?

La remarque était pertinente, et Harry se sentit idiot.

-C'est vrai que ces cahiers constituaient la meilleure preuve de votre engagement aux côtés de Dumbledore, dit-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

-En effet. Mais je préfère être condamné à perpétuité plutôt que de voir mes écrits intimes étalés au grand jour.

-De toute façon, il eût fallu que nous en discutions ensemble avant ma comparution...Je ne me serais jamais permis d'en parler sans votre accord !

-Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je tenais à vous le dire...

Harry approuva sobrement de la tête. Rogue reprit:

-Moi, par contre, j'ai révélé au Magenmagot votre voyage temporel.

-Vous n'aviez pas le choix...

-On a toujours le choix. J'aurais pu prendre le risque de mentir, et de raconter que vous m'aviez sauvé le jour même de la bataille finale, juste après que Voldemort eût lancé sur moi son serpent.

-Nous en avions parlé ensemble, et convenu que ce n'était guère crédible.

Severus soupira.

-Il n'empêche que je vous ai mis en péril. Vous pourriez m'en vouloir...

Harry resta un instant indécis, puis il lança d'un ton provocateur :

-C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs, je vous en veux terriblement!

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Vous paraissez très confiant... J'espère que vous ne subirez aucune sanction sévère par ma faute.

-Je l'espère aussi. A vrai dire, je compte un peu -beaucoup- sur le soutien du ministre.

Rogue ne répondit pas et le fixa quelques secondes avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Ce qui est amusant, dit soudain Harry en souriant, c'est qu'il y a quelques mois, vous vous seriez au contraire réjoui de me voir soumis aux pires sanctions qui soient...

-Il y a quelques années, peut-être..., dit Rogue pensivement. Cette époque appartient au passé...

Il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Un mince sourire errait sur ses lèvres.

-Il est vrai qu'il fut un temps où j'aimais particulièrement vous sanctionner. Je pense vous avoir donné plus de retenues à vous qu'à aucun de mes autres élèves! J'aurais dû tenir une comptabilité...

-Je ne me trompais donc pas quand il me semblait que vous vous acharniez sur moi!

-Et sans doute étiez-vous persuadé que j'usais de ce moyen pour me venger de votre père...

-Ca paraissait évident. Et c'est en partie vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je trouvais ça vraiment trop injuste de votre part...

Rogue se tut, mais il sembla à Harry le voir soupirer silencieusement. De sa main droite, il jouait machinalement avec le bracelet de surveillance qui enserrait son poignet gauche.

-A présent, reprit Harry, c'est vous qui êtes traité de manière injuste...

A peine eut-il parlé qu'il s'en voulut d'avoir mis sur le même plan la situation difficile que connaissait Severus actuellement et ses propres petits déboires d'écolier. Mais l'homme ne paraissait pas choqué. Quand il reprit la parole, il avait plutôt l'air soucieux .

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que mon procès est en bonne voie, et que je pourrai prochainement récupérer ma baguette et rentrer chez moi... Mais malheureusement, au point où nous en sommes, je ne peux vous donner aucune garantie dans ce sens.

-Vous savez que je suis heureux de vous héberger, et que pour moi, rien ne presse, se récria Harry. Ceci dit, je comprends bien que vous soyez impatient de voir votre rôle dans la guerre enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur...

Severus eut une moue agacée et approcha de quelques pas. Il était tout près maintenant.

-Pouvez-vous me dire, Harry, pourquoi j'ai du mal à reconnaître en vous le garçon direct et insolent que vous étiez autrefois? Depuis que je suis ici, vous n'êtes que politesse et amabilité, et j'ai le sentiment désagréable que vous jouez un rôle de composition. Je vous préfère plus sincère, même si cela m'expose à recevoir quelques coups...

-J'ai l'impression d'être sincère, protesta Harry, mortifié, et si mes paroles sonnent faux, c'est indépendant de ma volonté.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour vous blesser, dit Rogue à voix basse. Je n'aimerais pas que, pour me ménager, vous étouffiez votre personnalité si... ardente, si impulsive!

-Je n'étouffe rien du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de me contraindre pour vous dire que votre présence ici ne me gêne pas, bien au contraire.

-Malheureusement, je suis bien conscient que c'est une charge pour vous, sans même évoquer vos amis qui doivent compter les jours qui les séparent de mon départ. Habituellement, des jeunes de vos âges apprécient de se retrouver entre eux, de recevoir leurs camarades d'étude, de s'amuser ensemble...

-Je ne peux pas parler au nom de Ron et Hermione, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient impatients de vous voir faire vos bagages. De toute manière, avec tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les trois ces dernières années, je pense que nous avons mûri, et notre première préoccupation n'est pas de faire la fête avec les copains à toute heure du jour et de la nuit...

-Peut-être pas faire la fête, mais simplement plaisanter librement entre vous...

-Vous ne nous empêchez pas de nous amuser...

-Je n'ai rien d'un boute-en-train, avouez-le...

Harry sourit et leva vers son ex-professeur un regard taquin.

-Un boute-en-train, peut-être pas, en effet, mais... vous ne vous fâcherez pas si je dis que vous ne manquez pas d'humour!

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il scrutait attentivement son jeune interlocuteur.

-En fait, je crois plutôt que vous allez nous manquer cruellement quand vous ne serez plus là, reprit Harry, toujours souriant, ne serait-ce que pour votre aide si précieuse dans nos devoirs de potion...

Rogue sourit à son tour, de ce sourire étrange qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

-Alors, dépêchez-vous d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Harper, d'ici que je m'en aille!

-S'il se comporte comme vous durant mes années à Poudlard, je crains que nos relations ne fassent qu'empirer!

Rogue fit une grimace, et se pencha vers Harry.

-Ai-je donc été un professeur si...détestable? Glissa-t-il du ton sombre et menaçant dont il usait autrefois pour terrifier ses élèves...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Oh oui, franchement, vous étiez... odieux, répliqua-t-il cependant à mi-voix, l'œil brillant d'une lueur de défi.

-Pensez-vous que vous étiez un élève modèle ? Susurra Rogue en avançant encore.

-Vous avez vous-même reconnu que vous vous acharniez injustement sur moi…

L'homme leva une main brusquement et attrapa les cheveux du garçon, dans sa nuque.

-Peut-être, dit-il entre ses dents, mais vous faisiez tout pour me pousser à bout. Vous n'étiez rien d'autre qu'un sale petit effronté !

La prise de l'homme sur la nuque de Harry se renforça, mais l'éclat pétillant de son regard contredisait la dureté de son geste et de ses paroles.

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Les propos d'Hermione lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire avec la violence d'une gifle. L'homme avait toujours une main dans ses cheveux, et Harry sentait son souffle caresser sa joue. Le garçon se sentit rougir, et instinctivement, il recula d'un pas, si bien que Rogue le lâcha, et s'écarta vivement, lui tournant le dos. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant sa montre.

-Je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard..., dit-il d'une voix mal assurée tandis que Severus lui faisait face de l'autre bout de la pièce. Vous êtes à nouveau convoqué demain au Magenmagot?

-Oui, dès neuf heures, grommela l'homme d'un ton rauque, l'air maussade. Il y aura d'autres témoins, dont je ne connais pas l'identité.

-Les aurors viennent vous chercher?

-Evidemment ! A 8H30...

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, murmura Harry en fixant le tapis, mal à l'aise.

-Tout dépend de ceux auxquels je serai confronté..., répondit Severus sèchement, les mains derrière le dos. Mais allez dormir maintenant, vous avez demain une journée chargée. Et... pardonnez-moi de vous avoir importuné.

Ces nouvelles excuses semblaient sortir de mauvaise grâce de la bouche de l'homme.

-Vous ne m'avez..., commença le garçon, puis, voyant que Rogue ne le regardait plus, il se tut et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit, Severus! lança-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la poignée.

La réponse que lui fit Rogue avait tout d'un grognement. Alors, pris d'une soudaine envie d'effacer l'effet désagréable qu'avait produit la courte scène qu'ils venaient de vivre, Harry se retourna et lança, gouailleur : "Et comptez sur moi pour obtenir un nouveau devoir supplémentaire en potion!", avant de sortir vivement sans attendre la réaction de l'ex-espion.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Square Grimmauld, 6 Septembre, 23H40_

_Je le déteste. Ce gosse est insupportable, je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu m'attacher à lui ces derniers temps au point d'être obsédé par son insignifiante petite personne. Je le frapperais, je l'étriperais, je le piétinerais, je le... Ah, quel soulagement, j'ai enfin retrouvé ce soir de vrais sentiments, ceux qui m'animaient autrefois, durant toutes ces années où il fut mon élève et où son attitude prétentieuse et suffisante me mettait constamment hors de moi._

_Ce soir, dans son regard, j'ai lu ce que je lisais jadis dans celui de son père, même si les yeux verts sont ceux de sa mère. J'ai lu la suspicion, la défiance, le mépris. Ca n'a duré qu'un court instant, suffisamment long cependant pour que transparaissent brutalement ses sentiments réels à mon égard._

_Que s'est-il imaginé, ce sale gamin? Que j'allais l'embrasser de force ? Que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements, le violenter, abuser de lui? Pourquoi m'a t-il regardé ainsi, après que j'eus saisi une poignée de ses cheveux ? Pourquoi s'est-il brusquement reculé, comme si le contact de ma main le brûlait ou lui faisait horreur? Quelles intentions m'a-t-il prêtées, au juste...?_

_Et sa dernière phrase, lancée comme une aumône à un misérable clochard affamé…Supposerait-il, dans son infinie arrogance, que je suis tout dévoué à son service, que je ne (re)vis que pour mieux l'aider dans ses devoirs supplémentaires?_

_Peut-être même ne m'a-t-il arraché à la mort que dans ce but inavouable : avoir un esclave de plus à ses pieds ?_

_Oh…Oh, Severus, que tu es ridicule...Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Comment oses-tu te mentir ainsi à toi-même? Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne le détestes pas, qu'il n'y a hélas plus aucune chance que tu te remettes un jour à le détester...Tu sais parfaitement aussi qu'il n'y a pas un brin d'arrogance en lui, qu'il n'est que générosité et modestie. Etais-tu si innocent quand tu lui as chuchoté à l'oreille que tu souhaitais lui parler seul à seul, dans ta chambre (loin du portrait du vieux Black) ?En te creusant ensuite les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à lui dire qui justifie le fait de l'avoir convoqué, n'étais-tu pas conscient d'aller trop loin et de filer du mauvais coton ? Alors, pourquoi cette fureur puérile ? Son désarroi, la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, cette soudaine défiance, ne les as-tu pas provoqués par ton comportement irresponsable? Quel besoin avais-tu d'agripper ainsi ses cheveux? N'était-il pas en droit de s'étonner, de s'offusquer, voire de prendre peur?_

_Bien sûr, tu n'attends rien d'autre de sa part. Tu n'as jamais espéré qu'il trouverait du plaisir à se rapprocher physiquement de toi. Alors, pourquoi es-tu surpris, blessé, outragé de sa réaction pourtant si naturelle et prévisible?_

_Reviens un instant sur ton passé. Par qui as-tu été physiquement attiré dans ta pauvre et triste vie? La liste est plutôt réduite: très tôt et très longtemps, la douce Lily a été au centre de toutes tes attentions. Tu ne voyais qu'elle, tu l'observais, tu la dévorais des yeux, et tu t'imaginais volontiers l'étreindre, la serrer dans tes bras, et lui faire bien d'autres choses merveilleuses et excitantes. Malheureusement, elle n'était quant à elle nullement attirée par toi, tu l'as très vite compris, et tu en as pris ton parti, du moment qu'on ne te l'enlevait pas, que tu pouvais continuer à la voir, à marcher dans son sillage, à l'approcher, à respirer son odeur et échanger quelques mots avec elle._

_Tu as également beaucoup observé ceux qu'on appelait les Maraudeurs, d'abord parce que Lily traînait avec eux, et ensuite, parce que tu voulais comprendre le secret de leur succès. Toutes les filles les adoraient... surtout Black et Potter, les plus odieux, les plus charmants. Incontestablement, le physique de Black correspondait aux canons habituels de la beauté, il avait tout pour plaire et il usait et abusait de ses atouts, distribuant généreusement clins d'œil coquins et sourires enjôleurs. Pour Potter, c'était plus compliqué. Il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément un "beau garçon", et pourtant, tu le trouvais plus séduisant que Black... C'est vers lui que s'est tournée Lily, comme par hasard. Il y avait dans son comportement une sorte de grâce enfantine, de spontanéité, d'aisance, qui le rendaient irrésistible. Et son apparence ne manquait pas d'attrait. Avoue-le, tu lui enviais secrètement sa bouche généreuse et la ligne volontaire de sa mâchoire, ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille dont il ne semblait jamais vraiment satisfait..._

_Ces garçons, tu les haïssais, mais en même temps, tu éprouvais pour eux une sorte de fascination qui n'était pas si loin de ce qu'on nomme le désir... Tu le reconnais aujourd'hui, tu eus aimé leur plaire. Tu aurais adoré faire partie de leur cercle, même si tu te gaussais d'eux devant tes camarades de serpentard. La guerre entre les deux maisons était ouverte. Eux, les brillants gryffondors, te méprisaient et te harcelaient sans complexe et sans arrière-pensée. Tu leur as renvoyé leur mépris à la figure en le multipliant au centuple, ta haine était en fait exacerbée par l'envie et le désespoir ..._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est en Harry que tu trouves réunis les deux êtres qui t'ont le plus fasciné dans ta jeunesse... A ceux qui objecteraient que tu t'es pourtant, à la même époque, laissé séduire par Voldemort, tu pourrais répondre que le charme vénéneux du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un piètre pis-aller, tu ne t'y es laissé prendre que par dépit, parce que ces deux là t'avaient définitivement écarté de leur vie... _

_Comment s'étonner, dès lors, que leur fils exerce sur toi un tel pouvoir d'attraction? _

_Bon, maintenant, reviens un instant sur cette fameuse dernière phrase du garçon :_ "Et comptez sur moi pour obtenir un nouveau devoir supplémentaire en potion!"_ a-t-il dit avant de sortir de ta chambre. Pourquoi ne serait-elle qu'une aumône ? N'est-elle pas simplement porteuse d'espoir ? S'il avait été vraiment choqué par ton geste ou dégoûté par ta présence, ne serait-il pas sorti en claquant la porte ? Or, il a préféré laisser entendre qu'il trouve lui aussi du plaisir à travailler avec toi, en tête-à-tête…Comment dois-tu comprendre cela ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu apprendras à modérer tes ardeurs. Tu te contenteras de profiter de ce qu'il veut bien te donner. N'oublie pas qu'il t'a arraché à la mort...Non que tu le lui aies demandé ni que tu l'aies jamais souhaité, mais tu lui es redevable de cela, malgré tes profondes difficultés à l'admettre. Tu ne dois en aucun cas profiter de ses bonnes dispositions envers toi et tenter de l'attirer à toi, de te l'approprier. Tu gâcherais tout ce qui s'est si laborieusement construit entre vous. Sois modeste, sois patient, sache te satisfaire de ses sourires, de ses regards, de sa simple présence auprès de toi. Ravale ta frustration et ton amertume. Ainsi, au lieu de le faire fuir, tu auras peut-être le bonheur de le garder plus longtemps à tes côtés!_

_Il est peu probable que ton séjour dans cette demeure se prolonge…d'ici peu, tu vas devoir partir. Si on te déclare coupable, tu iras finir ta vie à Azkaban, que le garçon le veuille ou non . Si on te reconnaît innocent, tu récupéreras ta baguette et tu devras tout naturellement rejoindre ton propre domicile. Peut-être deviendras tu célèbre grâce à cette fameuse potion que tu viens de mettre au point… ? Peut-être même gagneras-tu assez d'argent pour t'offrir un manoir, des elfes de maison et une vie de luxe et d'oisiveté… ?_

_Pourquoi cette perspective ne te réjouit-elle pas ?D'où vient cette étrange et lancinante mélancolie, cette impression de vide et de désespoir que tu ressens à l'idée de devoir quitter ces lieux… ?_

_Inutile de poser encore une fois cette question dont tu connais parfaitement la réponse…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette fin sans véritable suspense…pas de « cliffhanger » cette fois-ci, désolée ! En tout cas, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !!**

**PS : Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de celles qui, parmi les reviewers, écrivent des fics et dont je ne suis pas encore venue lire le travail. Je le ferais très volontiers si j'avais du temps, mais actuellement, c'est impossible, à moins d'abandonner l'écriture de cette histoire. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, j'essayerai de me rattraper dès que mon emploi du temps sera un peu moins chargé (dans quelques semaines, peut-être… !)**

**Odrey : **Merci pour ton soutien ! Je suis contente que le journal te plaise. Sans doute est-il trop sentimental, j'ai tendance à me laisser aller en l'écrivant, j'oublie parfois que Rogue n'a rien d'une midinette…Bises et à bientôt !


	18. Bonnes nouvelles

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews (moins nombreuses cette semaine, hélas, mais vous m'aviez tellement gâtée que je me suis trèèèès mal habituée !) Ce nouveau chapitre est plutôt statique et risque de vous plaire encore moins que le précédent…J'espère que vous n'abandonnerez pas cette histoire pour autant… !!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

**Bonnes nouvelles**

_Square Grimmauld, 9 septembre, 22h __:_

_Mon procès devrait arriver à terme d'ici peu. Ce matin, comparution de Chourave et Flitwick. Je dois reconnaître qu'en bons petits soldats impeccablement dressés par Minerva, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour défendre bravement ma cause. Selon leur témoignage, j'aurais passé mon temps, l'année dernière, à prendre courageusement le parti des élèves contre les Carrows, mettant tout en oeuvre pour atténuer la violence des sanctions. Ils ont été irréprochables, Minerva aurait eu de quoi être fière d'eux. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas mériter autant de solidarité de la part de mes anciens collègues…Durant ma carrière d'enseignant à Poudlard, ai-je été un seul jour aimable avec eux ? Si cela s'est produit, je n'en ai gardé aucun souvenir…Ce dont je me souviens, en revanche, c'est de m'être allègrement défoulé sur les élèves de leurs maisons respectives, sans nuance et sans état d'âme._

_Lors de leur convocation hier matin, les Malefoy se sont montrés beaucoup plus malveillants, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de leur part, et cela ne m'a guère surpris. Ils sont tous trois en liberté, ce qui est déjà scandaleux en soi. Chacun leur tour, ils ont affirmé que jusqu'au bout, j'avais disposé de toute la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que j'étais depuis des lustres son plus proche Mangemort, et que j'avais tué moi-même Dumbledore, non pas pour venir en aide à Drago, mais pour me faire bien voir du Maître et pour voler au garçon le succès de sa mission (bien sûr, ils ne savent rien de l'accord qui existait entre Albus et moi…). J'ai vu cependant, à l'expression dubitative et ironique de Shacklebolt, que ce tissu de médisances ne l'impressionnait guère. _

_On verra bien…Mon détachement par rapport à mon propre procès me surprend moi-même. Je devrais m'en inquiéter, mais je suis au delà de ce genre de préoccupation. Le cours des évènements est ce qu'il est, je le contemple à distance, comme si je n'en étais pas partie prenante. Si Potter est parvenu à m'arracher à la mort, il n'a pu empêcher cette dernière de me marquer de son sceau. Insidieusement, elle a gardé une partie de moi, et cette parcelle de mon âme ne me sera rendue que dans la mort elle même. _

_Potter, justement. Parlons en. Hier soir, nouvelle séance de travail avec lui dans le labo. Le gamin a tenu sa promesse, il est rentré de son Académie avec un devoir supplémentaire de potion (encore plus copieux que les précédents). Ferait-il vraiment exprès ? J'avoue que je me pose sérieusement la question._

_Il s'agissait de réaliser un baume de cicatrisation, produit sans doute utile pour un futur auror. Comme de coutume, Harry (étrange, comme j'ai appris à aimer ce prénom), Harry, donc, s'y prenait mal. Ses doigts ne manquent pourtant pas d'adresse, mais il est distrait et impatient, il se lasse trop vite de répéter un mouvement, et tôt ou tard, on frôle l'accident ou la catastrophe. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de saisir son poignet tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa spatule dans le liquide épais. Son geste, trop rapide, manquait de calme et de régularité. Il eût suffi que je lui en fasse la remarque, mais la tentation était trop forte…Pendant que ma grande main reposait sur la sienne, fine et presque froide, je guettais du coin de l'œil l'expression de son visage. Il gardait les yeux baissés, mais il m'a semblé que ses joues lisses et brunes avaient légèrement rosi. Je retenais ma respiration, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait de même… A l'instant où je l'ai lâché, il a levé vers moi son regard surnaturel. Il avait un drôle d'air. Préoccupé, interrogateur. Et définitivement trop sérieux, trop grave. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, comme s'il se fût apprêté à dire quelque chose de désagréable. Embarrassé, j'ai fui son regard et je me suis piteusement éloigné jusqu'à l'autre bout de la paillasse. _

_Il « sait ». J'en suis certain. Il a deviné ce que je ressens à son égard. Après tout, il a lu mon journal, comment n'aurait-il pas compris? Il ne peut être si naïf, si innocent. Pourtant, il ne semble pas vouloir me fuir. Il est venu me sauver de la mort, il m'a invité à venir habiter sous son toit…Alors, comment dois-je interpréter son attitude ? Est-ce abuser que d'y voir un encouragement à…_

_Un encouragement à quoi ? Tu vas trop vite, Severus. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre que ceci : Harry Potter te respecte et ne veut pas te blesser. Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement pitié de toi ?_

_Pensée odieuse, insupportable. Je ne veux pas de sa compassion, je préfère encore la haine qu'il me vouait autrefois, et qui allumait un incendie dans son regard…_

_Pour tout dire, il serait tentant d'entrer dans son esprit pour explorer ses pensées et avoir un aperçu de ses sentiments. Mais outre le fait qu'il s'agirait d'un viol pur et simple ( n'en as-tu pas déjà commis de nombreux, des viols de ce genre, Severus… ? ), il est certain que le garçon s'en apercevrait aussitôt et m'en voudrait à mort._

_Hélas, hélas…la tâche est rude…Je dois constamment me retenir de faire un geste ou un mouvement pour le toucher. C'est un combat incessant dont je ne sais si je sortirai vainqueur. Quand je vois son dos souple, son cou rond et mince que caressent ses épais cheveux noirs, tout son corps fin et plein d'aisance, j'ai envie de l'attraper, de le serrer contre moi, de le sentir ployer et frémir sous le mien. Quant à sa bouche, la bouche de James, elle est décidément fascinante, et je ne parle même plus de ses yeux dont je ne puis me détacher quand j'ai le malheur de croiser leur regard inspiré. _

_Le plus raisonnable serait de le fuir, d'éviter sa présence qui me trouble si intensément. Mais je ne puis. Au diable la raison! Sachant qu'il me reste si peu de temps à vivre sous le même toit que lui, je veux au contraire profiter pleinement de tous ces instants partagés…, au risque de perdre le contrôle et de commettre quelque bêtise que je regretterai ensuite amèrement._

_Ce matin, avant mon départ pour le ministère, je l'ai surpris dans la cuisine en train de lire une lettre. En me voyant entrer dans la pièce, il a vivement replié le papier, comme pris en faute. Probablement était-ce un mot de sa petite amie, cela expliquerait sa gêne (mais en quoi devrait-il en être gêné ? N'est-ce pas la meilleure preuve qu'il connaît mes sentiments…? ). Un hibou de Poudlard attendait à la fenêtre qu'il voulût bien lui confier une réponse, mais Harry a gentiment congédié l'oiseau. L'air faussement décontracté, je lui ai demandé s'il avait reçu de bonnes nouvelles, et il a bredouillé une vague réponse en rougissant, ce qui m'a arraché un sourire. C'est étrange, j'éprouve toujours autant de plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. Sans doute parce que j'aime sentir mon pouvoir sur lui. Celui qu'il exerce sur moi est d'ailleurs bien plus puissant, hélas ..._

_Avec son efficacité habituelle, Granger s'est procurée un appareil photo. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de tester demain soir la potion de jouvence. J'en avalerai une dose suffisante pour retrouver l'apparence qui était la mienne quand j'avais à peu près l'âge de ces jeunes gens. Pas de quoi se réjouir, je sais que je n'en serai pas moins laid pour autant, et je ne compte nullement sur cette potion pour gagner les faveurs du jeune Potter. Si je voulais avoir une chance de lui plaire, il me faudrait boire quelques litres d'un élixir qui modifie à la fois l'âge, le sexe et l'apparence. Au fond, le seul remède serait d'avaler du polynectar contenant un cheveu de Ginny Weasley ! J'aurais alors tout loisir de le serrer dans mes bras et de le couvrir de baisers…_

**o0o0o0o0o**

« Londres, 10 septembre 1998-

Ginny,

merci pour ta lettre. Je l'attendais avec impatience. Tu ne seras pas surprise si je te dis que des comme ça, tu peux m'en envoyer tous les jours… ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que tu manques cruellement de temps. Ah, si on pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard, je t'assure que je serais là tous les soirs, fidèle au poste, planqué derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne (ou encore mieux, dans une salle de classe vide), pour te…heu…on va dire, te souhaiter une bonne nuit…(hmmmm…désolé, je me censure, des fois que ce cher vieux Rusard intercepterait le courrier…))

Je t'écris avant de me coucher, je suis épuisé, après une grosse journée de cours et une soirée passée à seconder Rogue dans son test de potion (Je ne crois pas te l'avoir raconté : il y a quelques jours, il a mis au point une potion de _rajeunissement _dans le labo de la cave, et sans baguette en plus! Trop fort, le (faux) Mangemort !!). Du coup, pour ne pas risquer de mettre quelqu'un en danger, il a tenu à jouer lui même les cobayes. Hermione avait emprunté un appareil photo à une de ses copines de promo, et elle l'a mitraillé sous toutes les coutures pendant le processus de transformation. Il fallait qu'il puisse produire des preuves, et nous étions là comme témoins, Ron, Hermione et moi.

Rogue a d'abord avalé une pleine fiole de sa potion, ce qui lui a arraché une affreuse grimace (inquiet, je lui ai demandé si c'était vraiment mauvais, et il m'a tranquillement répondu qu'à choisir, il préfère nettement boire un verre de mon "Château-Morgon"! ) Après quelques minutes, la métamorphose a commencé. Les rides s'effaçaient une à une, la peau se raffermissait. L'ombre créée par la barbe naissante disparaissait peu à peu. Ses quelques cheveux blancs reprenaient leur teinte sombre. Puis son corps s'est mis à s'affiner et à s'allonger, sans pour autant grandir, c'était vraiment saisissant. Le plus perturbant était sans doute de voir devant nous un adolescent qui ne pouvait être que Rogue, et pourtant, si différent de l'homme que nous avions l'habitude de côtoyer. Il avait soudain notre âge... et il était tel que l'ont connu mes parents.

Etrangement, je le préfère à quarante ans... Les traits de son jeune visage étaient encore plus ingrats, plus disgracieux que ceux de l'homme mûr que tu connais. J'ai réalisé que les années passant, cet homme a acquis une sorte de prestance, de dignité et de noblesse qui font oublier sa laideur. Comme quoi, vieillir ne signifie pas forcément se dégrader et s'abîmer...

Aïe, tu vas encore dire que je passe mon temps à te parler de Rogue ! Bon, avant de changer de sujet, je termine le chapitre le concernant: au bout d'une heure, il a retrouvé son apparence normale, et la transformation semble n'avoir laissé aucune séquelle. L'expérience aura donc été concluante, et nous, bon public, nous avons applaudi et poussé des hourras tonitruants. Il était très satisfait (même si, comme d'habitude, il ne le montrait guère), et il nous a dit qu'il va communiquer ses résultats à d'autres chercheurs en potion, lesquels vont certainement confirmer son succès (pourvu qu'ils n'en profitent pas pour lui voler son invention ! Mais il a l'air plutôt confiant sur ce point...). Ainsi, il devrait pouvoir faire breveter son élixir de jouvence et le commercialiser. En gros, sa fortune est assurée, ce qui me réjouit... et me soulage. En effet, son avenir était jusque là plutôt sombre, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait espérer obtenir un nouveau poste d'enseignant et qu'il n'a pas une mornille de côté. L'ayant arraché malgré lui à la mort, je m'en serais profondément voulu de le voir plonger dans la misère à peine revenu parmi les vivants...

A part ça… la vie ici suit son cours...les études sont toujours aussi éprouvantes, surtout les heures de potion avec Harper. Ce prof est vraiment détestable, il s'acharne sur moi, et tu me connais, je ne peux me retenir de lui répondre, ce qui provoque régulièrement quelques étincelles. J'espère que nous allons réussir à finir l'année sans nous entretuer. Heureusement, il y a le quidditch pour se défouler. Dubois n'a pas changé, il est peut-être encore plus cinglé qu'autrefois. Nous avons déjà un match dimanche prochain, qui opposera les deux équipes de l'Académie. Un match amical, bien sûr ! Quels que soient les résultats, nous avons décidé d'inviter tous les joueurs à venir fêter ça le soir à la maison après le match. A ce propos d'ailleurs, nous avons un plan, Hermione, Ron et moi, mais ça, je ne t'en parle pas, ou tu vas encore m'accuser de te prendre la tête avec Rogue...Heu oui, tu l'auras compris, ce plan concerne l'ex-espion de Dumbledore, encore lui, toujours lui... Mais chut, j'ai promis de me taire. En tout cas, c'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses pas te joindre à nous ce soir là, je crois que tu te serais bien amusée!

Dis donc, ces nouvelles créatures de Hagrid que tu me décrivais dans ta lettre, elles ont l'air d'être particulièrement dangereuses !...Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas choisir cette option, au risque de vexer le pauvre homme! Surtout, ne te déclare pas volontaire pour aller t'occuper de ces monstres, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils te défigurent! Même Hermione n'a jamais entendu parler de ces "rudges à poils longs", et franchement, ils ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je parie qu'ils frappent, qu'ils mordent ou qu'ils te lacèrent la peau avec des griffes empoisonnées! Laisse les serpentards leur faire des papouilles, et si Hagrid te fait une remarque, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que moi, le grand Harry Potter, je t'ai formellement interdit de t'en approcher!

Envoie-moi vite de tes nouvelles, et parle moi de tous les autres, Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus...Tu pourrais même demander à Colin qu'il prenne des photos de toute la bande, et me les faire parvenir. Ce serait vraiment sympa, Ron et Hermione apprécieraient autant que moi!

Ca ne m'étonne pas, que Malefoy ne refasse pas sa septième année à Poudlard ! Cet enfoiré a dû obtenir une équivalence de diplôme en soudoyant le fonctionnaire ministériel, et je ne serais guère surpris qu'il se soit lancé corps et âme dans la finance internationale, aux côtés de son honorable père…

Tu me manques…

Je pense à toi…

Comme un malheureux, je gémis et je compte les jours jusqu'au samedi 26...

Ton vieux Harry, qui t'embrasse tendrement et te serre dans ses bras (Hum…je n'en dis pas plus, des fois que Gugusse lirait ces mots…Gare à son goût légendaire pour les châtiments corporels !) »

**o0o0o0o0Oo**

-Entrez!

-Oh, vous travaillez…Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

-Mais non, Harry ! Entrez donc ! Vous ne me dérangez pas. Et puis je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici chez vous…D'ailleurs, je crois savoir pourquoi vous venez me voir...

-Je viens de recevoir un hibou du ministère...

-Et moi également. Que dit votre missive?

S'enhardissant, Harry avança de quelques pas dans la chambre de Rogue. Il était rayonnant et se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sur son ex-professeur pour lui serrer les mains ou lui donner une grande claque dans le dos. Seule la crainte de le choquer l'empêchait de se laisser aller.

-Eh bien...elle m'annonce que vous êtes acquitté..., bredouilla-t-il, rouge d'émotion.

Le visage de Severus resta impassible.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, non ? Et il y a autre chose : je ne subirai moi-même aucune sanction, malgré mon voyage temporel non autorisé...

L'homme inclina brièvement la tête, puis se retourna vers son bureau et y prit un parchemin.

-Voici la lettre que j'ai reçue il y a une petite demie-heure, dit-il d'un ton posé. Elle m'apprend l'issue heureuse du procès. Je le savais officieusement depuis ce matin, mais je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer avant d'en avoir eu la confirmation officielle, que voici !

-Formidable ! Et…votre baguette ?

-Je dois me rendre demain matin au ministère pour la récupérer.

-On vous enlèvera cet horrible bracelet de surveillance ?

-Je l'espère !

Harry secoua la tête, éperdu d'une joie qu'il n'osait toujours pas laisser éclater, de crainte qu'elle déborde et devienne incontrôlable.

- Ce verdict n'est que justice, mais je suis tellement content que ça se soit terminé ainsi, après toutes ces…

-Je le suis aussi, Harry, coupa Rogue en avançant vers le garçon, un léger sourire flottant enfin sur ses lèvres minces. Mais… expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait vous-même pour échapper aux mesures punitives… ?

-Eh bien…la lettre ne dit pas grand chose à ce sujet, répondit Harry d'un ton guilleret en ouvrant le parchemin portant le sceau du ministère. Voici ce qu'ils ont écrit : « Monsieur Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de l'acquittement de Severus Rogue, pour lequel vous avez…bla bla bla… » Non, ce n'est pas ça. Attendez, voici ce qui concerne mon affaire: « Après avoir considéré les services que vous avez rendus ces derniers mois au monde sorcier, le Magenmagot a pris la décision de fermer les yeux sur votre infraction au code de limitation de l'usage des objets magiques non répertoriés, et par conséquent, de renoncer à vous faire subir une sanction suite à votre voyage temporel illégal. Nous attirons cependant votre attention sur le régime de faveur dont vous bénéficiez, et vous invitons vivement à ne plus jamais vous rendre coupable de ce genre de délits. Notre indulgence ne s'appliquerait pas une seconde fois. Conformément à l'article 18 du … bla bla bla… » Voilà, c'est tout. Pas mal, non ?

Rogue fit une grimace.

-C'est un sévère avertissement, Harry. Sans l'appui du ministre, vous ne vous en seriez pas si bien tiré !

-Bah, de toute façon, je ne risque pas de recommencer de sitôt ! Même s'ils ne disent rien au sujet de Bodlock et de la remonteuse, je suppose qu'ils vont vouloir remettre de l'ordre dans cette affaire et placer l'inventeur et son invention sous contrôle.

-C'est fort probable, en effet.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, pour moi, le plus important, c'est que vous soyez enfin réhabilité !

Le garçon jubilait, guettant l'expression de son vis-à-vis qu'il espérait au moins aussi réjoui que lui. Severus fit encore un pas, leva une main et la posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-En somme, vous avez gagné…dit-il à voix basse.

-NOUS avons gagné ! Se récria Harry avec force. C'était votre combat à vous, au moins autant que le mien ! Ou en tout cas, je…

Harry se tut brusquement. Il s'était quelque peu rembruni. Severus renforça la pression sur son épaule.

-Finissez ce que vous avez commencé, Harry…, dit-il avec douceur.

-Je veux dire… j'espère que vous vous êtes battu, vous aussi, pour votre réhabilitation… Que vous aviez à cœur d'être enfin reconnu pour votre véritable rôle dans la guerre !

-Bien sûr, Harry, bien sûr…souffla l'homme, tout en bougeant légèrement son pouce contre la base du cou du garçon, en une sorte de caresse affectueuse. Quitte à être vivant, il valait mieux que je ne sois pas déclaré ennemi public numéro un ! Et partir pour Azkaban n'aurait pas été une fin beaucoup plus enviable que celle que m'avait réservée le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Ennemi public numéro un… ça me rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs…, frissonna Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Parce que vous l'avez été vous-même durant une période… ?

-Ouais…, acquiesça le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Heureusement, ça n'a duré que quelques mois… Bon, mais si je m'inquiète, c'est que par moment, j'ai l'impression que…que vous êtes comme…indifférent à votre sort…Comme si vous aviez renoncé à…à…

Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots, et il se troubla sous le regard perçant de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier laissa glisser lentement sa main le long de son bras, comme à regret, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

-Vous vous trompez, Harry, je ne suis pas indifférent, et je n'ai renoncé à rien du tout. Je tiens à faire bon usage de cette nouvelle vie qui m'a été donnée grâce à vous. La preuve, c'est cette potion de rajeunissement que j'ai mise au point et qui est une réussite, cela devrait suffire à vous rassurer sur mon compte.

-Je suis impatient que vous la fassiez connaître aux experts…

-Chaque chose en son temps. Pour commencer, voyons les aspects pratiques : maintenant qu'on m'a reconnu innocent et que je vais pouvoir rentrer en possession de ma baguette, je vais aussi pouvoir retourner chez moi, Spinner's End. Demain samedi, je ne repasserai pas chez vous après être allé au ministère.

Surpris, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh…mais…il me semble que vous êtes beaucoup trop pressé ! Je comprends bien que vous vouliez rentrer chez vous, mais il vaudrait mieux attendre que l'annonce de votre réhabilitation soit parue dans la presse !

Bras croisés, Rogue se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

-Comment cela ? Vous pensez sérieusement que la presse va en rendre compte ?

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est indispensable ! Sinon, vous risquez de vous faire agresser à tous les coins de rue !

-Allons, allons, vous ne croyez-pas que vous dramatisez la situation ?

-Absolument pas ! Tous voient en vous un traître, de quelque côté qu'ils soient. Seul un article en première page de la Gazette pourra y changer quelque chose, et encore, il faudra du temps ! Si le ministère ne s'occupe pas d'informer les journaux, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

-Tous les verdicts rendus paraissent au journal officiel, mais à ma connaissance, les organes de presse grand public ne s'en font pas systématiquement l'écho.

-Eh bien, moi, je vais le hurler si fort qu'ils seront bien obligés de l'entendre, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Severus fixait intensément Harry, et il fit à nouveau quelques pas pour s'approcher de lui.

-Pourquoi prenez-vous tout cela tellement à cœur ? Demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix un peu sourde.

La question inattendue prit Harry de court.

-Parce que…, hésita-t-il en baissant les yeux,… parce que je suis responsable de votre survie, et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez assassiné par un pseudo justicier mal informé à votre sujet.

Dans un élan, Rogue attrapa les deux bras de Harry au dessus des coudes et les serra, l'attirant en même temps vers lui.

-Comment puis-je vous remercier…, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers le garçon. Vous en avez fait beaucoup…trop…Je n'ai pas encore bien compris pourquoi, alors que je me suis toujours montré si odieux envers vous.

Déstabilisé par le geste de Rogue, Harry faillit se dégager d'une secousse, mais quelque chose le retint d'agir avec autant de brusquerie. Après un instant de désarroi, il fit le choix de ne pas s'affoler. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple démonstration d'affection et de reconnaissance. Rien de plus naturel !

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me remerciez, dit-il doucement, sans fuir le regard de son interlocuteur, mais sa voix chevrotait légèrement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que votre rôle courageux dans la guerre soit reconnu, et que vous viviez heureux dans un monde apaisé…

-Vous savez, Harry…je me suis aperçu que…que je tiens beaucoup à vous…murmura Rogue sans bouger, d'une voix si faible que le garçon l'entendit à peine. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'apprécie de vivre ici, et que…hum…Mais il est normal que demain, je rentre chez moi. Vous n'avez que trop…

-Mais non ! Protesta Harry, véhément. Il faut que vous restiez jusqu'au début de la semaine prochaine ! Promettez-moi d'attendre l'article de la Gazette pour rejoindre votre domicile !

L'homme semblait hésiter. Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux du garçon, et son visage si impassible d'ordinaire paraissait étrangement ému.

-Bien…si vous y tenez…dit-il dans un souffle en lâchant les bras de Harry. Vous êtes sûr que vous supporterez ma présence deux jours de plus ?

-Evidemment ! Sachez que nous avons prévu une petite fête dimanche soir, après le match de quidditch !

L'expression de Rogue changea du tout au tout. Il plissa les yeux comme un chat et pinça les lèvres.

-Une petite fête ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Et de quel match parlez vous ?

Harry enfonça les mains dans ses poches en souriant.

-Eh bien, dimanche à 16h aura lieu le premier match amical opposant les deux équipes de l'AFDA. Je compte sur votre présence dans le public, bien sûr ! Nous avons besoin de supporters ! Et ensuite, nous fêterons ici notre victoire !

-Vous vous fichez de moi, ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout ! Vous vous demandiez comment me remercier…voilà une très bonne occasion ! Et je crois savoir que vous aimez le quidditch ! A Poudlard, je vous ai toujours vu parmi les spectateurs !

-Mais vous avez dit vous-même que je ne dois surtout pas sortir, que je risque de me faire attaquer par le premier venu !

Severus souriait, acerbe. Harry se renfrogna.

-Ah zut, c'est vrai ! Mais vous ne serez pas seul, nous serons tous là, Ron, Hermione, moi…

-C'est ça ! ricana Rogue. Pendant que vous volerez à la poursuite du vif d'or, vous aurez tout loisir de me protéger, n'est-ce pas !

-Il y aura des aurors partout !

-…qui regarderont le match et ne s'occuperont nullement de ce qui se passera dans les tribunes !

-Il y aura aussi George Weasley !

-Raison de plus pour ne pas venir ! Ce garçon a de sérieux motifs de me détester, il me semble. Il attendra la première occasion pour se venger en me jetant un sort !

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-George ne vous en veut plus ! Il sait que …que ce qui s'est passé pour son oreille était un accident.

-N'empêche qu'il serait plus sage que j'évite de me trouver en sa présence. Je lui gâcherais son après midi…

-C'est vraiment dommage…soupira Harry, dépité. J'aurais tellement aimé que vous assistiez à ce match…

En fait, le garçon avait déjà calculé que Rogue serait impressionné par Smith, la prof de droit, dont les qualités de poursuiveuse étaient époustouflantes. Si l'homme refusait de venir, la moitié de son plan si brillant s'écroulerait lamentablement…

-Bon, j'y réfléchirai, concéda l'homme d'un ton amusé. Je n'aime pas vous voir faire cette tête là, le sourire vous va décidément beaucoup mieux. Et je suis flatté que vous teniez tant que ça à ce que je vienne vous admirer faire des acrobaties sur votre balai.

Harry rougit. L'homme n'avait peut-être pas correctement interprété son insistance à le voir venir assister au match, mais il était trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

-Oh, oui, réfléchissez-y, lança-t-il encore avec ardeur, je vous assure que vous passerez un excellent moment ! Les deux équipes sont à la hauteur !

-Mais je n'aurai d'yeux que pour vous, Harry, vous le savez bien. Maintenant, allez vous coucher, il se fait tard, et votre week-end promet d'être chargé !

Le cœur léger, le garçon rejoignit sa chambre. Non seulement Rogue était innocenté et allait être réhabilité, mais il s'apprêtait également à faire la connaissance de Félicity Smith très prochainement, et Harry ne doutait plus que son nouveau plan réussisse aussi bien que le précédent…

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Square Grimmaurd-11 septembre- 23h :_

_Le gamin vient de sortir de ma chambre. Je suis étrangement excité. Mais pas pour de bonnes raisons._

_Certes, j'ai été acquitté. Excellente nouvelle. Certes, ma potion de rajeunissement est une réussite absolue. Merveilleux succès. Mais ce qui me met dans cet état d'euphorie, ce n'est pas ça. Oh non ! D'ailleurs, un succès ne vient en général pas tout seul, de même qu'un malheur s'accompagne souvent d'une suite d'autres déconvenues, toutes plus graves les unes que les autres…_

_Je devrais avoir honte. Car si je me sens si émoustillé, c'est parce que le garçon m'a clairement fait comprendre ce soir qu'il tient à moi, et que ma présence est importante pour lui._

_Et le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé. Je ne transforme pas la réalité en disant qu'il ne s'est pas écarté quand j'ai posé une main sur son épaule. Je ne rêve pas, il m'a bel et bien laissé faire quand mon doigt est venu tout naturellement caresser son cou, comme mû par une force indépendante de ma volonté…Il n'a pas cherché à m'échapper quand j'ai agrippé ses bras, il ne s'est pas retiré alors que je le tenais et l'attirais vers moi. Je suis certain que si, à cet instant, je m'étais penché pour l'embrasser, il se serait laissé faire. Et…oui, j'ai eu la force de m'arrêter avant…Pour une fois, j'ai fait preuve de sagesse, même s'il m'en a coûté un effort surhumain..._

_N'était-ce pas plutôt de la lâcheté ? Ai-je craint de voir à nouveau passer dans ses yeux cette défiance, ce mépris qui m'avaient tant blessé l'autre jour ?_

_Peut-être…Le plus rageant serait qu'il soit resté sur sa faim … Je n'ose l'imaginer, mais non, décidément, ce serait aller trop loin. Hélas, je n'oublie pas qui je suis, qui il est… _

_Pourtant…Il ne veut pas me laisser faire mes bagages et rentrer chez moi, Spinner's End… ! N'y a-t-il pas là matière à espérer ?_

_Et il tient absolument à ce que je vienne assister au match de quidditch !…Sait-il seulement qu'à Poudlard, j'appréciais par dessus tout les tournois opposant les gryffondors aux autres équipes ? Je n'en ratais pas un seul. A ceux qui s'en étonnaient (telle Minerva, ou même Albus), je prétextais que rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de voir les gryffondors se faire battre à plate couture (ce qui n'arrivait jamais). Maintenant, je dois bien avouer que si je tenais tellement à y assister, c'est parce que les prouesses de leur jeune attrapeur me fascinaient, et que je ne me lassais pas de contempler sa silhouette gracieuse, merveilleusement agile, évoluant dans les airs devant mes yeux, défiant impunément les lois de la gravité. Subjugué, je retenais ma respiration…prêt à intervenir s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au futur Sauveur de l'humanité. Et Merlin sait que ces matchs de quidditch ont été pour lui autant d'occasions de mettre sa vie en danger. Dès sa première année, j'étais là pour le sauver. Ce salaud de Quirrell avait ensorcelé son balai…Il y eut ensuite le cognard fou, contre lequel je ne pus rien faire, puis, lors de sa troisième année, cette chute spectaculaire due à la présence des détraqueurs sur le terrain, et qu'Albus parvint à amortir in extremis…_

_Au quidditch, Harry m'a dès le début rappelé son père au même âge. James Potter, que j'admirais secrètement en même temps que je le maudissais… En effet, malgré moi, je voyais mon rival avec les yeux de Lily, et je pensais en moi-même qu'il était irrésistible, et qu'elle devait forcément, un jour ou l'autre, tomber amoureuse d'un être capable d'évoluer dans les airs avec tant de virtuosité. Avant même que se produise la catastrophe, je l'avais anticipée en assistant aux prouesses si remarquables de l'odieux – et fascinant- gryffondor…_

_Il me reste …combien ?…deux jours, trois tout au plus à passer sous le même toit que Harry, en supposant que la Gazette tarde à répercuter les résultats du procès …De quoi seront faits ces jours, ces heures ? A la simple pensée qu'ils sont comptés, je sens la tristesse m'envahir, le goût amer de la solitude et de la nostalgie m'habite déjà, alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore séparés. _

_Je ne dois pas gâcher une seule seconde de ces précieuses heures…Mettre au point une « stratégie » ? Inutile, grotesque…Non, il me faut être disponible, prêt à savourer le moindre de ses regards, graver en moi l'image de son visage, de son corps, le son de sa voix, de son rire…En faire un trésor que j'emporterai ensuite dans mon antre et que personne ne pourra plus dérober ou détruire …_

**o0o0o0o0O**

**Une petite review ?**

**Odrey**** : **Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le côté sentimental du journal, parce que même en me forçant, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à contenir mes « épanchements », j'y prends trop de plaisir !! Bises et à bientôt !

**Mélie**** : **Hello ! Alors toi, tu voudrais que Severus « modère un peu moins ses ardeurs » ? Ah là là, c'est Rogue, tout de même, et son journal est une chose, la vie en est une autre. Malheureusement, il ne peut se laisser aller avec Harry comme il le fait dans son cahier intime. Bon, on verra si dorénavant, il arrive à se lâcher un peu plus ! Merci pour ton soutien, et à bientôt !


	19. Une veuve très joyeuse

**Hello tout le monde! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, vous savez combien je les apprécie! D'ailleurs, vos avis sont très contradictoires, c'est à la fois passionnant et un peu déroutant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sortirai pas de la ligne que je me suis fixée, mais il est important pour moi de connaître vos opinions -si diverses- sur l'évolution de cette histoire!**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page!**

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF**

**Une veuve très joyeuse**

-Bravo, Harry ! Tu ne m'as pas déçu ! S'exclama Dubois en se précipitant si violemment sur l'attrapeur qu'il faillit le jeter à terre. C'est bien la première fois que l'équipe des suppléants remporte la victoire sur les titulaires. Tu es imbattable !

-J'ai surtout eu la chance de repérer le vif avant qu'il soit trop tard…, tempéra Harry en se raccrochant de justesse au porte-manteau pour éviter de s'étaler de tout son long.

-Ouais, tu peux même dire que c'était un beau hasard…parce que je t'ai surpris plusieurs fois à bailler aux corneilles ou à regarder vers les tribunes. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, Harry !

-Ok, Ok, bougonna le survivant, avant de se baisser pour lacer ses chaussures, et accessoirement, fuir le regard impérieux de l'entraîneur.

-Quant à toi, Ron, ce n'était pas mauvais, continua Olivier, tourné vers le gardien, mais tu as eu affaire à des poursuiveurs redoutables ! Je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte …d'ailleurs, je t'avais prévenu !

-Ouais…, soupira le rouquin tout en enfilant son T-shirt. J'ai laissé passer un souafle sur deux…La honte…

-Bah…tu sais, c'est l'histoire du verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein…, dit Harry qui se relevait, les cheveux en bataille. On peut aussi présenter ça dans l'autre sens : tu as réussi à bloquer un souafle sur deux ! Pas mal, non ? Tu feras encore mieux la prochaine fois ! Ton rôle est beaucoup plus dur que le mien.

-Tu sais quoi, Harry, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu passes très vite titulaire, s'extasia Dubois. Tu es largement au dessus du niveau de Rank…

-Schhhhh…pas si fort ! Protesta Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. Heureusement, la plupart des joueurs étaient encore sous la douche et dans le vacarme de l'eau sous pression, ils n'avaient pu entendre la remarque de l'entraîneur.

-Je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que chacun pense tout bas…répliqua Dubois en haussant les épaules.

-Allez, nous, on y va, coupa Harry. Tu viens, Ron ? Ohé, les gars, cria-t-il à pleine voix, n'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouve tous square Grimmaurd, pour manger et boire un coup ! Vous ne trouverez pas le numéro douze, mais attendez-moi sur la place, je viendrai vous chercher et je vous ferai entrer.

Des exclamations d'allégresse confirmèrent au garçon que les joueurs, gagnants ou perdants, comptaient bien venir passer la soirée chez lui…

-Dis, Harry, je peux amener Alicia ?

-Evidemment, Olivier. Ca fera plaisir à tout le monde de la revoir. A tout de suite !

Suivi de Ron, il sortit des vestiaires et les deux garçons rejoignirent la grande allée qui permettait d'accéder au terrain, et sur laquelle se pressaient les spectateurs, commentant avec ardeur le match auquel ils venaient d'assister. En fendant la foule, Harry sentit nombre de regards admiratifs se poser sur lui. A sa grande gêne, il se fit plusieurs fois complimenter ou même ovationner. Il eût aimé transplaner directement pour échapper aux curieux et aux fans, mais Ron et lui avaient bêtement donné rendez-vous à leurs amis près des guichets de vente de billets.

Enfin, ils aperçurent Hermione leur faisant de grands signes. Près d'elle se tenaient George en compagnie d'Angelina, et légèrement en retrait, une quatrième personne que Harry identifia comme étant Rogue, bien que l'homme fût méconnaissable. Il portait en effet le masque de latex du Survivant. C'était la solution qu'ils avaient trouvée pour qu'il pût assister au match sans courir le risque de provoquer une émeute ou de se faire assassiner.

-Bravo, les gars ! Félicitations, Harry ! S'écria George tandis que de son côté, Hermione se jetait dans les bras de Ron. Tu es toujours aussi…incroyable quand tu voles à la poursuite du vif. Je t'assure que j'en avais le souffle coupé.

-Pas mal, ta feinte de Wronski ! Ajouta Angelina, en fine connaisseuse. Tu t'es encore amélioré depuis Poudlard.

Flatté, l'attrapeur se mit à rire tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier le regardait, impassible. Avait-il remarqué la virtuosité d'une certaine poursuiveuse de l'équipe titulaire?

-Et comment avez-vous trouvé nos adversaires ? Dit Harry en s'adressant à la fois à George, Angelina et Rogue. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, hein ?

-Ouais. Vraiment balèzes ! Approuva George avec ferveur. Surtout les poursuiveurs. Et leurs batteurs sont de sacrées brutes. Tu as failli te prendre un cognard en plein crâne, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'exploser la tête…

- Heureusement, je l'ai entendu arriver. Il était moins une…

-Vos adversaires sont incontestablement meilleurs que vos coéquipiers, intervint Severus d'une voix étrangement haut perchée. Seul l'attrapeur n'est pas au niveau…une véritable limace. Ce qui vous a permis de sauver la situation, Potter.

Harry se força à ignorer sa voix bizarre et son visage si différent de celui qu'il connaissait. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait les yeux clairs, des lèvres épaisses, un nez retroussé et des cheveux courts et blancs. Seule sa haute silhouette correspondait bien à celle de Rogue.

-Qu'avez vous pensé de leurs poursuiveurs, professeur ?

-Excellents tous les trois. Les vôtres sont malheureusement beaucoup moins brillants.

-C'est normal, ils sont plus jeunes, moins expérimentés. Savez-vous qu'un des poursuiveurs titulaires est une prof de l'AFDA ?

-C'est ce qu'a annoncé le commentateur du match, Potter. Pour nous faire patienter, il a pris soin de présenter chacun des joueurs, avec force détails superflus…Je vous fais grâce de ce qu'il a dit sur vous, vous en rougiriez certainement… J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que les enseignants de votre Académie ont du temps à consacrer au quidditch, en plus de leurs charges professionnelles et familiales…

-En tout cas, si leur équipe est si performante, c'est bien grâce à eux ! Répliqua Harry d'un ton enjoué. Le professeur Blake est un bon batteur ! Quant à Félicity Smith, c'est à la fois une super prof et une joueuse de haut niveau ! Et puis pour nous, les étudiants, c'est une manière différente de connaître nos professeurs, ça les rend plus humains, plus accessibles…

Il nota que l'étrange visage de Severus avait pris une expression agacée, bien reconnaissable malgré la transformation due au masque, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à l'homme de si déplaisant...

-Harry, il faudrait y aller maintenant, lança Ron. Tes invités vont s'impatienter !

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Et un toast en l'honneur de notre entraîneur, le grand Olivier Dubois, qui nous a tellement mis la pression avant ce match soi-disant amical qu'on avait tous une chiasse terrible et qu'on…

-Ron ! Avertit Hermione, furieuse.

-…Et qu'on aurait mordu la poussière si Harry avait attendu une minute de plus pour attraper le vif !

Tous les convives, ou presque, levèrent haut leurs verres en rugissant de rire. Il sembla à Harry qu'en dehors d'Hermione, seul Rogue faisait grise mine. Ayant retiré le masque, l'homme avait retrouvé son vrai visage, et il se trouvait assis juste en face de lui.

Au début du repas, Harry avait laissé chacun s'installer là où il le désirait autour de la table, agrandie et dressée dans le salon pour l'occasion. Et quand à son tour il s'était approché pour s'asseoir, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chaise de libre, entre Smith et Dubois. La place d'honneur, en quelque sorte, que la prof de droit et l'entraîneur lui avaient visiblement réservée…Ne voulant pas les vexer, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la prendre. Du coup, il s'était maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi ne pas avoir osé placer lui-même les convives ? Il avait craint de leur déplaire, mais à présent, compte tenu de la largeur de la table, Rogue se trouvait trop éloigné de Smith pour pouvoir engager la moindre conversation avec elle.

Enfin, au moins, avait songé Harry, l'homme pourrait admirer la jeune femme tout à loisir, de là où il se trouvait …

-Je propose que nous levions nos verres en l'honneur de notre nouvel attrapeur suppléant, qui nous reçoit si gentiment ce soir ! S'écriait justement Félicity, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants.

Il y eut une grande clameur, des youyous et des « bravos ! ». Harry rougit sous les applaudissements. Soudain, George se mit debout et frappa du couteau contre son verre pour imposer le silence.

-Non seulement Harry a attrapé le vif d'or, mais n'oublions pas que c'est aussi grâce à lui que nous pouvons encore jouer au quidditch ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. S'il ne nous avait pas débarrassés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je doute que l'AFDA existerait encore et que nous serions vivants pour passer de si bons moments ensembles…

Le jumeau de Fred paraissait étrangement bouleversé. Quand il se rassit sous les ovations de l'assemblée, Angelina l'étreignit avec tendresse. Puis ce fut au tour de Dubois de se lever pour faire un petit discours à la gloire de Harry, rappelant que c'était lui, Olivier, qui avait eu la chance et l'honneur de l'initier au quidditch et que le survivant avait vécu avec lui autant d'heures de triomphe que de moments tragiques sur le terrain de Poudlard. Les acclamations reprirent de plus belle, toujours plus bruyantes et chaleureuses.

-Je crois qu'en votre personne, Harry, nous avons recruté une perle rare …, chuchota Félicity à son oreille, en se penchant vers lui.

Il se tourna vers sa voisine et frissonna. La jeune femme le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus malicieux. Ses dents blanches brillaient entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils en étaient au dessert, ils avaient tous un peu trop bu, et Harry sentit confusément qu'il devait agir s'il ne voulait pas que les choses dérapent. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Kreattur, qui avait tenu à faire asseoir les convives autour d'une table plutôt que de dresser un buffet, ce qui aurait permis aux gens de se déplacer librement. Les chances qu'avait Rogue d'approcher Smith s'amenuisaient de minute en minute...Mais sous l'effet du vin, les pensées du garçon étaient trop embrouillées, et il ne trouva rien à faire dans l'immédiat pour redresser le cap.

-De qui tenez-vous ces extraordinaires yeux verts ? Continuait la prof de droit d'un ton à la fois admiratif et languide.

-Heu…de ma mère, je crois…, bredouilla Harry, fixant obstinément la nappe. Il se demanda si toute la table avait entendu la question de la jeune femme. Mais autour de lui, les conversations bruyantes ne faiblissaient pas. Des rires et des plaisanteries fusaient de toute part, et personne ne semblait prêter attention à leur discret échange…

Personne, sauf Rogue. Le garçon n'osait pas lever les yeux vers l'ex-espion, mais il sentait la brûlure de son regard sombre posé sur eux, sur lui. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu cela…

Un des batteurs titulaires entonna une chanson, et une bonne partie de la tablée se joignit à lui, vociférant à gorge déployée. Harry pensa que Severus n'allait pas tarder à prendre congé de la compagnie, excédé, mais l'homme ne bougeait pas de sa chaise.

Deux autres chansons succédèrent à la première. Puis les conversations reprirent, encore plus animées et joyeuses. Smith demanda avec sérieux à Harry ce qu'il pensait des cours à l'AFDA et de la formation en général, et ils discutèrent un moment tranquillement, presque comme deux camarades de promotion.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez choisi la carrière d'auror, Harry ? Continuait-t-elle d'un air intéressé. Pourquoi ne pas avoir visé quelque chose de plus … ambitieux ?

-Aucune autre profession ne me tentait.

-Pourtant, avec votre expérience et votre célébrité, vous pourriez envisager une carrière politique !

-Je laisse la politique à ceux qui préfèrent parler plutôt qu'agir. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour l'éloquence…

La jeune femme se mit à rire, et par contagion, Harry lui renvoya un sourire. Soudain, elle se pencha vers lui, passa une main derrière son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir.

-Vous êtes vraiment adorable, dit-elle d'un ton attendri. Je suppose que vous avez une petite amie ?

-Heu…oui, elle est à Poudlard, balbutia le garçon, écarlate.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Rogue.

L'homme le fixait méchamment.

Pourquoi était-il si furieux ? De là où il se trouvait, avec le bruit ambiant, il ne pouvait entendre distinctement ce que Harry et Félicity se disaient. Etait-il déjà épris de la jeune femme et en voulait-il à Harry de monopoliser son attention et de chercher à gagner ses faveurs? Le garçon pressentait qu'il n'en était rien, et que si l'homme semblait broyer du noir, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Cette soirée virait à la catastrophe. Il devait absolument agir, et tout de suite. Sans réfléchir, il prit une grande inspiration et se mit debout.

-Je vous remercie tous pour votre gentillesse, s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui chavirait légèrement. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais quitter un instant le domaine du quidditch pour porter un toast en l'honneur d'une personne qui s'est faite discrète depuis le commencement de cette soirée, mais qui a droit à toute notre admiration et notre reconnaissance. Je veux parler de Severus Rogue, ici présent.

Il y eut un instant de flou, durant lequel tous les regards convergèrent vers l'ex-espion, dont l'expression maussade ne fit que se renfrogner davantage. Puis Hermione et Ron lancèrent d'un même élan un sonore « hip, hip, hip, hourra ! » qui fut vite repris par tous les convives. Rogue inclina sobrement la tête en signe de remerciement, puis jeta à nouveau à Harry un regard assassin.

- A l'occasion de cette fête, reprit le survivant d'une voix un peu plus assurée, je voudrais rappeler à quel point le rôle courageux du professeur Rogue dans la guerre contre Voldemort a été décisif. Si j'ai pu accomplir ma mission, c'est avant tout grâce à lui ! Il a œuvré dans l'ombre, considéré par tous comme le pire des traîtres, alors que seul le professeur Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Pas un instant il n'a failli à la tâche ingrate qu'il s'était fixée, courant des risques extrêmes et…

-C'est bon, Potter, coupa Rogue d'un ton sec, vous n'allez pas ennuyer tout le monde avec vos discours insipides !

Un silence interloqué accueillit la réplique cinglante de l'ex-espion. Sous le choc, Harry fit un geste d'impuissance avec un demi-sourire et grommela une excuse, avant de se rasseoir sans regarder Rogue. Heureusement, les conversations ne tardèrent pas à repartir, et on se resservit du dessert et des boissons.

-Et vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas doué pour l'éloquence ? Murmura Smith à l'adresse de Harry.

-Vous en avez eu la preuve…, répondit piteusement le garçon sur le même ton.

-Au contraire, je vous ai trouvé très inspiré ! Mais dites-moi, Severus Rogue a été enseignant à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque vous nous avez présentés l'un à l'autre, tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Il était prof de potion, puis de DCFM, avant d'occuper le poste de directeur pendant une courte période.

-D'accord, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Il a dû arriver comme prof de potion juste après que j'aie obtenu mes Aspics. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu parler de lui. Je croyais qu'il avait été Mangemort, et qu'il avait très mal fini… C'était apparemment de fausses rumeurs. Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'estime pour lui ?

Smith lui tendait une perche, il devait absolument la saisir. L'occasion était trop belle!

-Durant la guerre, il s'est comporté en héros, dit-il avec chaleur. Nul n'a couru autant de risques que lui. En plus, il a été accusé à tort. Toutes les apparences étaient contre lui. Son procès vient à peine de se terminer, et son engagement a enfin été reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Légèrement désarçonnée, Félicity attendit quelques instants avant de réagir. Elle regardait Rogue à la dérobée, comme si elle cherchait à évaluer sa bonne foi. Harry se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

-En tout cas, dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le garçon, il semble avoir à peu près le même caractère que Harper. Sur quels critères recrute-t-on les maîtres de potion, à votre avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien…Leurs compétences, je suppose… ?

-Je crains qu'on les sélectionne plutôt sur leurs facultés à dévaloriser leurs élèves et à les mettre en difficulté. Tous ceux que j'ai connus étaient d'épouvantables teignes…

-Comme enseignant, Rogue n'était pas tendre, mais il avait un grand talent pédagogique…, mentit Harry tout en cherchant désespérément une issue à cette conversation.

Mais Dubois, son voisin de droite, était occupé à raconter une blague vaseuse à Rank, l'attrapeur malheureux de l'équipe des titulaires, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Alicia Spinnet était secouée d'un rire hystérique…

-C'est sûr que lorsqu'on a la malchance de naître avec un physique aussi ingrat, on doit avoir tout naturellement tendance à devenir acariâtre…, soupira Smith d'un ton empreint de compassion, avant de porter son verre de vin à sa bouche.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il eût aimé que Smith retînt autre chose de Rogue que la laideur de son visage. Il vit alors que l'homme avait engagé une conversation avec son voisin de gauche, un batteur suppléant qui était aussi un de ses anciens élèves, et il en éprouva un léger soulagement. Au moins, pendant quelques secondes, l'ex-espion n'aurait plus les yeux rivés sur lui …

-Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait un physique si ingrat…, murmura-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de celle de la jeune femme, pour être certain que personne ne l'entende.

-Oh…vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle en considérant Harry avec curiosité, comme si elle le découvrait soudain sous un autre jour. Dites-moi, est-il marié, ou... vit-il avec quelqu'un... ?

-Non…pas à ma connaissance.

-Pauvre homme…remarquez, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Je crois que s'il ne s'est pas marié, dit Harry d'une voix faible, la gorge serrée, c'est par fidélité à une femme qu'il aimait passionnément et qui est morte il y a longtemps déjà…

-Ah…Comme c'est touchant ! Mais... je suis surprise que vous soyez au courant de cette histoire…Vous devez être très proche de lui ?

Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

-Très proche ? Ah ? Heu…non, pas particulièrement. J'ai appris cette histoire…par hasard.

Secouant ses jolies boucles blondes, elle colla son épaule à la sienne.

-Un jour, Harry, il faudra que nous prenions le temps de discuter un peu plus longuement, vous et moi, glissa-t-elle dans un souffle. J'ai l'impression que vous avez énormément de choses à révéler, et comme vous êtes quelqu'un de réservé et de modeste, vous ne vous livrez pas facilement.

Elle le regardait de nouveau avec cette expression troublante, à la fois rieuse et mutine. Harry se sentit tout bizarre. Il se contenta de sourire d'un air vague, tout en se demandant qui allait venir le sauver, maintenant, tout de suite, de cette situation abominable.

-Harry ! Cria alors Hermione de l'autre bout de la table. Il est très tard, et nous travaillons tous demain. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu congédies tes invités !

Une fois de plus, le garçon bénit Hermione et son sens de l'à propos. Elle semblait avoir entendu sa prière muette.

-Cette petite n'est guère polie ! Ricana Smith. Mais elle a raison, nous devons partir et vous laisser vous reposer.

La plupart des convives se levèrent, remerciant Harry pour son accueil et le délicieux repas. Certains regrettaient que la soirée ne se prolongeât pas, ils auraient volontiers fait disparaître la table pour pouvoir danser ou lancer un jeu, mais le match en avait épuisé plus d'un et, réflexion faite, la plupart des joueurs n'étaient pas si fâchés d'aller se coucher...

Durant de longues minutes, Harry fut monopolisé par le départ des uns et des autres. Visiblement un peu saoule, Félicity Smith le serra dans ses bras, lui caressa la joue et lui passa la main dans les cheveux en riant gaiement. George et Angelina lui chantèrent les louanges de Kreattur et Dubois lui donna une accolade virile avant de lui rappeler sévèrement l'entraînement du mercredi soir. A leur tour, les autres convives lui serrèrent la main et lui donnèrent des bourrades affectueuses. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait perdu Rogue de vue, et quand le dernier invité fut parti, le garçon s'aperçut que seuls Hermione et Ron se trouvaient encore auprès de lui, dans l'entrée.

-Où est passé Rogue ? Murmura-t-il.

-Aucune idée, dit Ron en baillant.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il soit parti se coucher sans crier gare…, dit Hermione en fixant Harry d'un air préoccupé.

-Venez, on remonte là-haut.

Une fois dans le salon encore tout chamboulé, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Harry lança un sort de silence en direction de la porte.

-Ben dis donc…ton projet de mettre Rogue avec Smith…, grogna Ron avec un demi-sourire.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne répondirent. Ils se regardaient silencieusement, aussi consternés l'un que l'autre.

-Pas vraiment un succès…continua le rouquin. A part ça, c'était sympa, cette soirée.

-Ouais…tu trouves ? Grommela Harry entre ses dents.

-Dis-donc, Smith, elle est déchaînée, quand elle s'y met, reprit Ron. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ! Et franchement, on aurait dit que c'était plutôt à toi qu'elle s'intéressait, mon vieux.

-Oh…n'exagérons rien ! Elle avait un peu trop bu, et elle avait envie de s'amuser…

-Heureusement que Ginny n'était pas là ! Elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié de voir une prof se jeter à ton cou pour t'embrasser ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté à l'oreille, pendant la moitié du dîner ?

-Heu…Pas grand chose…elle m'a posé des questions. Sur Rogue, entre autres…

-Aaaah… ! S'exclama Ron avec espoir.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, d'après ce que j'aie pu voir, intervint sombrement Hermione. Quant à Rogue, il avait l'air furieux. Oh Harry…je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je crains qu'il n'ait pas vraiment passé une bonne soirée…

-Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de Smith, et qu'il n'était pas content de voir Harry flirter avec elle ? Questionna Ron, la moue chagrinée.

-Je crois en effet qu'il n'était pas du tout heureux de voir Harry flirter avec elle…, répéta Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais je n'ai pas…, commença Harry.

-TU n'avais peut-être pas l'intention de flirter, mais ELLE, elle ne s'est pas privée de te faire des avances, tu as dû t'en rendre compte, quand même…, trancha la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Pour une veuve éplorée, elle ne manque pas de culot ! Et c'est ta prof, en plus ! Elle a bien la trentaine ! Elle s'est comportée comme une gamine de seize ans!

-Quel tombeur, ce Potter…, pouffa Ron. Séduire les profs, en plus des élèves…tu exagères, vieux.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait pour…

-Je sais, je sais, tu n'y peux rien, c'est ton charme irrésistible…A moins que ce soit ta célébrité ?

-Dis plutôt que c'est dû à mon intelligence extra-supérieure...

-Ca, permets-moi d'en douter, ricana Ron en baillant encore une fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bon, moi, je vais aller dormir. Je pique du nez, et il est plus de minuit. Heu...C'est le bazar, ici. On laisse tout comme ça ?

-Oui, Kreattur m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de ranger demain matin.

-Il va falloir prévoir de lui offrir une médaille, à celui-là, en plus de son précieux médaillon...Bientôt, il sera couvert de décorations !

-Dites, il faudra quand même lui donner un coup de main ! S'offusqua Hermione. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui pour accueillir dignement tes amis, Harry ! On ne va pas le laisser avec un boulot pareil !

-Bah…demain il sera tout seul toute la journée, ça l'occupera. Trop d'oisiveté, ça conduit à la déprime. Allez, tu viens, Hermy ?

-Vas-y, Ron, je te rejoins tout de suite. J'ai deux mots à dire à Harry.

Ron leva les sourcils, puis eut un geste d'indifférence et quitta la pièce. Harry regardait le tapis d'un air abattu. Hermione chuchota :

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Le mieux serait peut-être que j'aille _lui_ parler, tu ne crois pas ?

-Sûrement pas ! Se récria la jeune fille. Pour lui dire quoi, d'abord ?

-Je n'en sais rien…m'excuser…

-T'excuser ? A quel sujet ?

-...Ben…

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, Harry. D'un point de vue sentimental, tu ne lui dois rien. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu devrais présenter des excuses, c'est plutôt à Ginny.

-Mais écoute, Hermione, je n'ai absolument rien fait pour que Smith me…heu…Je n'allais quand même pas lui envoyer une baffe à la figure! Et puis, elle n'a rien fait de mal!

-Je sais bien, Harry. C'est la preuve évidente que tu n'as pas à t'amender, et encore moins auprès de Rogue que de quiconque.

-N'empêche que sans le vouloir, j'ai tout fait pour le provoquer…

-Peut-être, mais tu n'y peux rien, et de toute façon, tu n'es pas censé savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait une déclaration? Une demande en mariage? Non. Le problème, ce sont justement tous ces non-dits qui planent entre vous deux. Ce n'est pas en allant lui rendre visite à minuit dans sa chambre que tu vas arranger les choses.

-Que dois-je faire, alors, à ton avis ? Soupira Harry en appuyant son menton dans les paumes de ses mains d'un air las.

-Rien. Demain matin, tu te conduiras normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. On verra bien si Rogue veut ou non vider son sac... Et puis dès que l'article sera paru dans la Gazette, il partira d'ici. N'oublie pas que je suis abonnée, nous serons tout de suite au courant. Maintenant qu'il a été réhabilité, il va devoir s'occuper de se réinstaller chez lui et de faire breveter sa potion de rajeunissement…Bref, tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Mmm…si tu le dis. J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas aussi simple.

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Harry. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête.

Le garçon se leva et fit quelques pas nerveux.

-J'ai fait surtout beaucoup de conneries, dit-il d'un ton douloureux, dont la première fut sans doute de remonter le temps pour le sauver contre sa propre volonté. Et ce soir, je me suis montré particulièrement stupide…Enfin…ce qui est fait est fait. A propos, Hermione, j'oubliais ! Merci de m'avoir tiré d'affaire, tout à l'heure à table, quand tu as hurlé qu'il était tard et que les gens devaient penser à rentrer chez eux…

-Ah ha ha !…oui, j'ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal, c'était vraiment impoli de ma part, de mettre tout le monde à la porte! Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé pour mettre fin à ton supplice, à moins d'envoyer la carafe d'eau se vider sur la chemise de Smith, ce qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. Je voyais bien qu'elle devenait de plus en plus empressée, et je sentais venir le moment où Rogue allait faire exploser le salon ou lui jeter un _avada kadavra _à la figure.

-Tu as bien fait. Ce qui me désole, c'est que mon plan si brillant ait échoué sur toute la ligne !

-Je te l'avais bien dit, Harry. Ce genre de truc, ça ne se commande pas. Et puis comment voulais-tu qu'il tombe sous son charme, alors qu'il est fou amoureux de…

-OK, ça va, Hermione! S'il te plaît!

-Bien. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. Maintenant, allons dormir, déjà que la nuit va être courte !

**o0o0o0o0o**

_« Square Grimmaurd-13 septembre-24h-_

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'aurais dû partir depuis longtemps. Demain matin, à l'aube, je m'éclipserai sans laisser de trace. _

_Cette horrible soirée m'a rappelé les pires moments où, alors que j'étais élève à Poudlard, je voyais Lily rire et soupirer de bonheur entre les bras de James Potter. Au lieu de m'enfuir très loin, je restais tapi dans l'ombre à les observer, à demi fou de douleur. Si c'est pour m'offrir ce genre de divertissements que Harry est venu m'arracher à la mort, il eût mieux fait de s' abstenir._

_Je ne sais s'il s'est comporté sciemment de manière aussi cruelle, ou si cet épisode n'est qu'un révélateur de sa nature insouciante et volage. Car si je fus moi-même outré de le voir succomber aussi facilement aux avances pitoyables de cette femelle en chaleur, moi qui ne puis revendiquer aucun droit sur lui, qu'en eût-il été de Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie en titre?_

_L'après-midi avait pourtant bien commencé. Bien sûr, dès notre arrivée au stade, la proximité de George Weasley m'a mis très mal à l'aise. Dans un premier temps, je n'ai pu détacher mon regard du trou sombre que tentaient vainement de dissimuler quelques mèches de cheveux roux, là où aurait dû se trouver son oreille. En me serrant la main, il a grimacé une sorte de sourire triste. Ce garçon grave et songeur n'avait plus rien de commun avec le boute-en-train à l'humour décapant que j'avais connu autrefois à Poudlard, éternellement flanqué de sa réplique à l'identique..._

_Très vite, cependant, notre attention à tous fut captivée par le match qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Les suppléants perdaient lamentablement contre une équipe de titulaires très impressionnante de maîtrise et de virtuosité. J'ai bien sûr aussitôt remarqué la technique brillante de cette femme, l'enseignante au charme ravageur. Elle était partout à la fois, et à elle seule, elle a marqué six buts contre un Ronald Weasley complètement dépassé par les évènements. Quant à Harry, il avait l'air d'un ange, évoluant dans les airs avec sa grâce habituelle, cheveux au vent, multipliant les acrobaties et les figures de haute voltige, aussi à l'aise sur son balai qu'une hirondelle pourchassant les insectes à la tombée du jour. Quand le vif d'or est apparu dans son champ de vision, passant comme un éclair au ras du sol, il a exécuté une descente en piqué si vertigineuse que mon cœur s'est réellement arrêté de battre. Le temps que l'attrapeur adverse comprît ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, Potter s'était emparé du vif et le brandissait à bout de bras, rayonnant de fierté..._

_Ensuite, les choses ont commencé à se gâter. Potter et Weasley nous ont rejoints dans l'allée du stade, les joues rouges, les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés. Harry avait cette allure désinvolte et insolente du vainqueur entièrement satisfait de lui-même et tout gonflé de son succès. Nous avons échangé quelques banalités sur le match, puis, avec ce sens aigu de la délicatesse qui le caractérise (!), il a attiré mon attention sur la fameuse poursuiveuse-enseignante. Dès cet instant, j'avais compris qu'il vouait à cette femme une admiration singulière._

_Nul doute qu'au cours des entraînements de quidditch, la distance séparant normalement élèves et enseignants se trouve tout naturellement abolie, et que les joueurs entretiennent des rapports de franche camaraderie. Que ces rapports évoluent vers un jeu de séduction n'a certainement rien d'exceptionnel, et il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner ce qu'ils peuvent devenir quand se trouve parmi les membres de l'équipe quelqu'un d'aussi attirant que Harry Potter. Les joueuses, en forte minorité, font inévitablement l'objet d'avances de la part des joueurs mâles. Rien de surprenant, donc, à ce que cette femme dépourvue de sens moral ait profité de la situation pour nouer avec le garçon des liens "particuliers", faisant fi de la différence d'âge et de la réserve traditionnellement de mise entre étudiant et professeur..._

_Durant l'apéritif qui précéda le repas, Harry crut bon de me présenter à cette Felicity Smith, comme si sa qualité d'enseignante faisait d'elle quelqu'un avec qui je devais forcément partager un terrain d'entente. Je fus aussi froid envers elle qu'elle le fut envers moi, et notre entretien ne dura guère plus d'une minute. Harry ayant été sollicité par un autre groupe et nous ayant laissés en tête à tête, je ne tardai guère à tourner le dos à cette aguicheuse qui semblait de toute façon s'ennuyer ferme en ma présence. Je restai ensuite dans mon coin, observant la scène tout en sirotant cet excellent vin que la cave des Black semble abriter en quantité inépuisable._

_Le supplice fut porté à son comble au cours du repas. Harry s'était assis à côté de cette femme, qui lui avait ostensiblement gardé une place, comme s'il existait entre eux un accord secret. Au début, la conversation fut assez générale, impliquant tous les convives, mais au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, les apartés se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Harry et sa voisine, assis juste en face de moi, ne faisaient même plus l'effort de préserver un semblant de décence. Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais je la voyais pencher la tête vers lui et chuchoter à son oreille des mots doux, drôles ou tendres. Lui, il souriait béatement ou la regardait d'un air enamouré. Elle agitait ses boucles blondes et jouait de ses yeux bleus et vides. Quand elle lui a attrapé la nuque pour l'embrasser, j'ai failli recracher mon dessert, et j'ai senti la révolte gronder en moi. Ayant intercepté mon regard furieux, le garçon s'est levé d'un bond, les joues empourprées, pour se lancer dans un discours emberlificoté... en mon honneur! Quel merveilleux sens de l'humour! Sans doute espérait-il se faire pardonner en chantant mes louanges. Je lui ai très vite rabattu le caquet. Que s'imaginait-il? Que j'allais le remercier de me rendre un hommage vibrant, après m'avoir offert un si plaisant spectacle? _

_Un moment, j'ai songé à écrire à Ginny Weasley une lettre la renseignant au sujet du comportement hypocrite de son petit ami. Pourquoi pas une lettre anonyme, après tout? Mais quelque chose me retient de le faire. La mesquinerie du geste...La pensée, le souvenir de ce que Harry a fait pour moi, et que je ne peux oublier... Même si cette nuit, je ne ressens plus pour lui que mépris et dégoût, je ne m'abaisserai pas à jouer les délateurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur jeune couple ne va certainement pas résister à l'usure du temps et de l'éloignement. Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurai été l'artisan de leur séparation._

_Mais peut-être, au fond, ont-ils déjà rompu ? Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Si tel est le cas, le garçon n'aurait absolument rien à se reprocher ! Comme dit la maxime, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées…Et ma colère n'en serait que plus pathétique, dans sa ridicule et tragique impuissance !_

_Peu importe... aujourd'hui, une page se tourne. Je ne reverrai sans doute jamais celui qu'on appelle le Survivant, le fils de Lily. Une chose est certaine: je ne chercherai pas à le revoir._

_Et si lui, de son côté, tentait de me rencontrer à nouveau ? Au vu de sa légèreté de cœur et d'esprit, cela ne serait guère surprenant de sa part …_

_Si je tiens à rester fidèle à ma ligne de conduite, je ferai tout pour maintenir la distance entre nous. Cependant, je ne peux présager de ma réaction…rien ne garantit que j'aurai le courage de m'en tenir à cette ligne sévère. Hélas, déjà, il me manque...Je n'ai pas encore quitté son toit que je me languis de lui, quelle que soit ma volonté de le mépriser et de l'oublier. _

_Non. Je dois à tout prix ignorer cette nostalgie, ce désespoir. Chasser ce désir maladif et obsessionnel de me repaître de sa vue. _

_Il me faut être fort. _

_Ce soir, Harry Potter est sorti de ma vie. Et je ne dois rien regretter. »_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pas trop dure, cette fin de chapitre ? Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir…et je suis sûre que vous adorez tous cette chère Félicity Smith !! Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez-moi une petite review, siouplait, pour me faire part de vos réactions !**

**Place maintenant aux RAR des non-inscrits qui ne laissent pas leurs mails :**

**Axelle : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Alors comme ça, tu as lu « Maîtres Chanteurs », et tu trouves des points communs aux deux histoires ? Mouais, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à sortir d'une certaine ornière que je creuse depuis un bon moment. Quand j'aurai enfin totalement épuisé le sujet, je me tournerai peut-être vers autre chose, qui sait (y a de l'espoir)? Bon, tu crains que cette fic se termine aussi mal pour Severus que « L'obsession de la vengeance » finissait mal pour Lucius… ? Evidemment, je ne peux rien dire à ce stade du récit, mais je te promets que je n'écrirai pas deux fois la même chose. –A part ça, tu trouves que dans l'une et l'autre histoires, Harry a un comportement ambigu, voire allumeur ? Oui, c'est exact, il n'est pas toujours très net. En fait, il mesure mal le type de séduction qu'il exerce, et ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il produit sur son entourage. Inconsciemment, il joue avec le feu.

**Mélie : **Hello ! Un grand merci pour ta review amusante ! Ahaha, on ne peut pas être jeudi tous les jours, déjà, un jeudi par semaine, ça fait beaucoup pour moi, je te le garantis !! Bisous et à bientôt, miss !

**Aulandra17 : **Salut ! Contente de voir surgir de l'ombre une revenante !! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Normalement, je publie tous les jeudis, sauf problème particulier, mais en général, je préviens quand il y a un changement ! A bientôt !

**Odrey : **Coucou !! Merci pour ton fidèle soutien ! Oui, à la fin du chapitre 18, on nageait à fond dans le malentendu. Ca augure mal de la suite, argh…mais bon, on verra comment tout cela va se dénouer, héhéhé !!

**Sven : **Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien qu'on n'apprécie pas les yaoi. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris peut être qualifié de yaoi, je ne le pense pas, mais de toute façon, je déteste classer ou mettre une étiquette. Je pense que si on peut le faire pour une histoire, c'est en quelque sorte mauvais signe, ça veut dire que l'intrigue est trop «simple » et prévisible. Or, dans la vie, les choses sont compliquées. Et puis, ça conditionne excessivement le lecteur. Je reconnais cependant qu'en refusant de classer mon histoire, je cours le risque de décevoir des personnes ou de leur donner l'impression de les avoir trompées…Voilà, merci encore pour ton honnêteté et ta franchise (A propos, es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?)

**Anthéa : **Bonjour ! D'abord, sache que ta review m'a impressionnée par son intelligence et son originalité (et aussi la qualité de son écriture). Merci pour tes compliments. Merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps d'expliquer vraiment de manière approfondie tes réactions par rapport à cette fic. Ca m'a un peu désarçonnée, mais au final, j'ai très bien compris ton point de vue. En gros, tu trouves incohérent le fait que Sev tombe amoureux de Harry. Qu'il ait des tendances homosexuelles passe encore, mais qu'il s'amourache du survivant te paraît hautement improbable et te déplaît radicalement. Tu aurais mille fois préféré qu'il ait pour lui des sentiments paternels. De plus, tu estimes que j'en fais un être pitoyable, pathétique, ce qui ne colle pas avec sa personnalité. Bon…hum…que répondre ? Tu as sans doute raison par rapport à la crédibilité de l'intrigue. Rien dans les livres ne permet d'imaginer une telle évolution des sentiments de Rogue, si ce n'est peut-être ce moment où il capture le regard de Harry dans la cabane hurlante (je sais, je sais, c'est pour lui transmettre ses souvenirs, mais bon…) Mais à partir du moment où on admet que Sev puisse avoir ces tendances, je trouve qu'il n'est pas incongru d'imaginer qu'il soit fasciné par Harry, justement lui en particulier, surtout parce que le garçon ressemble à sa mère et que Sev aura réalisé un jour brutalement qu'il s'est trompé sur son compte. Dès lors, son adoration inconditionnelle ne me paraît plus aussi ridicule : Sev a aimé Lily de manière exclusive et obsessionnelle, il fait de même pour Harry. En ce qui concerne James, il l'a haï, mais tout en le jalousant et en reconnaissant secrètement ses qualités, qu'il retrouve elles aussi chez Harry…Ceci dit, je respecte tout à fait tes réticences, et je te redis encore combien ta review m'a touchée et intéressée. J'espère de tout cœur que tu ne décrocheras pas complètement de cette histoire, malgré ton agacement…A bientôt !

**Allez, une p'tite review ?**


	20. Aveux

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous m'avez gâtée cette semaine, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis ravie que vous lisiez mutuellement vos reviews et qu'une sorte de débat -ou de forum- s'installe autour de cette histoire. Ca me stimule, et je suis très « fière » de la qualité de vos échanges ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

**Aveux**

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Johnson contra habilement le sort et enchaîna aussitôt avec un _stupefix_. Agacé, Harry le bloqua à son tour.

-_Incarcerem_ ! Renvoya-t-il hargneusement.

-_Protego_!

Une nouvelle fois, Johnson était parvenu à repousser de justesse le sortilège. Forcé d'admettre que son adversaire se défendait plutôt bien, Harry s'apprêtait à pulvériser son bouclier d'un violent _defodio_ quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite. La porte de la salle de classe venait de s'entrouvrir, et quelqu'un se glissait subrepticement dans la pièce...

Harry se gifla mentalement. Il ne s'agissait que d'un étudiant réintégrant discrètement le cours après un passage aux toilettes. Pas de quoi détourner l'attention d'un duelliste en plein affrontement !

-_Impedimenta_ ! Avait déjà lancé Johnson, profitant de l'aubaine.

Quand Harry réalisa qu'un sort l'atteignait de plein fouet, il était trop tard. Il était allongé sur le sol, à moitié sonné, et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se maudit intérieurement. Sa distraction était impardonnable.

-Eh bien, Potter ? Pas très performant, aujourd'hui ! Grogna Callaghan, le professeur de Défense, en le délivrant d'un geste rapide de sa baguette. Vous nous aviez habitués à autre chose! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Essayez de vous ressaisir ! Félicitations, Johnson ! Vous êtes en progrès.

Honteux, Harry se releva et épousseta ses vêtements sous le regard triomphant de son adversaire, tout heureux d'avoir réussi à terrasser l'invincible Survivant. Son visage poupon rayonnait de fierté. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux. Il voulait bien perdre, mais pas contre cet imbécile. _« Vas-y, mon lapin, ris bien fort, savoure ta victoire...tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »_ songea-t-il en se promettant de lui faire mordre la poussière à la première ocasion…

Mais Harry devrait reporter sa revanche au prochain cours, car celui-ci touchait à sa fin. Durant les dernières minutes, il se contraignit à écouter attentivement les critiques et les recommandations de Callaghan, puis il sortit en maugréant de la salle de classe, flanqué d'un Ron très satisfait d'avoir eu le dessus dans toutes les joutes l'ayant opposé à ses camarades.

Le cours suivant lui parut interminable. Bennett, l'assistant chargé d'enseigner les "Premiers soins aux blessés et aux victimes", avait le don - partagé hélas par de nombreux enseignants- d'endormir systématiquement son auditoire... A croire qu'il avait pris Binns, le professeur-fantôme de Poudlard, pour modèle pédagogique ! A demi affalé sur sa table, Harry observait d'un oeil morne les inscriptions qui s'accumulaient peu à peu sur le tableau noir: consignes de sécurité, diagnostics, précautions à prendre ... Jusqu'à présent, Bennett s'était contenté d'énoncer de sa voix monocorde des principes théoriques que les étudiants étaient censés recopier. La pratique proprement dite ne serait abordée qu'en deuxième année...Bercé par ce flot continu de paroles, Harry sentit ses pensées dériver peu à peu et quitter la salle de classe pour s'orienter tout naturellement vers son principal sujet de préoccupation du moment.

Rogue...encore lui, toujours lui. L'ex-espion avait disparu dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, et on était déjà jeudi. Harry ne l'avait plus revu depuis la désastreuse soirée ayant suivi le match de quidditch. Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche, le garçon avait cherché partout un message, un signe quelconque du fugitif. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Rogue était parti sans laisser de trace.

Dès le lundi, la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié en première page un article rendant compte du procès de l'ex-espion et de son acquittement. Le ministre lui-même avait tenu à témoigner devant la presse de l'engagement courageux de Rogue, évoquant à cette occasion la démarche de Harry pour faire réhabiliter son ancien professeur. D'un bout à l'autre, l'article était extrêmement élogieux. Trois portraits photographiques l'illustraient: le premier de Rogue, le second de Shacklebolt, et le dernier du Survivant, photo prise à son insu à Poudlard par un journaliste, lors de la cérémonie funèbre qui avait suivi la bataille finale.

Le lundi soir après les cours, Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Rogue. Il y joignait une copie de l'article du journal, et lui disait combien il se réjouissait de cette publication et de l'heureux aboutissement de toute l'affaire. Il ajoutait qu'il déplorait le départ précipité de son ex-professeur, et avouait attendre impatiemment de ses nouvelles…

Aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue depuis. L'homme avait-il bien reçu le courrier ? A son retour, Quito ne portait pas de message attaché à la patte. Quelqu'un s'était forcément emparé de la lettre, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il s'agît effectivement de Rogue…

Depuis, Harry était constamment préoccupé, contrarié ou distrait. Sa mauvaise humeur le rendait pénible pour son entourage. Hermione avait beau lui répéter que tout était pour le mieux, et qu'il devrait au contraire se réjouir de cette conclusion nette et radicale à une situation désagréablement ambiguë, le garçon ne parvenait tout simplement pas à tourner la page. Il n'avait plus le cœur à rien. Même le fait d'écrire à Ginny et de recevoir une longue lettre d'elle ne l'avait pas remis d'aplomb.

Bien entendu, il avait revu Félicity Smith, pendant les cours de droit ainsi qu'à l'entraînement de quidditch, la veille au soir. Les effets de l'alcool une fois dissipés, la jeune femme s'était comportée tout à fait normalement avec lui, et Harry en avait éprouvé un réel soulagement. Tout au plus lui avait-elle adressé un ou deux sourires légèrement appuyés, ou lui avait-elle chuchoté une plaisanterie en aparté durant l'entraînement, le regard pétillant de malice. Il avait pris soin de ne pas réagir à ces discrètes attentions. Malgré lui, et bien qu'il sût pertinemment que cette accusation était injustifiée, il lui reprochait insidieusement d'être la cause du départ de Rogue.

En fait, Harry ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi sa brusque rupture avec l'homme qu'il avait sauvé de la mort l'attristait si profondément. Comme le disait Hermione, il aurait dû être satisfait que Severus se fût détaché de lui pour reprendre une vie adulte et indépendante. Harry était bien conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une situation beaucoup plus saine et normale. Mais le garçon ressentait une étrange et inexplicable mélancolie. Il avait l'impression confuse d'avoir échoué, d'avoir raté une marche et de ce fait, d'avoir dégringolé d'un coup tout l'escalier péniblement gravi.

Rogue lui manquait. Il finit par se l'avouer. Oui, il s'était attaché à cet homme. Il avait compté entretenir avec lui une vraie relation d'estime et d'amitié. Naïvement sans doute, il avait espéré que leurs rapports trouveraient une sorte d'équilibre. En y réfléchissant avec sérieux, il comprit qu'au fond, il appréciait cet intérêt -excessif il est vrai - que lui portait Severus. La découverte à travers le journal de la personnalité étrange et passionnée de son professeur l'avait bouleversé. Et il mesurait combien la présence et l'affection de cet homme qui avait connu ses parents, aimé sa mère avec tant d'exclusivité, puis tout fait pour le protéger, lui avaient été infiniment précieuses…

Surtout, il regrettait amèrement que Rogue l'eût quitté dans de si pénibles circonstances. De lui, l'homme allait inévitablement conserver une fausse image, celle d'un garçon superficiel et hypocrite. En une seule soirée, Harry avait réussi à gâcher tout ce qui s'était construit entre eux, la compréhension, l'admiration, la complicité. Cette pensée le démoralisait.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il fallait absolument qu'il revoie Rogue.

Le professeur de psychologie étant absent, Harry et Ron rentrèrent plus tôt que prévu square Grimmauld cet après-midi là. Harry parlait peu, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les récriminations de Ron contre Harper qui les avait maltraités une fois de plus en cours de potion. Arrivés à la maison, les garçons passèrent par la cuisine où ils firent une pause pour avaler un verre d'eau et grignoter quelques biscuits.

-On n'a pas trop de travail pour demain, il me semble, dit Harry en rinçant son verre à l'évier avant que Kreattur ait eu le temps de le lui arracher des mains. J'ai décidé de faire un saut à Gringotts pour déposer la baguette de sureau dans mon coffre. La banque ne ferme qu'à 19h, j'ai encore le temps.

-Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ce soir ? S'étonna Ron. Il n'y a pas d'urgence !

- On est sortis plus tôt, autant en profiter pour me débarrasser de cette corvée. Je ne l'ai que trop reportée, et j'en ai marre qu'Hermione me la rappelle tous les jours!

-OK…c'est vrai que c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Ron sans enthousiasme.

-Non merci, je me débrouillerai. Reste ici, Hermione ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Elle t'aidera pour le devoir de potion, et tu me fileras les tuyaux à mon retour.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse, face à la grand porte de bronze de la Banque sorcière. Les lourds battants en étaient hermétiquement fermés, et sur une affiche, Harry lut ces mots imprimés en lettres d'or:

_« Fermeture exceptionnelle le jeudi 17 septembre pour cause d'inventaire. Que notre aimable clientèle veuille bien nous excuser pour ce désagrément. La banque rouvrira ses portes le vendredi 18 à 8h30 précises._

_Signé : La direction de l'établissement, entièrement dévouée à votre service. »_

Le garçon soupira, dépité. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance ! Pour une fois qu'il trouvait le courage d'entreprendre cette démarche si ennuyeuse!

Il aurait pu flâner un moment dans les boutiques du Chemin de traverse, il faisait beau et il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Mais bêtement, il avait oublié de se munir de son masque. Dans ces conditions, pas question de se mêler à la foule qui se pressait devant les vitrines, même pour aller voir George. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer square Grimmauld…

Alors, il pensa à Rogue. L'homme était-il chez lui, Spinner's End ? Et si Harry en profitait pour lui rendre une petite visite ? Hermione n'était pas là pour tenter de l'en dissuader ou lui faire la morale...Il aurait une explication avec l'ex-espion, et peut-être se sépareraient-ils enfin en bons termes ?

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'homme fût absent de son domicile, mais après tout, Harry ne risquait rien à essayer. Ayant pris sa décision, il se concentra et transplana à nouveau.

En reprenant contact avec le sol, le garçon fit un tour d'horizon et reconnut l'impasse peu accueillante au bout de laquelle se trouvait la maison de Rogue. L'endroit était sinistre. Une haute cheminée d'usine dominait la ruelle, renforçant son aspect sombre, pauvre et miteux. Peut-être l'homme allait-il pouvoir s'installer ailleurs prochainement, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher et que la commercialisation de sa potion de rajeunissement pourrait lui assurer de copieux revenus?

Harry avança dans la ruelle déserte, longeant des maisons de briques aux allures de bicoques abandonnées. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant la porte de Rogue. L'appréhension faisait battre son cœur…Il jeta un coup d'œil par les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Cherchant des yeux une sonnette, le garçon n'en trouva pas. Il leva le poing et frappa contre le bois. Une fois. Deux fois. Il attendit de longues minutes, puis frappa une dernière fois, là encore sans succès.

L'homme n'était pas chez lui. Déçu une fois de plus, Harry finit par tourner les talons et partit d'un pas hésitant, la tête basse. A cet instant, un léger bruit retint son attention. Il regarda vivement en arrière. Il ne rêvait pas: la porte s'était entrebâillée.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Spinner's End, 17 septembre 1998._

_Je dois tenir. Je dois être fort. Tout cela est ridicule. N'ai-je pas déjà vécu nombre de situations plus déchirantes dans ma triste et morne vie ? _

_J'aurais pu lui répondre. Un mot bref, un mot froid, mais un mot quand même. Je n'en ai rien fait, et c'est mieux ainsi. A quoi bon entretenir un feu destiné à s'éteindre ? Lui n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre. En quoi aurais-je besoin de lui ? _

_M'éloigner définitivement de sa personne est la seule solution à mon mal-être. Rompre les liens, voilà le remède à cette dépendance néfaste et malsaine qui me ronge et me détruit._

_Pourtant…pourtant…sa lettre m'a tant ému...! Mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine quand j'ai reconnu son hibou, tapant impatiemment du bec contre la vitre. A peine ai-je eu fini de lire ses mots simples et touchants que j'ai failli céder et me jeter sur une plume pour lui dire que je revenais, que je ne lui en voulais pas, et qu'il me manquait terriblement. Car au fond, ne suis-je pas plus heureux en sa présence ? Quand bien même il aimerait séduire toutes les femmes de la terre, quand bien même il me maltraiterait et me traînerait sans vergogne dans la boue, ne serait-il pas toujours cette source à laquelle je m'abreuve, celle qui m'a fait revivre et me maintient en vie ?_

_Je contemple une fois de plus sa photo, celle de l'article de la Gazette (je l'ai en double exemplaires, celui qu'il m'a lui même envoyé et celui que Shacklebolt m'a si généreusement fait parvenir). Il me fixe avec ce regard grave et songeur qui est le sien quand quelque chose le préoccupe. Sa bouche est à peine entrouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me parler, et je ne puis m'empêcher de me rappeler avec un frisson combien j'ai aimé faire naître un sourire sur ces lèvres pleines... Allumer une lueur d'intérêt ou de gaîté dans ces yeux si expressifs... Travailler à ses côtés tout en observant discrètement les mouvements toujours harmonieux de ce corps que la photo ne montre pas, mais que j'imagine sans difficulté dans toute la grâce et l'épanouissement de sa jeunesse..._

_Hélas... C'est justement à cause de ce genre de pensées que je dois résister à la tentation de lui faire signe, ne plus chercher à le voir, refuser ses tentatives d'approche, quelque soit l'effort qu'il m'en coûte. Car ces pensées -et bien d'autres encore, moins décentes, que je ne noterai pas, car je DOIS à tout prix les oublier- me hantent jour et nuit, et je n'essaye même plus de les fuir, maintenant que je sais que je ne le reverrai plus. _

_Je suis un grand malade. Ma convalescence sera longue, je ne me fais aucune illusion..._

_Mais pas question de rechuter !_

_D'ailleurs, les circonstances devraient m'aider à remonter la pente. J'ai reçu ce matin une réponse de David Jacquot, mon collègue français. Enchanté de ma découverte, il a la ferme intention de m'inviter chez lui, à Paris, afin que je fasse moi-même la présentation de ma potion devant tout un auditoire de spécialistes internationaux qu'il aura réunis pour l'occasion…Il m'annonce avec enthousiasme que ma célébrité et ma fortune sont assurées. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui. Je vais lui écrire, tout de suite, pour lui donner mon accord. Loin de Londres, j'oublierai facilement Harry. Tout sera plus simple. Une vie nouvelle commencera enfin._

_Je respire profondément, je regarde le ciel clair de septembre. Le monde est vaste…L'horizon n'est pas si sombre, et il ne tient qu'à moi de repartir d'un pied neuf._

_Mon cœur se serre étrangement. Je l'avoue, je n'ai aucune envie de quitter cette ville et de fuir loin de celui qui est devenu ma raison de vivre, une obsession, une drogue. Mais il le faut. Une fois pour toutes, je dois me secouer, ensevelir le passé, la guerre, la mort... Lily… Harry…_

_Cette photo qui me nargue…je la brûle d'un « Incendio ». Elle se plie et se consume entre mes doigts. Le visage aimé se tord de douleur, les yeux verts me lancent un regard de reproche. C'est fini._

_Tu cherches à ruser avec toi-même, Severus, misérable tricheur. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il te reste un exemplaire de ce portrait, enfoui dans un tiroir de ton bureau. Et oui…reconnais-le, tu y tiens infiniment. Jamais tu ne pourrais le détruire…_

_Tiens…quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, en bas…Qui cela peut-il être? Je n'irai pas ouvrir. Je n'attends la visite de personne…On frappe à nouveau…et si c'était…Non ! Severus, n'y va pas ! Résiste ! Ne cède pas ! _

_Mon Dieu, combien j'espère que ce soit lui ! Que faire… ?_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry revint sur ses pas. Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, à moitié dissimulé derrière le battant. Il le regardait fixement d'un œil sombre. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient presque entièrement son visage pâle.

-Monsieur…commença Harry, n'osant pas l'appeler d'emblée Severus.

-Que faites vous là, Potter ? Dit l'homme d'une voix sourde.

Le garçon se sentait comme pris en faute. Il rassembla son courage.

-Je…je suis venu vous voir…pour…

-Venez-en au fait. Je suis très occupé.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler, se lança enfin Harry d'un ton plus ferme. Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

La bouche de l'homme se crispa.

-Est-ce indispensable ?

Harry hésita. Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, serrée comme un nœud compact.

-Oui. C'est très important ! Dit-il faiblement.

Après un silence tendu, l'homme finit par ouvrir la porte plus franchement. Il était en pantalon et en chemise.

-Vraiment? Entrez, dans ce cas, dit-il sèchement en laissant passer Harry.

Sans un mot, il lui désigna le petit séjour-bibliothèque que le garçon connaissait déjà. Les nombreux livres avaient retrouvé leurs emplacements dans les rayonnages. Harry s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et fit face à son ex-professeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? Questionna Rogue d'un ton glacial, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry soupira. Comme prévu, l'homme n'allait rien faire pour lui faciliter la tâche...Le garçon aurait pu évoquer sa lettre et demander à son interlocuteur s'il l'avait bien reçue, mais cela aurait pu être interprété comme un reproche, et il ne tenait pas à envenimer les choses.

-Je suis peiné que vous ayez quitté mon domicile d'une manière aussi…rapide et discrète, commença-t-il prudemment. Depuis votre départ, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. Vous n'avez plus donné signe de vie…J'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose…

Rogue fronça les sourcils et eut une moue agacée.

-Que vouliez-vous qu'il m'arrive, Potter ?

-Vous savez bien…une attaque…un règlement de comptes…

-C'est ridicule. La plupart de nos ennemis encore vivants sont enfermés à Azkaban. Vous êtes complètement paranoïaque.

-Peut-être...En fait, j'aurais voulu que nous…prenions congé d'une façon plus…comment dire…J'ai bien senti que la soirée de dimanche vous avait déplu, et…

-Vos amis sont absolument charmants…, ricana Rogue.

-Je me suis très mal débrouillé. Je voulais vous faire rencontrer une...je veux dire, des gens, mais les invités ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et à faire la fête …bref, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous pour…ma maladresse...

L'expression de Rogue se durcissait au fur et à mesure que le garçon bredouillait ses excuses lamentables. Harry trébucha sur le dernier mot, et s'arrêta. Il était bien conscient d'avoir affreusement mal engagé la conversation, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Rogue avait l'air excédé.

-Je pense que si quelqu'un devait s'excuser, ce serait plutôt moi, vous ne croyez pas? Lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Je suis parti comme un voleur. C'était très impoli de ma part.

-Vous aviez vos raisons, et je les respecte. Quant à moi, je me suis mal conduit envers vous, et je...

-En quoi vous êtes-vous mal conduit ? Coupa l'homme d'un ton toujours plus exaspéré.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne trouvait plus rien à dire qui ne l'enfonçât davantage. Il resta muet et baissa les yeux.

-Ecoutez-moi, Potter! Reprit Rogue avec dureté. Une bonne fois pour toutes, il faut que vous vous mettiez une chose dans la tête: vous ne me devez rien. Vous m'avez sauvé de la mort. C'est largement suffisant. Et je n'ai que faire de votre pitié, de vos airs contrits et de vos excuses sans fondement.

-Mais...

-A présent que vous avez vu que je me porte comme un charme, vous pouvez repartir et me laisser à mon travail.

Harry resta un moment interdit. Puis il se souvint qu'avant de quitter Rogue, il avait encore au moins une question importante à lui poser.

-Avez vous déjà pris contact avec vos confrères pour faire connaître et breveter votre potion de rajeunissement? Dit-il précipitamment, tout en pressentant que l'homme n'allait pas tarder à l'expulser d'un sort sur le trottoir.

-Mais bien évidemment, Potter! Contrairement à vous, j'ai gardé la tête sur les épaules! Je pars prochainement pour la France où je ferai une démonstration de mon élixir de jouvence devant un public d'experts.

-Oh...formidable! Je vais raconter ça à Ron et Hermione... Ils seront aussi heureux que moi de l'apprendre.

L'entretien était clos, Harry n'avait plus de raison valable de rester. Il avança lentement et passa devant l'homme qui se tenait toujours debout, raide comme un I, les bras croisés, et le suivait de son regard noir. Le garçon allait sortir de la pièce quand Rogue prit soudain la parole.

-Avez-vous récolté de nouveaux devoirs supplémentaires de potion, depuis mon départ?

L'homme eût voulu le retenir qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Surpris, Harry fit volte-face et le regarda attentivement. Il crut déceler une trace d'amusement dans l'expression toujours très contrôlée de son vis-à-vis. Le cœur aussitôt gonflé d'allégresse, le garçon sourit malicieusement.

-Harper n'a pas changé ses habitudes, malheureusement...Hermione est furieuse, car je l'ai sollicitée trois fois déjà depuis le début de la semaine. Elle se plaint de ne plus avoir le temps de faire son propre travail...

-Il faudrait que vous appreniez enfin à devenir autonome, Harry!

-Je le sais bien, répondit le garçon piteusement, essayant de ne pas trop montrer la joie qu'il ressentait d'avoir entendu l'homme l'appeler à nouveau par son prénom. Mais je crois qu'en potion, mon cas est totalement irrécupérable.

-C'est ce que je me suis tué à vous répéter à Poudlard, mais vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir me croire...

-Vous aviez raison, mais il y a manière et manière de le dire...

-Sans doute usais-je de la mauvaise...hum...Désirez vous boire quelque chose?

N'osant en croire ses oreilles, Harry scruta à nouveau son interlocuteur. Le visage de l'homme était impénétrable.

-Oh...mais... c'est que je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, murmura-t-il, embarrassé...Si vous avez du travail...

-Mon travail attendra. Thé, bierraubeurre, jus de citrouille, whisky?

-Heu...Je boirais volontiers une bierraubeurre...

-Très bien. Asseyez vous.

Comme la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette maison, Harry prit place dans le vieux canapé élimé, tandis que Rogue s'asseyait en face de lui et conjurait deux bouteilles et deux verres d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Le garçon le remercia, puis déboucha sa bouteille, se versa un verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, et ce long silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, ce fut Severus qui le rompit.

-Pour quelle raison n'avez vous pas choisi d'entrer dans un équipe de quidditch professionnelle, Harry?

La question était inattendue, et Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Devait-il se vexer que Rogue le pense tout juste bon à voler sur un balai?

-Oh...le quidditch, pour moi, ça reste un divertissement, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je préfère me rendre utile, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que vous vous rendez utile, quand vous donnez des frissons d'angoisse et de plaisir à ceux qui suivent des yeux vos acrobaties ?

Non, il n'y avait pas lieu de se vexer. L'homme semblait réellement admirer les talents de Harry en matière de vol. Sans doute était-ce sa façon de lui adresser des compliments, une façon très indirecte, très tortueuse, comme toujours...

-Peut-être...mais la carrière d'un joueur de quidditch se termine à trente ans...Après...

-Après...eh bien, on vit de ses rentes...! N'est-ce pas agréable?

-Sans doute, mais ça ne m'attire pas.

-Avez vous reçu des offres d'une équipe professionnelle?

-Non, pas directement. Mais selon Olivier Dubois, les Canons de Chudley ne se feraient pas prier pour me recruter...

-Et alors? Vous faites la fine bouche?

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous me voir épouser cette carrière là plutôt qu'une autre? S'étonna Harry. N'est-ce pas au moins aussi dangereux que de devenir auror?

Rogue haussa les épaules à son tour.

-Moi, je ne _veux_ rien du tout, Potter. Vous êtes libre de vos choix d'avenir... Mais quand on vous voit évoluer sur votre balai, on ne peut s'empêcher de penser que vous êtes idéalement fait pour ce sport.

Harry ne sut que répondre, et à défaut, il avala une pleine gorgée de bierraubeurre. Le silence se réinstalla.

-Je n'apprécie pas trop l'état d'esprit des sportifs..., grommela-t-il finalement. Ils prennent leur activité tellement au sérieux, comme si le destin de la planète en dépendait !

-Pourtant, dimanche soir, vous paraissiez très à l'aise en leur compagnie, répliqua Rogue d'un ton narquois.

-Ce sont de bons camarades...

-Et ce professeur, la fameuse poursuiveuse, est-elle également une "bonne camarade"?

Severus avait prononcé les deux derniers mots avec une insistance particulière, tout en fixant obstinément le contenu de son verre. Harry se demanda pourquoi l'homme cherchait à l'amener sur ce terrain miné. Comment le garçon devait-il répondre à une telle question?

-Non. Dit-il posément, mais il sentait la sueur coller sa chemise à son dos. C'est simplement une prof, et une partenaire sympathique au quidditch. L'autre soir, elle avait trop bu. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état ! Elle s'est bien assagie depuis, heureusement.

-Vous n'entretenez donc pas avec elle une...relation privilégiée?

-Oh non, absolument pas! C'est ma prof, elle a plus de trente ans, elle est veuve et maman d'une petite fille...

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Tout cela n'a rien de rédhibitoire, me semble-t-il...

-Pour moi, si. Et pour elle également, je pense. A vrai dire...

Harry hésita. Devait-il continuer? Après tout, pourquoi pas? Les choses seraient enfin claires entre eux.

-Continuez! Ordonna Rogue en le regardant frontalement cette fois.

-A vrai dire, j'avais espéré que peut-être... vous la trouveriez à votre goût, et réciproquement..., lança Harry comme on jette une bouteille à la mer.

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit guère attendre. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui jeta un regard brillant de ce que le garçon crut être une fureur absolue.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, Potter? Si je vous comprends bien, l'autre soir, vous...vous aviez l'intention de jouer les entremetteurs?

Harry se tassa dans le canapé.

-J'en avais vaguement le projet, murmura-t-il, mais...

A la grande surprise du garçon, Rogue éclata d'un rire sonore, au lieu de l'abreuver d'injures.

-Ahahaha!!...Incroyable!!...Excellent!!...

-Et pouvez-vous me dire ce que ça a de si comique? Dit Harry, soulagé mais aussi vaguement mortifié.

Severus hoqueta encore un peu, puis sembla se calmer.

-Rien, Harry... Rien de comique. C'est simplement que...ah, vous me surprendrez toujours!

-Très bien! De toute façon, mon projet a foiré. Je ne suis pas plus habile dans le domaine sentimental qu'en matière de potion...

Rogue repartit d'un bref éclat de rire.

-Ahahaha!! En effet! Et moi qui croyais que...Mais dites moi, Harry...Comment vous est venue cette idée loufoque ?

Sans plus réfléchir, le garçon prit le parti de la franchise, au risque de faire bondir son interlocuteur. C'était l'heure de vérité, après tout.

-Eh bien...comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me sens un peu coupable de vous avoir arraché à la mort contre votre gré. Aussi voudrais-je être certain que vous trouviez le bonheur dans cette vie, après avoir connu tant de malheur dans la précédente...

Severus parut de nouveau très en colère. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Vraiment, vous ne manquez pas de toupet! S'indigna l'homme, les sourcils levés. Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pouviez assurer mon bonheur de cette manière là?

-Je me suis très vite aperçu que mon idée ne valait rien...

Il y eut entre eux un instant suspendu durant lequel Harry fit le gros dos, s'attendant encore à une avalanche de reproches. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Vous savez, Harry..., dit soudain Rogue sur un tout autre ton, et Harry lui trouva tout à coup une expression étrange, comme secrètement inspirée...Le bonheur tient à si peu de choses! Vous êtes tellement jeune...vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Tenez, en ce moment même, je me sens...me croirez-vous? Je me sens heureux...

Interloqué, le garçon n'osa pas intervenir.

-Je ne puis vous dire pourquoi, continuait Severus de sa voix bizarre, mais mon bonheur est... intense. Oui, c'est le mot. Par contre, je sais aussi qu'il ne durera pas, et que dans quelques minutes, je serai à nouveau triste et insatisfait...

L'aveu était clair. C'était le Severus du journal qui se révélait enfin à lui. Profondément ému, Harry prit le parti de ne pas feindre l'incompréhension.

-Est-ce lié...d'une manière ou d'une autre...à ma présence ici...?, risqua-t-il doucement.

-Je ne voulais pas vous revoir, chuchota l'homme en accrochant son regard. Je n'ai pas répondu à votre lettre...Et pourtant, je me sens tellement mieux quand vous êtes près de moi...Harry...

Alors, Rogue se leva, et fit deux pas, contournant la table basse pour venir s'asseoir dans le canapé, près du garçon. Ce dernier l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient rapidement. Que devait-il faire si l'homme devenait trop entreprenant?

-Harry, nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais. Sans doute vaut-il mieux d'ailleurs que nous ne nous voyons plus. Mais vous devez savoir...

Severus leva doucement une main et écarta du bout du doigt une mèche de cheveux du garçon qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

-...que vous m'êtes très cher. Vous avez lu une partie de mon journal. Vous avez compris cela, n'est-ce pas?

Harry leva le menton en signe d'acquiescement. Les doigts de l'homme descendirent lentement, suivant délicatement le contour de sa pommette, le bord de sa lèvre, avant de retomber sur le velours du canapé.

-Je n'attends rien de vous, Harry. Je sais que vous ne pouvez donner plus que ce que vous avez déjà accompli, et je ne demande rien de plus. Simplement, j'aime vous voir. J'aime sentir votre présence à mes côtés... Je vous ...

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa trois coups sonores contre la porte d'entrée. La bouche encore ouverte pour parler, Rogue fronça les sourcils. Harry ne broncha pas. Les aveux de Severus l'avaient tellement bouleversé qu'il n'aurait pu prononcer un seul mot ni faire le moindre mouvement.

-Je vais aller voir qui c'est..., murmura l'homme. Restez là, surtout!

Il se leva et gagna l'entrée. Harry devina qu'il regardait à travers le judas aménagé dans la porte. Il y eut à nouveau des coups fermes frappés contre le battant. Rogue revint dans le salon d'un pas pressé. Il paraissait embarrassé, indécis.

-Qui est-ce? Réussit à demander le garçon d'une petite voix.

-Une vieille connaissance, grimaça Severus...J'aurais préféré que vous ne soyez pas là...

-Voulez-vous que je m'en aille? Dit Harry en se levant précipitamment.

-Non. Montez plutôt là-haut, et attendez que j'aie congédié mon visiteur. Ca ne devrait guère durer.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Rogue fit apparaître la petite porte dissimulée au milieu des livres, puis, d'un autre sort, il débarrassa la table basse des verres et des bouteilles. Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea vivement vers l'escalier et monta la première marche en tirant la porte derrière lui. Mais il resta tout près, l'oreille aux aguets.

Il entendit que Rogue allait ouvrir la porte donnant sur la rue. Puis il y eut un bruit de voix, un début de conversation animée dont Harry ne distinguait pas distinctement les mots. Soudain, des cris violents fusèrent, suivis de pas précipités, de bruits d'explosion et de chocs brutaux. Deux personnes ne pouvaient produire à elles seules un tel remue-ménage. N'y tenant plus, Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita au secours de Severus, sa baguette à la main.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Et voilà…hum…j'attends impatiemment vos réactions, bien sûr !!**

**Il y a de fortes chances pour que le prochain chapitre arrive avec du retard. J'ai un emploi du temps surchargé en ce moment, alors je ne peux rien garantir…Désolée !**

**Mélanie : **Bonjour ! Alors toi, tu penses que Rogue va partir, mais qu'il ne pourra pas évacuer Harry de son esprit…hum… Peut-être Rogue est-il un peu naïf, en effet… la réponse est dans ce chapitre, bien sûr, je n'en dis donc pas plus. En tout cas, merci pour cette belle review et ton soutien, ça me fait très plaisir. A bientôt !

**Mélie : « **Il ne comprend rien, notre Snapounet » ? Mais qui pourrait comprendre les plans tortueux de notre survivant adoré… ? Merci pour ton mot, et j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire ! Bises !

**Aulandra17 : **Coucou ! Merci pour ton petit message ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement en retard !

**Odrey : **Hello ! Tu comprends la réaction de Sev ? Smith est vraiment odieuse à tes yeux…et aux siens également. Que va-t-il faire ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci et à bientôt !

**Alienigena : **Bonjour ! Je suis bien contente d'être la récipiendaire (ça se dit, ça ?) de ta toute première review sur ce site. J'espère que c'est la première d'une longue série…Car je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, cette review, ne t'inquiète pas ! Les auteurs adorent les longues critiques, surtout aussi bien écrites et argumentées. Tu analyses magnifiquement la personnalité de Severus, bravo ! Tu pense qu'il ne peut plus vraiment tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit…Moi, j'espère pour lui que si, au contraire. Bien sûr, pas de Félicity Smith, mais bon…Comme tu l'écris si bien, son amour pour Harry a quelque chose de maladif, et on ne peut se réjouir de le voir basculer dans cette obsession. Nous verrons comment tout cela va évoluer. Tu fais partie de ceux qui apprécient de ne pas savoir où va cette relation entre nos deux héros, et que les choses restent ambiguës, pas vraiment un slash, etc…C'est vrai que quand je lis des fics, je décroche souvent au moment où les choses s'installent entre les personnages (surtout dans les slash…). Quand il n'y a plus de mystère, d'angoisse, quand tout est acquis, ça ne m'amuse plus. Je dois être bizarre, mais j'ai un faible pour les relations à sens unique…mon esprit tordu, sans doute. Voilà, merci encore pour ta review, et à un de ces jours, j'espère !!

**N'oubliez pas le pourboire !**


	21. Expédition punitive

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite, et à l'heure, en plus ! Que demande le peuple ? En revanche, je serai peut-être moins ponctuelle pour le prochain chapitre (l'avant dernier, hem, hem…), mais à force, vous allez finir par ne plus prendre au sérieux mes avertissements ! **

**Un immense MERCI aux reviewers ! Vous ne représentez que 7 pour cent des lecteurs (ben oui, bizarre, hein ?) et je vous en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante. Sans vous, j'aurais cessé d'écrire depuis longtemps !!**

**Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas de page !**

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

**Expédition punitive**

Grand, blond, l'expression hautaine, Lucius Malefoy se tenait campé au milieu du salon à demi dévasté. Il n'était pas seul. Harry compta quatre personnages debout à ses côtés, encagoulés et vêtus de capes noires, brandissant chacun une baguette. Acculé dans un coin, dos aux livres, ses cheveux noirs en désordre cachant à demi son visage, Severus les défiait, pâle comme la mort.

-NON !! Cria-t-il en voyant Harry surgir de sa cachette.

Tous les regards avaient convergé vers l'adolescent qui s'était arrêté net après avoir avancé de trois pas précipités dans la pièce. Malefoy le considéra en levant un sourcil et dit simplement « Potter ?» d'un air à la fois surpris et réjoui.

-Que faites-vous là ? Attaqua aussitôt le Survivant d'un ton agressif.

-Je pourrais vous renvoyer cette question…, dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse. Mais je ne me formaliserai pas de votre grossièreté. Sachez que nous sommes venus rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher Severus…

-Une visite de _courtoisie_? Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi portent-ils des cagoules?

-Harry ! Lança Rogue d'un ton d'avertissement.

-Laisse-le donc parler, Severus…Je vois que vous êtes encore plus proches l'un de l'autre que je ne l'avais pensé, Potter et toi. C'est très touchant !

-Va-t-en d'ici, Lucius ! Dit Severus entre ses dents. Pars, tant qu'il en est encore temps !

-Pourquoi m'en irais-je, alors que je viens à peine d'arriver ? Aurais-tu peur de moi?

-Toi et tes hommes de main n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Tu ne m'offres même pas quelque chose à boire ?

-Certainement pas.

Lucius partit d'un éclat de rire sardonique.

-Tu vis dans ce misérable taudis, et tu n'as même pas de quoi régaler tes anciens amis…Peux-tu me dire quel bénéfice tu as tiré de ta trahison ?

-De quelle trahison parles-tu ?

Malefoy fit un pas en avant.

-Tu le sais parfaitement. Jusqu'au bout, tu es resté au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu as tout fait pour devenir son favori, alors que moi, j'étais depuis longtemps tombé en disgrâce. Et après sa défaite, tu as retourné ta veste et tu as fait croire à tout le monde que tu avais espionné pour Dumbledore et que tu étais toujours venu en aide à Potter. Tout ça bien sûr pour échapper à Azkaban ! Mais si certains se sont laissés berner par cette ruse maladroite, je ne suis pas aussi crédule, et je…

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu t'en sors très bien, toi aussi !

-Mon nom est sali à jamais. Toi, par contre, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu passes pour un héros ! C'est un comble !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Je dis la vérité, et tu le sais très bien. Comment peux-tu prouver que tu travaillais contre le Maître ? Si Potter n'avait pas été là pour te sauver la mise, tu…

-Mon procès est terminé, Lucius ! Si tu n'es pas satisfait du verdict, c'est aux juges qu'il faut t'en prendre, pas à moi, ni à Potter !

-Les juges et le ministre se sont laissés manipuler honteusement !, tonna Lucius en serrant celui de ses poings gantés qui ne tenait pas de baguette. Quant à vous Potter, vous êtes d'une naïveté affligeante, pour avoir cru à l'innocence de cet homme. A moins que vous ne soyez plus averti qu'il n'y paraît, et que vous ayez fait en sorte que Rogue échappe au châtiment qu'il méritait pour des raisons qui vous sont… toutes personnelles…

Malefoy avait achevé sa phrase sur un ton plein d'insinuations, l'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil égrillard, et Harry eut envie de lui cracher à la figure.

-Je sais mieux que personne à quel point Rogue mérite la liberté! S'écria-t-il, furieux. Et je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas vous-même derrière les barreaux, à Azkaban !

-Parce que le Magenmagot m'a acquitté, jeune homme, grinça Malefoy d'un ton méprisant, comme il l'a fait de manière insensée pour votre cher Severus…

-Vous avez dû les payer grassement, pour qu'ils vous laissent en liberté !

Malefoy eut un rictus malveillant.

-Si je vous comprends bien, Potter, vous sous-entendez que le Magenmagot serait un tribunal constitué de juges corrompus ? Très bien, je vais aller raconter cela à la presse, ils seront très intéressés de l'apprendre.

-Racontez ce qui vous chante, mais laissez Rogue tranquille, et fichez le camp immédiatement…

-Oh ho ho !! Severus, tu autorises ce gamin à me parler sur ce ton ? Dis-moi, c'est toi, le maître des lieux…de quel droit Potter se comporte-t-il ainsi ?

-Potter fait ce qu'il lui plaît, il n'a aucun compte à te rendre. Et il a entièrement raison. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Lucius n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'obéir. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, souriant, et toisa Harry de ses yeux gris et froids.

-Avant tout, jeune homme, vous devriez m'écouter, au lieu de prendre la défense de ce traître. Au fond, votre présence ici est tout à fait opportune, c'est l'occasion rêvée d'avoir une petite explication avec vous. Je veux bien ne pas mettre en doute votre bonne foi, mais je suis convaincu que vous vous êtes fait abuser sur toute la ligne…Je ne sais par quel moyen malhonnête cet homme est parvenu à vous convaincre de son innocence, mais moi, je peux vous garantir que jusqu'au bout, il a servi le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était son mangemort préféré alors qu'au même moment, on me piétinait, on me traînait dans la fange. Etonnant, d'ailleurs, que le Maître ait jugé bon de placer sa confiance dans un vulgaire sang-mêlé…

-Ce sang mêlé, comme vous dîtes si bien, n'a jamais cessé de servir en secret la cause de Dumbledore ! Si Voldemort lui a fait confiance, c'est parce que Rogue était intelligent et habile, et qu'il cachait bien son jeu. La meilleure preuve, c'est que vous-même, vous n'y avez vu que du feu !!

-Non, Potter, dit Lucius en avançant lentement vers le garçon, si bien que ce dernier recula d'un pas en renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette toujours levée. Je connais Rogue depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Vous ne soupçonnez même pas à quel point il peut être fourbe. Cet homme a manœuvré dans l'ombre pour obtenir ma disgrâce. Pourquoi ? Par simple jalousie. Parce qu'il voulait la première place pour lui-même, à côté du Maître. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : prendre sa revanche sur le passé, l'impureté de son sang, sa situation minable, son évidente infériorité.

-Allons, Lucius ! Tu es en plein délire ! Je n'avais que faire de la première place…, dit Rogue d'une voix lasse.

-Ne m'interromps pas ! Coupa brutalement Malefoy avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Harry. Longtemps, pour garder son poste à Poudlard, cet homme a fait croire qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore, mais quand le Maître est revenu, il a compris où était son intérêt. Le jour où il a tué le vieux fou à la place de mon fils, il a prouvé que son but ultime était d'être distingué par le Seigneur des ténèbres comme son plus fidèle serviteur.

-Pas du tout, intervint Harry, vous ne…

-Laissez-moi finir, bon sang, vous parlerez ensuite ! Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il s'est terré au fond d'un trou, comme un couard, et il a resurgi après la mort du Maître, la bouche en cœur, faisant croire à ses anciens collègues qu'il avait toujours oeuvré du côté du bien…Il est temps qu'il paye pour ses méfaits, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-C'est vous qui êtes d'une naïveté affligeante ! Explosa Harry, exaspéré. Vous ne savez rien, vous n'avez rien compris. Vous portez des œillères qui ne vous montrent qu'une infime partie de la réalité. Elle est bien plus complexe que ce que vous semblez penser ! Et le pire, c'est que vous vous croyez habilité à rendre la justice en vous moquant des institutions et des lois sorcières…

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Potter, dit Lucius entre ses dents d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Les quatre hommes masqués se raidirent. On les sentait prêts à intervenir à tout moment.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Harry ! Lança Severus dans un souffle. Lucius m'en veut personnellement, il a ses raisons, toutes excellentes sans aucun doute, et cela ne vous regarde pas. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre sans votre aide.

-Je ne m'en mêlerais pas si Malefoy avait eu le courage de venir ici tout seul, protesta Harry d'une voix que l'indignation faisait trembler. Mais comme il a jugé utile de se faire accompagner de quatre individus qui n'ont même pas la politesse de montrer leurs visages, je compte bien vous aider à le mettre à la porte.

Une fois encore, Lucius partit de ce rire méprisant que Harry jugea horripilant. Sans plus réfléchir, le garçon balança à l'homme un sort de _tarentallegra_. Malefoy n'eut pas le réflexe de le contrer, et ses jambes se mirent à tressaillir tandis que son rire se prolongeait et devenait incontrôlable.

Ce fut comme un signal. Les sorts se mirent à fuser de tous côtés. Les quatre personnes masquées s'en prenaient à la fois à Harry et à Severus. Rapidement libéré du maléfice, Malefoy ne tarda guère à se joindre au combat. Sa fureur était palpable, et il se rapprochait petit à petit de Harry, ce qui n'était guère difficile dans l'espace resserré que constituait le petit salon.

Les livres volaient autour d'eux comme autant de projectiles à éviter. Par endroits, le plancher se perçait de cratères, le bois déchiré se soulevant et formant de redoutables pièges et chausse-trappes sous les pieds des combattants.

Severus se battait avec sa maîtrise et son efficacité habituelles, mais il guettait simultanément du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait entre Lucius et Harry. Cette distraction lui valut d'être soudain atteint par un sort venu de sa droite, qui le désarma. Sans baguette, il fut vite jeté à terre et enserré dans une corde magique, non loin de la porte donnant sur l'entrée. Malefoy ricana bruyamment et s'en prit de plus belle au Survivant.

Le corps en sueur, tendu à l'extrême par la concentration, Harry se défendait tant bien que mal contre ses cinq assaillants. Dos au mur pour assurer ses arrières, il essayait de glisser vers Severus. Etant dans l'impossibilité de jeter des sorts d'attaque, il devait se contenter de maintenir en place un sort de protection, mais son bouclier ne tiendrait pas éternellement, et un des hommes encagoulés faisait barrage entre lui et son ex-professeur qu'il cherchait à rejoindre.

Il savait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps à la violence des sorts qui se heurtaient à son rempart magique. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, Rogue et lui ? Allaient-ils mourir misérablement l'un et l'autre, après avoir été insultés et torturés par ces soi-disant redresseurs de torts ? Malefoy aurait eu sa revanche. Allait-il ensuite faire disparaître leurs corps et reprendre tranquillement sa vie de patachon, ni vu ni connu ? Il avait largement de quoi acheter le silence de ses quatre hommes de main…

Le désespoir submergea Harry comme une vague. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors, il prit sa décision.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta soudain violemment dans les jambes de l'homme qui s'interposait entre lui et Severus. Surpris, le gaillard vacilla et tomba de tout son long sur le sol. A quatre pattes, les genoux douloureux, Harry s'était déjà vivement retourné pour réactiver son _protego_. Les dents serrées, il se propulsa en arrière jusqu'à se trouver tout prêt de Severus. Il fallait absolument qu'il le libère, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde.

Tandis que de sa main droite, il maintenait actif son sort de protection, il glissa sa main gauche dans sa poche. La baguette de sureau. Elle était là, forcément. La donner à Severus. Il devait y parvenir coûte que coûte.

-Qu'avez vous, Potter ? Continuait à glousser Malefoy qui semblait trouver ce spectacle très divertissant. Vous vous précipitez sur Rogue, et maintenant, vous vous tortillez sur lui ? Est ce à l'AFDA qu'on vous enseigne ce genre de techniques de combat très originales ?

La main de Rogue. Il fallait qu'il y glisse la baguette, sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent. Harry avait réussi à se mettre à genoux sur ses talons, Rogue -toujours ligoté- allongé contre lui, sur sa gauche. Le bras droit du garçon vibrait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour maintenir le bouclier actif, et il avait enfin réussi à extraire la baguette de sureau de sa poche gauche.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Severus, cherchant à repérer la position de sa main. Hélas, elle était inaccessible, coincée sous lui par le lien magique. Quand bien même il parviendrait à en rapprocher la baguette, l'homme ne pourrait la saisir.

Le garçon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter d'abord de le libérer. Etait-il possible de lancer deux sorts différents, une baguette dans chaque main ? Certainement pas. Mais il devait tenter l'expérience…

-_Lashlabask_ ! Cria-t-il en abaissant la baguette de sureau vers Severus, tout en maintenant sa propre baguette orientée vers ses ennemis.

Aussitôt délivré de ses liens, Rogue saisit la baguette de sureau que Harry lui tendait.

Mais le bouclier avait cédé à l'instant où Harry avait utilisé l'autre baguette. Les sorts envoyés par ses cinq adversaires convergèrent alors sur lui. Il sentit comme un choc brutal à la tête, accompagné d'une horrible déchirure au niveau de l'estomac. La douleur l'assaillit comme une violente rafale, et il s'effondra sur Rogue, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le noir se fit devant ses yeux, et un silence total l'enveloppa. Il eut encore le temps de sentir qu'un bras lui enserrait fermement la taille. Il lui sembla qu'on le traînait sur plusieurs mètres, mais il n'entendait plus rien et il souffrait trop pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Le visage bouleversé de Ginny lui apparut comme une image lumineuse et fugace.

Il sut qu'il allait mourir. Un instant plus tard, il perdait connaissance.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance, miss Granger ?

-Bien sûr que si, professeur…mais je me demandais si…à Ste Mangouste…

-Ils ne sauront pas mieux que moi s'occuper de lui. Je vais rester à son chevet toute la nuit s'il le faut, et dès qu'il reprendra ses esprits, je vous préviendrai. Allez dormir. Je pense sérieusement que ses jours ne sont plus en danger. La fièvre est tombée, sa blessure est en bonne voie de guérison, et vous m'avez fourni toutes les potions nécessaires. Je les lui administrerai en temps voulu, n'ayez crainte.

-Bien…heu…si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-Je sais, miss Granger. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à vous en cas de nécessité.

-Dans ce cas…heu…A tout à l'heure, professeur !

Harry réalisa qu'il avait repris connaissance quand il sentit quelque chose, une main sans doute, effleurer son visage. Auparavant, il avait certes entendu la conversation entre Hermione et Severus, il avait même reconnu leurs voix, mais le sens des mots qu'ils échangeaient lui avait échappé.

Il était vivant, donc. Allongé. Dans un lit. Hermione se trouvait là. Peut-être même était-il rentré chez lui, square Grimmauld… ?

Et Severus n'était pas mort, lui non plus.

Cependant, le garçon ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Une immense lassitude habitait son corps, il sentait à peine ses membres. Il avait l'étrange impression de flotter dans une sorte de liquide amniotique, tiède et enveloppant. Il prit conscience qu'il respirait, malgré tout, et cette activité de son corps, totalement indépendante de sa volonté, le surprit et le ravit.

-Harry ! Tu m'entends, Harry ? Souffla une voix d'homme, tout près de son oreille, tandis que des doigts chauds exerçaient une pression sur sa main inerte.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, mais peut-être se trompait-il ? Rogue ne l'avait jamais tutoyé. Et Harry ne se sentait pas capable de lui répondre. Il tenta de bouger les paupières et d'entrouvrir les lèvres, mais même ces gestes minuscules lui demandaient un effort trop intense.

-Tu vas vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Continuait à chuchoter Rogue d'un ton pressant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Tu as vaincu Voldemort. Tu es passé à travers tant d'épreuves…Tu ne peux pas renoncer maintenant. Je n'accepterai jamais que par ma faute, tu…

Rogue cessa brusquement de parler, comme s'il s'était étranglé. Harry eût tant aimé le rassurer. Mais il était impuissant. Son cerveau ne trouvait pas la bonne connexion. Trop faible, sa volonté ne parvenait pas à mettre son corps en mouvement.

Puis Harry sentit qu'on retirait le drap qui le couvrait. Des mains douces et expertes déboutonnèrent sa chemise et palpèrent son cou, sa gorge, sa cage thoracique, puis, plus prudemment et précautionneusement encore, son ventre. Il ne souffrait plus. S'il n'avait ressenti cette immense fatigue, il aurait même pu affirmer qu'il se sentait bien. Apaisé, détendu, à l'abri, comme dans un confortable cocon.

-Rogue ? Encore vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Dit soudain une voix aigre qui semblait venir de très loin.

Les mains quittèrent le corps de Harry. En l'absence de ce contact réconfortant, le garçon sentit le froid sur sa peau. Heureusement, le drap vint à nouveau le recouvrir.

-Vous voyez bien ce que je fais, Black, dit la voix contrariée de Rogue. Ce garçon a été grièvement blessé. Je le soigne.

-Blessé ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui prenez soin de lui ?

-Si je me donne la peine de répondre à vos questions, c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes l'intermédiaire entre Dumbledore et nous…Sachez que nos anciens ennemis nous ont attaqués, Potter et moi. Nous avons réussi à leur échapper, mais avant cela, le garçon a été atteint d'un maléfice d'éviscération. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et il est très affaibli.

-Est-il prudent de le garder ici ? Pourquoi ne l'amenez-vous pas à Ste Mangouste ?

Harry entendit Rogue soupirer.

- Il a reçu tous les soins nécessaires, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Il ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. Cessez de m'importuner avec vos questions déplacées, Black. Tenez, vous feriez mieux de retourner à Poudlard.

-Au contraire, je vais rester là et vous surveiller. Je n'ai guère confiance en vous. Vos intentions sont troubles, vous avez un comportement suspect. N'étiez vous pas en train de tripoter ce garçon, quand je suis arrivé ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Dit Rogue d'une voix retenue, mais furieuse. J'étais en train d'examiner l'état de ses blessures !

-La belle excuse ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve que vous dépassez légèrement les bornes, mon cher. Il y a longtemps que je vous soupçonne d'être un peu trop empressé auprès de ce garçon.

-Allez-vous en !

-Je resterai ici si je le juge nécessaire. Commençons par le début. Je ne sais si vous aviez enchanté votre journal intime, mais depuis qu'il a commencé à le lire, Potter n'est plus le même. Si vous aviez vu avec quelle passion il le dévorait, tous les soirs !

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Questionna Severus, apparemment aussi amusé qu'intéressé.

-Parfaitement. J'en étais vert de jalousie.

-Vous, jaloux ? Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ?

-Potter ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Pour ma part, je ne me lasse pas de l'observer, mais lui, il semble à peine se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Mais vous n'êtes qu'un portrait ! Que pouvez-vous attendre de lui ?

-Laissez là ce ton condescendant, Rogue. Certes, je suis mort, je ne suis plus qu'un minable portrait, comme vous le dites avec tant de délicatesse. Autrement dit, je compte pour du beurre, et encore…Mais sachez que j'ai eu moi aussi une vie bien remplie, une vie faite de conquêtes, de succès et de plaisirs. Croyez-moi, j'en ai copieusement profité, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas, permettez-moi de vous le dire.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

-En effet, et d'ailleurs, elle ne m'intéresse guère. Non, en fait, je n'attends rien d'autre de ce garçon qu'un peu d'attention. La seule fois où il a exprimé le désir de me parler, c'était pour me demander de vous inviter ici, dans ce portrait ! Vous imaginez combien j'ai apprécié ! Et il m'a à peine remercié pour les services que je lui ai rendus. Oh, il suffirait pourtant de bien peu de choses pour me contenter. Pourquoi pas un petit dépoussiérage à main nue de temps en temps ? Une simple caresse suffirait…oh, j'apprécierais aussi un mot aimable accompagné d'un sourire…Par ailleurs, je suis très vexé qu'il ait installé ce paravent derrière lequel il se cache…cela témoigne d'une réelle méfiance à mon égard, que je ne mérite certainement pas !

-Vous venez de prouver le contraire.

-Pas du tout. Il faut bien quelques divertissements pour agrémenter l'éternité picturale à laquelle je suis condamné ! Même Potter est capable de comprendre ça. Notez que j'ai également beaucoup de plaisir à le voir batifoler avec sa petite amie, elle est aussi charmante que lui, et quand ils sont ensemble…

-Taisez-vous ! Interrompit Rogue brutalement. Vous me dégoûtez !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'aimez pas que je parle de la petite amie de Potter ? Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce garçon a le droit de tomber amoureux, et d'amener ses conquêtes dans sa chambre ! C'est de son âge !

-Allez-vous en !

-Oh, comme vous prenez la mouche, tout à coup ! Je ne risque pas de vous le voler, votre précieux malade.

-Ce n'est pas « mon » malade, je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il m'appartenait.

-Bien, bien…tant mieux. Faites attention, peut-être qu'il entend ce que nous disons.

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Il est inconscient. De plus, nous ne disons rien de mal. Enfin, moi, en tout cas.

-Moi non plus. Et Potter me connaît bien, il sait que je dis toujours ce que je pense, contrairement à vous.

-Comment ça ? Vous prétendez que je suis un menteur ?

-Allons, Rogue, je suis certain que vous le reconnaissez volontiers vous-même, des années de dissimulation ne vous ont pas habitué à la sincérité !

-Eh bien pour une fois, je vais être sincère : vous me cassez les pieds. Et ce garçon a besoin de calme.

-Ah ha ha ! Vous voulez que je m'en aille, pour pouvoir faire ce que vous désirez…hein, avouez ! Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser seul avec lui ?

-Si vous continuez, j'arrache votre portrait et je le jette dans la cheminée ! Je suis sûr que Harry me remercierait !

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! Je vous rappelle que cette maison est celle de mes ancêtres et que cette place est précisément celle de…

Peu à peu, l'attention de Harry faiblissait. Les voix s'éloignaient, se mêlant étrangement en une lointaine et sourde cacophonie. Il se sentait à nouveau perdre pied, mais cette fois, il glissait dans une inconscience bienfaisante et réparatrice, celle du sommeil.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Professeur, il a ouvert les yeux ! Regardez !

-Doucement, Weasley !

- Harry ! Tu m'entends ?

-Pas si fort, bon sang ! Vous allez provoquer une rechute !

Harry sourit faiblement. Enfin, son corps semblait à nouveau répondre aux sollicitations de son cerveau. Il vit que Ron était penché au dessus de lui et le fixait avec une joie mêlée d'inquiétude.

-Salut, vieux ! dit le rouquin. Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va…murmura Harry en cherchant Rogue du regard. L'homme se tenait debout derrière son ami, légèrement en retrait.

-Je pars pour l'AFDA, reprit Ron avec un entrain légèrement forcé. Je suppose que tu ne pourras pas suivre les cours aujourd'hui. Je t'excuserai auprès de l'administrateur.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Huit heures. Hermione est déjà partie, dommage, elle ne saura pas que tu as repris connaissance. A ce soir, vieux ! Repose-toi bien !

-Salut, Ron !

Le jeune Weasley serra sa main dans la sienne puis s'éloigna, et Severus s'approcha à son tour du lit. Après une hésitation, il prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à son chevet.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ?

Apparemment, l'homme avait renoncé au tutoiement…

-Bien…bien…un peu fatigué.

-Est-ce que vous avez mal au ventre ?

Machinalement, Harry bougea une main sous le drap et la posa à l'emplacement de son estomac.

-Non.

-Parfait. Il va falloir que vous buviez et mangiez, nous verrons comment vous parvenez à assimiler les aliments. Le maléfice d'éviscération peut avoir de lourdes conséquences, mais je pense que nous avons évité le pire…

Harry mit un certain temps à enregistrer ce que lui disait Rogue. Il commençait à réaliser que Malefoy et ses sbires ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeau…

-Severus…

-Oui, Harry…?

-J'aimerais savoir…comment vous avez fait…Je veux dire…on était chez vous, il y avait Malefoy et les autres…

-Oh…ce n'est pas le moment ! Vous êtes encore trop fatigué. Je vous raconterai tout cela quand vous…

-S'il vous plaît… !

Rogue resta coi quelques instants. Puis il soupira et se pencha vers Harry.

-Eh bien…si vous y tenez. Je vais essayer de faire vite. Vous souvenez-vous de ce moment où vous résistiez à Malefoy et sa bande, tandis que moi, j'étais désarmé, étendu à terre et ficelé de la tête aux pieds ?

-Bien sûr…

-Vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'à moi et vous m'avez délivré de mes liens, pour me donner cette fameuse baguette, la baguette de sureau, que je n'ai pas tout de suite identifiée, d'ailleurs … Vous vous rappelez ? Bien. Ensuite, vous vous êtes effondré, atteint par plusieurs sorts, dont ce fameux maléfice qui vous a…pas mal secoué. Juste à temps, j'ai réussi à conjurer un bouclier grâce à cette baguette, qui s'est montrée d'une redoutable efficacité. Puis je vous ai tiré avec moi vers la sortie.

-Vous ne pouviez pas…transplaner ?

-Non, sinon, je me serais empressé de filer avec vous, vous pensez bien ! Pour pouvoir transplaner, il eût fallu que je lève les sorts de protection posés sur la maison, et malheureusement, je ne pouvais le faire tout en maintenant le bouclier en place. Par bonheur, grâce à la puissance de cette baguette, le bouclier était large et solide. Aucun des assaillants ne pouvait le franchir ni passer derrière moi.

Severus marqua une pause. Harry ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il avait beau ne pas porter ses lunettes, il distinguait les traits de son interlocuteur, tirés par la fatigue et tendus par l'excitation.

-Quand je me suis trouvé contre la porte, reprit Rogue d'une voix altérée, j'étais coincé. Je ne pouvais l'ouvrir tout en vous tenant d'une main et en brandissant de l'autre ma baguette. Les autres se sont approchés, mais comme le couloir d'entrée est très étroit, ils ne pouvaient se tenir à plus de deux de front. Alors, je me suis baissé le plus bas possible, très rapidement, et un des sorts envoyés par nos ennemis est passé au dessus du bouclier et a littéralement pulvérisé le bois de la porte. Malefoy a hurlé de rage, mais j'étais déjà dans la rue, et en vous tenant fermement, j'ai transplané directement sur le seuil de cette demeure.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et dit à voix basse :

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

-Vous aviez sauvé la mienne peu de temps auparavant…De plus, je me suis servi de cette…de votre baguette. Elle vous appartient, n'est ce pas…

Harry restait sur son idée.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous m'avez sauvé…, dit-il rêveusement.

-Les premières fois, je l'ai fait pour Dumbledore, pour tenir ma promesse, je l'avoue…Cette fois, je l'ai fait…eh bien, pour vous… et pour moi. Oui, c'était plus égoïste qu'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre.

Le garçon tarda à répondre. Il songeait que depuis quelques temps, le Severus du journal et celui qu'il avait en face de lui ne faisaient plus qu'un.

-En venant chez vous, hier soir, murmura-t-il enfin, je n'aurais pas imaginé que nous allions devoir livrer bataille…

-Je n'avais pas reçu une seule visite depuis mon retour, et voilà que Malefoy et vous avez eu la même idée au même moment…

-Nos intentions n'étaient pas les mêmes, heureusement.

-Je ne sais si le fait de venir chez moi était vraiment une bonne idée de votre part, mais je m'en serais voulu, s'il vous était arrivé malheur alors que vous étiez sous mon toit !

-Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert à Malefoy, quand il a frappé ? Demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ses acolytes étaient dissimulés par un sort de désillusion. Je le croyais seul…

-En tout cas, vous devez admettre que j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être paranoïaque.

-En effet. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru Malefoy capable de tomber aussi bas.

-Qu'allez-vous faire…je veux dire… contre lui ?

-Il faut porter plainte, bien sûr. Vous et moi. Nous devons le faire, et vite.

Malgré lui, Harry soupira et referma les yeux.

-Je m'en chargerai, dit Severus précipitamment. Vous témoignerez quand vous aurez repris des forces.

La fatigue submergeait à nouveau le garçon. Il souleva vaguement le menton en signe d'assentiment. Son regard se voilait. Soudain, il sentit que Severus lui saisissait le poignet.

-Harry…attendez…avant de vous endormir…Il faut que vous preniez une potion fortifiante…

L'homme se leva nerveusement et versa dans un verre le contenu d'un flacon posé sur la table de nuit.

-Etes-vous capable de vous redresser ?

Harry se concentra sur cette idée, mais l'effort paraissait insurmontable.

-Non…je ne crois pas…, dit-il misérablement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Severus se pencha en avant et passa un bras sous les épaules du garçon. Il le souleva précautionneusement et porta le verre à ses lèvres, appuyant sa tête dodelinante contre son épaule.

-Allez-y. Buvez.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry se contraignit à avaler péniblement le contenu du verre. Quand il eut fini, Severus le déposa à nouveau avec douceur sur l'oreiller, puis repoussa de la main les cheveux mouillés de sueur qui tombaient dans les yeux du garçon.

-Je vais vous laisser dormir, murmura-t-il d'un ton empreint de tendresse.

Harry le regardait, mais il était obligé de lutter contre la soudaine lourdeur de ses paupières. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à Severus. Une chose importante. Vitale. C'était en rapport avec la notion de bonheur.

Mais il n'avait plus la force.

-Merci…, chuchota-t-il simplement avant de céder une nouvelle fois à l'appel irrésistible du sommeil.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_« Mon cher Severus,_

_Je n'ai toujours reçu aucune réponse de ta part, et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de fâcheux ! De mon côté, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Tous les spécialistes sont convoqués au Centre de recherches pour le mercredi 23, et j'ai déjà eu de nombreuses réponses favorables. Si je me suis ainsi dépêché de battre le rappel, c'est que je crains que tu sois pris de vitesse par d'autres chercheurs qui travaillent en ce moment même sur le rajeunissement et ne sont pas loin d'obtenir un résultat. Il serait trop dommage que tu perdes l'exclusivité de ta découverte ! Je ne saurais donc trop te supplier de t'organiser au plus vite afin de pouvoir venir me rejoindre à Paris dès lundi. Nous préparerons ainsi ta conférence et l'expertise. Il faudrait qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, tu sois internationalement reconnu comme l'inventeur de l'élixir de jouvence._

_Réponds moi par retour du courrier ! Mon hibou s'appelle Gaspard, il est très fiable et résistant. Traverser la Manche ne lui fait pas peur ! N'oublie simplement pas de le nourrir._

_Bien à toi_

_David Jacquot »_

Severus posa le parchemin sur le bureau de Harry et soupira longuement. Perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le hibou Gaspard le fixait de ses grands yeux circulaires. L'homme lui dit en français de patienter et fit venir d'un _accio_ un paquet de miamhibou qu'il ouvrit et posa devant le rapace. Puis il fit quelques pas et vint s'arrêter à côté du lit.

Le garçon dormait paisiblement. Le drap se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Severus le contempla plusieurs minutes sans bouger, avant de se pencher en avant et de poser la paume de sa main sur le front moite. Il resta ainsi encore un long moment. Puis il déplaça sa main, caressant légèrement la joue lisse et les sombres cheveux emmêlés. Il finit par se redresser, comme à regret.

Il revint vers le bureau, s'assit et sortit du premier tiroir un parchemin vierge et une plume.

Après avoir lâché un nouveau soupir, il murmura un sort pour encrer la plume. Inclinant la tête, il se concentra un instant, puis commença de son écriture nerveuse et serrée :

_« Cher confrère… »_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Et voilà…Pas d'extrait du journal de Rogue cette fois, désolée de vous décevoir. Je me rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre. Cette histoire devrait en compter deux encore … sauf changement de dernière minute. **

**Surtout, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions en mettant une review !**

**Mélie : **Hello ! Alors toi, tu trouves que Harry n'est pas très clair dans sa tête ? Mouais, il faut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment doué pour la gestion des affaires d'ordre sentimental, et vis à vis de Severus, il manque d'objectivité. Il veut trop son bonheur pour garder la tête froide… heureusement pour nous, héhéhé !! Merci et… à plus !

**Odrey : **Bonjour ! Ah, tu trouves que Harry avait l'air amoureux de Severus dans le dernier chapitre ? Ma foi, c'est vrai qu'il l'a laissé s'exprimer sans l'interrompre et qu'il n'est pas parti en courant quand Sev a commencé à avouer ses sentiments, mais il ne lui a pas non plus sauté au cou…Arf, pas facile, pour le survivant, de trouver le juste comportement vis à vis d'un homme dont il veut avant tout le bonheur…En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Aulandra17 : **Coucou ! Merci pour ton mot enthousiaste et encourageant. Voici la suite ! A bientôt !


	22. Partir, sans regret

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je vous le livre tel quel, bien que je n'en sois pas très contente. Mais comme j'aurai encore moins de temps dans les jours qui viennent, je renonce à le retravailler…**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui, parmi vous, ont lu ma première fic, « Maîtres Chanteurs » (et sa suite « L'obsession de la vengeance »). Je ne doute pas que vous trouviez dans ce nouveau chapitre bien des similitudes avec elle, si vous n'en aviez déjà trouvé dans les chapitres précédents. Je sais, ce n'est pas très marrant de lire toujours la même chose, désolée ! Je suis bien consciente de n'écrire que des variations sur un même thème, pour reprendre une métaphore typiquement musicale, mais il est trop tard pour rajuster le tir, et ma foi, on ne se refait pas, hem, hem…**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !**

**CHAPITRE VINGT DEUX**

**Partir, sans regret…**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais la petite lampe du bureau était allumée, diffusant une lumière douce et rassurante. Le garçon se dressa sur son séant. L'esprit encore confus, il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les posa sur son nez.

Sa gorge était si sèche qu'il arrivait à peine à avaler.

Son regard balaya la pièce jusqu'aux plus sombres recoins, et repéra une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil, non loin du paravent, dans le secteur le moins éclairé de la chambre. Harry reconnut Severus. L'homme dormait profondément, la tête renversée contre le dossier. Le garçon entendait le bruit tranquille et régulier de sa respiration. Un sentiment de reconnaissance attendrie l'envahit. Son ancien professeur n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il l'avait ramené ici en piteux état. L'homme devait être épuisé, et pourtant, il ne s'était pas autorisé à prendre du repos. Finalement, la fatigue avait eu raison de sa vigilance obstinée…

Harry regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit. Les aiguilles indiquaient 4h30 du matin.

Pour le garçon, il y avait quelque chose d'insolite dans le fait de voir Severus ainsi endormi, gisant dans cette posture abandonnée, lui qui contrôlait toujours si scrupuleusement le moindre de ses gestes. Depuis quelques temps pourtant, l'homme semblait lâcher du lest et laisser parler plus librement ses affects. Harry se souvint avec un certain malaise de ce moment où Severus lui avait avoué que sa simple présence auprès de lui le rendait heureux. Et le garçon ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les mots passionnés que l'homme avait prononcés à son oreille quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il le croyait inconscient, et la manière dont il l'avait adjuré -en le tutoyant- de ne pas l'abandonner en mourant…

Cherchant des yeux un verre d'eau, Harry n'en trouva pas. Il songea un instant à réveiller Rogue ou à appeler Kreattur, mais il renonça très vite, répugnant à les déranger l'un et l'autre. Il devait se débrouiller tout seul.

Parviendrait-il à se lever ? Rien ne lui interdisait d'essayer. Repoussant le drap, il fit passer ses deux jambes devant lui et posa les pieds sur le plancher. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était vêtu d'un de ses T-shirts noirs et d'un slip. Ces vêtements n'étaient pas ceux qu'il portait la veille…Quelqu'un l'avait changé sans même qu'il en eût conscience. Il en conçut une certaine gêne, puis songea qu'après tout, cela n'avait guère d'importance.

Il prit une inspiration et se dressa sur ses pieds en serrant les dents. Son cœur s'emballa et devant ses yeux, tout se mit à danser dangereusement. Il attendit sans bouger que son rythme cardiaque s'apaisât, que ses genoux cessassent de trembler et que le décor autour de lui voulût bien se stabiliser.

Où était donc passée sa baguette ? Il se baissa lentement, posa un genou à terre et fouilla la table de nuit, en vain. Désappointé, il se redressa précautionneusement en se tenant d'une main au chevet et regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

La baguette était posée sur son bureau, il l'apercevait à présent dans la faible clarté de la lampe.

Il parcourut sans encombre les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bureau. Apparemment, son corps n'avait pas trop souffert des maléfices dont il avait été victime…Certes, Harry avait encore l'étrange sensation de flotter plus que de marcher, et l'impression de grande faiblesse persistait, mais ces effets désagréables s'estomperaient avec le temps, du moins l'espérait-il.

Soudain, il vit un hibou inconnu qui le fixait silencieusement de ses grands yeux ronds, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre au dessus du bureau. Son immobilité expliquait le fait que Harry ne l'eût pas repéré plus tôt. D'où pouvait-il bien venir ? Le rapace semblait attendre depuis longtemps déjà, à en juger par le nombre de fientes et de miettes de biscuit traînant entre ses pattes crochues…

A côté de la baguette, un parchemin ouvert attira l'attention du garçon. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une lettre, sans doute le courrier dont ce hibou avait été porteur. Harry la prit et en lut les premiers mots. Elle était rédigée en français, langue qu'il ne parlait pas. Il ne comprit qu'une chose : la missive était adressée à Severus, et signée d'un certain David Jacquot.

Il la reposa et saisit sa baguette. Se concentrant un instant, il conjura un verre d'eau. L'effort lui parut intense, mais lorsqu'un verre plein apparut devant lui, il eut la certitude que son potentiel magique n'avait pas été affecté par ce qu'il avait subi. Soulagé, il porta d'une main tremblante le verre à ses lèvres.

-Harry !

Le garçon sursauta et faillit renverser le contenu du verre sur son T-shirt. Severus venait de se réveiller, et se dirigeait précipitamment vers lui, les cheveux en désordre.

-Que faites-vous debout ? Gronda l'homme en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-J'avais soif…

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé, stupide garçon ?

Sans répondre, Harry fit une grimace et posa son verre.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas mal…et vous ?

-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever sans me prévenir. Vous êtes d'une imprudence impardonnable! Quand comprendrez-vous que vous avez frôlé la mort il y a quelques heures à peine ?…Vous pourriez tomber et…

La voix de Severus défaillit. L'homme le tenait toujours par les épaules de ses deux mains crispées. Harry tenta un sourire.

-Eh bien, vous voyez, je vais très bien, maintenant. J'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'ici.

-Et moi, alors ? Je suis là pour quoi, pour faire tapisserie ? S'énerva Rogue. Vous auriez dû m'appeler. A moins que…Peut-être l'avez-vous fait, sans succès ? Termina-t-il d'un ton incertain.

-Non...heu… je n'ai même pas essayé. J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes…

Severus prit un air mi-amusé, mi-furieux.

-A Ste Mangouste, cela vous vaudrait d'être attaché à votre lit, histoire de vous faire passer l'envie de gambader dans la chambre !Venez, maintenant, il faut vous recoucher.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Rogue le lâcha.

-Ah…bien, dit-il d'un ton embarrassé. A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, je m'étais servi d'un sort pour vous soulager.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que de tels sorts existaient !

-Votre amie Granger doit en connaître certains. Ils sont très utiles pour les médicomages. Mais puisque vous semblez aller mieux, je vais vous accompagner. Appuyez-vous sur moi si nécessaire.

-Je crois que ça va aller…

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, essayant d'adopter une démarche naturelle et fluide. Les toilettes étaient sur le palier. Rogue le suivait à courte distance, prêt à le rattraper s'il lui prenait la fantaisie de perdre l'équilibre.

Quand le garçon eut fini, ils revinrent dans la chambre, et Harry fit un crochet jusqu'au bureau. Il y prit sa baguette, puis la posa sur le chevet parmi les fioles de potions, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'effort l'avait épuisé, mais il se garda bien de le dire et, reprenant discrètement son souffle, il se tourna vers Severus qui restait debout à le regarder.

- Je vais bien, à présent, dit-il, légèrement haletant. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous êtes certainement mort de fatigue. N'hésitez pas ! La chambre d'ami est toujours à votre disposition.

- Pour l'instant, il est hors de question que je vous laisse sans surveillance. Qui pensez-vous pouvoir tromper ? Vous croyez que je suis aveugle au point de ne pas voir dans quel état vous êtes ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, j'appellerai Kreattur, et il ira vous chercher.

Severus eut une moue dubitative.

-Votre elfe répond-t-il toujours à vos appels, même en pleine nuit ?

-Bien sûr !

-Vous préférez que je vous laisse seul…, constata Rogue d'un air renfrogné.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je pense que vous avez besoin de dormir, comme tout le monde.

-Je dors très bien dans ce fauteuil.

-Dans ce cas…

Harry n'avait pas la force de discuter. Il remonta ses jambes et s'assit sur le lit avant de tirer le drap sur lui en soupirant. D'un geste las, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Au lieu de reprendre place dans le fauteuil, Severus s'était dirigé vers le bureau. Il saisit le parchemin et commença à le rouler.

-Vous avez reçu une lettre de France ? Demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

Rogue interrompit son geste.

-Vous l'avez lue ? dit-il avec brusquerie.

-J'ai vu ce hibou, et du coup, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la lettre. Je ne comprends pas le français. S'agit-il d'un courrier de votre collègue spécialiste des potions ?

Severus attendit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Oui. Il m'invite à venir le rejoindre, dit-il finalement d'un ton maussade en terminant de rouler la lettre pour la glisser dans sa poche.

-Quand allez-vous partir ? Interrogea encore Harry.

-Je ne sais pas…dit l'homme sèchement.

Malgré son état de fatigue, le garçon était suffisamment alerte d'esprit pour réaliser que si Rogue retardait son départ, il risquait de commettre une énorme bévue, et de le regretter amèrement par la suite.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que vous différez votre voyage! Dit-il avec toute la vigueur dont il était capable. Je m'en voudrais de vous retenir, alors que grâce à vous, je suis maintenant tiré d'affaire.

Rogue ne dit rien, mais soudain, il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Vous ne me retenez pas, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry. Ou plutôt, il ne s'agit même pas de cela. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de me bagarrer pour faire reconnaître l'exclusivité de cette potion.

Harry sentit son sang se figer.

-Oh…mais…pourquoi ? Vous renonceriez à faire valoir votre invention ?

-Ca ne m'intéresse plus, Harry. Ces rivalités entre chercheurs, cette course de vitesse, cette lutte pour la célébrité… Tout cela me fait horreur … Si vous saviez comme…

Effaré, Harry tenta de mobiliser le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

-Mais vous devez assurer votre avenir ! Lança-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'est une formidable opportunité ! Vous m'avez dit vous même que vous n'avez pas de moyen de subsistance, et que…

-En effet, coupa Severus d'un ton froid. Je ne veux vivre aux dépends de personne, aussi ferai-je malgré tout le nécessaire, rassurez-vous. Mais il est hors de question que je parte tout de suite.

-Plus vous attendrez, plus vous risquerez de vous faire doubler…

Rogue semblait hésiter à formuler sa réponse. Il avança un peu sur le bord du lit, se rapprochant du garçon. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans l'ombre.

-Harry…, commença-t-il.

Le garçon retint son souffle. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que l'homme s'apprêtait à dire.

-Vous pensez être hors de danger…Mais sachez que le maléfice dont vous avez été victime est d'une extrême gravité. Je veux être là pour surveiller votre convalescence, et m'assurer que votre guérison est totale.

-Je comprends, et je vous en remercie, répondit Harry à mi-voix. Combien de temps cela doit-il prendre ?

-Il faut attendre au moins une semaine pour vérifier que vous ne rejetez pas les aliments, et que votre système digestif fonctionne correctement.

-Ecoutez…, dit fermement le garçon. Je ne suis pas seul ici. Mes amis peuvent prendre soin de moi. Hermione suit des études de médicomagie, et s'il y a un problème, je peux également aller consulter à Ste Mangouste. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne devriez plus reporter le moment de faire breveter votre potion.

Il y eut un silence, que seul troublait le tic-tac du réveil sur la table de chevet. Soudain, Severus se pencha en avant et posa une main sur les cheveux du garçon.

-Harry…dit-il à voix basse. Vous ne cherchez pas à m'éloigner de vous, n'est-ce pas… ?

Sa main attirait la tête du garçon vers lui. Tout en cherchant quoi répondre, Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Bien qu'il sût depuis longtemps que cette situation se présenterait tôt ou tard, il avait espéré y échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il songea avec angoisse qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à repousser Severus. A aucun prix il ne voulait le blesser. De plus, il était encore trop affaibli pour pouvoir soutenir contre lui un bras de fer sentimental **(1)**. Le désarroi l'envahit.

La tête de Rogue se rapprochait inéluctablement de la sienne. Il sentit son souffle contre son visage. Quand les lèvres de l'homme vinrent déposer un baiser délicat sur sa bouche, il ne bougea pas, mais son cœur chavira. Il ne savait comment réagir.

-Vous devez me dire, Harry…, murmura Rogue en s'écartant très légèrement. Vous devez me dire si ce contact vous dégoûte ou si, au contraire…

A nouveau, les lèvres de Rogue vinrent effleurer les siennes. L'autre main de l'homme se posa sur son épaule, puis glissa dans son dos, tandis que le baiser se précisait, plus ardent et impatient. Alors, Harry ferma les yeux, hésita encore une fraction de seconde, puis se rejeta en arrière. Il ne pouvait trahir ainsi Ginny, ni surtout, mentir à l'homme en lui faisant croire qu'il trouvait du plaisir à ce rapprochement physique.

Aussitôt, Rogue le lâcha.

-Pardonnez-moi…dit-il d'une voix basse et enrouée.

-Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, murmura Harry. Je suis entièrement responsable de…ce malentendu.

Severus s'était levé promptement. Il fit quelques pas rapides, les poings serrés, puis revint s'arrêter au pied du lit.

-Je suis un…je…, commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Harry se leva d'un bond à son tour, si bien qu'il faillit tomber et se raccrocha _in extremis_ au montant du lit. Severus ne bougea pas. Visiblement, il n'osait plus s'approcher de lui.

-C'est moi qui suis un idiot, bredouilla Harry d'un ton heurté, tout en luttant contre l'étourdissement qui l'avait repris. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, je vous ai entraîné sur une fausse piste, en vous laissant croire que…

-Non ! Dit sèchement Severus. Ca suffit, Potter. Recouchez-vous et écoutez-moi. Je suis plus âgé que vous, je savais très bien ce qu'il en était, je n'ai pas voulu voir l'évidence. Je suis un salaud doublé d'un pauvre type. Je pars immédiatement, et je cesserai définitivement de vous harceler.

-S'il vous plaît…écoutez-moi à votre tour…, supplia Harry, toujours debout. Je ne veux pas vous retenir de force, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que mon estime et mon admiration pour vous sont intactes. Je…

-Dites plutôt que vous débordez de pitié pour moi…, ricana Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. J'apprendrai à me passer de vous. Je pars pour la France, comme vous me l'avez sagement conseillé. Mon collègue m'attend et sera ravi de me voir. Prenez régulièrement vos potions, la liste est dans le tiroir de la table de nuit avec les horaires et les doses à respecter. Reposez-vous, ne retournez pas à l'AFDA avant mercredi. Compris ?

-Oui…chuchota Harry.

Severus se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas décidé, attrapa le hibou français qu'il posa sur son avant-bras, puis gagna la porte. Le garçon se sentait misérable.

-Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant, à cette heure de la nuit ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je voudrais encore vous parler…

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Potter ? Tout n'a-t-il pas été dit entre nous?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Il est trop tard. Je m'en vais.

-Ne m'obligez pas à vous courir après ou à vous jeter un sort ! Venez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

Severus hésita, puis revint plus lentement vers le milieu de la pièce, surveillant le garçon du coin de l'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire une folie. Accablé, Harry s'était rassis sur le lit et lui désignait la chaise, tout près de lui. L'homme resta debout, regardant à présent le hibou et le caressant d'une main tandis qu'il fourrageait du bec entre ses plumes. Il y eut un silence.

-Je voudrais…j'aimerais…que nous restions des amis, bredouilla enfin Harry.

Rogue leva les yeux et le fixa durement.

-Des amis ? Et pourquoi ? N'avez-vous pas suffisamment d'amis comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas d'ami comme vous.

-Vous n'aimez pas reconnaître vos échecs, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Vous auriez aimé pouvoir vous féliciter d'avoir réussi à sauver un homme tout en lui offrant le bonheur en prime, et voilà que ce malotru a la mauvaise idée de vous demander plus que ce que vous pouvez donner. Vous vous satisferiez bien que je vous propose mon amitié, et ainsi, tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Votre conscience de sauveur de l'humanité serait enfin apaisée.

Harry baissa la tête.

-Peut-être avez-vous raison, dit-il d'un ton incertain. Je suis décidément un incorrigible crétin. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais si je vous propose que nous soyons amis, c'est surtout parce que… je tiens à vous.

Severus renifla.

-Je sais, ça fait ridicule, de dire ça après ce qui s'est passé, continua Harry…Oh, et puis zut, je voudrais tant que nous puissions continuer à nous voir !

Cette fois, Severus eut un rire amer.

-Bien sûr. Vous voulez vous assurer que je ne fais pas de bêtises, que vous ne vous êtes pas donné toute cette peine pour que j'aille ensuite risquer ma vie et gâcher le travail !

-Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Vous prenez tout tellement mal…

-Eh oui, que voulez vous, je suis un vieux bonhomme moche et acariâtre. Croyez-moi, vous avez tout intérêt à ce que je m'en aille.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Severus le fixa, puis secoua la tête et fit quelques pas. Déstabilisé, le hibou tressaillit et se raccrocha de justesse à son avant-bras.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Mon collègue m'attend demain à Paris, nous devons veiller ensemble à tout préparer pour l'expertise de ma potion.

Harry fit mine de se lever à son tour, mais Severus eut un geste de la main pour l'en dissuader.

-Ne bougez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me raccompagniez, je connais le chemin. Je vous écrirai de France. Prenez soin de vous !

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte, l'ouvrit, puis s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte face.

-J'oubliais, dit-il en sortant une baguette de sa poche. Ceci vous appartient.

-La baguette de Sureau ? Gardez la ! Malefoy a pris la vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux me servir de cette baguette. Elle vous revient de droit, et elle ne m'obéira pas, vous savez comme moi que je ne l'ai pas « conquise ».

-Je pense que si, au contraire. Comme ce hibou, elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle vous avait adopté. Gardez-la, en souvenir de moi.

Severus hésita un instant, puis fit un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre sans plus se retourner.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Samedi 19 Septembre-16h- Spinner's End:_

_Enfin, je m'assieds quelques instants pour écrire dans ce cahier. Ma main tremble et je peine à tenir ma plume, tant je suis laminé par les épreuves que je viens de vivre... _

_Avant de quitter cette maison, Malefoy et ses hommes de main s'étaient appliqués à tout détruire, à défaut d'être parvenus à nous éliminer, Harry et moi. Heureusement, ils n'ont pu accéder à la cave, et mon labo est intact. Maigre consolation, car en rentrant, j'ai trouvé tout le reste en ruine. Je ne pouvais toucher à rien, je savais que ma plainte contre Malefoy ne pourrait être prise en compte qu'à la condition que je puisse présenter aux aurors une preuve tangible de son passage ici et de ses méfaits._

_Il m'a donc fallu patienter plusieurs heures, au milieu du champ de bataille, car il était trop tôt pour aller déposer plainte. La vision de ce naufrage s'accordait à l'humeur sombre qui était la mienne…Seuls les murs tenaient encore debout, à l'image de mon être dont les os et la carcasse ne sont pas brisés, contrairement à mon âme dévastée … _

_Enfin, à 9h, je transplanai pour le Chemin de Traverse… _

_Une fois revenu du bureau des aurors, et seulement après que l'expert eût fini de dresser son procès-verbal, je passai des heures à jeter des sorts de réparation et de reconstruction, grâce à la baguette de Harry. Un labeur dur, ingrat, épuisant, qui acheva de dévorer ce qui me restait d'énergie…_

_En y repensant, je m'aperçois que le fait de m'activer ainsi m'a vidé l'esprit et m'a été somme toute bénéfique. Non seulement je suis finalement parvenu à redonner__un aspect vaguement habitable à cette pauvre demeure, mais j'ai enfin cessé de m'apitoyer sur mon triste destin…_

_Par chance, ce journal n'avait pas souffert, dissimulé sous le plancher, au premier étage. Hélas, les livres, eux, sont presque tous irrémédiablement gâchés, et c'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. _

_Raison de plus pour partir loin d'ici, sans regret..._

_Je m'en vais demain matin. Jacquot m'attend à Paris, je lui ai enfin envoyé ma réponse. Je ne sais quand je reviendrai, mais certainement pas de sitôt._

_Mon cœur saigne, et pourtant, je suis certain de prendre la bonne décision. Plus je mettrai de distance entre le garçon et moi, mieux cela vaudra._

_Une fois encore, j'éprouve le besoin de revenir par écrit sur les évènements récents…pour faire le point, pour tenter de canaliser le flot agité des sentiments qui m'agitent encore, au terme de ces quarante huit heures de tourmente._

_Commençons par le commencement…_

_Dès l'instant où je suis descendu lui ouvrir, jeudi soir, après qu'il eût frappé à ma porte, j'ai su que j'étais perdu. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions étaient déjà parties en fumée, même si je me mentais encore à moi-même. Il se tenait sur le seuil avec un air à la fois timide et résolu. Bien sûr, l'inévitable s'est produit : je l'ai fait entrer. Tout en l'écoutant m'expliquer les raisons de sa venue, je me faisais la réflexion qu'il était incroyablement séduisant, et je savais que je ne pourrais soutenir longtemps son regard vert, grave et attentif, si étrangement familier, sans céder au désir de me rapprocher à nouveau durablement de lui._

_Après une pitoyable et vaine tentative de le mettre à la porte, je lui ai proposé de rester pour boire un verre... Ses yeux ont brillé de joie. J'étais vaincu. Et heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Très vite, j'en suis venu aux aveux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon besoin de parler était irrésistible, exacerbé par la séparation qui m'avait rendu, je le comprenais soudain, si affamé de sa présence! Après tout, il était venu jusqu'à moi…Cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'il était prêt à entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire? D'ailleurs, il m'a mis lui-même sur la voie... _

_Peu à peu, je me suis enhardi, j'ai osé toucher du doigt son visage, ses lèvres, lui dire qu'il me rendait heureux en étant là, simplement assis à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas honte de ces paroles, elles étaient absolument sincères. Lui, il écoutait tout cela, et il semblait pétrifié, non de surprise, car ce que je lui confiais, il le savait déjà, bien sûr, mais d'une émotion pure et intense._

_Je ne mens pas, et je ne pense pas me leurrer : je n'ai lu que de l'émotion dans son regard. Aucune trace de défiance ou de rejet._

_Au moment crucial, nous avons été interrompus par ce salaud de Lucius. Avant d'ouvrir, j'ai ordonné au garçon de monter à l'étage, mais comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, il n'a pas tenu caché plus d'une minute et il a surgi en plein milieu de l'affrontement, bien décidé à en découdre. Harry Potter ne changera jamais, il se croira éternellement investi d'une mission héroïque…Durant l'altercation qui a suivi, il a tenu la dragée haute à Malefoy, avec un aplomb et une intelligence qui m'ont impressionné. Je m'étonne encore d'avoir pu, à Poudlard, méconnaître à ce point les qualités de ce garçon. A l'époque, j'étais aveuglé par la haine et la rancœur, et ses capacités ne trouvaient pas dans ma matière l'occasion de se révéler._

_Dans le violent combat qui a suivi, il a fait preuve de l'audace et du courage qui le caractérisent. Quant à moi, j'avoue m'être comporté comme un débutant. Trop occupé à surveiller les agissements de Lucius qui semblait s'acharner tout particulièrement sur Harry, je me suis très vite laissé surprendre et désarmer. Mais le garçon a manœuvré suffisamment habilement pour se rapprocher de moi, jusqu'à venir me toucher, son corps étant presque allongé sur le mien, ce qui, malgré le caractère désespéré de la situation, m'a procuré un vif plaisir et a fait ricaner grassement Malefoy. _

_Prouvant à quel point il est rusé et dégourdi, Harry est finalement parvenu à me libérer en me donnant cette baguette que je conserverai désormais (ma propre baguette, je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais...) _

_Et puis il s'est effondré sur moi. J'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient tué. J'ai été saisi à la fois de panique et d'une rage dévastatrice. Mais en entourant sa taille de mon bras dans un geste sauvagement possessif, j'ai compris de quel maléfice il était atteint. Je pouvais encore le sauver, mais il fallait absolument que je le tire de là au plus vite. Il risquait de mourir d'un instant à l'autre._

_J'ai agi ensuite comme un automate. Je ne réfléchissais plus, seul l'instinct me guidait. Son corps inerte dans mes bras me rendait fou. Toutes mes forces étaient concentrées sur cet unique objectif: fuir, l'emmener loin d'ici._

_Et cette détermination farouche nous a sauvés l'un et l'autre._

_Square Grimmauld, Granger et Weasley se sont montrés à la hauteur de leur amitié pour Harry. Bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à un regard accusateur de Weasley qui devait (à juste titre, hélas ) me juger responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Mais ils m'ont brillamment secondé, et c'est grâce à l'efficacité de Granger que j'ai pu administrer à temps les bonnes potions au blessé. _

_Le garçon restait inconscient. Ses blessures abdominales étaient refermées, mais je devais m'assurer de leur bonne cicatrisation, et appliquer régulièrement les onguents nécessaires. J'étais dans une position des plus ambiguë. Seul avec lui, je palpai et manipulai son corps dévêtu. En exécutant ces gestes que n'importe quel médicomage sain d'esprit aurait accomplis en toute bonne conscience, je ressentais une sourde culpabilité. Car le plaisir était bien là, un plaisir d'autant plus intense qu'il était honteux. Le garçon était sans défense, abandonné entre mes mains, et moi, j'abusais de lui. Du moins est-ce ainsi que j'ai vécu ces longues heures passées à le soigner, le toucher plus que nécessaire et veiller sur lui en chuchotant à son oreille des mots passionnés que je n'aurais jamais osé lui dire de vive voix._

_Et si j'ai maudit le vieux Black, c'est de la pure mauvaise foi. Car c'est certainement grâce à ce stupide portrait que je n'ai pas franchi plus avant les limites de la bienséance._

_Puis le garçon s'est réveillé. Il semblait si innocent... Si fragile…(C'est pourtant bien lui qui a vaincu Voldemort, mais je n'ai pas assisté à cette scène, ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi je m'obstine à voir en lui un être vulnérable). Nous avons parlé, il m'a supplié de lui raconter comment s'était terminé le combat contre Malefoy. Emporté par mon récit, je me suis présenté moi-même sous les traits du héros, c'était de bonne guerre, et du reste, je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité. Après m'avoir fait part de sa gratitude -que je ne suis pas sûr de mériter-, il s'est rendormi, épuisé. Il a eu plusieurs fois encore dans la journée de courtes périodes de lucidité, avant de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Le soir venu, j'ai finalement sombré à mon tour, rompu de fatigue, non sans avoir auparavant rédigé une réponse à Jacquot, dans laquelle je lui annonçais que je comptais différer mon départ à Paris d'une semaine au moins...Une sorte de pressentiment m'a fait cependant remettre à plus tard son envoi._

_Vers quatre heures du matin, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Le garçon était debout, tout près du bureau. En voyant sa silhouette gracile et fantomatique, j'ai cru à une hallucination. Je me suis précipité sur lui, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais je ne rêvais pas. D'ailleurs, il était mû par des besoins tout à fait terre à terre : boire, uriner... Dans son long T-shirt, jambes nues, il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu..._

_Ensuite, eh bien… ce moment est venu qui a précipité ma chute. Etait-ce dû à l'épuisement, à l'accumulation de tension, à l'exacerbation du désir, liée à cette promiscuité que nous partagions depuis tant de longues heures? Je ne sais. Peut-être que durant sa période d'inconscience, alors que j'avais eu accès à son corps jusque là interdit, j'avais sans m'en rendre compte franchi un point de non retour. _

_Voilà ce qui s'est passé : j'ai voulu savoir, enfin... Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette incertitude : ressentait-il pour moi quelque chose de similaire à ce que j'éprouvais pour lui ?_

_Il s'était rassis dans son lit, et sans réfléchir(car sinon, je n'aurais pas fait un pas de plus), je me suis approché. Nous avons parlé de mon départ pour la France. Il avait vu la lettre de Jacquot et en avait plus ou moins deviné la teneur. D'un air sérieux, il a insisté pour que je parte à Paris dès que possible. Il n'aurait pas dit autre chose s'il avait cherché à m'éloigner de lui. J'ai voulu lui en faire le reproche, et soudain, mû par une force impérieuse … je l'ai attiré à moi, et je l'ai embrassé. Oui, moi, Severus Rogue, moi qui avais muettement juré à Lily de respecter son fils, je l'ai fait. J'ai joint mes lèvres aux siennes._

_J'ai fait cela, alors qu'il était gravement affaibli, et donc incapable de me repousser. _

_J'avais attendu si longtemps cet instant, je l'avais tant désiré...! Hélas, je ne me suis pas contenté de ce baiser furtif, je me suis mis à le caresser, j'ai voulu renouveler et prolonger le baiser…Je le sentais comme hésitant, mais il se laissait faire, si bien que j'ai cru l'espace de quelques secondes que j'avais gagné, qu'il était à moi… _

_J'ai même osé lui demander de me dire s'il appréciait ou non ce contact...Mon Dieu, je rougis furieusement à l'évocation de ce souvenir..._

_Et puis, dans un brusque sursaut, il s'est rejeté en arrière, pour échapper à mes mains. C'était pire que s'il m'avait giflé._

_Je l'ai aussitôt lâché. Bien sûr, je le savais, je l'avais toujours su. Harry Potter n'est pas attiré par les hommes (moi non plus, d'ailleurs, ou du moins, je ne l'étais pas avant de commencer à l'aimer, lui, bien que j'aie à mon compte quelques expériences avec des hommes remontant à l'époque où j'étais un aspirant-mangemort, expériences pour la plupart avilissantes). _

_Mais surtout, surtout, ce que j'aurais dû savoir, c'est que personne ne peut ressentir du désir pour moi. Je ne peux inspirer qu'un sentiment de répulsion. _

_Comment ai-je osé oublier cette évidence et aller aussi loin avec lui ?Comment ai-je pu ainsi profiter de lui, de la confiance qu'il mettait en moi, de sa tendance à me sur-protéger et à vouloir mon bonheur à tout prix ? Et pire, comment ai-je pu me laisser aller au point de profiter de son état de faiblesse? Comment ai-je pu trahir ainsi Lily et la promesse posthume que je lui avais faite ?_

_Je me suis mal, très mal comporté…_

_Et pourtant, pourtant, étrangement, malgré ma honte, mon chagrin et mon amertume, je comprends à présent que je ne regrette rien. Le moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées, où ma main a caressé son épaule puis est descendue dans son dos, où mon autre main s'enfonçait dans la masse de ses cheveux, ce merveilleux moment là, je le garderai à jamais en mémoire, et il sera le plus délicieux de mes souvenirs. _

_Car voilà le paradoxe : son regard n'était pas haineux. Je n'y ai décelé aucune trace de mépris. Ni même de dégoût. Il brillait au contraire d'une lumière surnaturelle, lumière certes assombrie par une profonde mélancolie. Car sans avoir l'outrecuidance de parler de réciprocité, je peux affirmer que j'ai lu sur son visage quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret. Comme s'il eût sincèrement aimé apprécier autant que moi ce contact. Peut-être même (mais là, j'extrapole) s'y fût-il abandonné s'il n'avait été retenu par trop de liens, ceux qui l'accrochent à sa vie passée, à ses amis… à la petite Weasley. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai compris qu'il m'aime, lui aussi, mais à sa manière. Et je ne dois pas me fustiger pour ce qui s'est passé. Au moins, les choses auront été dites désormais entre nous. J'ai enfin osé laisser parler mon cœur, et mon corps…_

_Sans doute éprouve-t-il de la pitié pour moi. C'est une idée extrêmement humiliante, et pourtant, je suis heureux d'avoir exprimé une bonne fois pour toutes mon amour et mon désir pour lui. Il ne peut plus nier qu'il sait, et s'il veut continuer à me voir, c'est en toute connaissance de cause. Quant à moi, je suis au clair avec moi-même et avec lui. _

_Bien sûr, il va me manquer. Il me manque déjà, cruellement. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai envie de rebondir, de repartir sur un pied nouveau. Est-ce dû à la force de ce baiser ?A cet étrange moment de grâce ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais être pris par le travail, les collègues, le tourbillon de la vie. Je me jetterai à corps perdu dans cette aventure professionnelle, moi qui n'ai jamais réellement vécu, qui n'ai jamais été reconnu à ma juste valeur en matière de potions. Je ne regarderai plus par dessus mon épaule, car je sais à présent que je n'ai rien à regretter._

_Cette histoire, telle qu'elle était engagée, était forcément une impasse…_

_Lily, peux-tu m'en vouloir d'avoir aimé ton fils ?_

_Quant à lui, je ne doute pas qu'il retrouve promptement la santé, et que mon départ soit pour lui un soulagement, quoiqu'il en dise. Que je sois heureux ou non, je lui raconterai dans mes lettres que ma vie est une splendide réussite. Il aura le sentiment d'avoir rempli sa mission. Et il m'oubliera, tout naturellement, parce qu'il n'a que 18 ans et que la vie s'ouvre devant lui comme une merveilleuse invitation au bonheur…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bon, ben voilà, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés, et que vous n'allez pas tous vous jeter sur moi pour me lyncher…Ayez pitié d'une pauvre auteure légèrement désabusée. Et que vous soyez ravis ou furieux, mettez-moi des reviews, siouplait !!**

**(1)** Je me suis permis d'emprunter à **Archea** cette expression de « bras de fer sentimental », avec son autorisation, bien sûr… !

**Aulandra17 : **Hello ! Que va faire Severus ? Va-t-il renoncer à faire valoir sa découverte ? Tu as raison, ça serait trop dommage ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review !

**Odrey : **Coucou ! Ah oui, Malefoy n'a pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire. Tu en veux à Harry de ne pas avoir repoussé Rogue ? Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu réagiras à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre…Tu es accro à ma fic ? Voilà qui me fait très plaisir, miss ! A bientôt !


	23. Et la vie continue

**Hello !! Dix mille mercis pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait un immense plaisir ! Me voici de retour pour le 23****ème**** …et dernier chapitre de cette fic…snif… (Molly essuie furtivement une grosse larme qui risque de venir tremper son clavier déjà bien éprouvé…) Vous l'avez compris, cette histoire, et surtout, votre présence chaleureuse (bien que virtuelle), vont me manquer cruellement. En plus, je devine que cette conclusion va en frustrer plus d'un…Qui sait, peut-être va-t-elle en réjouir quelques autres… ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est tout droit sortie de mon esprit irrémédiablement imprégné de morale judéo-chrétienne, et comme je l'ai déjà dit à moult reprises…on est comme on est (ou comme on naît...) !**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE VINGT TROIS**

**Et la vie continue…**

_Londres, 25 mai 2002_

_Cher Severus,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Votre dernière lettre remonte au mois de décembre, vous m'annonciez la naissance de votre fille, et depuis, plus de nouvelle... ! J'imagine que vous devez être très occupé ! De mon côté, je reconnais ne pas vous avoir beaucoup écrit non plus, j'ai été débordé de travail, mais mon année de stage se termine enfin. Dans deux jours, si tout va bien, j'aurai mon diplôme en poche ! C'est ce bon Harper qui va être content, lui qui prédisait à qui voulait l'entendre que je ne l'obtiendrais jamais…_

_Si je vous écris, ce n'est pas pour vous parler une énième fois de mes études, qui n'ont d'intérêt que pour moi-même (et encore! ), mais plutôt pour vous informer que Ginny et moi avons programmé un voyage de quinze jours en France au mois de juillet. Eh oui, il est temps que, suivant votre exemple, nous nous aventurions enfin hors de notre île pour partir explorer le vaste monde…Nous aimerions profiter de l'occasion pour vous revoir, si toutefois cette visite vous fait plaisir et si nous trouvons le moyen de nous rencontrer, soit chez vous, soit dans un lieu de votre choix._

_Je serais extrêmement heureux de vous retrouver et de faire la connaissance de votre petite famille. Quant à Ginny, cette perspective la réjouit autant que moi._

_Il est prévu que nous arrivions à Paris le 3 juillet. Les parents de Fleur Delacour nous accueilleront chez eux et tiennent beaucoup à nous faire visiter la capitale. Pour la suite, rien n'est encore fixé, et nous adapterons notre programme en fonction de vos propositions._

_Cher Severus, j'attends impatiemment de vos nouvelles. J'espère que vous me répondrez favorablement ! Puisque vous avez souhaité ne pas revenir en Angleterre durant ces trois (bientôt quatre) dernières années, c'est à moi de traverser la Manche pour vous revoir ! Vous savez en effet combien je tiens à notre amitié…_

_Bien à vous_

HP

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Valjoly-29 mai-23h

_Que faire ? Accepter de le revoir ?… Ou refuser, sous un prétexte quelconque? _

_Serai-je assez fort ? Les plaies sont-elles bien cicatrisées ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de sombrer à nouveau ?_

_Pourquoi agréer à sa demande ? Cette rencontre est-elle vraiment indispensable ? Certes, le garçon semble sincèrement désireux de me voir…Mais dois-je pour autant mettre en péril l'équilibre de ma vie actuelle ?_

_En toute honnêteté, je pense être capable aujourd'hui de rencontrer à nouveau Harry Potter sans craindre de rechuter. Je ne suis plus le même. Je vis avec une femme qui m'aime, et que j'aime en retour, je crois pouvoir l'affirmer en toute sérénité, même si cet amour n'est pas de même nature que celui que j'éprouvai autrefois pour Lily, et plus récemment, pour Harry._

_Et j'avoue que c'est une perspective des plus plaisantes. Mais… l'excitation que je ressens à cette idée n'est-elle pas suspecte en elle-même ? C'est bien toute la question…_

_Autant j'ai délaissé ce cahier depuis de longs mois, autant j'ai écrit régulièrement au garçon, enjolivant un peu les choses au début, puis de moins en moins, au fur et à mesure que ma vie prenait d'elle-même un tour beaucoup plus heureux…Ce lien entre nous ne s'est pas rompu, ni même distendu. Le garçon ne m'a pas lâché, m'écrivant toutes les huit semaines environ, et me suppliant à chaque fois de lui envoyer de mes nouvelles, ce que je faisais consciencieusement, mais de manière plus espacée que lui. _

_Peu de temps après notre séparation, j'étais encore trop ému en voyant arriver son hibou. Mes mains tremblaient en dépliant ses messages, et je devais attendre que s'apaisent les battements de mon cœur pour commencer à lire ses mots pleins de gentillesse et de drôlerie. Dans mes réponses, j'évitais soigneusement d'évoquer ma détresse, la solitude que je ressentais si cruellement, avivée par cet éloignement que j'avais volontairement provoqué. Après tout, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… _

_Mais petit à petit, grâce à la générosité et l'efficacité de David, mon succès professionnel s'est confirmé, et le brevet a commencé à m'apporter des gains non négligeables. Peu à peu, j'ai redressé la tête. Ma vie s'est transformée, au moins matériellement. C'est durant cette période que j'ai décidé de m'installer définitivement en France…_

_Puis Aurélie a fait son entrée dans mon univers. Certes, elle s'est glissée par la petite porte, car au début, je la remarquai à peine. A mes yeux, elle n'était que la jeune sœur de David, simplement intriguée par les recherches que nous menions, son frère et moi. Mais elle a si bien travaillé à me conquérir qu'elle y est finalement parvenue…Moi qui n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir plaire à quiconque ! Quelle ironie du sort…! Sa formidable détermination a eu raison de mes dernières défenses. Avec le courage et l'insolence d'un soldat partant pour le front, un soldat qui n'a plus rien à perdre, elle a réussi à pulvériser mes redoutables protections si laborieusement échafaudées dans le but de me tenir à l'écart de toute nouvelle déflagration sentimentale…_

_Le jour où j'ai annoncé à Harry la naissance de Mathilde, je crois pouvoir dire que j'étais profondément heureux. J'avais parcouru un tel chemin depuis que nous nous étions quittés ! Ce fut le dernier courrier que je lui envoyai. Non que je l'eus oublié, mais la vie avec un nouveau-né est si incroyablement prenante ! _

_Et voilà qu'il me propose de venir nous rendre visite ici, avec sa petite amie…Y a-t-il encore une place pour lui dans ma vie ?_

_Allez, je le reconnais, j'ai une immense envie de le voir. Et c'est une envie toute naturelle. N'est-il pas normal de vouloir rencontrer celui qui m'a autrefois arraché à la mort ? N'est-ce pas simplement humain, de désirer savoir comment a évolué ce garçon ? A l'évidence, je n'ai plus rien à redouter de lui. Je les accueillerai l'un et l'autre avec joie sous ce toit. Et Aurélie en sera ravie, j'en suis certain. Je ne lui ai jamais révélé précisément ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et moi, mais elle sait l'importance qu'il a eue dans ma vie, et je suis persuadé qu'elle sera curieuse de faire sa connaissance_

_Plus ou moins consciemment, j'aurais voulu oublier le passé, tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie, celle qui ne fut que soumission, mensonge, humiliation et solitude. Revoir Harry, n'est-ce pas au contraire une manière de raviver le souvenir de ce passé trop douloureux ? _

_Non, c'est plutôt accepter une bonne fois pour toutes ce que j'ai été, ce que je suis. _

_En fait, le garçon a souffert autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, mais en sacrifiant sa propre vie pour tuer Voldemort, il s' est lui-même affranchi de ce passé trop lourd. Par cet acte héroïque et libérateur, il a ouvert une voie nouvelle, et il m'a m'entraîné dans son sillage. N'est-ce pas lui qui m'a donné la possibilité de recommencer ma vie, et qui est à l'origine de tout ce qui fait maintenant mon bonheur ?_

_Non seulement je peux le revoir sans me mettre en danger, mais j'aspire de tout cœur à ces retrouvailles, et nul sentiment de culpabilité ne doit venir les ternir._

_Ce sera une excellente manière de vérifier si mon bonheur actuel n'est pas factice mais au contraire solide, et de m'assurer que je suis définitivement guéri…_

* * *

-Je savais que votre ami avait beaucoup d'importance pour Severus, et j'étais vraiment impatiente de faire sa connaissance.

-Votre mari vous a parlé de lui ?

-Un peu. Il recevait régulièrement des lettres de Harry, et j'ai fini par lui demander qui était ce mystérieux correspondant anglais…

-Et que vous a-t-il répondu ?

-Au début, rien. Il a même pris la mouche, m'accusant de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Mais bien plus tard, un jour où il était d'humeur sereine, je suis revenue à la charge. Et là, il m'a raconté.

Ginny fixa son interlocutrice avec curiosité.

-Que vous a-t-il raconté ? Insista-t-elle.

-Eh bien…il m'a expliqué qui était Harry Potter, l'Elu, celui qui avait été désigné pour tuer le pire Mage noir de tous les temps…Et surtout, j'ai appris que le garçon l'avait sauvé de la mort en remontant le temps et en prenant pour cela des risques incroyables …

-Oh…il vous en a parlé !

-Bien sûr ! Nous ne nous cachons rien. Ainsi, Severus doit la vie à ce jeune homme, et moi, je lui dois mon bonheur actuel…

Ginny eut un petit rire gêné. Aurélie Rogue avait beau parler parfaitement l'anglais, elle avait tendance à user d'expressions un peu trop… emphatiques.

-De notre côté, nous devons tous beaucoup à Severus, répondit la jeune anglaise d'un ton redevenu sérieux. Le rôle d'espion qu'il a joué dans la guerre a été essentiel.

Aurélie sourit et ses joues rosirent de plaisir.

-Il est si modeste et discret sur ce plan là aussi ! S'écria-t-elle avec ferveur. J'ai eu beau essayer par tous les moyens de lui soutirer des informations, il ne les donnait qu'au compte-gouttes, et bien des points demeurent encore dans l'ombre.

-Harry est comme lui, il déteste se vanter de ses exploits. Je sais qu'il a vécu certaines choses terribles dont il ne m'a jamais parlé. Mais je respecte ses silences. Tout ce qui s'est passé à l'époque est encore très présent dans nos mémoires, et les blessures ne sont pas encore totalement refermées.

Tandis que Ginny parlait, Aurélie l'observait de ses yeux bleu-gris au regard attentif et intelligent. C'était une jeune femme de trente cinq ans environ, grande, mince, distinguée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air volontaire. Devant elle, assise dans sa poussette, la petite Mathilde, un adorable bébé d'environ six mois, gazouillait joyeusement.

Ginny leva les yeux. Harry et Rogue marchaient dans l'allée de graviers, à quelques mètres en avant des deux femmes. Ils semblaient discuter tranquillement, Ginny ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais à la simple vue de leur attitude, elle devinait leur complicité et le plaisir qu'ils avaient à se trouver ensemble.

Le parc de la propriété était vaste, ombragé et verdoyant. Les deux jeunes anglais étaient arrivés chez les Rogue vers quatorze heures. Durant les premières minutes, ils s'étaient sentis affreusement intimidés, et Severus ne semblait guère plus à l'aise, mais Aurélie Rogue avait rapidement détendu l'atmosphère en leur proposant un café et en leur mettant d'office ce bébé jovial dans les bras. Il n'y avait pas eu longtemps à attendre avant que Severus lui même esquissât un sourire, et Ginny avait été étrangement émue de voir cet homme ténébreux, qu'elle connaissait si austère et rébarbatif, couvrir de baisers les joues rebondies de sa fille.

-Vous allez bien passer la nuit ici, n'est-ce pas, Ginny ? Vous pouvez constater vous-même que nous ne manquons pas de place pour vous héberger !

-Heu…je ne sais pas…je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…et votre mari ne sera…

-Severus ne demande que cela, je peux vous l'assurer ! En revanche, il n'osera peut-être pas vous le proposer.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, il faut que j'en parle à Harry.

-Je vais lui en parler moi-même, lança la française en accélérant l'allure, ce qui fit crier de joie la petite Mathilde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de le convaincre. Sev ! Harry ! Attendez deux minutes !

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elles, l'air interrogateur.

* * *

-Vous semblez être né pour vous occuper d'un bébé ! Dit Harry en souriant, tandis que Severus se penchait une dernière fois au dessus du berceau pour remettre en place la couverture de sa fille.

-J'avoue que je me suis découvert une seconde nature le jour de la naissance de cette enfant…, murmura l'homme en mettant en route d'un mouvement de baguette la boîte à musique accrochée au montant du lit.

Le mécanisme commença à égrener les notes cristallines de la berceuse de Brahms.

-Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans cette chambre. Connaissez-vous un sort anti-moustique, monsieur l'auror diplômé?

-Non, mais je serais curieux de l'apprendre ! Répondit Harry, tout heureux d'entendre à nouveau le ton du sarcasme colorer les propos de Severus.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques lacunes dans votre formation, n'en déplaise à vos professeurs… _Repulsomosquito !_…

-Pratique ! S'exclama Harry, amusé. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir quand nous ferons du camping. Vous êtes satisfait de cette baguette, finalement… ?

Soudain pensif, Severus caressa la légendaire baguette de Sureau.

-Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Bizarrement, elle me convient même mieux que l'ancienne. Mais heureusement, personne ne sait qu'elle est en ma possession…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui irai le hurler sur les toits…, assura Harry avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le bébé dont les grands yeux vifs et la bouche rieuse le fascinaient.

-Areu…, dit Mathilde en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant.

-Vous voyez ! Elle parle déjà !! S'extasia son père.

-Heu…Vous manquez d'objectivité, permettez-moi de vous le dire…, fit remarquer le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous êtes incapable de déceler un don précoce, Potter.

-C'est parce que je ne comprends pas le français, vous savez bien ! Mais… heu… dites, elle a l'air bien réveillée, là ! Elle agite les mains, elle nous fait des sourires…Elle s'endort rapidement, en général ?

-C'est très variable. Ce soir, votre visite l'a excitée, et on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle mette un peu de temps à trouver le sommeil. Venez, éloignons-nous du berceau, notre présence la maintient éveillée.

Harry suivit Severus jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre.

-Voulez-vous sortir sur le balcon ? Proposa l'homme. Il ne fait pas froid, et nous entendrons la petite si elle se met à pleurer. Nous ne sommes pas pressés de descendre, ces dames seront ravies de se raconter tranquillement leurs histoires au salon, en tête à tête. Et nous avons toujours l'excuse de nous occuper du bébé.

Le balcon était large et spacieux. Les deux hommes sortirent et s'appuyèrent à la balustrade. Harry huma avec délice l'odeur d'herbe coupée. La nuit était belle, fraîche et claire. Dans le ciel déjà sombre, les étoiles s'allumaient une à une.

-Vous vivez au paradis…, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Je reconnais que nous sommes plutôt bien logés. Cette demeure n'a plus grand chose à voir avec la maison de mes parents, Spinner's End…

-Non, en effet. Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de regrets pour votre ancienne vie.

Sans répondre, Severus conjura deux fauteuils de jardin, et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Il est vrai que je possède aujourd'hui tout ce que j'aurais pu désirer avoir autrefois, dit-il finalement dans une longue expiration. Un laboratoire magnifiquement installé…Une maison confortable et accueillante…Un grand jardin qui me permet de cultiver toutes les espèces de plantes nécessaires à mes recherches…Une épouse aimante…une fille adorable…des collègues respectueux et stimulants…Et pourtant…

-Et pourtant ? Répéta prudemment Harry.

-Je vais vous dire ce qui me manque ici, dit soudain Severus d'un ton abrupt. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, je n'en étais pas conscient avant de vous revoir et de vous parler, cet après midi et ce soir. Je m'aperçois à quel point le fait d'être loin de tout ce qui a fait ma vie antérieure me coupe de mes racines et de mon être véritable. J'ai soudain l'impression d'évoluer comme un acteur dans un décor de théâtre. Ma vraie vie n'est pas ici.

Harry sentit une inquiétude sourde le gagner. Avait-il bien fait d'insister pour venir rendre visite à Severus ?

-Votre épouse, votre fille…elles ne font pas partie de votre vraie vie ? Glissa-t-il à mi-voix.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais…Tenez, vous savez ce qui me ferait un plaisir immense ?

-Non…

-Discuter avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Souvent, je pense à lui. A propos, l'avez-vous revu ?

-Oh oui, à plusieurs reprises. Phineas Nigellus l'invite de temps en temps dans sa toile square Grimmaurd, sur ma demande évidemment.

-Si je comprends bien, vous ne vous êtes pas encore débarrassé de ce stupide portrait ?

-Non, mais si lui n'a pas bougé de sa place, j'ai moi-même changé de chambre depuis que Ginny et moi vivons ensemble… Il ne peut rien me reprocher !

Severus ricana doucement.

-Je vois… Le bonhomme est privé de son spectacle préféré…J'imagine qu'il doit être furieux !

-Ouais, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment ravi, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix…

A cet instant, ils entendirent les pleurs de la petite Mathilde qui enflaient comme le vrombissement d'un moteur au démarrage.

-Ah…zut…, grommela son père. Je me doutais qu'elle ne se calmerait pas aussi facilement. Je vais attendre un peu, elle va peut-être finir par s'endormir.

-Faites venir le marchand de sable !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ?

-Un truc moldu. Ne cherchez pas.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi farfelu. On a beau essayer de vous éduquer, c'est peine perdue.

-Allons, ne vous désolez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien, ricana Harry. Plus sérieusement, il n'existe aucun sort pour endormir les bébés ?

-Non, hélas, pas encore. La recherche est en panne de ce côté là. Je soupçonne bien des sorciers de faire taire leur progéniture à coup de _silencio_…Mais je pense de mon côté mettre au point une potion qui ne soit pas un somnifère et qu'on puisse intégrer sans risque au biberon du soir.

-Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous, nous en aurons sûrement besoin prochainement.

-Vous pensez avoir bientôt un enfant ?

-Oui, dès que Ginny aura achevé sa formation de juriste.

-Un nouveau petit Potter…comme si un seul ne suffisait pas…

-Ron et Hermione ont déjà mis en route leur premier bébé, lança Harry d'un ton guilleret.

-Je vous déconseille vivement de chercher à concurrencer les Weasley ! Sur ce plan là, vous êtes battus d'avance. Et il me semble que vous êtes encore bien jeunes, tous les deux, pour penser à fonder une famille…

-Jeunes, mais impatients. Et votre exemple ne risque pas de nous en dissuader.

-Pourtant, ce que vous entendez ce soir risque fort de vous décourager… !

Les cris du bébé montaient par vagues, si déchirants qu'ils alourdissaient péniblement l'atmosphère. Severus se leva. Harry ne bougea pas, mais il entendit les pleurs cesser brusquement, et un instant plus tard, Severus revenait sur le balcon, la petite serrée dans ses bras.

-Elle ne risque pas de prendre froid ?

-Vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir me donner des leçons en matière d'éducation, Potter ?

-Heu…non, bien sûr, mais…

-Sachez que je lui ai jeté un sort de réchauffement.

-Ah…bien. Mais…Est-ce que vous ne l'habituez pas mal, en la prenant dans vos bras ? Ne faudrait-il pas la laisser pleurer ?

-Et vous insistez, en plus ! D'où détenez vous votre science ? C'est à l'AFDA qu'on vous apprend à pouponner ?

-Pas vraiment…Mais…

-En fait, vous avez raison, reconnut soudain Severus dans un soupir. Je devrais la laisser pleurer, mais j'avoue que c'est au dessus de mes forces. Les pleurs des bébés sont spécialement conçus pour être insupportables, surtout aux oreilles de leurs parents. Et avouez qu'une pierre se laisserait attendrir par des cris pareils…

Touché autant qu'amusé, Harry se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes un vrai papa-poule !

-C'est exactement ce que me dit Aurélie. Je serai peut-être moins attentionné avec le deuxième.

-Si je comprends bien, vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin…

-Non. J'aurais moi-même été beaucoup plus heureux si j'avais eu des frères et sœurs. Et Aurélie tient à avoir plusieurs enfants.

Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Severus se mît à fredonner doucement, tout en berçant l'enfant. Il avait une voix grave et vibrante. Quand il se tut, Harry murmura :

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous entendre chanter un jour…

-Pensiez-vous honnêtement tout connaître de moi, Potter ?

-Je vous découvre…C'était une chanson française ?

-En effet.

-Comment avez vous appris cette langue ?

Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite avant de répondre.

-Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais curieux de tout. Je trouvais que l'enseignement à Poudlard était largement incomplet. En plus de l'étude du latin, que je jugeai indispensable, ne fût-ce que pour comprendre les formules magiques que nous répétions comme des machines, je m'attaquai à celle du français, qui me semblait être par excellence la langue de la culture et de l'intelligence.

-Vous l'avez apprise tout seul ?

-Tout le monde ne partage pas votre tendance à la nonchalance et à la paresse, Harry. J'ai appris le français tout seul, oui. Au début, grâce à des livres que je commandais. J'ai suivi ensuite des cours par correspondance. Autant vous dire que j'en avais une connaissance plutôt livresque et que la langue parlée me donne bien du fil à retordre, aujourd'hui encore. J'ai un affreux accent anglais, mais mon épouse jure que ça ne fait que rajouter à… hum… mon charme irrésistible …

Ils rirent de concert, d'un rire léger et presque silencieux, puis Severus se leva précautionneusement et retourna dans la pièce. L'enfant s'était endormie dans ses bras. Une minute plus tard, l'homme revenait s'asseoir près de Harry.

-Espérons qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller. Elle a la fâcheuse habitude de préférer les bras de ses parents à la solitude froide de son berceau.

-Mon filleul Teddy était pareil, quand il était bébé. Sauf que forcément, ce n'étaient pas les bras de ses parents qu'il réclamait, mais ceux de sa grand mère ou de son parrain…

-Comment se porte-t-il, ce garçon ?

-Très bien. Je lui rends régulièrement visite, nous allons nous promener ensemble et il vient assister aux matchs de quidditch.

-Bref, vous avez un nouvel admirateur. Un de plus…hum…Dites moi, Harry, comment s'est terminé votre stage avec l'espèce de monstre brutal que vous me décriviez dans vos lettres?

-Pas trop mal. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai renoncé à m'opposer à lui, en admettant que ce type auquel j'étais associé était un auror compétent, à défaut d'être sympathique. Finalement, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en le secondant.

-Comme quoi par exemple ?

-Oh, des trucs qui paraissent évidents quand on les dit, mais qui le sont beaucoup moins quand on les vit en direct. Ne pas se fier aux apparences quand on est à la recherche d'un délinquant…respecter les consignes de prudence, même lorsque tout semble acquis…Ne pas hésiter à traiter avec fermeté ou à impressionner celui dont on veut obtenir des renseignements, sans jamais céder à l'envie de recourir à la torture, bien entendu !

-Et à quel type de délinquant avez-vous eu affaire, durant ce stage ?

-Oh… tous les genres sont dans la nature. Mais c'est incroyable, de voir à quel point la Magie Noire continue à fasciner le monde sorcier. Tous les jours, un nouvel apprenti mage noir sort de l'ombre et se met à faire des siennes. Heureusement, rares sont ceux qui ont l'envergure d'un Voldemort…

-Je persiste à penser que vous avez opté pour la plus dangereuse des carrières. Votre amie ne vous en veut pas de ce choix ?

-Non. Elle est heureuse de voir que mon boulot m'intéresse.

-Elle le sera beaucoup moins le jour où on l'appellera de Ste Mangouste pour lui demander de venir vous récupérer en plusieurs morceaux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Severus agita sa baguette et un guéridon portant deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge entamée apparut devant eux.

-Autant finir cette bonne bouteille, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dit Severus en remplissant les verres.

-Oh…j'avais déjà beaucoup bu ! Protesta Harry.

-Allez, un peu de vin français ne vous fera pas de mal.

Ils burent en silence. La tête appuyée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, Harry contemplait le ciel. Des chauve-souris passaient furtivement dans l'ombre, si rapidement qu'on se demandait si ce n'était pas une simple illusion. Le jeune homme se sentait bien.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu…, dit soudain Severus à voix basse.

-Je suis heureux d'être là, avec vous…répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-J'ai hésité avant de répondre favorablement à votre lettre.

-Oh…Pourquoi ?

- J'avais peur.

-Peur ?

-Oui. Peur de vous, peur de moi. Peur de vous revoir. Peur de ma propre réaction.

Harry avala sa salive, et attendit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Et…vous êtes rassuré ? Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui…enfin, je ne sais pas. Je mesure à présent combien vous m'avez manqué, Harry. J'ai voulu vous oublier, vous et tout mon passé. J'avais tort.

Harry sentait le regard de l'homme posé sur lui. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit dans l'obscurité.

-Au contraire, vous avez bien fait !, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Il fallait tourner le dos au passé, au moins pendant un temps. C'est ce qui vous a permis de bâtir une nouvelle vie.

-C'était sans doute une phase nécessaire, soupira Severus. Il y a trois ans, nous étions, vous comme moi, victimes du contrecoup de cette horrible guerre. Bien que vaincu et disparu, Voldemort nous poursuivait de sa haine et de sa malédiction. Mentalement et physiquement, je n'étais plus qu'une loque. Vous m'avez courageusement arraché à la mort, mais je crois que je n'étais pas prêt à vivre.

-Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, vous avez été contraint de revivre, bon gré, mal gré.

-Vous avez agi sur un coup de tête, comme à votre habitude. Vous étiez persuadé de bien faire. Mais vous ne saviez pas à quoi vous vous exposiez. Pourtant…vous aviez lu mon journal intime…

-C'est ce journal qui m'a fait apparaître la mission de vous sauver comme une nécessité absolue. Je voulais à tout prix effacer le mal que j'avais fait en vous traitant de lâche…

Severus soupira à nouveau et vida son verre. Harry reprit :

-Pensez-vous revenir prochainement en Angleterre ? Je veux dire, pas pour y vivre, bien sûr, mais pour une simple visite.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Sans doute reviendrai-je un de ces jours.

-Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

-Pensez vous que cela soit souhaitable ?

Harry hésita un court instant.

-Bien sûr, dit-il doucement.

-Si vous le désirez, je viendrai vous voir. Je vous ai dit un jour que votre présence à mes côtés me rendait heureux. Eh bien, cela n'a pas chan…

-Ah ! Vous êtes là, tous les deux ? Et moi qui me demandais où était passée la bouteille !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Aurélie avait passé la tête par la porte-fenêtre et venait de les apercevoir sur le balcon. Harry se retourna dans son fauteuil et à travers la vitre ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Ginny était penchée au dessus du berceau et souriait avec attendrissement au bébé endormi.

* * *

_Valjoly-7 Juillet 2002-24h__ :_

_Ils sont partis ce matin, laissant un grand vide derrière eux. Aurélie m'a entouré de son affection toute la journée, et même Mathilde s'est montrée particulièrement gourmande d'attentions, comme pour détourner mes pensées du jeune couple qui nous a quittés. A croire qu'elles sentent l'une et l'autre que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme depuis le départ de mes anciens élèves…_

_Aurais-je dû refuser de le revoir ? A l'évidence, je ne suis pas totalement guéri, puisque sa présence provoque encore en moi une tempête d'émotions et de désirs contradictoires. _

_En quatre ans, il n'a pas beaucoup changé physiquement. Il a beau être maintenant un jeune homme de vingt deux ans, élancé et vigoureux, son visage reste juvénile et surtout, ses yeux sont du même vert, incroyablement lumineux, mis en valeur par les cils et les sourcils noirs… J'ai dû me retenir de trop le regarder, je ne voulais à aucun prix céder à cette tentation coupable qui m'a taraudé toute la durée de son (court) séjour ici. _

_Me suis-je trompé ? Dois-je éviter à tout prix de le rencontrer désormais ? _

_Non, certainement pas. En sa présence, je sais que je ressentirai toujours cette agréable et stimulante excitation, cette tension qui me rend à la fois plus réceptif et plus…vivant. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, je ne risque plus de me jeter sur lui ou de me mettre à dépérir en son absence. Certes, sa présence ne m'apaise pas comme le fait celle d'Aurélie, bien au contraire. Mais elle est délicieuse, et je serais trop bête de m'en priver, surtout qu'il a semblé apprécier ces retrouvailles autant que moi, et qu'il a paru désireux d'organiser de nouvelles rencontres._

_La petite Weasley est charmante. Je comprends qu'il soit épris d'elle, elle a une sorte de grâce mutine et espiègle qui la rend extrêmement séduisante. A eux deux, ils forment un couple parfaitement assorti. Objectivement, on ne peut que se réjouir de les voir ensemble. Le problème, c'est que je suis tout sauf objectif, et lorsque je les ai surpris par mégarde, ce matin, en train de s'embrasser voluptueusement dans un coin de la bibliothèque, j'ai eu un douloureux pincement au cœur. En un instant, j'ai revécu ce baiser que j'avais volé à Harry alors qu'il était convalescent, square Grimmaurd. Je me suis souvenu avec une incroyable précision de ses lèvres douces contre les miennes, de sa chevelure épaisse dans ma main, de son dos souple et cambré sous ma paume…_

_Aurélie m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur lui. Elle les a trouvés adorables l'un et l'autre, et elle a très envie de les revoir, elle aussi. Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. A l'époque où nous nous sommes connus, elle et moi, elle a bien compris que j'étais encore sous l'emprise d'un amour malheureux, et qu'elle devrait attendre que je sois à peu près guéri pour espérer se frayer un passage jusqu'à mon cœur. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de sa patience, et du respect qu'elle a eu pour mes secrets, pour mes blessures intimes. Mais je suis persuadé qu'à présent, elle a tout compris. Surtout en voyant Harry. Elle est fine et perspicace, un peu comme l'était Granger, qui m'avait certainement percé à jour, elle aussi._

_Je n'ai pas voulu en parler au garçon, mais il est prévu que j'aille en Angleterre au mois de Novembre pour un congrès de la Société des Magiciens de York _**(1)**_. A cette occasion, je ferai un saut à Poudlard rendre visite à Minerva, échanger quelques mots avec Albus dans son portrait, et rencontrer ce cher Filius avec qui j'entretiens depuis quelques temps une correspondance savante extrêmement stimulante. _

_Et bien sûr, je passerai à Londres voir Harry Potter…_

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)** petit clin d'œil révérencieux au superbe roman :« Jonathan Stange and Mr Norell », de Susanna Clarke, pour ceux qui connaissent…

**Alors, à votre avis, Severus est-il dans le **_**refoulé**_** ou dans le **_**sublimé**_** ? Voilà une question, qu'elle est intéressante… !! Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une dernière review, siouplaît, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (Severus en papa-gâteux, ça peut paraître incongru, non ?) , et je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir. **

**Je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine (bouhouhouh… ! ), mais qui sait, peut-être à une autre fois sur ce site, si vous me donnez plein d'idées de nouvelles fics, parce que là, je crains d'être à sec (quoique…il y a bien une vague idée d'intrigue qui germe dans mon esprit tordu, héhéhé…) !**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien dans cette aventure !!**

**Axelle**** : **Tu vois, j'ai piqué le titre de ce nouveau chapitre à ta review (en fait, non, je l'avais trouvé avant)…En tout cas, tu n'es pas loin d'avoir tout deviné, héhéhé (c'était pas trop difficile) ! A bientôt !

**Aulandra17** : Hello ! Eh oui, Rogue part pour la France. Une page se tourne pour lui. Espérons qu'il y trouvera au moins une véritable reconnaissance professionnelle…Merci à toi pour ton soutien !

**Odrey**** : **Bonjour ! Alors toi, tu es contente que Rogue s'éloigne de Harry. Tu n'es pas très représentative de la majorité des lecteurs, mais tant mieux, toutes les opinions sont ainsi représentées ! A bientôt !!


End file.
